Red and Blue
by SailorStar9
Summary: YYH/SM. Ami/Kurama, Hotaru/Hiei, Setsuna/Koenma. Not your average betrayal. Better summary inside. This fic is offically finished!
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: I've been watching the Yu Yu Hakusho anime, on Animex no less, when another idea came to me. I just had to type it out. And you guys know my preference, so this is an Ami-centric fic. A not-so-usual betrayal fic.

Pairings: Ami/Kurama

Hotaru/Hiei

Setsuna/Koenma (teenage one)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this plot.

Basic Summary: The Senshi fight evil that threaten their future right? Well, what if this time, the threat comes from within? Between Crystal Tokyo and friendship, Sailor Moon chooses her perfect future and turns the Senshi, well most of them anyway, against Icy aka Ami.

Note: OOC-ness is expected.

Prologue aka The Betrayal

* * *

Both Hiei and the Masked Fighter were trapped inside a powerful forcefield by a redhead enchantress who was working for Team Masho, and disguised as a nurse. 

"Where's Icy when you need her?" Kurama muttered.

A single ice shot hit the unsuspecting 'nurse' and she was immediately turned into an ice statue. The forcefield was dispelled instantly.

"You called, Red?" Icy remarked, smirking.

"About time, onna." Hiei retorted, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yo Frostbite, what happened?" Yusuke asked, coming towards the ice demoness.

"It isn't like you to drop in during this time of the day." he noted.

"Those frinking 'righteous' Senshi finally turned against me; never mind the darn fact that I risked my life to protect the so-called 'Moon Princess'." the nine-tailed ice fox in disguise spat.

"This sucks." Yusuke nodded in sympathy for his ex-partner.

"What happened, Blue?" Kurama asked, concern for his mate.

"Mars found out about my 'other' identity and rattled it off to the girls. Our dear 'Moon Princess' saw me as a threat to her 'perfect future' and wanted me eliminated. Uranus would have killed me if not for Pluto.They just couldn't accept the darn fact that I'm different. Talk about discrimination. Righteous my tail!" Icy spat.

_Which one?_ Kurama questioned teasingly.

Icy cast a stone glare at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rei's Shrine… 

"Does it matter if Ami-chan's different?" Hotaru shouted furiously at the rest of the Senshi.

"Yes." Usagi remarked coolly, her Neo-Queen Serenity personnel coming forth. "The Ginzuishou says she posts a threat to Crystal Tokyo and I cannot let it happen."

The rest of the Inners nodded in agreement.

"She is a demoness, Hotaru. And it is our duty to see all evil eliminated." Rei added.

"If the world knows we have a demoness within our ranks, what will they think?" Haruka reasoned.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, you too?" Hotaru questioned in disbelief.

"If you stand by the demoness' side Saturn, then we have no choice but to eliminate you as well." Minako replied, standing up and readying her henshin pen.

Makoto and Rei nodded in agreement as they stood up, her henshin pens in hand.

"Choose Saturn." Usagi said.

Hot tears flowing freely from her eyes, Hotaru shook her head and ran out of the temple.

"Don't go after her." Usagi stopped the two Outer Senshi. "It is obvious that Saturn has betrayed our noble cause."

Hotaru ran away from the Senshi meeting, rivulets of tears streaming down her face.

"Do not cry, Hotaru." Setsuna consoled the distressed Death Senshi when the younger girl arrived back home.

"People fear what they do not understand. You, on the other hand, know what Ami-san is going through." the Time Senshi added.

"Can I go to where Ami-nee is, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru begged, bringing out the puppy-dog eyes.

The Time Senshi smiled as she waved her Time Rod and a portal appeared behind them and the two Senshi disappeared into it.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another fic of mine begins. Read and review. 


	2. And The Fights Begins

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 1.

Hoshiko Megami: And I know betrayal fics are _way_ overdone, but I do think this is one feasible idea. I mean, come on, the girls fight evil, then they later found out that one of their own is one of the 'evil' they're trying to destroy, what would they do? Destroy her, no doubt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this plot.

Chapter Summary: Basically the battle between Team Urameshi and Team Masho.

Note: Words in italics refer to mental thoughts. OOC-ness _is_ expected.

Chapter 1: And The Fights Begins

* * *

The owner of the Team Masho hissed in anger at the sudden arrival.

"Who is she?" he demanded.

"Team Urameshi's last member, it seems." Risho commented.

"Then we'll force her to fight. I'll like to see what a weakling girl like her can do." the Team Masho owner nodded.

That decided, Icy will fight against Touya.

* * *

First battle: Kurama versus Gama.

And as we all know, the kitsune defeated the shinobi with a hard slash of his Rose Whip, which came out of his hair.

The then broken and bleeding Gama made on last spell on Kurama before he died, sealing Kurama's spirit energy inside his body with "Makeup of the Seal".

* * *

Second battle, Icy versus Touya.

"They have _absolutely_ no idea what I can do, do they?" Icy smirked in amusement.

"Apparently not." Kurama replied, as he dragged himself out of the battle arena.

"Well, we could do this the slow and painful way or the swift and painless way. Guess they'll have to choose." Icy shrugged as she leapt easily into the ring.

The rest of the team sweatdropped. This is going to be _one_ very interesting fight.

Touya attacked first, throwing ice shards at the girl.

_Ice versus ice. This is going to be sssooo interesting._ Icy sent a mental message to Kurama as she dodged each and every one of the ice piece. The redhead chuckled at her comment.

As Touya's last ice shard missed its intended target, Icy stopped running, her feet inches from the edge of the battle arena.

"So ice master, what would it be? A quick painless defeat or a slow painful one?" she mocked.

"Quick and painless, for you that is!" Touya shouted, forming a ice sword with his hand.

_Guess he just chose. He has absolutely no idea what is in store for him._ Icy snickered mentally. Kurama hid a laugh behind his hand.

_Watch and learn, Red. _she added.

_Hey!_ Kurama protested.

Without giving him a reply, Icy produced a lyre.

Shutting her eyes, she started strumming.

Seconds later, she opened her eyes and cried out, "Death Rhapsody!"

Before Touya knew it, the lyre's strings had extended and wrapped around him.

The more Icy strummed, the tighter the strings hold on him was.

Right now, Touya was yelling in pain, struggling to free himself.

Deciding that his punishment was enough, Icy plucked one of the lyre's strings one last time, finally sending her ice power out through the string.

Within seconds, Touya was frozen completely and Koto announced Icy as the winner.

* * *

"Me ouch." Yusuke commented when the fight was over.

* * *

That done, Icy kept her lyre and was about to hop down the arena, when the committee ruled that since she was still standing in the arena, she must participate in the next match.

_Cheating aren't we?_ Icy smirked deviously.

_Blue, don't you go and try that move again._ Kurama warned.

_Who me?_ Icy replied not-so-innocently.

Kurama sighed. _Should've known_.

Just as Koto announced that the fight had begun, Baken wasted no time in covering the arena with mist built form his sweat.

_Someone needs a deodorant._ Icy complained.

_Not me I hope._ Kurama teased.

_Very funny_.Icy retorted.

"You know Baken. This is getting boring." Icy commented from somewhere in the mist.

Before the muscle-bound man knew what happened, he felt a cold hand on his back and his body immediately started to freeze up.

"Goodbye." Icy muttered as she forced her ice powers into Baken's body.

Baken's eyes widened when he realized what was really happening. Icy was literally freezing him to death by putting his blood vessels on ice.

Mere seconds later, Baken fell onto the ground, dead.

With the caster gone, the mist receded.

After the mist settled, Koto was about to begin the ten-count when she noticed something.

"OK folks, I think we can be pretty sure he's not getting back up again!" she declared, after seeing Baken's blue body.

* * *

Dusting imaginary dust from her hands as she hopped out of the arena, Icy joked, "Well looks like Baken got his wish."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked.

"He's finally going to be 'cool'." Icy smirked, looking back to the arena.

"Literally, you mean." Kurama sniggered.

Yusuke laughed at her very obvious pun while Hiei's smirk went up a notch.

"By the way, you're up next, oh mighty team captain." Icy declared, her snicker never leaving her face.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yusuke snorted as he leapt into the ring.

"You just had to boost his ego, didn't you?" Kurama quirked a brow at his mate.

Icy shrugged, "Hey, it's been a while since we've worked together. Cut me some slack."

"Besides," she added, "When was the last time Yusuke let us down?"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other.

"Like it or not, the onna has a point." Hiei pointed out.

Icy glared that the half-fire demon, "I have an name, shorty. Use it."

"Why you…" Hiei hissed, his hand on his katana.

Kurama sighed, "Why me?"

* * *

Back in the arena, Yusuke was up against Jin. The two opponents wound up getting along, and Koto soon told them to begin.

Jin eventually landed the first punch. Yusuke remarked that if he kept hitting like that, it would be one interesting battle.

Back in the arena, Jin was in the air, admiring the island.

Then, he swooped down and flew by Yusuke.

Yusuke turned around, taking a punch to the face. He tried to counter with a kick and missed.

Then, Jin pulled out his signature move, the Tornado Fist.

It was literally a tornado on his wrist. The punch missed Yusuke but the force forced him back. Yusuke went in for the hand to hand combat. Jin managed to block everything, except one punch. He fled back to the air to recover.

While he was recovering, Yusuke shot a 'Spirit Gun'.

Jin created a tornado around him, deflecting the shot.

On the sideline, Botan realized that Yusuke could not fight close and far away.

* * *

On the other hand, Koenma was concerned because Jin used wind for both offense and defense.

* * *

Back on the arena, Jin came down with yet another Tornado Fist.

Yusuke did not even move.

But when Jin was at pointblank, Yusuke fired a 'Spirit Gun' into the Tornado.

One huge explosion later, Yusuke was thrown back to the medical tent.

* * *

Hiei informed him that Jin had blocked the 'Spirit Gun' with the Tornado Fist, and thus saving both of their lives

He added that a Shinobi would not be fooled with such tricks.

* * *

Both fighters got back on the ring.

Yusuke retorted he was not trying before.

Jin wanted him to try and prepared a Double Tornado Fist.

Yusuke thought up of a new strategy and went into a new stance.

Back outside the arena, everyone recognized it as Genkai's 'Spirit Wave'. They also realized the attack could kill him.

* * *

Frowning, Icy commented, "He's suicidal."

Nobody disagreed.

* * *

Jin was in the air with his Double Tornado Fist, and ready for the kill.

All of a sudden Yusuke muttered, "Time for something stupid."

His body was suddenly surrounded with spirit energy.

* * *

Everyone, namely Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko, Koenma was surprised.

* * *

Then Jin attacked with the first tornado fist. Yusuke then somehow managed to catch the fist.

Jin exclaimed in surprise, "No one can catch a tornado!"

Yusuke threw the fist, rendering the fist useless.

When Jin attacked with the second fist, Yusuke caught it with his foot.

He also rendered the second Tornado Fist useless.

Then, Yusuke yelled, "SPIRIT WAVE" and a punch full of blue energy nailed Jin right in the stomach.

* * *

Icy rose a brow as she sensed the strong spirit energy emitting from Yusuke.

Jin went flying into the air. The Masked Fighter explained that the Spirit Wave was like Yusuke's shotgun attack and that he must have learned it from Genkai.

* * *

In the stands, Keiko was shocked, but Shizuru commented for them to move.

* * *

All of a sudden, a sparkle was seen in the sky and Jin's body came crashing down in the stands.

Koto made a ten count, and Yusuke was declared the winner.

* * *

Shizuru and Keiko left the stadium momentarily.

Meanwhile Yukina, the ice apparition, was outside looking for a way to get inside.

* * *

Team Masho's owner was shocked at the victory. The crowd was going nuts because Team Urameshi might actually win! The owner then asked the team leader, Risho, if he could that next fight

Risho then gave the owner an idea.

Just as the last fight was getting underway, an announcement is made.

The committee announces that Yusuke was disqualified from the last fight because the ten-count was delayed when he was down.

The crowd was baffled, but then got excited because Yusuke was gone.

Botan yelled incredulously, "That is the biggest load of bull ever!"

Kurama was sweatdropping at the numerous ways of torture Icy had for the committee that was churning out of her head.

Risho simply just asked for the victory.

But out of the blue, Kuwabara stepped up to the arena. He replied that they should not give in to the cheaters, but win like real men.

"And never mind the woman here." Icy muttered.

* * *

Back to Shizuru and Keiko, when Shizuru was done, something gave her an idea.

She told Keiko to go and get Botan as fast as she can.

Shizuru approached Yukina and asked her what she was doing here.

Yukina replied that she was here to give support to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She also mentioned that she is looking for a long lost brother. Botan jumped up and hoped she did not know about Hiei. While she was thinking, Hiei sent a telepathic message saying, "Tell her and die."

So while they tried to get in, a group a demons blocked their way. Shizuru managed to beat up a few demons before threatening the rest.

* * *

Back to the fight. Kuwabara could barely walk but he offered to fight. Just before the new fight began, Touya approached Risho and explained that they should not resort to cheating and that Gama gave his life honorably. Risho's arm turned into stone and hit Touya, before explaining that he had forgotten the real purpose.

So the next fight was set - Risho, team Masho's leader, vs. Kazuma Kuwabara, who could barely move.

With the fight between Risho and Kuwabara underway, Risho was beating the crap out of Kuwabara, who could not even use his spirit sword.

* * *

Outside Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina were trying to get back inside. The demon security guard would not let all four back in, so they showed him some human butt kicking. They got chased by more security guards until they saw Toguro.

Then, Yukina had a flashback to her kidnapping.

Toguro, however, allowed the four go by. Apparently, he wanted the Urameshi team to win because he wanted a rematch with Yusuke, just as Sakyo promised.

* * *

Eventually Kuwabara got cocky and forced Risho to reveal his Shinobi strength.

As it turns out, Risho was the Master of Earth.

He held up his finger and the ground shook.

* * *

"What the…" Yusuke muttered.

"Earthquake?" Kurama questioned.

"Duh. They don't call the Master of Earth for nothing." Icy replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Risho used his Armor of Clay technique to cover his body with earthen armor.

He then jumped up in the air and crashed into the ring like a giant meteor.

* * *

"World Crashing?" Icy suggested, slightly amused.

Everyone else, minus Kurama, looked at her, not getting the reference.

Meanwhile, the redhead chuckled.

_If Uranus heard that, she won't let you off._ he teased.

_Too bad she isn't here._ Icy retorted.

* * *

Kuwabara refused to go down.

Eventually Kuwabara realized he could not win.

He then made the fatal decision to use his life energy, just like Yusuke did against the final Saint Beast, Suzaku.

After saying his goodbyes to Hiei, Kurama, Icy, the Masked Fighter and Yusuke, and just as Risho was preparing to use the Meteor attack one last time, Kuwabara somehow managed to catch Risho before he hits the ground.

All of a sudden, he thought back to Yukina.

Suddenly, he heard a "KAZUMA." Cry.

Turning his head up, Kuwabara saw that Yukina was in the audience and rushed over to the stands.

* * *

_Ah, the power of love._ Kurama commented knowingly.

Icy quirked a brow and looked at Kuwabara, then at Yukina.

_I see…_ she nodded.

* * *

With the appearance of the ice apparition, Kuwabara suddenly felt that his spirit energy was coming back to him.

Whipping out his 'Spirit Sword, he turned to Risho who was thundering towards him.

Kuwabara thrust his sword into Risho, demolishing his Armor of Clay. Pulling his sword out, Kuwabara hit Risho one more time, sending him flying to the stands.

Team Urameshi had moved on to the semifinals!

* * *

SailorStar9: So ends Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2. 


	3. The SemiFinal Fight Part One

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 2.

Hoshiko Megami: Well, this is your Chapter 2.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 2.

Harpygirl91: A surprise here. I always wondered if Icy was too Mary-Sue.

Disclaimers: YYH and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke's Spirit Egg was about to hatch and Koenma went back to the Spirit World to get it. And the fight between Team Urameshi and Team Uratogi ensues.

Note: Words in italics refer to mental thoughts. OOC-ness _is_ expected.

Chapter 2: The Semi-Final Fight

* * *

After talking to Kayko, Yusuke was confronted by Botan. She told him that his Spirit Beast was about to hatch soon and Koenma had returned to the Spirit World to get it. 

Koenma, in his teenage self, startled the two by appearing behind Yusuke and showed the Spirit Detective the big egg.

Koenma then warned Yusuke that the egg would consume every part of him if he was evil.

Then, she sky grew dark and a bright light descended on the egg, which hatched after the light died down.

However, no one could see where the beast was.

After looking Yusuke, Botan and Koenma finally saw the 'beast', which turned out to be a small blue bird with big floppy ears.

Both Botan and Koenma burst out laughing.

Back at the hotel, Botan, Shizuru and Keiko and Kuwabara were teasing Yusuke about his 'terrifying' beast.

The bird, however, seemed to find Yusuke's hair a very comfortable place to rest on.

Ticked off, Yusuke demanded the four out of his, or rather Kuwabara's room.

* * *

Icy was sitting comfortably on the beach, watching the waves lap at the shoreline as the sun begun to set. Gulls flew overhead, coming to rest on their nests at the rocky edge of the cliff. 

"You just love the sea, don't you?" Kurama asked, standing behind her.

"That I do." Icy admitted, turning back to face her mate.

Kurama took the opportunity to slide a rose into her hair.

Icy blushed faintly and muttered, "Arigato."

The redhead then pulled her up and after patting the sand off, the pair walked by to the hotel, hand in hand.

* * *

The next day, the team tried to scope out the competition. 

Team Uraotogi had taken care of Team Gokki 6 in two minutes flat.

Only the badly injured Hiei, Kurama and the not-so-injured Icy were present to watch the fight.

"Those guys _are_ late. Don't they know what time-keeping is?" Icy hissed, glaring at the door, as if it had offended her.

"Relax Blue. They'll be here." Kurama assured his mate.

"I hope." he muttered.

Hiei, who heard his comment, sniggered.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the team finally arrived.

"We're not late?" Yusuke asked, looking down at the arena.

One Hiiro Yui-patented death glare from Icy told him otherwise.

"Yusuke, what's that sitting on your head?" Hiei popped the question.

Yusuke winced.

"Don't ask." he muttered.

Icy smirked, she knew what _that_ was.

"That Spirit Egg of yours finally hatched?" she asked, rather amused.

Yusuke turned a glare at his ex-partner who in turn smiled sweetly.

Kurama and Kuwabara sweatdropped.

Then, Kuwabara told the two injured team members to go to Yukina for healing, not knowing she was Hiei's sister.

He also mentioned her quest for finding her brother.

Now the joke was on Hiei as Yusuke and Kurama started mocking the half fire demon.

Icy quirked a brow at the redhead.

_Is there something I ought to know?_ she asked him mentally.

_Yukina and Hiei are half siblings._ Kurama answered, sniggering at the back of his head.

_And that idiot doesn't know?_ Icy pressed, referring obviously to Kuwabara.

_Nope._ the kitsune thief in disguise grinned.

_You're evil._ Icy teased.

_Am not._ Kurama protested.

"I still say you are." Icy breathed mischievously into his ear, causing Kurama to shiver.

"You're doing this on purpose." the redhead mumbled.

Then the Team Toguro showed up, breaking up the lovers' mild tiff. Toguro and his younger brother were there, as well as a guy in black with mask; Karasu; and a guy clad in armor; Bui.

The crowd roared in praise.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Yusuke and the Masked Fight got into a verbal fight. 

As insults were thrown across the room, the rest of the team looked on.

Hiei was leaning against the window. Kurama and Icy were leaning against the wall.

Kuwabara was sitting at the table.

"I'm going to need Paracodol if this keeps up." Icy muttered rubbing her temple.

Kurama's arm wrapped possessively around her waist, as if to comfort her.

_Possessive, aren't we?_ Icy teased back.

_Mine._ Kurama replied firmly.

* * *

The Masked Fighter retorted she would be a better leader than Yusuke. 

After leading him to a secluded place, she revealed herself to be Genkai.

Then, the trainer wanted him to shoot a rock.

Yusuke compiled and did.

In retaliation, Genkai shot a mountain.

As she did, she returned into her young self. She divulged that this was the effect of the Spirit Wave.

She also told Yusuke he had one last test.

Genkai then told Yusuke that his final test was to kill her.

Yusuke started to ponder and had second thoughts.

He later met up with Genkai in a cave and told her that he could not.

She told him that was the first part of the test. She would not give her power to someone who would kill her.

She also revealed that her source of power was her Spirit Wave Orb.

She conjured a bright ball of energy and Yusuke's test was to absorb it.

He agreed to the terms, even though the test could very well kill him.

Genkai forced the orb in him.

He felt nothing at first, but then he collapsed in pain.

* * *

In a new ring, the semifinals begin. Team Urameshi entered, missing two of their members; Genkai and Yusuke. 

They were facing Team Uraotogi.

"Where are they?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"Yusuke's taking his last test." Icy answered seriously, mentally wincing at the amount of pain Yusuke was probably going through.

Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama rose a brow at the ice demoness.

Icy sighed, "Absorbing Genkai's Spirit Wave Globe." she elaborated.

Hiei's eyes widened.

Kurama cringed.

_You think he's really for that?_ he asked her.

_Genkai thought he would be._ Icy replied.

Kuwabara just plain did not get it.

After the rather uncomfortable silence, Hiei and Shishiwakamaru agreed to choose the fight by dice.

_What are the chances of that happening?_ Icy mused.

_Was that intentional?_ Kurama asked.

_Maybe._ Icy suggested.

* * *

The first fight was Hiei and Makintaro. 

Hiei wiped out his katana after Makintaro wanted him to make a move.

Hiei then held up Makintaro severed arm.

"He's fast!" Koenma noted.

George nodded, his eyes wide open, "I need some eye drops!"

"When did he…" Kuwabara was stunned.

"About 1.5 milliseconds ago." Icy answered.

Kurama rose an eyebrow.

"You caught that?" he asked.

Icy merely shrugged, without revealing how.

* * *

Makintaro then revealed his attack, the Axe-blade fist. 

However, Hiei was too quick for him and stabbed his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genkai watched on as Yusuke suffered through her test. 

Yusuke was still in the midst of Genkai's 'Spirit Wave Orb' absorption test.

After a while, Genkai realized that this was too much for Yusuke and tried to take the orb back

However, Yusuke reclaimed it. He wanted to finish the test.

* * *

Back in the ring, Shishiwakamuru rolled the dice. 

It landed on Kuro Momotaro and a free space for Team Urameshi.

Hiei volunteered to fight and both fighters stepped in.

Kuro then asked for Hiei's katana which he later licked the blade and cut himself with it.

* * *

On the sidelines, Icy commented, "Hiei'd better be wary of this one." 

Kuwabara asked, "How come?"

"Simple, that freak." Icy pointed to Momotaro, "Has the ability to memorize whatever weapons his body is subjected to. Not only that, he can also use 'Spirit Dumplings' to build up his armor."

"That's bad." Kurama noted.

* * *

The fight assued when Kuro pulled out his Spirit Dumpling out of his belt and squeezed it. 

After inhaling the fumes from the sphere, hair started to grow from Kuro's body.

This was his first beast armor, the Armor of the Ape.

* * *

"Gee, someone skipped the evolution stage." Icy snickered. 

Kurama chuckled.

* * *

Hiei then tried to attack with his sword, but it broke in three pieces. 

Kuro gave him a few punches, sending him flying into the wall.

Kuro explained once his body was hit with an attack, it memorized the pain and Spirit Dumplings were merely a catalyst that rendered his body immune to the attack.

Then Kuro asked for the 'Darkness' attack.

Hiei removed his bandage, revealing his Jagan eye and began the attack.

* * *

On the side, Kurama explained that the 'Darkness' attack drained his user of spirit energy and that Hiei did not have enough spirit energy to execute the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' move. 

_He knows that, dear. Just watch._ Icy told him.

* * *

Now, Hiei's arm was filled with energy as he punched Kuro with the 'Fist of the Mortal Flame'.

* * *

_See what I mean?_ Icy quirked a brow at her worried mate. 

Kurama then added that this is like the 'Darkness' technique except the Flame is from Human World.

* * *

Kuro stood right back up and released another Spirit Dumpling. 

He now exhibited his second beast armor, Armor of the Phoenix, which made him look like a giant bird.

* * *

"First Godzilla, now Big Bird. What's next?" Icy mused out loud. 

"Oscar?" Kuwabara suggested.

_If he meant that trashcan-loving dude, I swear I'll…_ Kurama hissed.

Icy let out a mental laugh.

* * *

Hiei continued his struggle against Kuro Momataro, who had just transformed to his second armor of beast, the Phoenix Armor. 

Kuro now decided to show off by transforming into his third, and most powerful armor, the Wolf Armor.

* * *

"You're wrong. Now it's the werewolf." Icy told Kuwabara as Kuro turned into his wolf self. 

_I sssooo saw that one coming._ Kurama muttered mentally.

* * *

Kuro threw his last Spirit Dumpling, and he transformed into his hideous wolf form. 

Hiei redrew his broken blade, and Kuro mocked, telling him that if his sword could not on the first armor, what were the odds of it working on the third.

Hiei then used the power he stored for his 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' and channeled into his sword, creating the 'Sword of the Darkness Flame'.

Kuro jumps to bite him, and Hiei killed him in midair.

* * *

_Dark Fire Sword Blaster? _Icy suggested, slightly amused. 

_Everybody's ripping off Uranus._ Kurama replied, laughingly.

Kuwabara nodded and remarked, "Hm, what he did isn't that different from what I do with my Spirit Sword, except it's a lot more powerful."

_Do you think he realized he'd just insulted himself?_ Icy inquired jokingly.

_I think not._ Kurama admitted.

Then, Kuwabara exclaimed, "Hey, wait! Were you saying that my Spirit Sword lacks any art or tact!"

Hiei scoffed, "Of course." as he leapt down.

_I'll think he just did._ Kurama added.

* * *

The next dice roll revealed that it was Kurama's turn to battle. 

Ura Urashima was a small boy who battled with a fishing pole.

He started by swinging it in a circle, and Kurama produced a rose and countered with his Rose Whip.

They started having a whip battle, running diagonally across the arena.

* * *

"A whip fight. Now I've seen it all." Icy muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Hiei then revealed that Kurama had a bad habit of playing around until he could determine the nature of his opponent and devise a strategy from it.

Icy sighed, "He just loves playing with his opponents, doesn't he?"

* * *

Back in the fight, Ura Urashima launched into a sob story about his sick grandmother, and he was only on the team because Shishiwakamaru, the team leader, promised him riches through telepathy. 

He asked Kurama to kill him, since he felt it was the only way out.

Kurama advised that he could fake his death by allowing him to hit him with the Rose Whip in a way that would knock him out.

Ura falsely agreed.

* * *

_Don't tell me you seriously believe that?_ Icy's incredulous voice sounded in Kurama's head. 

_Why?_ the redhead asked.

_Because Red, 99.99 percent of all sob stories told by opponents are false. They only want you to lower your guard._ Icy replied.

_And the 0.01 percent?_ Kurama pressed.

_Some truth woven around by lies._ Icy answered. _So technically, all of them are false._

_I'll take my chances. _Kurama retorted.

_Then, you'd better take a very good look around you, Red._ Icy advised.

_Huh?_ Kurama was confused.

_Your head is as good as mine. Figure that out yourself. By the way, I still reserve the right to tell you 'I told you so' after this._ Icy replied and shut the link off.

Kurama sweatdropped.

Icy muttered profanities under her breath after the link broke off.

Hiei rose a brow.

"He's still going for Urashima's bait even when I warned him not to." Icy answered his unasked question.

"You know he's stubborn." Hiei pointed out.

"And I'm his mate why…?" Icy joked.

Hiei smirked in agreement.

* * *

Kurama went in for the hit when Ura Urashima disappeared. 

He was soon hit by the fishing pole and the cruel laughter told Kurama was tricked.

Ura Urashima decided to unleash a great weapon known as the Idunn Box.

The magic inside the box would cause anyone but the user who breathed the smoke to go back in age and become a helpless baby.

Kurama tried to hold his breath, but he breathed the smoke nonetheless, and we see him go back in age.

But the Idunn Box had pushed him too far.

And as we all know, Kurama was a fox named Yoko before possessing the human baby Suiji, so it took him back to before he was born; Kurama has transformed into Yoko Kurama!

* * *

SailorStar9: So ends Chapter 2. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. 


	4. The SemiFinal Fight Part Two

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 3.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 3.

Harpygirl91: You want Setsuna and Hotaru? They're here in this chapter. And we also get to know what the others are plotting.

Disclaimers: YYH and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: The fight between Team Urameshi and Team Uratogi continues. And Pluto and Saturn arrive at the Makai to meet up with Icy. Meanwhile the Senshi, determined to rid themselves of the 'demon', tries to track Icy down through the Sacred Fire and the Ginzuishou.

Note: Words in italics refer to mental thoughts. OOC-ness _is_ expected.

Chapter 2: The Semi-Final Fight, Part Two

* * *

With both Ura Urashima and the newly transformed Yoko Kurama trapped in the ring, the true battle began.

Yoko finally showed himself, and unleashed an attack known as the Death Tree.

Yoko Kurama then demanded that Ura Urashima tell him the secret of the Idunn Box.

Ura protested that he had no idea, and that he only joined Team Uratogi because Shishiwakamaru promised him riches.

Yoko obviously knew that he was lying and threatened to kill him.

Ura finally started telling the truth.

He admitted that he was not even Ura Urashima, and both Kuro Momotaro and Makintaro were not who they seemed either. That they were together when Shishi and Onji showed up, and he was about to say something else when a sword flew into the ring, hitting Ura, who then changed into a wolf-like creature.

As the smoke cleared, it was seen that it was Shishi that threw the sword. Juri then declared Kurama the winner.

Shortly after the smoke cleared, Kurama returned back into his regular form.

The teams both roll their dice, and for Team Uraotogi, it's none other than the captain Shishiwakamaru.

For Team Urameshi, it was a free space.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara then started fighting over who should go.

They then decided to settle it with a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Kuwabara won, but Hiei replied he unfolded his hand later than he and Kurama.

Kuwabara complained, saying how was he to know, and Hiei's ever-creepy Jagan Eye glowed.

They were about to play another game, when Icy let out a 'I can't believe I know these guys and I'm mates with one of them period' sigh and leapt on the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke was still tortured by Genkai's 'Spirit Wave Globe' absorption test, but after Puu became endangered, Yusuke finally absorbed the orb, saving the bird.

* * *

Meanwhile, Setsuna and Hotaru had arrived at the Makai Tournament, and appearing behind Koenma and George.

"Setsuna-san. I see you've arrived." Koenma noted.

Jumping off his seat, the infant-like Koenma nodded at Hotaru.

"And this is the Senshi of Silence, yes?" he questioned.

Hotaru looked down at the child and nodded in acknowledgement.

Despite his looks, the senshi of Death could feel that Koenma was not what he seemed.

"Then the both of you are just in time. Icy, or Mercury, as you know her as, is about to start her battle." Koenma remarked.

"Please, take a seat." he gestured to the new arrivals.

* * *

Facing off against Shishiwakamaru, Icy immediately pulled out an ice sword from a swirling orb of snow.

It was a duel between a sword of pure elemental energy and a sword of steel.

Shishi was obviously a little more skillful than Icy.

They battled on and on until Shishi unleashed one of his two special items known as the 'Cape of No Return'.

Shishi threw the cape at Icy, but she somersaulted up to avoid it.

Taking no chances, Icy reached out her left arm and unlatched the arm band she had around the arm.

The leather strap fell easily out of the arena.

* * *

"She won't…" Koenma gasped when he realized what Icy was about to do.

Both Setsuna and Hotaru gave him a questioning look.

"Icy's about to morph into her demon form. Shishi'd better watch out. She's a Class A demon in her beast form." Koenma explained.

"Dang it!" Kurama muttered, comprehending what Icy was about to do.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"That." Kurama pointed to the mist that had erupted from the arena.

* * *

A white icy mist exploded from Icy, surrounding the girl as she morphed within the wall.

Mere seconds later, a huge paw stepped out of the mist.

When the fog finally subsided, a new creature stood there made of pure light and power, energy made manifest.

The fabled nine-tailed ice fox is in the house.

A pair of beady, frost-blue eyes stared at the stunned Shishi, as he felt immense raw spirit energy cracking literally from nine-tailed kitsune.

Behind the fox, her nine tails spread out like a fan.

With her claws drawn, the fox took a defensive stance.

* * *

"W.O.W." was all Kuwabara could say.

Hiei's jaw hit the ground.

Kurama's mouth just went dry. No matter how many times he had seen her transform, Icy was still so majestic in her kitsune form.

_Close your mouth dear. Otherwise a fly would get in._ Icy's joking voice entered his head.

Kurama flushed and shut his jaw.

Kuwabara reached over to Hiei and pushed his jawbone up.

* * *

"Ami-nee… she's so powerful." Hotaru gasped, as she felt the pure intense power that radiated from the arena.

Setsuna nodded in agreement. With that much power, not even the Ginzuishou could do anything to her. Then again, the crystal was not all-powerful as proven during the battle against Galaxia.

"When did Mercury become a Spirit Detective?" Setsuna asked Koenma.

"After the battle against Queen Beryl. I know she had to guard the Tsuki no Hime, so I made her a part-time Spirit Detective. Besides, Yusuke needed a partner who could pull him back during the heat of a battle." Koenma answered.

* * *

Shishi wove his transparent cloth strips at the fox who leapt up to avoid the attack, before flipping over to land on the other side.

Her claws dug into the concrete arena as she readied an attack.

Spreading her tails wide, Icy whispered out an attack.

"Fox Tail Frost."

Eerie ice ghost flames erupted from the tip of each of her nine tails and she tossed at Shishi.

Shishi tried to disperse the ghost flames with his transparent cloth strips, but all of them phased through the transparent cloths and hit him, freezing Shishi on impact.

"DRAGON ICE WHEEL!" she cried out as she leapt into the air.

Spinning around, she created an fire-ice dragon which she sent to the frozen Shishi.

Before he knew what happened, the fire-ice dragon shot through his chest like an arrow.

Shishi barely had time to scream when the dragon went through his chest and out from his back. Mere seconds later, he burst into ice flames.

All that was left of Shishi was a burnt pile of frozen ash.

Victory was once again given to Team Urameshi.

Her job done, Icy leapt off the arena and hopped down to where she had deposited her armband.

Taking the armband into her mouth, she walked back to the three otherwise shell-shocked males and deposited the said armband in front of Kurama.

Then she laid beside the redhead on fours, as she recovered from her intense battle.

After a while, Kurama knelt down and was about to clasp the armband on Icy's left foreleg, when her tired voice sounded in his head.

_Not now, Red._ she warned.

_Demo… _Kurama protested.

_It's better I stayed in this form for a while longer. Mars' Sacred Fire and Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror won't be able to track me down so easily._ she explained.

_And Moon's Ginzuishou?_ Kurama asked worriedly.

_Haven't thought that far._ Icy admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, they rolled the dice again to decide the fight.

It came up on a free space for Team Uratogi, and the Masked Fighter for Team Urameshi.

Hiei was prepared to take her place when she magically showed up behind him to stop him.

However, Genkai had a great deal more wits than Shishi, and really nailed him a few times.

In the last match against Team Uraotogi, Genkai overwhelmed Suzuka, an old demon with many tricks and specialties, but little strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke recovered from the torturous absorption of Genkai's 'Spirit Wave Globe', which promised to give him unfathomable power.

Yusuke's team had claimed their spot in the Dark Tournament's final round.

Now Team Toguro must try to do the same.

* * *

Meanwhile still in Rei's Jinja, the priestess was kneeling in front of the Sacred Fire trying to find the 'evil demoness' aka Ami.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Oh Sacred Fire, I beseech your aid to find the demoness once known as the Senshi of Mercury." the priestess mumbled.

The flames flared up fiercely, forcing a shocked Rei to stumbled back.

"Nani?" the Shinto priestess mumbled in puzzlement. It was as if the Fire did not want _them_ to find the demoness.

_Doushite?_ she wondered.

"Let me try." Michiru offered, her henshin pen at hand.

Transforming into Super Sailor Neptune, she took out her Deep Aqua Mirror and cried out, "Submarine Reflection!"

* * *

Meanwhile Icy who was still in her kitsune form, rose her fifth tail and the tip of the tail glowed an eerie blue.

_Now you have me scared._ Kurama admitted.

_Neptune just activated her Deep Aqua Mirror. Can't risk having her find me._ Icy reminded.

_Point taken._ Kurama noted.

* * *

"Nande?" Super Sailor Neptune blinked in disbelief as her Mirror came up with nothing.

"Drats." Makoto cursed.

"That's impossible!" Usagi screeched. "How can the Sacred Fire and the Deep Aqua Mirror _not_ find _her_?"

"These takes time, Usako." Mamrou consoled the distressed Tsuki no Senshi.

"I don't care!" Usagi wailed impatiently.

Slightly upset, Minako stormed over and gave Usagi a slap across the face.

Everyone gasped.

"Arigatou Mina-chan. I needed that." Usagi replied.

The Senshi of the Love rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

"Problem is, what do we do?" Rei asked the inevitable question.

The rest of the Senshi went into deep thought at that question.

Then, Usagi thought of something.

Willing out the Ginzuishou, despite protests from rest of the Senshi, Princess Serenity wished upon the crystal to seek out 'the ice demoness that will threaten Crystal Tokyo'.

The said crystal exploded into blinding white light, forcing everyone's eyes closed to keep from being permanently blinded.

When the glare faded, Usagi had descended back from her Princess form and she slumped onto the Jinja floor, exhausted.

Mamrou caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: And that's all… for now. If you want to know what the Ginzuishou showed, then stay tuned for Chapter 4. Till then, read and review. 


	5. The Senshi’s Plan Revealed

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 4.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 4.

Harpygirl91: Yes, the Senshi are evil. The Starlights appear in this chapter.

Disclaimers: YYH and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: The Senshi, after discovering where Icy is, reveals their diabolical plot. With only two Outer senshi on he side, will Icy stop the girls from destroying the Makai? And what will Koenma do about this? Meanwhile, Kakyuu-hime feels something is wrong on Earth and contacts Koenma.

Note: Words in italics refer to mental thoughts. OOC-ness _is_ expected.

Chapter 4: The Senshi's Plan Revealed

* * *

Where we last left off, Usagi had used the Ginzuishou to track down 'the ice demoness that will threaten Crystal Tokyo'. 

After a while, the Tsuki no hime woke in Mamrou's arms and answered the unison question in everybody's mind.

"I've found the demoness. She is in the Demon World" she declared with an uncharacteristic smirk. "She's extremely weak now. If we attack her in the state she is in, we will certainly destroy her."

"And after that…" Minako prompted.

"We'll destroy the Demon World as well." Usagi declared determinedly.

Haruka nodded, "We must not allow such low-life to taint the purity of Crystal Tokyo."

Makoto agreed, "All who stand in our way must the eliminated."

* * *

Meanwhile on Kinmoku Sei, Kakyuu-hime was alerted by a sharp shift on the planet Earth. 

"Hime-sama?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Daijoubo desu ka ?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"Something's wrong with Earth-sei's Makai. I must speak to Enma Daioh about this." Kakyuu-hime commented.

"Maker, can you please connect me to Enma Daioh?" Kakyuu-hime requested.

The senshi nodded, "At once."

Once the link with the Earth's Makai was established, Kakyuu-hime was linked up with Koenma.

"Koenma-san." Kakyuu-hime began.

"Kakyuu-hime, is anything the matter?" Koenma asked.

"I've sensed a very sharp shift in the Makai. So I've called to ask if you've felt anything." Kakyuu-hime said.

"It's better if I've explained, Kakyuu-hime. It's been quite a while Starlights." Setsuna replied, taking over from Koenma.

"Setsuna-san, what a surprise." Sailor Star Fighter remarked.

"And me." Hotaru added shyly.

"The little Hotaru?" Sailor Star Healer quirked a brow.

"What are the two of you doing in the Makai, instead of being on Earth?" Sailor Star Maker asked the burning question in everyone else's mind.

"Usagi-hime and the others have betrayed Ami-nee." Hotaru answered, spitting at the first word.

"Odango won't do that." Sailor Star Fighter argued.

"Serenity-hime has lost her way. Her light has dimmed as she has been corrupted by her image of a 'pure' Crystal Tokyo. By labeling all demons as evil and beneath the Ginzuishou, she has committed the same crimes as Queen Selenity." Setsuna replied.

"And what has this got to do with Mizuno-san?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"Hino-baka has revealed Ami-nii's other form." Hotaru answered.

"What Hotaru meant is that Mercury is now under Serenity-hime's list of 'evil demons'." Setsuna replied.

"Kakyuu-hime, you remember more about the Silver Millennium than your Senshi. You should know about Mercury's other form." she added.

"Hai." Kakyuu-hime nodded.

"Hime-sama?" Sailor Star Maker asked in confusion.

Kakyuu-hime sighed, before explaining.

"As the Planetary Princesses of the most Inner Planets of the Inner and Outer Planetary Rings, Mercury and Saturn are meant to have more power than the rest of the Senshi. That extra power takes the form of a beast mode. Those who do not understand their additional power will see them as evil."

Setsuna added, "Mercury's beast form existed during the Silver Millennium and stuck with her when she was transported to the future. Amelia was lucky that her kitsune form never came out, otherwise Queen Selenity would had destroyed her."

"She's a kitsune?" Sailor Star Maker exclaimed.

"A nine-tailed kitsune, in fact and very darn powerful too." Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna exclaimed, shocked.

The Senshi of Silence shrugged, "Haruka-papa uses words worse than this."

"Kakyuu-hime, I fear that if Eternal Sailor Moon decides to exterminate us demons, then the entire Makai will be gone." Koenma noted.

Kakyuu-hime nodded and she cut off the connection.

"Starlights, you know what to do." she said, addressing her three Senshi.

Sailor Star Maker nodded, "For the sake of Earth."

"Or is it for the sake of Mizuno-san?" Sailor Star Healer quirked a brow.

Sailor Star Maker glared at her 'sister'.

Sailor Star Fighter cleared her throat.

"Won't Odango listen if we explained?" she asked.

"Mnemosyne explained it to Queen Selenity and she didn't want to listen or understand. What makes you think that her daughter will?" Kakyuu-hime questioned.

Sailor Star Fighter was silent.

"Starlights, prepare to be transported." Kakyuu-hime declared.

The three Senshi nodded in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru looked at Setsuna. 

"Will Kakyuu-hime help us?" she asked.

Setsuna smiled at the younger girl.

"Kakyuu-hime is wiser than you give her credit for, Firefly. She knows that the balance of life will be disrupted if the Makai is destroyed."

* * *

SailorStar9: And the Starlights make their appearance. What will happen when Taiki and Kurama meet? Jealousy of course! 


	6. Team Toguro’s SemiFinal Fight

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 5.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 5.

Harpygirl91: (Raises eyebrow) WHERE WERE YOU?

Chapter Summary: Team Toguro's fight finally begins. And Icy reveals a side Kurama never knew she had.

Disclaimers: YYH and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Team Toguro's Semi-Final Fight

* * *

Team Toguro finally began their slaughter of the semi final match up. 

The first one pitted the mysterious Karasu against Midorenjya.

Through a technique in which Karasu forced some of his spirit energy into his opponent's body, he slowly exploded the pieces off of his opponent.

* * *

_Amazing._ Kurama wondered after Karasu's victory. 

"Now you see why those guys are the last year's champions." Icy remarked flatly, appearing beside him.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Kurama quirked a worried brow at his mate.

"We're facing _them_ in two days, dearie. I _don't_ have the time." Icy reminded him.

"Besides, it is time for my final evolution." he added.

_Final evolution?_ Kurama questioned mentally.

_Hai, my kitsune form has been around for almost 2000 years. And you know what happens after that._ she answered warily.

Kurama nodded. After 2000 years, the kitsune of legend will evolve to her final stage, the only fox to have 18 tails. And after her evolution, her powers will be at their pinnacle.

_After then, will she…_ Kurama's mind wandered off in uncertainty.

_And what makes you think that I'll accept any other mate other than you?_ Icy's chiding voice entered his head, knowing what he was thinking.

"Baka kitsune." she muttered.

"Hey." Kurama mumbled in protest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the next match up was with Bui and Kirenjya. 

Kirenjya pulled out a huge sword behind his back.

However, Bui summoned an axe twice as big as him from elsewhere.

* * *

"Idiot." Icy muttered. 

_Who? Bui or Kirenjya?_ Kurama asked.

Icy gave him a 'duh!' look.

* * *

Kirenjya was easily sliced away. 

The final match up was against Ani Toguro and the final 3.

However, Ani Toguro, like his comrades, won in a slaughter by using his special ability to shift his body as he desired.

* * *

Kurama sweatdropped at the numerous insults Icy had churned out of her head. 

"One thing I loathe about that jerk is that he cannot die." Icy spat, once she stopped her mental rants.

"An annoying, psychotic immortal... just what the world needs. Thank you Toguro Ototo for making that wonderful wish." she added sarcastically.

_I don't think I want to know._ Kurama sighed.

_Wise choice, young Padawan._ Icy replied

_A little too much Star Wars, I see._ Kurama rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toguro met up with Genkai outside of the arena in the final chapter of their relationship.

* * *

After the battle, both Kurama and Icy were exiting the stadium when a demon taunted the pair about getting defeated by Team Toguro. 

Kurama ignored the demon,.

However, Icy cast a Hiiro-patented death glare at him, causing the demon to shrink.

A foreboding aura suddenly surrounded the ice fox as her hand reached over to the demon. Swift as lightning, she trust her hand into his chest and pulled out a dull-looking stone.

The demon's eyes went blank as the stone exited from his body.

The surrounding demons gasped in shock.

Kurama turned to see what the demons were so shocked about and mentally gasped when he saw why.

Icy's eyes had flashed an eerie blue as she froze the stone.

Seconds ticked by and finally the stone crumbled into frozen dust. At the same time, the fallen demon's body disintegrated into ashes.

Turning her glare at the rest of the demons, Icy spat, "Take that as a warning."

The demons nodded meekly and parted, allowing the pair to pass.

_What was that?_ Kurama asked worriedly, still awed by her display of ruthlessness

._A technique I thought I didn't have to use, not till now._ Icy replied.

Just then, Bui and Karasu blocked their path.

"Any doubts about our battle later?" Karasu asked.

"Hn." Kurama replied.

Icy's glare was trained on Karasu.

"By the way, impressive display there." Karasu commented.

Icy's glare never wavered.

Bui suddenly crashed his fist on the wall, causing Kurama to look away for a second.

When the redhead turned his attention, he was shocked to find Karasu was gone.

While Kurama was wondering where Karasu had gone, the slight movement behind him caused the kitsune in disguise to turn back.

Icy was millimeters away from him, holding Karasu in a death chokehold.

"Don't. Touch. Him." the ice maiden hissed in warning, her grip tightening visibly around Karasu's throat.

"Feisty." Karasu choked out.

Icy's frown deepened, her ice powers forcefully gathering around Karasu's neck.

"Don't mess with a demon's mate, Karasu. Especially mine." she cautioned.

"Back off Karasu, or else." Icy warned, loosening her grip, causing Karasu to fall on the floor.

"Or else what?" Karasu challenged.

"You'll know why they call me the 'Soul Hunter'." Icy spat.

Turning her heel, she dragged Kurama off.

* * *

_Soul Hunter?_ Kurama quirked an accusing brow at the girl beside him. The couple were now in the hotel lift. 

_A name I thought I've left behind._ Icy replied, sighing.

The acclaimed 'Soul Hunter' was a feared name among the demons. Every living being had a Soul Stone, which essentially held the soul and she held the ability to remove that stone. To return it or not to its owner was entirely up to her.

_Apparently, it still comes back to haunt me at times._ she admitted.

_And you're telling me this now because…_ Kurama pressed, his hand reaching for the card key.

_Koenma-sama warned me not to reveal this too soon. In the battle against Team Toguro, I will revert back to my 'Soul Hunter' self if I have to._ she answered.

"And coupled with your 2000-year-old kitsune form… Heavens be damned." Kurama muttered, sinking onto the shared bed.

"Don't I know it." Icy sighed, taking her place beside her koibito.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiei was going through torture as he trained to power up.

* * *

Yusuke had felt that Genkai was in danger and raced out to find his teacher. 

A surge in energy alerted Icy and the ice fox jerked her head up.

Kurama looked at his mate.

"They're here, Red." Icy hissed.

Kurama nodded silently, knowing who she meant.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter down. Next chapter, the Starlights arrive and Taiki meets up with Kurama. Jealously sparks _will_ fly! 


	7. The Death of Genkai

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 6.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 6.

Hoshiko Megami: Yes, I'm evil. Heard of the word cliffhanger?

Harpygirl91: Yup, an overprotective Icy. If Karasu battles her, he _will_ be in a world of pain. I confirm it.

Disclaimers: YYH and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Genkai dies. Icy's final transformation begins. The Starlights and girls face off. The God, Mercury reveals shocking news about the Tsuki no Hime.

Chapter 6: The Death of Genkai

* * *

"Ew." Icy mumbled, as she washed off the dried demon's blood off her hands. 

"You really didn't have to do that, you know?" Kurama mused, as he stood at the bathroom door.

"Killer instinct." Icy retorted.

"Right…" Kurama rolled his eyes.

He was immediately met by a thin ice beam that shot millimeters away from his hair.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Then you'd better watch what you say dear." Icy replied.

Kurama nodded mutely.

Coming up to him, she mumbled into his ear, "Whoever said ice and vegetation don't mix is _so_ wrong."

Kurama shivered under her teasing breath.

"Just feel lucky I'm not in heat, Blue." he hissed.

Icy blushed hotly at his implication.

Kurama smirked.

Then, his eyes turned downcast.

"Do what you have to do, dear. And don't worry about me." Icy told him gently, her eyes reflecting her understanding.

Kurama gave her a wistful smile and went out.

Icy sighed as the door clicked shut.

After making sure that Kurama was gone, Icy made for the door and into the forest..

It was finally time.

* * *

Outside, Kurama had wandered off into the forest and somehow ended in a peaceful thicket. 

Sitting on a huge branch, he produced two seedlings and began pondering on whether to use which one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toguro and Genkai stood facing each other 

Genkai then asked Toguro why he had invited her to the Dark Tournament, and Toguro replied that he wanted her to see the truth about the cruelty of time.

* * *

Elsewhere. Kuwabara was trying to find Yusuke who had ran off previously. 

He encountered his sister, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, and asked whether they had seen Yusuke.

They replied they had not

Immediately thereafter, Yusuke was running through a forest. He had sensed Toguro's power.

* * *

Back with Genkai and Toguro, Genkai confirmed that she had passed the 'Spirit Wave' onto Yusuke, and Toguro replied that because of that, there was no further need for Genkai. He planned to kill her.

* * *

Next come a flashback of Toguro and Genkai's younger days. 

It showed their defeating a team of demons rather effortlessly, and then their conversation in a boat. It was then when Toguro revealed that he was not scared of the fact that stronger opponents would challenge them, but rather that they would come when he was too old and weak to fight. He told Genkai that his greatest desire was to have a never-aging body.

* * *

He then transformed to 45 percent of his total power, and charged at Genkai, who held her ground, remembering that she only had enough energy to fire 3 more blasts of 'Spirit Guns'. 

She charged up as well, jumping into the air and crashing into Toguro, firing a blast into his arm. Toguro quickly made a grab, which Genkai narrowly avoided. She flew backward and landed, panting.

Toguro dropped a bloody piece of Genkai's tunic to the ground and revealed that he was trying to rip her heart out. He then noted that 45 percent of his power was insulting to Genkai; he was going to let her see 80 percent of his strength.

* * *

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all sensed the energy, wondering what could be causing it.

* * *

Toguro told Genkai that she was the fourth person to ever see him use that much power, but that she would not be counted for long. 

He fired an energy blast, which Genkai dodged.

Toguro charged forward and punched the ground, creating an enormous crater, which Genkai leapt into the air just in time.

She landed on a stray rock that was thrown up by Toguro's punch, and fired another Rei-Gan.

Toguro caught the blast with one arm and held it back until it dissipated.

Genkai landed, shocked.

Toguro mocked, asking if that was the best Genkai could do, and he then told her that he should have killed her back when she was at full power, at the tournament.

Toguro added that the person he was facing was not Genkai at all, but rather just a body of skin and bones.

Genkai replied that she was indeed Genkai, and asked Toguro whether he thought he could really kill her.

Toguro replied that he had no idea. But he was willing to try.

Toguro started running for Genkai, and she realized that Toguro's power was completely different from the way it once was. She replied that she was not scared to die, but she wanted to make Toguro remember who he once was before she goes

As she began her speech, she transformed back into her younger state, and she fired one final Rei-Gan with all her strength. Toguro punched straight through it...and Genkai.

Yusuke arrived at the scene to see his mentor, dying.

He ran over to her and said that Kurama will heal her.

She replied it was too late for her, and she warned Yusuke not to do what Toguro did: forsaking friends for power.

She recalled how she was invited to the tournament and refused. The messengers told her that Yusuke would be participating, however, so she changed her mind.

Back in the present, Genkai breathed her last breath.

Toguro then told Yusuke that if he had been born earlier, the whole thing could have been averted.

He added that Genkai chose the wrong path in life, the path that led to death as opposed to power.

Yusuke warned Toguro to shut up.

Toguro then replied that Genkai was just a decaying dog.

This set Yusuke off, and he charged at Toguro, blind with rage.

He punched him, but Toguro caught the punch.

However...it threw him off balance.

Toguro countered though, and punched Yusuke in the face, sending him flying through many trees until he finally landed against a stronger one.

Toguro complimented that was a good punch, looking at his hand, which was badly injured and was happy that he would get to use 100 percent of his power in a fight with Yusuke.

Yusuke reminisced about his training with Genkai, and then sees a vision of her, a vision that reminded him not to lose.

He stood back up and punched the tree until it collapsed, and he vowed never to forgive Toguro.

* * *

Back with Icy, she had found a relatively secluded spot. 

Ditching her armband, she was once again morphed into her kitsune form.

* * *

With a howl, she opened a portal and entered it. 

Near to where Icy was, Hiei rose his head when he felt a wave of chilling cold that could only belong to one person.

_Or one kitsune._ he mentally corrected.

_What the hell is that onna doing?_ he mentally wondered.

* * *

Kurama felt Icy's aura skyrocket and knew that she had reverted to her kitsune form. 

_So soon?_ he mentally asked.

No answer.

Worried, Kurama was about to go in search for his mate when he felt her aura disappear.

Frowning, he wondered.

_Blue, where are you?

* * *

_

Seconds after she stepped into the portal, Icy found herself on the shores of the Styx River.

_Why have you arrived, child of Mercury._ Hades' voice entered her head.

_You know what must be done, Lord of the Underworld._ Icy replied.

_Yes. Then do as you must._ Hades told her.

Icy nodded her thanks, shut her eyes and entered the Styx River.

Painstaking seconds passed and Icy emerged on the other side of the Styx River shore.

Her nine tails shrunk in size and extended in length as they made way for the additional three.

_Gomen ne koishii. But this had to be done._ she transferred the thought back to the Makai.

* * *

Kurama's eyes widened when he received the message. 

_Doushite Blue?_ he thought back.

Still no response.

* * *

Her next destination was the Phlegethon River. 

Looking down at the river of boiling blood, Icy swallowed a mental gulp and entered the river of fire.

Meticulous seconds passed and Icy emerged on the other side of the Phlegethon River shore.

The red river water tinkled down her body and it was noted that an additional three tails appeared behind her.

Two rivers down, two more to go.

By now Icy's energy was almost depleted, but she knew she had to move on if she was to evolve to her ultimate form.

_The sacrifices I make._ she mused.

Next stop, the Acheron river.

* * *

With the River of Woe just millimeters away from her, Icy gritted her canine teeth and stepped in. 

Scrupulous seconds passed and Icy emerged on the other side of the Acheron River shore, her body still burning in pain from her ordeal.

Two thinner and longer tails were added to the either side of her tail fan.

Last stop; the Cocytus River.

* * *

Ignoring the wailing cries from the lost souls on the Cocytus River bank, Icy stepped into the last river that ran through the Underworld. 

Rigorous seconds passed and Icy crawled on the other side of the Cocytus River shore, excruciatingly pulling herself up to the bank to avoid being swept away by currents of the Cocytus River.

Completely worn out, she managed to pull herself to safety before passing out.

The camera moved in to show her last tail, thicker and longer than the rest, had grown out.

It was also noted that there was a headgear with a glittering gem on her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Moon had arrived with the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman to the Makai. 

"Where is that wretch?" Super Sailor Jupiter asked, scanning around.

"Split up and search!" Super Sailor Venus instructed.

The Senshi nodded and was about to spread out when three figures appeared in the shadows.

"Breaking through the evil darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter, Stage On!" Sailor Star Fighter announced boldly, stepping into the light.

"Sailor Star Healer, Stage On!" Sailor Star Healer added., following her 'sister'.

"And Sailor Star Maker, Stage On!" Sailor Star Maker finished the introductions.

"Starlights!" the Inners cried out in happiness.

"Have you come to help us?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

The three Starlights looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Gomen Odango." Sailor Star Fighter answered.

"We're here to protect Mizuno-san." Sailor Star Maker added determinedly.

"Touch her, you'll have to face the wrath of my 'Star Gentle Uterus'" she threatened.

"You're overdoing it." Sailor Star Healer mumbled.

Super Sailor Venus quirked a curious but knowing brow, while Super Sailor Jupiter seethed silently.

"So did your precious Kakyuu-hime want you to come?" Super Sailor Uranus pressed.

"What if she did?" Maker challenged.

Then glaring at Eternal Sailor Moon, she added, "I have no idea what really happened. But if you're going to reject Mizuno-san just because she is different, then I don't know you anymore, Sailor Moon!"

"Well, she's a demoness in human form!" Eternal Sailor Moon argued.

"So am I with Mistress Nine." Super Sailor Saturn intervened.

Super Sailor Pluto was beside her.

Training her stony look at Eternal Sailor Moon, the Death Senshi added, "What makes Ami-nee different?"

"Mistress Nine is no more." Super Sailor Neptune argued.

The rest of the Senshi nodded.

"What Mercury had with her existed even during the Silver Millennium. Queen Selenity knew but she didn't prosecute her. Then why are you doing so now?" Super Sailor Pluto questioned her princess.

Eternal Sailor Moon was rendered speechless.

"Even so, she's still evil." Super Sailor Mars protested hotly.

"If so, then why hasn't Mercury rejected her?" Super Sailor Saturn pointed out.

The Planetary Senshi were stunned silent.

"The Ginzuishou sees her as a threat. She must be eliminated." Eternal Sailor Moon declared.

"Was that what the Crystal truly says or are you afraid that once Mercury's true powers manifest, she'll overthrow you as Queen?" Super Sailor Pluto questioned her princess.

Eternal Sailor Moon frowned at the Time Senshi. What she said had spelled out her outmost fears; that Crystal Tokyo was not always be a sure thing; that the entire presence of the Neo Millennium was a hoax, something that would disappear in the blink of an eye.

"You, of all people, should know better, hime. Mercury _will_ never do such a thing." Super Sailor Pluto reasoned.

"The Ginzuishou told me that she _will_ be a Queen!" Eternal Sailor Moon screeched.

"A Queen yes. But not the Queen of Earth. She_ will_ be the Queen of Foxes." Super Sailor Pluto revealed.

Turning to Sailor Star Maker, Super Sailor Pluto gave her a sad smile.

"Gomen Star Maker, demo Mercury's destiny doesn't lie with you. She already has a mate." she told Maker.

"NANDE?" came the shocked exclaim.

Super Sailor Pluto sighed.

"Hai, a _mate_." she empathized.

One look from the Time Senshi reminded Maker that Mizuno-san was a fox. And when mates were mentioned, it could only mean one thing.

Mizuno-san was out-of-reach, permanently.

* * *

_God of Mercury...can you hear me?_

_Just once...couldn't you give me a chance? A chance away from all of this? I'm so tired, tired of protecting your name against the throne of Selenity. So tired of living... Just once...just once I want to know...what it is like to...to have another smile...know what it is like to chase after destiny. Know what life is really about. Know that everyone deserves happiness. Know that I don't have to protect someone else's happiness forever. _Icy wondered to the God her planet loaned its name from.

_By accepting your true form, my child, you've broken free of Selenity's hold. You're now not only my granddaughter and heir to the Mercury throne, you're also the Queen of Foxes._ Mercury answered her prayers.

_Demo, Selenity's daughter will hunt me down for my power. Power which she will take for her own, just like her mother did to mine. _Icy replied.

_You are not alone, child. Saturn too has the same gift that you do._ Mercury replied.

_Gift?_ Icy snorted. _I prefer to call it a curse. A curse that condemned me to be forever be an outcast._

_You are more in tuned to your element than you think. child. You have attained what the others couldn't, not even Selenity's daughter. Feel it inside you. The gem on your headpiece, it is the core of your soul, your soul of ice._ Mercury replied.

_This raw power… God of Mercury. Selenity's daughter will hunt me down for this. She will draw this power into the Ginzuishou to further enhance the crystal's power._ _I will die with the others; never to be reborn, in order for Selenity's daughter to get what she wanted and have everything she needed. _Icy replied.

_Then tell that to the others. I'm sure they will understand once you reveal the truth; the truth that was kept even from Pluto._ Mercury replied.

Icy nodded mutely as the conversation was shut off.

This was her destiny; to be the first to turn against their so-called Princess before _she_ destroys them for her own selfish purpose.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the showdown between the Starlights, Pluto, Saturn and the girls finally begin. What revealtion will Icy make? Stay tuned to find out. 


	8. The Day Before the Finals

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 7.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 7.

Harpygirl91: O.o;;; Looks like someone's on sugar high.

Disclaimers: YYH and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Upon knowing where Icy is from Suzuka, Kurama runs off to find her. Meanwhile, the Senshi showdown is still going on. Mercury's prophesy comes true when Eternal Sailor Moon reveals that she has other plans for her Senshi. Icy gains a henshin upgrade.

Chapter 7: The Day Before the Finals

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon smirked uncharacteristically when the Starlights, Pluto and Saturn readied in defensive postures.

_They have no idea why I've gathered them here._ the Moon Senshi thought, snickering in triumph.

* * *

_Flashback to the last stand against Queen Beryl_

_Just as the Ginzuishou blasted Queen Beryl to obliteration, the evil queen's parting words to Princess Serenity were;_

"_Gather the all of the Senshi's pens, and you will be more than you will ever be with your naïve thesis._

_You didn't know it but your mother hid something from you; from the very beginning of the Silver Millennium, the crystal was placed as the highest value and most powerful all because it drew more than half of it's powers from all nine planets. This enhanced the crystal and made it originally stronger than it was intended to be. However if you can direct all of the nine planets' powers from the pens, towards your crystal, my dear, you will be more than invincible. _

_You won't have to die...ever or watch the one you love die because you couldn't protect him._

_But at least you know why you had to watch everyone die before you could defeat me. Me, the true Queen of Earth."_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Beryl was right, Usagi thought.

Besides, she _is_ going to finish what her mother started. The senshi's downfall _will_ be their last servitude. Usagi had smile at that. Either way, she was going to get what she wanted- what she needed and her senshi dying was a part of that; they were doing their queen what they had been born to do. It did not matter who else died. All she wanted was what was technically hers.

They will not deny her of what was rightfully hers. After Chaos, she had truly changed into a woman, into the mature Queen that would eventually take the throne to the world and hold a child and ask no more of senshi because she feels she does not need them.

So, she must eliminate them. Their powers will be hers and the Neo Millennium will be for all eternity, without senshi. If they didn't die, there was no chance of her ever getting that strong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke had gotten up after his blow from the Younger Toguro brother, and was grieving over the loss of his teacher Genkai who was killed by Toguro.

Yusuke mourned the death and wished that he could had gotten there sooner to help.

Koenma then came over to give Yusuke some closure to the situation by telling him there was nothing he could have ever done to stop the inevitable.

Yusuke finally went on, shooting a 'Spirit Gun' into the air, demonstrating his new found strength.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kurama and Kuwabara both met Suzuka who gave them the same magical items that helped to power up his team in the semi finals.

Turns out, Suzuka was humiliated by Toguro in an earlier tournament. Now, he wanted to prove that innovation and skill could beat brute force.

"Oh yeah Kurama. If you want to find that lovely mate of yours, she's that way." Suzuka informed the kitsune in disguise as he pointed to the general direction the ice fox was, before walking off.

Eyes widened, the redhead immediately dashed off, leaving Kuwabara behind.

Meanwhile, Hiei finally gained full control over the 'Dragon of the Immortal Flame' for the match ahead.

* * *

At the same time, Icy, still in her kitsune form, had returned to the thicket she was in before.

Still terribly weak from her evolution, she barely managed to crawl under the tree where she had carelessly dumped her armband.

The gem on her headpiece shone a misty blue which covered the massive kitsune and she shrunk back to her human self and her 'Soul Hunter' gear-up within the safe confines of the light wall.

Kurama had arrived just in time to see the light die down.

"Gods Blue." he gasped, immediately rushing over to his beloved mate who was quite unfortunately very unconscious.

"Kura-chan?" Icy barely whispered, wincing in pain from her ordeal.

"Hush Blue." the redhead chided her softly.

"Tired." the blue-haired woman mumbled.

"Sleep." the redhead told her.

Smiling tenderly at him, Icy snuggled closer to her adored mate and dozed off.

* * *

That night, after Kuwabara finally got the grasp of mastering the Spirit energy Sword, he went off to find Yusuke.

He eventually found the team captain at the bottom of a cliff.

Just as he was boating about his increase in power, Hiei came out from beside the rock wall.

The half-fire demon remarked, "Do you think it's possible for him to shut up?"

Yusuke nodded calmly at him.

"Hey, Hiei."

Kuwabara mumbled "Hey you really shouldn't sneak up on a guy who's holding the worlds most powerful sword!"

When he sawHiei's bloody arm, he screeched, "AHG! EWW! EWW! What the heck happened to your arm!"

Looking at his arm, Hiei shrugged and answered, "It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command so I decided it needed to be punished."

Kuwabara laughed weakly before thinking, _Ok he's weird. _

Out loud he added, "Too much information for me. Let's stick to something simple like where's Kurama?"

Beside him, the redhead with the faint presence of a white wolf , replied, "I've been standing right beside you for some time now…"

Kuwabara screamed at Kurama's sudden appearance, "AUGH!"

Kurama quirked a brow, "A little nervous are we?"

"We're missing one more. Where the hell is that onna?" Hiei questioned.

"Never knew you cared, Hiei." Icy's mocking voice replied from above.

With a single flip, she landed gracefully beside Yusuke.

"Mind you, if I don't know you _this _well, I might think you're going soft." she added.

"I'm _not_ going soft, onna!" Hiei protested hotly.

Yusuke quirked a brow at his ex-partner's get-up before realizing something.

"I thought you said you won't use that again." he remarked.

"Never thought you'd remember." Icy replied.

"Toguro isn't someone to be underestimated. I_ had _to revert back to this form." she added.

Turning her attention to Hiei, she threatened, "And shorty, 'onna' me again and I'll blast you out of the Milky Way."

"Really onna?" Hiei challenged.

"Well, this 'onna' is now a Class S+ demoness. One flick of my tails will render that dragon of yours completely useless. Your point?" Icy quirked a brow, snickering.

"Class S? No way!" the guys minus Kurama exclaimed.

"Yes way." Icy retorted.

"You knew?" Hiei asked his best friend.

Kurama shrugged, "I'm her mate, Hiei. Of course I would know."

"And you aren't scared?" Kuwabara stammered.

"Why should I?" Kurama returned.

"A little tired, aren't you onna?" Hiei teased.

Icy glared at the half-fire demon.

"You try dipping yourself in the four rivers of the Underworld and see how you like it!" she spat.

"So, that's how you got that power-up." Yusuke noted.

_You are joking! _Kurama passed a shocked message to her.

_Kid you not, dearie. _Icy replied.

_Are you really sure you're alright?_ Kurama pressed.

_I'm still alive, am I not? Saturn's healing skills are exceptional._ she replied, trying to pacify her overly vexed mate.

_And those frinking 'righteous' Senshi finally show themselves. _Icy hissed.

Turning to the four boys, she smirked and added, "Be right back."

Then, she leapt up back to the cliff.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yusuke shouted.

"Senshi business and MA!" Icy shouted back.

"MA?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

Yusuke sighed, "Mass assassination."

"The Senshi are in deep trouble." Kurama noted.

Nobody disagreed.

* * *

"Well, well. Looked what the fox dragged in." Super Sailor Venus sneered.

"You know V-babe. This is the first time you got your proverbs right." Icy retorted.

"Celestial Fire Surround!" Super Sailor Mars fired her attack..

Icy leapt up to avoid the attack.

"You. Do. Not. Attack. Someone. Unhenshinned." Icy spat.

"Well, you're evil. So, I can attack you, henshinned or not." Super Sailor Mars retorted.

Pulling out her henshinn pen, she shouted out her henshinn phase.

"Holy Selece Mercury, MAKE UP!"

A trail of bubbles exploded from the tip of her pen and encased the girl.

In a blinding flash of blue, she was transformed into Sailor Selece.

"Gifted with the sacred powers of Mercury, I am Sailor Selece!" she proudly announced, striking a pose.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Eternal Sailor Moon attacked.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Super Sailor Uranus blasted her attack.

"Frost Cyclone!" Sailor Selece shouted out, forming a hurricane of literal ice around her.

The two attack pummeled on the hurricane wall as the cyclone threatened to crack under the punishment.

"Silent Wall!" Super Sailor Saturn cried out, adding an additional protective shield in front of the ice cyclone.

"Pluto Death Scream." Super Sailor Pluto whispered, using her attack to blast Super Sailor Uranus' attack off course.

When the attack relented, Sailor Selece's ice twister was dispelled.

"You didn't have to do that." Sailor Selece chided the two Senshi.

"Selece-nee!" Super Sailor Saturn cried, hugging the new Senshi.

"Sailor Selece?" the rest of the Senshi, including the Starlights echoed.

"The Senshi form of Neo-Queen Mercury. It is named after the Sea God, Selece." Super Sailor Pluto revealed.

"In other words, she has already achieved what I will attain in the future." she noted, seething silently.

_It wasn't fair! Mercury could attain what she wanted in such a short time!_

"Freezing Air." Sailor Selece whispered, as her twin jittes clanged to against each other, forming a freezing breeze that was beginning to immobilize the six Senshi against her.

"I have no wish to kill you, Serenity." Sailor Selece declared. "Leave the Makai in peace and I forgive your sins."

Eternal Sailor Moon seethed silently.

"Otherwise, I'll reveal what you really seek to everyone here." Sailor Selece added.

"Is that a threat?" Eternal Sailor Moon demanded.

"It's not a threat, but a promise." commented.

"Then, I dare you to." Eternal Sailor Moon foolishly declared.

Sailor Selece let out a small smile.

"What Serenity really wanted…" Sailor Selece begun.

* * *

SailorStar9: Will Sailor Selece reveal to the girls what Eternal Sailor Moon really want? Stay tuned for Chapter 8. 


	9. The Death of Eternal Sailor Moon

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 8.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 8.

Harpygirl91: O.o;;; Then cut down on the sugar girlfriend. By the way, it's Sailor _Selece_, not Sailor_ Selene_. Selene is the name of the Moon Goddess. _Selece_ is the name of Umi's Masho from Magic Knight Rayearth. Get your spelling right.

Suuki-Aldrea: As I said to Taeniaea, Well, this is your Chapter 8.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Sailor Selece reveals Eternal Sailor Moon's plot, but the Senshi, minus the Starlights, Saturn and Pluto, refuse to listen. Then, to the horror of the Starlights, Eternal Sailor Moon sticks true to her plans and starts killing her loyal Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman, one by one. Just as she was about to turn on the three remaining Senshi, Super Sailor Saturn's glaive had already slashed the traitoress's throat.

Chapter 8: The Death of Eternal Sailor Moon

WARNING: Senshi death.

* * *

"Is power." Sailor Selece revealed, as she released the Senshi from their Icy confines with a single wave of her staff. 

The staff that came with her transformation had cravings of intricate designs and ancient symbols on the surface. The tip held a large sapphire stone was 'floated' while encased by a ball of glass, a dark blue tassel dangled from the opposite end.

"Power that rivals that of Queen Selenity, or even better exceed Queen Selenity's power. But she knew she could not gain so much power within such a short time, so she conjured up a plan; a plan that involves the deaths of all of us present."

"Nani?" the Starlights exclaimed in disbelief.

Turning to Tuxedo Kaman, Sailor Selece added, "And the 'all of us' includes you too, Prince of Earth."

Super Sailor Pluto continued from where Sailor Selece left off.

"The reason why the Ginzuishou was placed as the highest value and most powerful all because it drew more than half of it's powers from all nine planets. This enhanced the crystal and made it originally stronger than it was intended to be. However, what Queen Selenity accomplished was due to years of experience and hard work."

"As we all know, our dear Eternal Sailor Moon isn't the most patient out of all people. So in order for her to achieve the power level Queen Selenity in a short time, she decided to take a 'shortcut'. And her 'shortcut' was to gain all of the Senshi's powers through their henshinn pens, star seeds and heart crystals. Only then can she be more than invincible. She will be a virtual God." Sailor Selece revealed.

"You're lying." Super Sailor Venus accused.

"A God never lies, Venus." Sailor Selece told her harshly.

"My Guardian God; Mercury told me." she added.

"They'll never betray me, Selece." Eternal Sailor Moon sneered.

Turning regal, she announced, "This is your last stand and servitude to me, my loyal Senshi. You are doing your Queen what you were been born to do."

"Of course, my Queen." Super Sailor Venus replied, kneeling before Eternal Sailor Moon, followed by the two remaining Inner Senshi.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled meaningfully at the two Outers who went along with the flow.

"Endyimon, my love." she cooed.

Gripped by Eternal Sailor Moon's mesmerizing spell, the Terran Prince was the last to kneel before his soulmate.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled in triumph. This is it! The time of reckoning has finally come and she will have what is rightfully hers.

"But… why?" Sailor Star Fighter frowned.

"The old brainwashing technique. After being with Serenity for so long, the girls have been consequently programmed to believe whatever she says and obey her every word; even if it meant their deaths. Her dominance have always been mental. She had used our conviction in her to make us believe that we cannot disobey her; that absolute reliance on her is predestined. The five Senshi over there have been under this delusion for so long that they began to accept it as a fact that they were fated to serve and die for the White Moon. And Endyimon is too blinded by his love for Serenity to realize the truth." Sailor Selece sighed.

"Only the three of us managed to escape her mental domination. Me, being the Guardian of the Time Gates." Super Sailor Pluto revealed.

"Selece-nee and I broke off because of the 'additional power' within us." Super Sailor Saturn added.

"Couldn't we stop them?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Unfortunately, no. They're already too deep into the delusion for so long that they believed it to be the truth and would not listen to anything otherwise." Sailor Selece sighed.

"Serenity has grown." she confessed. "She has truly changed into a woman, into the mature Queen that would eventually take the throne to the world and hold a child and ask no more of senshi because she feels she does not need them."

"But without the light of the Senshi and her King, I am afraid her reign will be of darkness and fear." she added.

The two Outer Senshi nodded grimly.

* * *

While all these was happening, Eternal Sailor Moon had pulled out Prince Endyimon's sword. 

She had to do it to get what she wanted - what she needed.

Steeling herself, she plunged the blade into the brooch of the second Senshi that joined her; Super Sailor Mars.

The Martian Senshi did not even give a grunt when the blade was pulled out.

The Mars Crystal pen cluttered to the ground, Rei's star seed and heart crystal hovering over the henshinn pen.

The girls kept their heads down, knowing their sacrifice will not be in vain; that they were doing their last servitude to their Queen by surrendering their powers and their lives. But what they didn't know was that the reign of Crystal Tokyo will be as Sailor Selece prophesized, darkness and fear ruled the system.

The next to go was Jupiter.

Just like the fiery priestess, she did not let out a groan when their beloved Queen stabbed her.

Just like Mars, the Jupiter Crystal pen was left on the ground, with Makoto's star seed and heart crystal floating above the pen.

Venus was next, but just as Eternal Sailor Moon was about to plunge the blade into her, the blonde looked up at their adored Queen one last time and saw that the Usagi they knew was no more. In her place was the mature Queen that would eventually take the throne to the world.

Realization finally dawning upon her, the leader of the White Moon Guard stumbled back, jumping up to get away from the power-crazed Moon Senshi. But it was too late. Eternal Sailor Moon had plunged the sword into her back.

Eternal Sailor Moon greedily grabbed the Venus Crystal pen and Minako's star seed and heart crystal.

Three Inners down, the two Outers were left.

_Haruka, Michiru, it isn't too late._ Super Sailor Pluto told the two surviving Senshi telepathically.

_We can still stop her, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama._ Super Sailor Saturn pleaded.

_She is our Queen._ Super Sailor Uranus replied.

_We must obey her._ Super Sailor Neptune added.

_Pluto, take care of Hotaru. Forgive us, Firefly._ was the two Outer Senshi's last words, before Prince Endyimon's sword were plunged into their chests; Uranus first, then Neptune.

Both the Outer Senshi's henshinn pens (A/N: I know they're called Lip Rods, but that just sounds so…_wrong_.) cluttered to the floor, their star seeds and their respective talismans lingered above their henshinn Rods.

With her five 'loyal' Senshi dead, Eternal Sailor Moon moved on to her soulmate with every intention of killing him to get the Golden Crystal.

"Usa-ko...I hope that this is what you really want...even if it hurts those closes to you." Mamoru Chiba, now transformed into Prince Endyimon replied.

"Endymion, my prince, I don't act unreasonably." Eternal Sailor Moon declared.

"If this is truly what you want Usa-ko, then I suppose I have no choice but to give it to you." Prince Endyimon replied.

Grabbing his sword from his beloved, Prince Endyimon stabbed himself right before the horrified eyes of those present.

Mamoru's heart crystal and the Golden Crystal appeared over his corpse.

Six down, three to go.

With the six powers at hand, all Eternal Sailor Moon needed was the remaining three; Mercury, Saturn and Pluto.

More importantly were Pluto and Saturn.

With Pluto came the power over the Fourth Dimension; Time itself.

With Saturn came the power over death and rebirth.

With the two Senshi's powers within her grasp, she could be more than what she wanted to be; she would be Creation itself.

* * *

"She did it." Sailor Selece sighed. 

"And she's coming…For us." Super Sailor Pluto added.

"Saturn, you know what to do." Sailor Selece remarked.

The Death Senshi merely nodded mutely before disappearing.

"Where did she…" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Teleportation. Saturn has the ability to teleport short distances." Sailor Selece replied.

* * *

"Hello, Sailor Moon." Super Sailor Saturn mumbled eerily behind the Moon Senshi. 

Eternal Sailor Moon eeped and turned sharply around, only to have her head roll off her body a split millisecond later…

All was left was the Ginzuishou and Eternal Sailor Moon's heart crystal.

With the traitoress gone, the Planetary Senshi's bodies faded away, their star seeds and heart crystals returning to their respective planets.

The Ginzuishou and Eternal Sailor Moon's heart crystal went back to the Moon Kingdom ruins.

* * *

Half an hour later… 

Kurama held the bottle Suzuka had given him earlier that days, still contemplating.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist as a soft pressure landed on his shoulder.

"If you're still so indecisive dear, then let Yoko decide for you." Icy advised.

Kurama raised a surprised brow at her.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed.

"Yoko is my…"

"Insane other half. Also the more daring, devil-may-care you. He does things you would think twice about doing." Icy finished his sentence.

"He is also you. Your point?" she pointed out.

"I hate it when you're right." Kurama muttered.

"And when was I _ever _wrong?" Icy teased.

Kurama sighed.

"Arigatou." he muttered, putting down the bottle.

"Don't mention it." she replied, kissing his cheek.

Kurama readily returned the gesture.

The lights were turned out as the enamored mates tumbled onto the bed.

What happened next is up the reader's imagination, because anything more will up the rating of this fic.

* * *

The next morning, Kurama awoke nude to an empty bed and the sound of water running. 

_My Mizu Tenshi._ he thought wistfully.

_Why thank you._ came Icy's chuckling answer.

Kurama turned redder than his hair.

_You heard._ he thought.

_Mates, remember?_ she reminded him.

Kurama had to sigh. They were mates for almost a month and he still wasn't used to it.

"Then get used to it." Icy's mock chiding voice sounded from the bathroom door.

Kurama turned and blinked hard when he saw a freshly showered Icy.

She was nude, safe for the towel that covered her, erm, more important parts.

Kurama's blush deepened.

Icy had to roll her eyes.

If it was Yoko Kurama, Icy bet that the kitsune thief would be on her in seconds, ravishing her like there was no tomorrow.

Yup, _definitely _Minamino Shuichi talking.

"Shower." she told him, jabbing her thumb towards the bathroom door.

"Yes mother." Kurama retorted sarcastically.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another chapter. The finals _finally_ begin in Chapter 9 and we see just exactly how deadly the 'Soul Hunter" is. 


	10. The Finals Begins

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 9.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 9.

Harpygirl91: Technically the girls aren't under her control. It's just that they're used to the Moon Princess governing them for so long, they tend to take for granted what she says is for their own good. By the way, the girls aren't really dead. Their star seeds, henshinn pens and heart crystals are all teleported off the to their own castles to be reborn. Same thing with Eternal Sailor Moon. Let's just hope she realized her mistake this time round.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: The finals finally begin. Sakyo fills in for Team Toguro. The 'Soul Hunter' is back and Karasu finds out the hard way never to mess with a kitsune Queen's mate.

Chapter 9:The Finals Begins

* * *

The time for the finals had arrived. 

Before the gate opened, the four boys were seen getting psyched for the battle ahead.

Then, Yusuke noticed something.

"Hey, where's Frostbite?" he asked.

"Here." came her stony answer, as Icy came into view behind the team captain.

"Girlfriend, don't scare me like that." Yusuke complained, his hand to his chest, trying to clam his racing heart.

The unfazed girl was leaning against the wall.

"A mini skirt?" Kuwabara quirked a brow.

Icy frowned at the oblivious redhead and a spilt millisecond later, an ice blade was pointed dangerously at his throat.

"It's been a while since I strained my hands in blood, simpleton. If you catch my drift, then don't piss me off." she hissed.

Kuwabara gulped and nodded nervously.

Yusuke chuckled, while Hiei's smirk went up a notch.

"You know, I actually think Kuwabara deserves it this time." Yusuke snickered.

Kurama just nodded as the gate opened.

* * *

Team Toguro found themselves ineligible to participate due to being short on a team member. 

Sakyo filled in for Team Toguro.

Glaring dangerously at the opposition, her eyes settled on Karasu.

If looks could kill, the maniacal demon would be six feet under twenty times over.

Karasu shuddered under her intense glare.

On the other end of Team Urameshi, Yusuke's spirit energy was threatening to explode.

Icy's henshinn pen materialized in her hand, as the unofficial Team Urameshi second-in-command contemplated on whether which form she wanted to battled in.

The other three in between the two sweatdropped.

Karasu was the first to step up.

Kuwabara was about to come forward when Icy beat him to it.

A trail of frozen wisteria petals whiffed past the four boys and Yusuke knew what was happening.

The 'Soul Hunter' is in the house.

Karasu looked on at the sudden transformation in bewilderment and then fear when he realized _who_ he was up against.

The roar of the audience quieted when the 'Soul Hunter' was revealed.

Kurama looked on and gasped silently when he saw that Icy's eyes were no longer their usual watery blue.

Instead, they had hardened into a stony Prussian blue which glinted with an aura that promised death.

Juri then announced that the fight had began.

Icy crossed her arms behind her back and unscathed her shortened jittes which extended into their full length just seconds afterwards.

"I wasn't really expecting to fight you." Karasu admitted.

Turning a leery snigger at Kurama, Karasu added, "I had been wanting to battle that lovely mate of yours over there."

Icy growled lowly.

"Go to hell, Karasu." Icy snarled.

Tossing her jointed jittes in the air, Icy leapt up and grabbed the joined swords.

A paralyzing dust swirled freely out of the blades, surrounding the 'Soul Hunter' within its confines.

The glowing bombs that encircled her before were defused on contact.

"Lousy trick." Icy retorted.

"Smart." Karasu complimented.

"Don't forget who you're facing now, Karasu." Icy reminded him.

Just as she rescathed her jittes, Karasu threw a huge dynamite at her.

* * *

"Icy!" Kurama almost screamed, seeing his mate engulfed in the huge explosion. 

Kuwabara looked on, stunned.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Hiei were glaring daggers at Karasu.

* * *

"Nice trick, trying to catch me unawares." Icy retorted somewhere from the smoke. 

Karasu was stunned.

_How did she…_

As if to answer his unasked question, numerous ice chains emerged from the smoke, hinging themselves onto the walls of the stadium.

Caught totally unaware, Karasu found himself dangling fifteen feet off the ground; on criss-crossed chains.

* * *

A couple of the said chains flew overhead of Team Urameshi. 

"Karasu's in for it." Yusuke remarked, his eyes staring unwaveringly at the chain right above him.

"She's _very _famous for this." he answered the team's unasked question.

* * *

"Almost got me there." she added from somewhere above. 

When the smoke disputed, Icy was seen standing in the middle of what would be described as an intricate ice chain web.

On the edges of the chains were giant teethed wheels. When certain chains were squeezed, the wheels would slide along the chains they were connected to, mortally wounding the prey.

* * *

"A web?" Hiei chorused incredulously. 

"She was known as 'The Black Widow" before she was called the 'Soul Hunter'" Koenma stated, coming before the boys.

Kurama winced mentally.

Koenma looked at the redhead and sighed.

"There's still quite a lot of thing I didn't know about her." Kurama admitted. "This is one of them."

* * *

Reaching out, Icy grabbed the criss-crossed chains and squeezed them. 

In response, the respective teethed wheels slid across the chains which Karasu was unfortunately dangling from.

The said demon let out an anguish scream of pain when the teeth slashed across his arms.

"Let go of me, you b!#$!" Karasu screamed. (A/N: In order to prevent upping the rating of this fic, curse words will be censored off from this point on.)

"As you wish." Icy replied coolly as she released her grip from the chains.

Karasu was seen drooping down to land on one of the chains below.

However, Icy was not about to let him off this easily. Whomever made a pass at her mate will _die_, slowly and painfully.

Within seconds, Icy was slightly above Karasu.

Reaching out to her left, she squeezed another criss-crossed chains. Karasu was struggling to pull himself up with another teethed wheel swept across his body, slashing off part of his shirt.

Karasu was trapped, like a fly on a spider's web. He could only wait to be slaughtered by the vengeful female warrior.

Karasu was once again dropped down on a chain and Icy repeated her torment.

This went on until Karasu was on the ground once again, bleeding profusely from the numerous wounds he had received from the accursed teethed wheels.

But Icy wasn't done with him. Karasu_ will_ suffer.

The chain web, having done its job, was retracted back to its mistress.

* * *

"Karasu is dead." Yusuke commented. 

"Frostbite's on a murderous rampage." he added, answering everyone else's unasked question.

* * *

Karasu barely managed to get up with a giant shadow overloomed him, pressing him onto the arena. 

He rose his eyes to find himself staring into beady, frost-blue eyes that promised instant death.

"Tell me Karasu. Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut that pretty head of your off your little neck." the eighteen-tailed kitsune growled.

Karasu gulped silently, not giving her an answer.

Giving him a frown, the kitsune Queen gave a loud howl, still pinning her prey on the arena ground.

Mighty jaws of pure energy clamped down hard of the base of Karasu's neck with a sickening crunch. Bolts of ice cascaded all around the kitsune's body, penetrating her prey in merciless waves. Karasu screamed in agony, bucking wildly, trying to rid himself of the massive creature at his collar.

Releasing Karasu for a split second, Icy's brilliant white fangs sank into her prey's nape with a resounding snap only seconds before a bolt of pure ice came crashing down at the mistress of Ice's bidding. The loud energy bolt had no effect on Icy, but gave very startling results on Karasu.

When the blindingly light died down, Karasu's flesh and bones had melted into dust. (A/N: Tell me if Karasu's punishment is enough. If it isn't, I can make it even worse.)

Howling in victory, Icy walked back to the shell shocked boys, not bothering to wait for Juri's countdown.

She then transformed back to her human form, minus her 'Soul Hunter' grub.

* * *

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, staring at the four literal jaw drops. 

"That was…" Kuwabara stammered.

"Incredible." Yusuke added.

Hiei muttered something about 'overpowered kitsunes' under his breath.

_Just when I think you couldn't get anymore powerful, you just have to go and prove me wrong._ Kurama's impressed reply entered her head.

Icy let out a mental yawn, causing Kurama to quirk a worried brow at her.

"Tired." Icy muttered, her body threatening to give way.

Kurama quickly caught her before she collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Unleashed _way _too much power, I guess." Icy shrugged tiredly.

"And if you guys don't mind, good night." she added, before dropping her head on Kurama's shoulder and dozed off.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"That was fast." Kuwabara commented.

For once, nobody disagreed with him.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops) And that is Chapter 9. Hiei's fight is next. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Beneath Bui's Armor. 


	11. Beneath Bui's Armor

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 10.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 10.

Hoshiko Megami: Well I _could_ have Icy battle Karasu in her 'Soul Hunter' and Sailor Selece forms and then have his head chopped off by her Kitsune Queen form. I could change it if you want.

Suuki-Aldrea: Saturn will appear this chapter, when Hiei and Bui blow up the stadium. And as I've said to Harpygirl91, it's Sailor _Selece_, not Sailor _Selene_.

Harpygirl91: Or I could have Sailor Selece freeze his blood vessels and have her Kitsune Queen form loop his head off.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: After Icy's draining battle, Hiei is up. And since Icy's out of commission, Saturn and Pluto make a appearance.

Chapter 10: Beneath Bui's Armor

* * *

The crowd started cheering as Hiei moved forward.

Once on the ring, he told the Toguro Team his wish; the death of the organizers of the Dark Tournament.

Toguro told him that he had killed them long before. Elder Toguro stepped onto the ring, asking who would be the first to die.

Bui stepped forward, saying that he wanted to fight in Elder Toguro's place.

Hiei stepped forward to fight Bui.

So Bui and Hiei entered the center of the ring and the round begun.

Bui created a huge axe out of thin air while Hiei took off his cloak and the team recognized his right arm was bandaged heavily.

* * *

Still holding on a sleeping Icy, Kurama informed the team that it was a form of 'Jyu Tai Hou'; a method of bandaging to conceal your power.

* * *

Back in the battle ring, Bui had charged at Hiei, before jumping up and throwing his axe at the shorter boy.

Hiei easily dodged the attack.

When Bui retrieved the axe, a block of the stadium was on it and he threw the said block at Hiei who dodged it.

Bui continued this for a while.

Then Hiei uses a move called the 'Jya Ou En Satsu Ren Goku Shou'

Forming a fireball with his fist, he punched right through the bricks.

After a while of brick tossing, Bui came down from the air to slash at Hiei who blocked it with his fist.

Hiei countered the attack with a punch so hard that the blade went flying.

Then Bui created a new axe from thin air again.

He threw the said weapon at Hiei who caught it before disintegrating it.

Then Bui informed Hiei he was the only one that he needed to take his armor off.

Bui removed his armor and added that he wore it to suppress his power.

Then his Spirit Energy rose, as he levitated because of his aura.

He wanted Hiei to show him his true strength and Hiei complied.

He charged at Bui, kicking him, before landing and firing a blast that put Bui on fire

However, Bui easily got rid of the fire and retaliated with a blast back at Hiei who countered with another blast to cancel it.

Then, Bui used the 'Aura Blast Gross Attack', firing the said attack it at Hiei who dodged it only to find that the attack was _still_ following him.

Thinking fast, Hiei shifted in front of Bui and before disappearing, enabling the blast to hit it's owner instead.

Bui went pummeling into the stage and got up quite easily.

Then he wanted Hiei to use full power for real this time as he wanted to see the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'.

Hiei replied he would regret it.

Hiei took off the bandages and his aura expanded greatly.

However, this also meant that he could not control his energy, so that was exactly how strong he had become.

The darkness flame begun to form around him as his power erupted throughout the stadium. .

* * *

On the sideline, Kurama was worried since neither fighter could control their energy, the stadium would be destroyed if they clashed.

* * *

Sakyo asked Toguro when was the last time he had used it and there was a flashback of Hiei defeating Zeru.

Then dark energies emerged from the sky into the stadium.

Then Hiei charged at Bui, releasing the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'.

When the dragon crashed into Bui, he managed to hold it back.

Then Hiei threw in another 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' doubling its power.

Bui still managed to hold his ground, before going around in different directions trying to contain it.

* * *

"Ah oh." Kurama muttered as the dark energy from Hiei's Dragon started disintegrating the audience

"Silence Wall!" came Super Sailor Saturn's protective shield.

The trails of dark energy pummeled against the invisible wall.

The four boys turned to see the two Outer Senshi had arrived.

"Hotaru…" Icy mumbled weakly, as she struggled to get up.

"Blue, you're still too weak." Kurama chided her.

"Hotaru… she won't last long." Icy protested, as she watched Super Sailor Saturn struggle to keep her wall up.

Pushing herself up somewhat forcibly, Icy's henshinn pen appeared in her hand.

Thrusting the said pen into the air, she cried out, "Holy Selece Mercury, MAKE UP!"

A trail of bubbles exploded from the tip of her pen and encased the girl.

In a blinding flash of blue, she was transformed into Sailor Selece.

Kurama could only look on in awe as the graceful Senshi appeared before him.

"Frost Wall!" she cried out, adding on an addition wall to supplement Super Sailor Saturn's shield.

The sapphire stone on her staff burned a bright blue as Mercury's power flowed from it, entwining with Saturn's power.

The power of ice was added to the forcefield.

"Selece-nee, don't have to." Super Sailor Saturn whispered to the older Senshi beside her.

"It's my Spirit Energy I used up Hotaru, not my planet magic." Sailor Selece replied, as she poured more power into the shield.

"Even so…" Super Sailor Saturn protested.

"Chitchat later. Hiei's powers going _way_ out of hand." Sailor Selece advised.

"Try_ way_, _way_ out of hand, Blue." Kurama muttered, pulling out a rose.

"Red, don't." Sailor Selece replied.

"The energy I use now isn't Spirit Energy, but Planet magic."

Super Sailor Saturn nodded in agreement as the two Senshi poured more of their powers into the shield.

Super Sailor Pluto nodded silently as she too stepped forward to loan her powers.

* * *

Back in the battle ring, Bui was struggling trying to hold Hiei's attack, the dragon took him out of the stadium and Bui ended up crashing into things on the island.

Bui's mark on his head started bleeding and there was a flashback of Toguro against Bui and he punched Bui so hard it made the mark and blood was coming out.

Then the blood went back in the mark.

Finally, Bui managed to control the Dragon and sent it back to Hiei.

The tables were turned as Hiei was trying to hold his Dragon back as he went flying around the island.

Then Bui returned to the stadium, claiming that he had succeeded in stopping the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'

As he was about to be claimed victor, the remaining of the Dragon started exploding and Hiei's figure was inside it as he returned to the ground.

* * *

"That was…" Super Sailor Saturn heaved as she sank down on the floor, her Senshi fuku disappearing.

"Exhausting, yes." Sailor Selece nodded, following Saturn's example.

The shield had dispelled, once Hiei's dark energy dispersed.

"Daijoubo desu ka?" Kurama asked, worried about his mate.

Icy nodded, having changed back from her Senshi form.

"First I drain my own Spirit Energy, now I deplete my Planet magic. And I'm the smart one around here." she mumbled.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, dear." Kurama whispered, kissing her briefly.

* * *

Back in the arena, Bui had backed away from Hiei in fear as Kurama explained to Yusuke what happened was that Hiei had absorbed the Dragon, making it the Secret Of The Dragon'.

Bui jumped in the air and punched Hiei in the face.

Hiei acted as if he did not feel it and Bui continuously punched him in the face, before started kicking him as well.

Then Bui threw him up and kicked him to the top of the stadium.

Then, he threw him to the stadium floor as if he was a rug doll.

But as Bui charged at Hiei again, the smaller fighter threw a small beam at him which sent Bui flying.

Then, he jumped, using some of the power of the Dragon in a punch and sent Bui straight down into the crowd.

As they are both out, Juri started counting.

Then Bui reveal to Hiei that he had fought Toguro in the past and trained continuously to beat him.

Then, Hiei jumped into the stadium, winning by a ring-out.

The score was tied at one all.

As Hiei jumped out, he informed the rest about the disadvantage to absorbing the dragon; he has to hibernate for a few hours.

"Hibernate? As in sleep?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei glared at him, as both Kuwabara and Yusuke teased the shorter fighter.

The girls sweatdropped.

Noting the Hiei was about to fall asleep, Icy snickered, "Hiei sleep first. You can threaten these children later."

Hiei returned her smirk, "Good idea onna."

Then, he yawned and dropped off to sleep.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at the girl who gave them a sweet smile.

"Hard to believe the one who caused all this trouble is sleeping so peacefully." Koenma stated.

Setsuna hid a faint blush at the cute teenager who had appeared beside her.

Hotaru looked down at Hiei who was sleeping like a baby and smiled softly to herself.

Icy caught the looks of the two Outer Senshi and smirked.

_Time to play matchmaker._ she thought gleefully.

_Down Blue._ Kurama's scolding voice entered her head.

Icy mock pouted.

_But… but it's fun!_ she protested.

_Remember how the guys got us together?_ he reminded her.

Icy winced, giving him a mental nod as she shuddered at the memory.

_One night in an enclosed room? Yup._

_And coupled with the fact that I was in heat…_ Kurama added.

Icy winced again.

_Argh! Don't bring that up, please._

_Gomen dear._ Kurama apologized.

_Bring that up again, and you're on the couch mister!_ she threatened.

Kurama paled considerably.

Yup, our dear Icy has her mate wrapped around her little pinky.

"Kurama, you're whipped." Yusuke snickered.

"Shut up." the redhead hissed lowly, as the team proceeded back to the waiting room.

* * *

SailorStar9: Hope you guys like this one. Next chapter is for Hiei/Hotaru and Koenma/Setsuna fans. 


	12. The Shadow of Elder Toguro

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 11. Darn, writing a Hiei/Hotaru_ is_ so difficult. Makes me think of Wufei/Rei.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 11.

Suuki-Aldrea: Ah yes, Koenma and his pacifier. How am I supposed to have these two kiss? (Screams) Ideas anyone?

Harpygirl91: Yup, Kurama is whipped. Then again, Icy is a lot more powerful than he is, whether or not he is in his Yoko form. But in the bedroom however, let's just say Kurama makes _very_ good use of his Rose Whip.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Seeing Hiei has woken up, Kurama and Icy leave Hotaru with him. Meanwhile, Koenma and Setsuna shared a moment together. And Kuwabara's fight begins.

Chapter 11: The Shadow of Elder Toguro

* * *

With the stadium basically destroyed because of Hiei's 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame', the next battle would had to commence later.

And later meant six hours.

Hiei finally woke up wondering what was going on.

His eyes turned up to see a pair of violet eyes looking somewhat worriedly at him.

Icy snickered and pulled Kurama out.

The fire apparition frowned and backed off, but seeing Hotaru's disappointed gaze, the half-fire demon sighed and asked, "What happened?"

The Death Senshi informed him about the ring dilemma.

Looking down at his body, Hiei was astounded to find his injures were no more.

"I healed you." Hotaru replied softly, answering his unasked question.

"I don't need a weak onna to heal me!" the half-fire demon retorted.

Hotaru frowned at him, her Saturn personnel taking over.

"I won't have healed you if Ami-nee hadn't requested me to!" she screamed back, her Saturn sign burning on her forehead.

Hiei blinked at the outburst this seemingly weak Ningen had let out.

_She knew the ice onna?_ he wondered.

Upon seeing her sign, Hiei mentally gasped in recognition.

_The astral symbol of Saturn. Don't tell me… this onna is the Messiah of Silence?_ he wondered.

"I heard screaming, Firefly. What's wrong?" Icy asked, running into the room.

"I heard screaming." Kurama added, running alongside with his mate.

"This… this ... Jerk…" Hotaru hissed, angry tears threatening to flow.

"I never know how I fell for him back in the Silver Millennium!" she screamed.

Icy shook her head.

"It's been a _long_ while, Taru. You can't expect him to remember after so long." she replied, trying to pacify the enraged Senshi.

"Find Setsuna.. I'll deal with Mr. Unfeeling here." she advised.

The younger Senshi nodded and took off to find the Time Senshi.

_Mr. Unfeeling?_ Kurama quirked a brow.

_What best to describe this 'best' friend of yours, dear?_ Icy questioned back sarcastically.

Kurama sighed.

"Hiei, I heard." the ice kitsune stared unwaveringly at the half-fire demon.

"Hotaru. Is. Not. Weak." she hissed, empathizing on very word.

"She is the Forbidden Senshi. The Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. The Messiah of Silence. She may not be the strongest physically, but she has the most destructive powers amongst us Senshi; heck even that Moon traitoress is afraid of her. One drop of her Glaive and you can kiss the Earth goodbye." she informed the fire apparition.

"I realized that." Hiei admitted slowly.

"Did you?" Icy rose a brow.

"I saw her astral sign, onna." Hiei retorted.

"Then apologize." Icy scolded, pointing to the door.

Hiei glared at her.

"I will not degrade myself to apologizing to that… that.. Weak onna!" he protested.

_C.M.P!_ Icy mentally screamed.

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Do not make me drag you over there, shorty!" Icy threatened, her fist glowing a dangerous ice blue.

Hiei stumbled to his feet and exited, muttering curses under his breath.

Before closing the door, he stuck his head back in.

"Onna, what did that Saturn onna mean by 'I never know how I fell for him back in the Silver Millennium'?" he asked.

"Ask her yourself." Icy replied.

With Hiei gone, Kurama turned his attention to his silently fuming mate.

"I was meaning to ask that." he said.

"I won't give you the long version; almost two thousand years of history worth. To make a long story short: Both you and Hiei are linked to me and Hotaru during the Silver Millennium." she replied.

"Me in this form or as Yoko?" Kurama asked.

Icy quirked a brow and pointed out the obvious, "I don't believe Minamino Shuichi was alive back then."

* * *

(Warning: Major OCC-ness!)

"Go back Hiei. I know Ami-nee kicked you into coming here." Hotaru sniffed.

"That ice onna _did_ kick me into coming, but I also… Want to apologize… sincerely." Hiei begun. (A/N: O/o;;; Hiei apologizing? That's a new one.)

"I… I never knew what it felt like to be cared for…" he confessed.

He went on to tell her about his past; his birth and all.

Hotaru turned, her eyes widening.

Okay, first this guy claims that he doesn't want her help, now he's confessing his past to her?

Turns out, Hiei was very much like her.

He was known as the Forbidden One because he was a male fire demon born to a koorime, who were all females. He was born male because his mother interacted with a male outside the isolationist koorime community. After being cast out as an infant, he was raised by a gang of bandits. The rest rejected him out of fear.

She was the Forbidden Senshi, the chinmoku no senshi or the 'soldier of silence' because of her power; the power of destruction. Her Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama had tried to prevent her resurrection because it meant the end of the world. She had an enormous amount of energy that she used unconsciously when she was younger- she even attacked a student once though she did not remember the incident at all. The other students were understandably frightened by her and avoided her as much has they could.

And the two Forbidden children bonded, the bridge of friendship was thus created.

(A/N: Yay! A Hiei/Hotaru moment. Not much though. The Silver Millennium bit will come in later chapters.)

* * *

"Sets…" Koenma begun.

The two not-very-secret lovers glanced at each other for the first time in years; Setsuna because of her duty to the Time Gates and Koenma because of his duty to the Makai.

"You know we weren't meant to be, Koenma ." she begun.

"Love knows no boundaries, Sets." Koenma replied.

"Between our duties Koenma, you know we weren't meant to be." Setsuna replied.

"Doesn't matter." Koenma mumbled.

Pulling out his pacifier, he stepped up and pinned the startled Time Senshi to the wall.

Not withstanding her silent protests, he pressed his body against hers and kissed her.

Setsuna's eyes went wide at Koenma's bold move, but made no attempt to stop him.

Temporarily forgetting her duties, Setsuna surrendered to her emotions, returning Koenma's feverish kiss.

(A/N: Give Setsuna a break! She hasn't seen Koenma for centuries!)

* * *

Back with the others, Kuwabara kept pestering Yusuke about where Genkai was since Yusuke would not answer.

After six hours, the next fight finally started; Kuwabara versus Elder Toguro.

The fight begun with Kuwabara using the Trial Sword which Suzuka gave him to slash the Elder Toguro.

Kuwabara was about to be crowned victor as he was suddenly stabbed by five spears in his arms above his heart and a few other places.

Behind him Elder Toguro was standing there, laughing.

The spears turned out to be his fingers and the other Elder Toguro was his other hand.

He explained to Kuwabara that his real body had traveled under the ring to the other side, tricking the clueless redhead.

Then Elder Toguro took his hand, relieving Kuwabara off his Trial Sword.

Then he mocked Kuwabara , asking if it was Genkai's last gift.

Kuwabara was shocked because he had no idea that Genkai was dead.

Elder Toguro confirmed his suspicion by saying that she was dead and Kuwabara was shocked once again, before glancing at Yusuke.

He was angry when he found out that everyone else knew she was dead; all except him.

Then Elder Toguro stabbed Kuwabara again and he fell to the floor.

Kuwabara looked up as Elder Toguro took his hand, turning it into the image of the young Genkai.

Then he narrated a story of how there used to be a young boy and girl and the girl named Genkai, a most beautiful girl in the world, and the boy named Toguro. Both of them became friends for the aim of learning the highest martial arts. But after a long period of time the girl became old and faded. As the boy stayed young and strong in the learning of martial arts by the power of the demon world. The old woman was jealous about the youth of the young man and to fight the man for a due fight. The old woman had it coming, being killed in the fight as Elder Toguro stabbed the Genkai image with his other hand.

Kuwabara was pissed at the lie.

* * *

"NANI?" Icy exclaimed, her previous fury mounting.

_How dare he insult Genkai!_ she mentally screamed, conveniently forgetting that Kurama could hear her.

"LET ME AT HIM!" she hollered.

Setsuna and Kurama managed to hold her back.

Then Yusuke yelled back that it was not a fight of jealousy.

* * *

Back in the arena, Kuwabara anger knew no bounds as his Spirit Energy rose.

The enraged redhead swore he would cut Elder Toguro into a thousand pieces.

Then Elder Toguro took out the Trial Sword from his pocket and said he could not kill him with the Trial Sword only.

He swirled his fingers into a drill and tried to stab Kuwabara in the heart.

But Kuwabara's Spirit Energy kept rising, preventing it from going in.

Elder Toguro was puzzled why the could not get through.

Then Kuwabara told him that he could not forgive him and unleashed hundreds of Spirit Swords at Elder Toguro.

Elder Toguro laid on the floor motionless and covered in blood.

Then Juri started counting.

Kuwabara walked away when Juri stopped counting when Elder Toguro remarked that it was pointless because his organs could reattach back.

Then his whole body was together again and he confessed that the only way to kill him was to hit his heart and brain and said he can move his internal organs freely so he would not know where they are.

Then he stabbed Kuwabara with his fingers again

Kuwabara was fighting Elder Toguro with Elder Toguro's fingers stabbing into the redhead, near his heart.

He threw Kuwabara onto the floor and starts talking about how if he moved he might move his fingers into his more viscous part.

Anyway, Juri started counting and Elder Toguro replied that he would chop Kuwabara's head of before she hit ten.

He changed his other hand into a blade while Kuwabara spotted his Trial Sword

Juri's count was approaching ten and Elder Toguro tried to chop off Kuwabara's head.

Then Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword, extending it to get the Trial Sword to him.

Elder Toguro cancelled his attack and they both got up to their feet

Then Kuwabara used the sword to cut up Elder Toguro who fell to the ground, all chopped up.

Elder Toguro reattached his organs once again so he was basically unharmed.

He stood up, only to find Kuwabara's Trial Sword had changed its shape into a huge frying pan shape and he smashed Elder Toguro with it.

* * *

"A badminton racket?" Icy quirked an amused brow. "You guys are surprising me left and right in this tournament."

"At least it works." Yusuke shrugged as Kuwabara smashed Elder Toguro with the said weapon.

* * *

Kuwabara won the fight.

He then walked over to Yusuke and punched him in the face for not telling him about Genkai's death.

Kurama, playing peacemaker, replied that Yusuke had not told them. All of them had just felt Genkai's aura fade off.

The next battle; Toguro vs. Yusuke was about to start when Sakyo stepped in and asked the committee and Team Urameshi for a bet.

The bet was at if Yusuke defeated Toguro he would kill himself and if Toguro vanquished Yusuke, Koenma would have to kill himself.

The committee wanted to be given ten minutes to decide.

Sakyo and Toguro walked off as Sakyo related to Toguro of his life and past as Shizuru spied on them.

After ten minutes, both the committee and Koenma agreed.

Toguro and Yusuke stepped into the ring as the ground started shaking.

An evil laughter was heard and Elder Toguro came out of the ground.

* * *

"Why won't he just stay dead?" Icy hissed.

_An annoying, psychotic immortal... just what the world needs. Thank you Toguro Ototo for making that wonderful wish. Remember?_ Kurama quoted.

_I hate you._ Icy replied.

"Love you too, Blue." Kurama whispered, breathing into her ear.

* * *

Back in the arena, the undead Elder Toguro asked his younger brother if he could be a weapon.

He starts boasting about which weapon he should be as Toguro came behind him, kicking his annoying older brother.

Then as the Elder Toguro came flying down, he prepared with an aerial attack and Toguro punched him up in the air, killing him.

* * *

"And I thought Shizuru and Kuwabara were bad enough." Icy commented, watching the younger Toguro punch his older brother.

Nobody disagreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: A rushed chapter. My bro's bugging me off the computer. 


	13. Yusuke vs Toguro

SailorStar9: And so begins yet another fic of mine. This is Chapter 12.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 12.

Suuki-Aldrea: As I've said to Taeniaea, this is your Chapter 12.

Harpygirl91: (Shrugs) He did just that in the anime; turning his Spirit Sword into a badminton racket.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke's battle finally begins. And this chapter signifies the end of the Dark Tournament.

Chapter 12: Yusuke vs. Toguro

* * *

Finally the last battle of the Dark Tournament begun; Yusuke vs. Toguro. 

A lotof talkingwent around for a while until finally the fight begun.

Toguro decided to start at eighty percent strength.

Once Toguro finished powering up, his energy went around the stadium killing some people.

His energy reached the rest of the Urameshi Team as Koenma created a shield and Puu did the same for the girls.

Toguro walked over to Yusuke as Yusuke charged at Toguro.

Yusuke punched at Toguro's chest and Toguro retaliated with and uppercut.

Yusuke went flying but used the floor to stop and charged at Toguro again.

He tried to get him in the face but missed as Toguro came around and went for Yusuke with a punch that Yusuke dodged and ended up kicking Toguro in the head.

As Yusuke landed, the rest of Toguro's punch created a hole and decided to swing his arm back as the energy ripped the stadium and went at Yusuke.

Yusuke jumped and punched through all of the debris as the rest of the energy went on killing people in the stands.

As Yusuke landed, Toguro charged at him and threw a punch but held it back as he noticed the girls right behind Yusuke.

Yusuke moved and Toguro asked Yusuke why he was not using the power Genkai gave him.

Yusuke showed that he still had four blasts.

He charged one, bringing in a lot of energy.

Then he charged at Toguro, canceling the Spirit Gun and attacked Toguro with a lot of punches.

Then Toguro punched down at Yusuke who barely dodged and Toguro tried again with his other arm and missed again while the energy destroyed more of the stands.

Yusuke went at Toguro as he did a kick which Yusuke held back.

He flipped, and kicked Toguro right in the face.

Toguro used his energy to raise pieces of the stadium to hit Yusuke who dodged as Toguro punched at Yusuke who barely dodged again.

A whole mess of the stadium went flying.

Then Yusuke quickly charged up the Spirit Gun and fired it at Toguro.

Toguro and the blast went flying out of the already destroyed stadium into the forest.

After a while, Toguro walked back in without the shades as most of the people were surprised he returned.

Toguro said that the difference of their powers was great even when he is at eighty percent strength.

* * *

"Yusuke should really stop acting already." Icy mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"That." she replied, nodding her head over to Yusuke who had decided to take off his Spirit Cuffs.

* * *

Yusuke then decided to remove the cuffs that held back his power. 

The Spirit Cuffs appeared on his legs and arms.

There was a flashback of Yusuke and Genkai before his final test when she gave him the Spirit Cuffs.

Then Yusuke yelled 'Undo' and the cuffs came off and his Spirit Energy exploded and turned into a phoenix made of pure light.

It flew around the crowd and returned to Yusuke who absorbed it.

* * *

"What was… that?" Kuwabara exclaimed. 

"Spirit Cuffs. Genkai placed them on him to restrain his power. Guess Yusuke decided it was time they were off." Icy replied.

"I just hope this spurt of power can defeat Toguro." Kurama remarked, somewhat uncertain.

* * *

Toguro knew it was time to decide who was the winner and charged at Yusuke. 

Yusuke charged back and attacked Toguro with a flurry of punches and finished with an uppercut.

Toguro went falling to the ground as Yusuke followed and continued punching at Toguro making a huge sinkhole.

Yusuke looked into Toguro's eyes and saw emptiness and stopped punching.

He jumped out of the hole as more talking went around.

Then Toguro emerged from the hole but at zero percent; completely skinny and no muscle build-up.

Then he announced that he would go to complete a hundred percent.

He begun to power up as a huge aura surrounded him.

His energy continued to go around, killing demons in the crowd.

After a few minutes, he emerged with every single muscle tightened.

Everyone in the crowd were surprised including Sakyo.

* * *

"Freaky." Kuwabara mumbled. 

Kurama nodded.

"There is no way he is human." Hiei remarked.

"Guys, is it me, or am I the only one here to get this feeling that Yusuke just bit off more he can chew?" Icy asked.

"Onna, you were the one said , 'When was the last time Yusuke let us down?'" Hiei reminded her.

Icy turned a glare at him which Hiei promptly ignored.

Kurama sighed, his best friend and his mate were always at loggerheads with each other and they weren't making it any easier for him.

* * *

Then Toguro walked toward Yusuke slowly. 

Then he stopped and flicked his finger at Yusuke.

The power of it sent Yusuke skating and crashing into a rock.

Then Toguro explained his power was so great that flicking his finger did so much damage.

Then he flicked his finger continuously at Yusuke who blocked them by swinging his arms at the flicks.

Then Toguro stopped and Yusuke went at him, punching him.

Then Toguro swung his arm at Yusuke which hit his arm, breaking it.

Yusuke went flying into the ground, screaming in agony.

He stood up and fires another Spirit Gun at Toguro.

The blast did nothing to Toguro.

Then Toguro said that Yusuke lacked the sense of danger and in the blink of an eye, grabbed Yusuke by his shirt and asked if he felt like he was going to die and punched him in the stomach as Yusuke went flying skating through the concrete into a wall.

Then, Toguro started telling Yusuke to use his full power and a lot of other reasons.

* * *

"Yusuke really_ needs_ to get his act up, otherwise he's nothing more than a mere punching bag." Icy grimaced. 

Nobody disagreed.

* * *

Then Toguro said that he would transform his body again. 

These two mini-volcano looking things on his shoulders begin to glow and they sucked up the souls of the demons Toguro had killed with his energy when he powered up.

Then he told Yusuke that he only needed twenty minutes to finish all of the demons.

Then a wave of energy went across the stadium, killing many of the demons.

As Toguro sucked all of them, the demons began to flee as Sakyo pressed a button on a remote which created walls around the stadium so the demons could not run.

Then Toguro flicked his finger to kill the demons and suck their souls.

* * *

"Darn and here I thought you were bad." Koenma mumbled to Icy, noticing the huge amount of demons that Toguro killed. 

"At least I don't suck their souls!" the ice kitsune protested.

Then Keiko started having some hallucinations and fainted.

* * *

Yusuke charged at Toguro and Toguro punched him. 

Yusuke was punched by Toguro again into the ground.

Then he came out with a lot of spirit energy and started to attack Toguro.

Then Toguro hit Yusuke, sending him flying into the rubble.

Then, Puu started flying and talking English to the girls but it was Genkai who possessed him.

The possessed Puu flew down to the fight and told Toguro to kill one of Yusuke's friend's in order to bring out his true strength.

Then Yusuke starts yelling at Puu as Toguro headed over to Yusuke's friends.

Then Puu flew away as Yusuke charged at Toguro to make him stop from killing one of his friends.

* * *

"Is it me, or was that…" Icy blinked when Genkai's voice sounded out off Puu. 

"It isn't you Blue. It _is_ Genkai." Kurama noted.

"First soul absorption, now this. Although, I do admit she does have some weird ideas." she sighed.

"WEIRD?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"That grandma just signed one of our death warrants!"

Everyone else ignored his outburst.

* * *

At every attempt, Toguro stopped Yusuke and made his way over to his friends. 

Kurama and Hiei was ready to fight as Toguro announced he would kill Kuwabara.

Kuwabara said he would not go down with a fight.

Kuwabara charged at Toguro and Toguro disappeared and reappeared in front of Kuwabara and stabbed with his hand.

He pulled out his hand blood covered it and Kuwabara told Urameshi followed by a lot of blood from his mouth and fell.

He added a little bit more then fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

Icy had to roll her eyes before pulling the fallen redhead to safety. 

Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma came to her aid.

* * *

Then Yusuke saw Kuwabara's dead body and stood up. 

He somehow teleported and ended up behind Toguro.

His spirit energy glowed as he blamed himself for Kuwabara's death.

His spirit energy expanded more as he said he could not forgive himself.

Then his spirit energy turned into bubble-like forms and went around the stadium.

Everyone wondered what is going on among Yusuke.

Then he started having memories of him and Kuwabara.

Then he continued blaming himself.

Toguro started feeling the energy of Yusuke power and recognized that he might be able to become equally powerful as himself.

He started to charge at Yusuke saying they were the same.

He punched Yusuke in the jaw and was sent into another wall.

* * *

Hiei remarked that Yusuke was getting closer to Toguro's strength. 

Then Chuu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku noted that they felt things from Yusuke's energy as Touya explained Yusuke was fighting within himself.

* * *

Toguro then decided he should kill another one of Yusuke's friends. 

Yusuke teleported and caught Toguro's arm.

* * *

"Hey, I thought I was the only one with the tech." Hotaru complained. 

"Maybe you should get a copyright, Taru." Icy joked.

* * *

Then Yusuke's energy created a giant sinkhole as there was a flashback of Genkai explaining to Yusuke about how Toguro ran away from the fight against time. 

Then Yusuke said he understood why Toguro ran away, why he abandoned his friends and that he would protect his.

Then Yusuke crushed Toguro's arm.

Yusuke punched Toguro in the face.

Toguro went spinning, crashing everything in his path into rocks to the other side of the stadium.

Then when Toguro got up, his neck was broken and Yusuke fired a spirit gun.

It blew up one of the walls that Sakyo put up but Toguro did not really move.

He got up and cracked his head back the way it should be.

Then, Toguro announced he would transform into something he had never done before.

Toguro morphed even further and his muscles became bigger than they were.

* * *

"And just when you think things couldn't any more ugly, those two have to go and prove us wrong." Icy muttered. 

"Power overload anyone?" Setsuna remarked, somewhat amused.

The two Senshi turned to look at the Time Senshi.

"Setsuna-mama, did you just…" Hotaru begun in shock.

"Make a joke?" Icy finished the question, blinking in disbelief.

* * *

Toguro told Yusuke if he tried anything like this, he would not reach it. 

He advised Yusuke to give up and Yusuke replied that he would gather all of the power in his body.

Then energy emerged from Toguro's sides as they both used all of their spirit and almost all of their life energy into it.

Yusuke fired the 'Spirit Gun' at Toguro who charged at it, catching the power with his hands.

After the blast left Yusuke's fingers, there were a lot of cracking sounds and suddenly the 'Spirit Gun' disappeared at Toguro's hands.

Yusuke fell to the ground and Toguro walked over to him.

He thanked Yusuke for allowing him to use such power.

Then Toguro was covered in cracks as he said that the sequence was over a hundred percent and all the cracks went flying like shards.

Toguro added that he might had been at about 120.

Then, he fell to the ground dead.

Then after a few moments Yusuke stood up as everyone cheered and Team Urameshi was granted winner of the Dark Tournament!

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, Yusuke's battle was _long._ Read and review people. 


	14. Out With A Bang

SailorStar9:I finally got my butt down to type this fic. This is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 13.

Suuki-Aldrea: As I've said to Taeniaea, this is your Chapter 13.

Harpygirl91: Thank you.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke's battle finally begins. And this chapter signifies the end of the Dark Tournament.

Chapter 13: Out With A Bang

* * *

The scene opened with a replay of Yusuke's max. 'Spirit Gun' and Toguro. 

After the energy was finally released, Yusuke fell to the ground.

Koenma, Kurama, Icy, and Hiei rushed to his side to help him up while Yusuke wondered if he was still alive.

Then he looked over at Kuwabara's dead body on the floor. Yusuke recalled the scene of Kuwabara getting killed by Toguro.

Then he started blaming himself again.

Then Kurama looked at Kuwabara as Icy let out a snicker as the 'dead' redhead got up and started dancing around saying that he tricked Yusuke who then had a really dumb look on his face.

Icy went on the explain that when Kurama rushed to Kuwabara's aid after Toguro attacked him, that he faked his death to help Yusuke use that enormous power.

Then Yusuke started beating up Kuwabara for a few minutes and being really pissed for tricking him.

Hiei was about to comment something to Yusuke when he noticed that Yusuke was gone.

"Over there." Kurama supplied, pointing his finger to the fight cloud and sweatdropping as it grew bigger.

Hiei managed a sweatdrop.

"Best friends huh?" Icy questioned in amusement as the fight cloud grew.

Kurama's sweatdrop grew bigger, while Koenma shook his head.

Then Yusuke wondered why Toguro did not kill Kuwabara or was it because of his strong defensive power.

Then Kurama suggested to them that Kuwabara was not Toguro's target.

Sakyo walked over to them and told Koenma to take his life.

Koenma refused and Sakyo decided to take out a remote from his pocket and pressed a big button at the top.

A earthquake came up and the tournament was covered in cracks. Then a voice in the loudspeaker informed the crowd that in fifteen minutes the place would explode.

Then Sakyo walked away into a corridor.

Shizuru saw Sakyo walk into the corridor and she went after him.

Meanwhile, Yukina and Botan tried to get Keiko out of her unconscious state.

Koenma told the group to help the girls as he went to talk to Sakyo.

There was a mad rush among the demons present as they struggled to get out of the stadium.

Upon seeing Yukina was struck in the middle of the frenzy, Kuwabara made a beeline for her.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

_Just hope Hiei doesn't kill him._ Icy remarked mentally.

_I'm crossing my fingers on that one._ Kurama replied jokingly.

_I heard that._ Hiei's warning voice entered the conversation.

_Want me to deep freeze that dragon of yours?_ Icy hissed back.

She could feel Hiei glare at her.

_Then get out. This is a private conversation._ she growled.

_Sheesh._ Hiei muttered, his presence fading out of the two kitsunes' combined minds.

_Smooth._ Kurama mentally applauded.

_Why thank you._ Icy replied somewhat sarcastically.

Back with the girls, Botan was desperately trying to wake Keiko up to no avail.

Yusuke and the others managed to find their way to the girls, but not before a stab of stone fell over onto Yukina.

Yukina screamed.

Kuwabara was about to take the hit for her until…

Tome seemed to stop when the stone stab halted just inches from Yukina. Hiei had stopped the slab from falling on his half-sister.

Kuwabara muttered curses.

* * *

The scene cut off to Koenma talking to Sakyo. 

Sakyo told Koenma about his plan to make a portal to connect the human world and the demon world.

Then, they both noticed Shizuru at the doorway listening to them.

She walked over near Koenma as Sakyo took out a lighter and threw it over to Shizuru.

Then, a lot of rocks came down, covering Sakyo up as Koenma managed to get Shizuru and himself out the room.

* * *

Back with the rest, Botan told Yusuke that Keiko was not responding. 

Ticked off, Yusuke went up to Keiko and started to slap her in the face until she reached consciousness.

When she did wake up, Keiko slapped Yusuke so hard that it made a hole in the concrete.

Kurama and Icy winced.

_Thank god we aren't like that._ she thought to him.

Kurama gave her a mental nod.

With Keiko awoke, the group made a run for with.

Three minutes and counting.

Then they finally reached the exit, they noticed that it was blocked by a lot of rocks.

Two minutes and counting

"Talk about a deadline." Icy muttered.

Then Chuu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku made a path through the rocks on the other side as an unprocessed Puu finally caught up with them.

* * *

Scene change over to Koenma who was tripped by George who was stuck under the debris. 

Koenma pulled him free with only half a minute left as they all ran out.

5...4...3...2...1...

After the last second count, the stadium went up in a ton of explosions as Koenma, Shizuru, and George barely made it.

Then, everyone watched the blown up stadium.

_Next time there's another Dark Tournament, I'm checking for explosives._ Icy commented.

Kurama managed a sweatdrop.

Botan suddenly screamed as she remembered that they each got to have one wish.

_We barely managed to escape with our lives and the only thing she thinks is that idiotic wish?_ Icy mentally screamed in incredulity.

_I can hear you dear. My ears are ringing._ Kurama complained.

_Gomen._ Icy mumbled.

Yusuke got a sad look as he said that even they could not fulfill his dream as Genkai's image appeared in the minds of the team.

* * *

Scene cut to the girls making a gravesite for Genkai on the beach. 

Then it switched over to the room with the team as Puu flew up to the window.

Yusuke asked Puu to take him to Genkai as Kurama told him that he could not talk to Genkai.

He said Genkai could only be in the Spirit World for a short time since it was just a stop-over.

Yusuke nodded, "Fine! You heard fox boy! There's nothing we can do for the old hag if she's already left, just got to keep on trying, yes sir! I'm going to go outside, make myself a shiny first place medal, sit in the sun, and have a stupendous, stupid day damn it!"

Insert door slam.

Kuwabara shouted after him, "Well, all right Urameshi... Could you make me a medal too?"

"And you guys wonder how I keep my sanity when I worked with him." Icy muttered.

Kurama and Hiei chuckled.

* * *

Then it switched over to Spirit World. 

Koenma and George headed over to Koenma's office.

When they opened the door, a ton of paperwork came trembling down as another ogre came out and told him that Enma left all the paperwork to Koenma.

After he was all settled, Toguro walked in to be decided by his sins.

Toguro said it was not necessary to judge him and added he wanted to go to Purgatory

The Purgatory was a terrible place where the people there experienced 10,000 years of torture.

Koenma said he could have a slight punishment because of his warrior deeds but Toguro still insisted that he wanted to go to Purgatory.

Koenma signed the paper and Toguro went off.

Then one of Koenma's servants walked in to tell Koenma about Toguro's past.

She told Koenma it was fifty years ago when Toguro became evil and that three months before that Dark Tournament, all of Toguro's pupils were killed by a demon named Kairen.

Then it showed Kairen killing all of Toguro's students and then Toguro walked in to find all of his pupils slaughtered.

Then the servant said Toguro went crazy.

Toguro disappeared the next three months and then the day he came forth to Genkai and his teammates, it had seemed he was caught by the devil.

In the final round of the Dark Tournament, he killed Kairen.

Then it said his wish was to become a demon.

* * *

Scene cut to Toguro walking down a narrow path to the Purgatory. 

Near the doors, Genkai stood up and there was a replay of them of the past.

They start talking as Genkai said that he kept blaming himself for the deaths of his friends as Toguro responded he beat Guilan and became the devil.

They talked for a little bit more until Toguro told Genkai that she still had a job to do which was to help Yusuke get stronger.

They talked a little bit more until Toguro walked into the mist and into the Purgatory.

Then Genkai walked into Koenma's room and then there was a flashback of after Genkai was killed by Toguro with Koenma who was talking to Toguro.

Toguro told Koenma to keep Genkai's body safe in case if Yusuke won.

* * *

The scene cut back to the tournament with Yusuke and the others. 

The girls finally showed up and the ship to the mainland was announced to be leaving in an hour.

Yusuke was still depressed on the death of his teacher, and even said he would miss the place.

Though it seemed like before everyone left back to the main land, Koenma was able to fulfill the one wish Yusuke truly desired as a voice cam from behind and everyone turned around.

They looked back and Genkai comes out walking toward them.

They all greeted her and went onto the boat. The boat left the island and the Dark Tournament was officially over.

On the boat, the group was standing on the dock side as the sea breeze blew past.

Yusuke nodded, "Back to skipping detentions."

Kuwabara added, "And video games!"

Kurama replied plainly, "My human mother."

Hiei smirked, "Various crimes."

Icy sighed, "More studying. I'm three chapters behind."

The four guys turned to her, blinking.

"Yup, same old Ami-nee." Hotaru nodded.

"By the way Taru, this reminds me. With Haruka and Michiru dead, where are you going to live?" Icy asked.

Hotaru's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Thought so." Icy muttered.

"Well Setsuna had this wonderful idea of you moving in with me." Icy supplied.

"Demo… your mum?" Hotaru mildly protested.

"Away for a medical convention for five whole months." Icy replied. "So every day when I come back from cram school, all I do is stare at four walls."

_Cram school? And I thought I had it bad._ Kurama winced.

_By the way, Kura-chan._ Icy replied.

_Hai?_ the redhead asked.

_Expect me to transfer to your school when we get back. With Usagi-hime and the rest gone, Setsuna thought it would be a good idea to have me transfer to your school._ Icy replied.

_So this means we have more time together._ Kurama grinned.

_Just keep your fan club away from me._ Icy teased.

Kurama winced, _I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

_

SailorStar9: And the Dark Tournament finally draws to a close. Next chapter, the beginning of the Chapter Dark Saga.


	15. Return To The Living World

SailorStar9: I'm making up for lost time. This is Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: The Chapter Black Saga begins with Yusuke getting himself kidnapped.

Chapter 14: Return To The Living World

* * *

The scene opened up with the destruction of the tournament arena and a deformed Elder Toguro brother crawling out of the ocean contemplating the length of time he had been out. 

He was then approached by a mysterious gentleman in black.

* * *

Scene cut to Koenma stamping papers of the newly dead and then George came storming in with some serious business and slammed a piece of paper on the desk knocking over a huge amount of paper work and then got beaten up by Koenma. 

Botan was shown talking to a Miss Julie becoming the leading person of the soul world before Botan was called upon by Koenma.

Koenma was sitting in his office concentrating intensely.

Botan came in asking if Koenma was constipated, Koenma called her a fool before getting back to the business at hand and explained to her that there were troubles in the human world where Botan cut in and told him that ever since the Dark Tournament, the demons had been quiet and Koenma explained to her it was not the demons but humans and Koenma was confused about this and asked Botan to meet Yusuke.

* * *

Scene cut to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko walking to school. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were feeling bored about having to go to school on such a beautiful day and wanted to skip, but Keiko knocked some sense to them.

Then they were approached by some street thugs, who are looking for a fight whom are later scared by the determination in Yusuke eyes.

They continued to walk to school and in the shadows two people passed judgment confirming that he was Urameshi Yusuke.

* * *

Scene cut to Hiei in a construction site killing bugs and said that he felt something coming up and he would not be a part of it.

* * *

Scene cut to Minamino Suiichi's school where he got number one rank in classes with Mizuno Ami in par. 

"You heard?" Mizuno Ami asked him, tossing the redhead a sandwich she had brought form the vendor machine.

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised." Suiichi replied, catching the wrapped sandwich with his free hand, his eyes never leaving his book.

"In that case." Ami grinned. "I guess I'll have to study harder."

Then, she grimaced.

"Egh, tuna."

"Mine's plain old ham and cheese. Wanna trade?" Suiichi offered.

The pair were interrupted when two girls approached them, congratulating Suiichi on his good scores when kitsune pair noticed a demon insect sucking on one of the girls.

Suiichi quickly dispatched while he made them look the other way.

"That was.. .Strange." Ami noted.

Suiichi nodded in agreement.

_Something's wrong._ she conveyed her thoughts to the redhead on the window-sill.

_You felt it?_ Kurama asked.

_As in sudden Spirit Energy sparking out of nowhere, then yes._ Icy replied.

"Then I just pray you're wrong about this." Suiichi replied, kissing her cheek.

"I certainly hope I am." Ami sighed.

* * *

Lunch time approached and Kuwabara and his friends discussed about the recent peace and about expanding territory, all the while thinking about Yukina until Yusuke struck a finger in his ass saying 'Spirit Gun'. 

Then Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing with each other.

Botan came by and they stopped their argument when Botan told Yusuke to wait for her after school.

After school, Yusuke grew impatient and wanted to leave when Keiko came with Puu and attached it on Yusuke's bag and Yusuke got upset over that and her comment about him watching his step.

Then Kuwabara came in and asked Yusuke what Botan wanted and to wait until she returned.

Yusuke said that he did not care and gave the job to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara asked if he used up all his spirit energy in the Toguro tournament and Yusuke explained to him that he felt alone at the top of the mountain.

Then Kuwabara pounded him in the head for being to full with pride.

Kuwabara explained that he wanted to go see Genkai because he used up all his spirit energy and then three guys appeared of the front gate and asked to fight with Urameshi.

Yusuke told Kuwabara to wait for Botan until he returned.

They reached an open field and Yusuke asked all of three to come at him at once for it to be challenging.

One of them stepped up and said he would be enough.

Botan was angry when she returned and yelled about Yusuke and explained to Kuwabara that the new threat was not demon but man.

Yusuke continued to beat on this guy and was frustrated that they all did not attack him until the guy he was fighting got serious and did something tricky and told Yusuke that now he was in his territory and Yusuke could not move.

Puu was terrified and returned to Kuwabara and Botan at the school.

Puu wrote on the chalkboard, telling them that Yusuke was kidnapped.

They went to the place where Yusuke was fighting and found a message saying that Yusuke would be killed if Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Icy do not show up at the Yojigen Mansion by eleven o'clock.

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up and the Chapter Black Saga begins. 


	16. Setting the Trap

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 and the Black Chapter Saga commences. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: The gang, minus Yusuke, heads off to the Yojigen Mansion to save their friend. Kurama encounters an schoolmate of his.

Chapter 15: Setting the Trap

* * *

After hearing of Yusuke's kidnapping, Kuwabara and Botan decided to gather the other three.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suiichi was cornered by three students from the Biology Club.

"Come on Suiichi, you have to, you're a genius! And as you as captain, our team can finally win." one of them pleaded.

"As exciting as a biology meet sounds, my weekends are full." Suiichi calmly replied.

The student continued to plead,"But you're a prodigy; top scores every week. And the girls love you, don't they? You'll turn this whole club around, we start winning more contests, we get more funding, then we get girlfriends!"

* * *

Upon hearing Kuwabara's shout, Ami stood up from her leaning stance against the wall and turned to acknowledge the loud redhead and Botan.

"Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara pressed.

"Suiichi's inside." Ami replied, pointing her thumb.

"Suiichi?" Kuwabara questioned.

Ami shrugged, "The both of us go by our human names here."

Kuwabara snorted and crashed the door open, unfortunately crashing the science club captain underneath.

Suiichi sweatdropped.

"Well, I did warn him." Ami remarked as she stepped in with Botan.

"Not enough apparently." Suiichi muttered.

Botan immediately thrust the note in Kurama's face.

The redhead mentally recited the note's contents to Icy.

Seeing that the situation was serious, the quintuple took off.

Next task: Find Hiei; which was not very easy to say the least. Finding him was like searching for air in the sea.

Botan noted, "Too bad Hiei's not here. We could use his Jagan Eye to find himself."

_Did she really say that?_ Icy blinked.

_Yes she did._ Kurama sighed.

Botan then remembered of the spirit equipment she had given to Yusuke in his first case.

Once she returned, she opened the suitcase and the three saw that she had brought all seven equipment with her.

Rummaging for suitable items, Botan kept on rumbling about how successfully Yusuke tackled his first case, forgetting that two of the personnel involved were present.

_She just had to rub it, didn't she?_ Kurama mumbled.

Icy let out a small chuckle.

"So, which device will find him?" Kurama asked.

Botan sweatdropped, "Uh, heh heh...Oh right. Lets see... Ah! This superbly improved Demon Compass! A fresh take on the classic style for tracking down any demon!"

Kurama frowned, "But, can't Hiei simply deceive it by manipulating his energy?"

Botan shook her head, "Uh... Not anymore, thanks to this newly installed Sample Chamber. By placing his DNA inside such as from a strand of hair, we can find him regardless of his energy!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "It's too bad I don't carry around a locket of his hair."

Botan nodded meekly, "Uh, yes, good point…"

Finally, she picked out the whistle.

Botan warned, "Cover you ears now, its rather annoying."

Kuwabara and Kurama covered their ears and Botan blew the whistle.

Icy simply placed two objects into her ears.

Kurama muttered, "Ah, it penetrates my brain."

Kuwabara blinked, "Really? I'm not hearing anything but the birds. "

Kurama turned to Icy and was relatively surprised to find her unfazed.

_Ear plugs._ came her answer to his unasked question.

_Should've known._ Kurama sighed.

Hiei dropped out of the tree seconds later, muttering profanities.

The gang then informed him about Yusuke's capture.

Upon reading the note, Hiei snorted and tossed the paper back to Botan.

"Tell the kidnappers I've declined. I'm done babysitting." he replied.

"Yusuke was a fool, to be caught this easily." he added.

"What if I told you that the people who caught Yusuke weren't exactly normal?" Icy asked.

"What do you mean onna?" Hiei pressed.

"I think what she means is that the people who captured Yusuke had abnormal powers." Kurama supplied.

Hiei thought for a while until Botan added, "Help us with this and I'll make sure that your name gets erased from the 'Most Wanted' list."

Hiei agreed without a second thought.

Kuwabara shouted out, punching his fist into the air, "I'm gonna kick some major tail!"

Hiei burst out laughing.

Kuwabara frowned at he shorter demon, "Stop laughing, hamster legs!"

The five of them then proceeded to the mansion that was holding Yusuke captive.

"Hey why did you stop?" Botan asked, nursing her injured nose when she bumped into Kuwabara's back.

Then, she struck her head out to see a note pinned on the door which read: When entered, this do not : Never utter the word 'hot'.

Kuwabara asked, "Is it some kind of riddle?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, it's a warning. There's no way to tell if its real. But we may as well take precaution."

Kuwabara nodded, "Right. Nobody say 'hot'."

Botan placed her finger to her lips, "Shh!"

Icy let out a 'why me' sigh.

_Why does it sound so familiar?_ she frowned.

_Because it does._ Kurama replied. _thinking what I'm thinking?_

Icy nodded silently. They were not supposed to say the word "hot" or have those letters in order in a sentence.

Once the five stepped in, Icy felt her senses go haywire.

_Something's definitely wrong._ she thought.

_You felt it?_ Kurama asked.

Icy nodded.

_And I think I know who is behind this._ she added.

"Hello Kaitou." she declared coldly.

"Ah the lovely Mizuno. I've never expected you to be Icy." Kaitou leered.

Kurama immediately slipped a possessive arm around her waist, glaring daggers at Kaitou.

"And of course Minamino." Kaitou sneered, glaring at Kurama.

He knew about the Dark Tournament, and the fact that Kurama used plants as his arsenal.

It later was revealed that Kaitou and his comrades had this special ability that could turn their imagination into physical reality.

Kaitou, within his ten meter radius, could prevent any sort of violence to be committed.

An angry Hiei was forced to say the taboo word, which resulted in his soul being captured.

While Hiei's soul was getting captured, Icy was preparing a trap.

* * *

Moments later, Kuwabara and Botan's soul were captured.

"So, who's next?" Kaitou sneered.

"You," he leered at Icy. "Or him." Kaitou nodded at Kurama.

"How about neither." Icy snapped and the trap was sprung.

Kaitou barely had time to ask what she meant when a huge ice snake emerged from the ground beneath him.

Kaitou barely had time to leap away when the serpent encircled him, trapping him within its confines.

"Since when…" Kurama blinked.

"You aren't the only one with surprises around here, dear." Icy reminded him.

"Impressive." Kaitou noted.

Icy shrugged, "Since you said that we can't attack in your territory, I figured why not defend?"

"Hey, where's the key?" Yana exclaimed.

"Look up." Kurama simply replied.

Yana looked up at the ceiling and was shocked to see vines above him.

Icy snickered, "Guess I'm not the only one with surprises around here."

Kurama shrugged, "I was not stopped since I refrained from violence. With gentle discreetness, I merely borrowed the key from your coat pocket."

_I'm guessing Yoko's rubbing off you._ Icy mused.

_The horror, the horror._ Kurama joked.

Yana screeched, "So you picked my pocket with some greenery? You really are a first class freak!"

Turning his attention to Kaitou, Kurama suggested a new game with taboo as the central rule.

"It starts out as one letter but as time moves forward, we eliminate more. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet and forty-five minutes to play, thus every one hundred and four seconds we will lose a letter we can say starting from the end, at Z, and moving backwards."

So basically what he was saying was that as two minutes passed by, a letter in the alphabet would be eliminated. Words starting with the eliminated letter were forbidden. Condition: Kurama had to crack down Kaitou in under fifty minutes.

Kaitou nodded, "Follow the rules both host and guest, Don't utter a letter crossed off from the list. Each hundred-and-four seconds, note too, another letter becomes taboo."

_You sure about this?"_ Icy asked.

_Trust me on this one._ Kurama told her assuringly.

_If you say so…_ Icy muttered.

With Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan's souls on the line, the three geniuses squared off.

Kaitou and Kurama sat opposite each other with a chess set between them and Icy settled herself quite comfortably on Kurama's armrest.

_You're doing this on purpose._ the redhead accused teasingly.

_So what if I am?_ Icy replied.

Turning to Kaitou, Kurama retorted, "How long can you afford this brazen facade?"

_You are baiting him._ Icy realized.

_As you said: so what if I am?_ Kurama shrugged.

Minutes ticked by until Kaitou called for a toilet break.

_Most probably to rethink his strategy._ Icy mused.

_Definitely._ Kurama replied.

_Ready? _He asked.

_Whenever you are._ Icy replied.

When Kaitou returned from his extended toilet break, he was shocked to find that Kurama had turned his territory into a plant field.

However, this was no ordinary plant field. The greenery were enforced with ice-resistant protection.

_A little unexpected._ Icy nodded.

_But not unwelcome._ Kurama agreed.

Right now, Kurama's chair had been lifted by his plants and the couple were engaged in an engrossed kiss.

_Remind me to reward you later._ Icy said.

_You mean there's more?_ Kurama asked in mock surprise.

_Later. That jerk's here._ Icy replied, releasing Kurama from the deep kiss and ignoring his pout in protest.

_Stage Two is in commerce, Owl._ Kurama replied jokingly.

_Do what you have to do, Fox._ Icy retorted playfully, catching on his 'Commando' game.

Removing himself from her otherwise loving embrace, Kurama hung himself upside down like a bat, appearing behind the unsuspecting Kaitou.

_Normally I would laugh at the absurdity of the situation. But for your sake, I'll refrain._ Icy told him.

_Thank you._ Kurama rolled his eyes.

Kaitou turned around unknowingly, only to meet Kurama's upturned self.

"Baaaa!" the redhead begun.

Kaitou blinked for a second.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kurama shouted louder.

Upon seeing Kurama's face, Kaitou could not help himself and he burst out laughing.

The pair won the battle of the wits.

With the caster gone, Kaitou's influence disappeared.

_Can I start laughing now?_ Icy inquired jokingly.

_Laugh and I'll kill you._ Kurama hissed.

"In that case…" Icy trailed as she leapt down from the chair.

Kurama's plant field retracted itself on its master's command.

"Hope you don't mind." she whispered.

Before Kurama could ask her what she meant, Icy's lips were planted firmly on his own.

_That, I don't._ he replied.

_Good, since we only have a while before the others wake up._ Icy replied. _I intend to make full use of it._

They continue kissing for some time.

"Ahem…" Botan coughed, in an attempt to break up the enamored couple.

No response.

Hiei used his Jagan Eye.

_Break it up you two!_ he screamed in their heads.

The pair blinked and came up for air.

"About time." Kuwabara roll his eyes.

"Next time, get a room." Botan chided.

"And I always say; this is a room." Icy retorted.

Kurama grinned, "She's got a point."

"You would agree with your girlfriend." Kuwabara muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Ah, and Chapter 15 goes up. Read and reivew people. 


	17. Genkai’s Ruse

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Sorry for the long wait guys. My brain refused to work with me. This is Chapter 16. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Well, this is your Chapter 16.

Harpygirl91: Thank you.

Hoshiko Megami: I thought I lost you after Chapter 10.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: After getting through the second floor, Yusuke got through Kido's test and the mastermind is revealed.

Chapter 16: Genkai's Ruse

* * *

With Kaitou defeated, everyone's souls went back to their bodies, including Yana's.

The impersonator woke up to find himself surrounded by the group.

"So you've defeated Kaitou. Impressive." he remarked.

"Where's the third key?" Kurama questioned.

"We've found the second key on Kaitou. But we can't find the third key in this room." Botan added.

"Of course you won't find it. It's hidden in a tree root outside." Yana informed them.

"It's a good thing you didn't budge in, otherwise Urameshi would be dead." he added.

"That's because of this note on the third door." Kurama commented, holding out a piece of paper.

"'Without Yana's permission to open this door, Urameshi will die.'" Icy recited.

"How did you…." Botan blinked.

"Photographic memory." Icy shrugged.

Hiei muttered something about overpowered kitsunes.

Kuwabara stated, "The person who designed this house is definitely weird. He actually puts three doors in this corridor.

After going through the corridor, Kuwabara exclaimed, "What the heck? How come there's seven stairways?"

"Urameshi is on the second floor. Everyone must entered using a different stairway." Yana stated.

"What's the game plan?" Kurama questioned.

Yana tsked, "Looks like you don't have much choice but to follow my instructions."

"Hey a wait a sec!" Botan suddenly exclaimed.

Flashing out another Spirit Item, Botan proudly announced, "The fifth Spirit Item: Spirit Stickers!"

Icy sighed, "Before Botan there goes into lecture mode, these Spirit Stickers are a modification of the 'Tattoo Print' used on major criminals. Only the person who attaches it can take it off. But once that person dies, the sticker peels off automatically."

"And since Icy's already explained the basis, I'll add to that. We can also understand the other person's health using the stickers' colors. Blue mean you're alright; yellow means slight injury and red means serious injury." Botan sweatdropped.

"I see." Kuwabara nodded.

"Everyone writes his name on and we paste it on each other. In this case we'll know if anyone met up with anything when we reached Yusuke." Botan agreed.

Kurama looked at Yana, as if asking for permission.

The flat-top just smiled, "Do as you wish."

Hiei just glared at Botan when she approached to stick the badges.

"Touch me again with that stupid thing, and I'll break your wrist." he threatened.

"Don't make me restrain you, shorty." Icy warned.

A death glare contest assued between the two.

Everybody else sweatdropped.

_You're doing this on purpose._ Kurama noted.

_Just shut up and stick it on him._ Icy remarked.

_Yes madam!_ the redhead mentally grinned.

After everyone had their stickers on and ignoring Hiei's rants, Botan noted, "Now everybody's blue."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Icy rolled her eyes.

That done, the five stood before their respective stairways.

"I'll take this one." Kuwabara announced.

"Then I'll take this one." Botan added, somewhat uncertain.

"Everyone, be careful." Kurama cautioned.

Aside, Yana thought, _do you think you can actually defeat my territory with that kind of equipment?_

Reaching for his mobile, he contacted Kido.

"Kido, they're on their way up."

A few seconds later, Yana nodded, "Hai, just like our plan."

With the connection off, Yana wondered, _so they managed to defeat Kaitou. One of them must be rather smart.

* * *

_

Scene switch to Kuwabara.

We find the redhead walking up the stairway. It was not long before he found himself going down the staircase.

* * *

Scene switch to Botan.

The blue-haired girl found herself walking along a spiraling stairway.

That left a very confused Botan in the wake.

* * *

Scene switch to Hiei.

The fire demon found himself falling through a trapdoor that had opened unexpectingly underneath him.

Landing expertly on the ground, he drew his katana and slashed the mirrors to pieces.

* * *

Scene switch to Kurama.

The redhead found himself in a maze with a black backdrop.

Numerous doors had appeared all about him; up, down, around. You name it, it's there.

The staircase before him disappeared before reappearing in a different direction.

Kurama just shrugged and followed where the staircase led.

* * *

Scene switch to Icy.

Once entering the her chosen stairway, the azure-haired girl rose a 'I-can't-believe-they-actually-used-such-a-lousy-trick' brow before muttering something under her breath.

A magic circle appeared under her feet as Icy chanted a spell that de-illusioned the illusion. (A/N: O.o;;; That didn't sound right…)

That done, Icy walked up safety.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kido and Yusuke, Kido told the frozen Yusuke that his friends were coming up for him.

Yusuke hissed before answering, "Brat, how are you going to take care of all five of them? With your ability, you can't stand in all five shadows at once."

"If I knew your ability from the beginning, I won't be caught so easily." he added.

"You're right… my ability is certainly not very impressive. If I was in a real brawl, I won't stand a chance. But the fact is, you're caught." Kido noted.

"I could easily kill you if I just gently snuff your nose and your mouth." he added.

"Then just do it! It's humiliating you know!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, being the first to open her door.

"You guys…"Yusuke mumbled.

"Don't get all mushy on us, bonehead." Icy snickered.

Yusuke mock glared at his ex-partner, knowing that she was joking.

"Hey why aren't you moving?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't come close! This guy's ability is "Shadow'! if he comes in contact with your shadow, you can't move!" Yusuke warned.

Everyone, minus Hiei, had a shocked look on their faces.

"That's right. However, your opponent isn't me, but one of these five. Kido commented.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Urameshi, one of the five is a fake and you have ten minutes to find the imposter." Kido announced.

"The five of you can only answer Urameshi's questions, other conversations aren't allowed." he added.

"A fake? Don't joke!" Kuwabara scoffed.

"Yeah, how can anyone impersonate someone so quickly?" Botan agreed.

"I told you can't talk unless Urameshi asked a question. Don't you care about his life?" Kido warned.

"One of you five is an imposter. In other words the real one had been caught. If you wish me ill, then my companion will kill him." he added.

"So you've planned this all out." Kurama noted.

"You have nine minutes left. Are you playing or not?" Kido asked.

"There's an imposter? But no matter how I look, they all look the same to me." Yusuke remarked.

"Eight minutes and thirty seconds." Kido reminded.

"Yusuke, I think you can rule out both Botan and me." Icy advised.

"And why's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Because that dimwit," she nodded to Kido, "just let it slip that the hostage is a 'he'" she shrugged.

Yusuke nodded.

Turning to Kuwabara, he posted a question.

"Kuwabara, tell me your birth date and blood type."

"Me?" Kuwabara pointed to himself.

"I can tell you that, but do you even know my birth date and blood type?" Kuwabara questioned back.

"Uh… nope." Yusuke replied.

"Then it's meaningless, you dolt!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

_Kuwabara being smart? Okay something is definitely wrong here._ Icy noted mentally.

"Then tell me your sister's name!" Yusuke shouted out in frustration.

"She's Shizuru, she just turned eighteen and she prefers guys that are stronger than I am." Kuwabara replied.

_Kuwabara putting down himself? Something's definitely really wrong here._ Icy noted.

"Kurama, tell me your mother's name!" Yusuke turned his attention to the redhead.

"She's Minamino Shiori, she's forty and is engaged to get married in fall." Kurama reported.

_And you never told me._ Icy quirked an accusing brow at him.

_Honestly, it never came up."_ Kurama protested mildly.

"Really? Do I get an invitation?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"Seven minutes." Kido prompted.

"Botan, tell me your vital statistics; from up to down." Yusuke turned to Botan.

"Why do you ask that? I don't remember telling you that!" Botan screamed.

"You did. That time…. That time…" Yusuke tried to 'remind' her.

Botan thought for a while before screaming, "I never said anything like that! Pervert!"

"Hn! What is this?" Hiei snorted.

"Hiei, what's your sister's name?" Yusuke asked.

Rolling his eyes, Hiei replied, "I don't need to say. You should be very clear about it."

"I just knew it. With Hiei's personality, he's bound to say something like this. I'm getting more and more confused." Yusuke muttered.

"What? You have a sister? Does Yusuke know here?" Kuwabara blinked.

"This brat's sister, with his personality and glares, she must be ugly!" Kuwabara scoffed.

"I'll kill you…" Hiei threatened.

_Did he just call Yukina ugly?_ Icy blinked.

_Yup._ Kurama nodded.

_Talk about irony._ she noted.

_Indeed._ Kurama agreed.

"Only Kuwabara doesn't know about this." Botan noted.

Kurama immediately hushed her.

"Only me? You guys knew? Why don't you tell me?" Kuwabara accused hotly.

"But…" Kurama begun.

"Don't glare at me." Hiei retorted.

"This is a long story." Kurama started.

"Tell me her name!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Five minutes." Kido reminded.

"I'll tell you later." Kurama promised.

"Yusuke, just tell me!" Kuwabara ordered.

"I don't know! Darn it! Is there really an imposter?" Yusuke asked Kido.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds." Kido said, looking at his watch.

"Darn it…" Yusuke cursed silently.

Then, he noticed something.

"What's that on your clothes?" he asked.

"Spirit Stickers." Icy supplied.

Botan nodded, "Didn't I tell you everything?"

Yusuke sweatdropped, "Come to think of it… I'm sorry."

"You still dare say. Looks like you're the suspicious one." Botan accused.

"I remember that those stickers…. Only the person who pasted it on could take it down, right?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"Yeah." Botan nodded.

Icy sniggered, "You know Yusuke, you just came up with a bright idea."

"I did?" Yusuke blinked.

"Every human and demon has an 'aura level'. it's like a fingerprint; everyone's different." Botan noted.

"And so…" Icy prompted.

Then Botan brightened up, "Then the one who couldn't get it off must be the imposter!"

After peeling off the stickers, everyone got a shock.

"They all came off!" Botan blinked, not understanding.

"But how?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"There isn't any imposter from the beginning. He's bluffing." Hiei snorted.

"There is, Hiei. And I have a pretty good idea who." Icy corrected him.

"And who is that, onna?" Hiei quirked a brow at the girl.

"I won't spoil the surprise just yet." she told him mysteriously.

"She's right." Kido informed them.

"My buddy, Yana, has the ability of 'copy' he can copy the person's body, voice, fingerprint and aura level. He can even copy memories and the personality." Kido added.

"Yana's impersonating one of you five right now."

"Time up. Please tell me who's the imposter." Kido told Yusuke.

_I don't know… I don't even have a clue. Darn it!_ Yusuke mentally cursed.

"I'll release your shadow, Urameshi. But don't you think of hurting me. And now, if you think you know who is the imposter, then give him a good punch." Kido commented.

"What?" Yusuke shouted in incredulity.

"The only way to break Yana's territory is to give him substantial pain. But you only have one chance, so think carefully before you hit." Kido advised.

"What's your motive?" Yusuke asked, once Kido stepped out of his shadow.

"We act according to someone's instructions. But it's rather interesting." Kido confessed.

"Don't drag too long. Get on with it!" he instructed.

"Good, I've decided who to hit." Yusuke declared.

Rushing towards Kuwabara, he gave the redhead a good punch across the face.

Icy smirked as 'Kuwabara' went flying in the wall, his form changing into Yana, "Thought so."

"Sharp. How did you know Kuwabara is the imposter?" Kido asked.

"He looks like he deserves to be punched. That's all." Yusuke replied.

"I would like to add something; Kurama, Icy and Hiei aren't that stupid to get caught by the likes of you. In this case, only Botan and Kuwabara were left. And as Icy pointed out, you let it slip that the hostage was a 'he'." he added.

_Thank god he wasn't downstairs._ Icy remarked.

_Indeed._ Kurama nodded.

"Shut up!" Hiei hissed.

"And you?" Kido turned to Icy.

The girl merely shrugged.

"For one thing, Kuwabara isn't this smart to rebuke Yusuke's question with another question. And as far as I'm concerned, he'll rather _die_ than belittle himself."

Kido applauded, "Impressive."

"Just let Kuwabara go!" Yusuke ordered.

"I know. I'll return Kuwabara to you. I might as well introduce the mastermind behind all this." Kido announced.

"What?" both Yusuke and Botan exclaimed when they saw who the mastermind was.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, I'm typing this chapter from memory. Read and review people! 


	18. The Tunnel

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Sorry for the long wait guys. My brain refused to work with me. This is Chapter 17. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Down girl! This is your Chapter 17.

Harpygirl91: Entertaining huh? I think that's because I didn't follow the anime exactly; I 'borrowed' some scenes from the manga.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: A tunnel is being carved between the Living World and the Demon World that if completed would usher in such darkness and chaos that the world might never recover. In a bold move, the despicable Sensui begins his search for the person that will finally allow him to complete the tunnel.

Chapter 17: The Tunnel

* * *

"You're the mastermind? What's going on?" Yusuke shouted out upon seeing Genkai.

"I should have known it was you." Icy remarked.

With Genkai's appearance, Kido immediately dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I never really wanted to do this! I'm sorry!" Kido apologized profusely.

"You don't need to apologize. I was the one who planned this entire thing." Genkai replied.

"I don't get it! Someone please explain this to me!" Yusuke screamed.

Kurama sighed, "You're a bad person too, sensei."

"Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I felt it on the way here." he added.

"Then please explain it to me. I'm confused!" Yusuke pleaded.

"Hn, but it isn't because it's fun." Genkai snorted.

"Huh?" Yana blinked in confusion.

"I wanted you to experience their powers personally." Genkai admitted.

"When did you know this?' Botan asked to two geniuses.

"The moment I stepped into this art room." Kurama answered.

"The moment I stepped into the stairway. Those illusions are _way_ too easy." Icy replied.

Kurama nodded, "All they had to do was to catch us unawares in order to defeat us."

Yusuke thought back to what Kido told him.

_I could easily kill you if I just gently snuff your nose and your mouth._

"It's true." he realized.

"But because they didn't do it, that means they have other intentions. And the only person who understands all of us so utterly well and to construct such a complicated plan, I can't think of anyone else but her." Icy supplied.

"But I still don't understand why." Hiei begun.

"Why do you have to use such methods for us to understand their powers?" he questioned.

"Indeed all five of you are very powerful. In a one-on-one battle, there's very few who can defeat you. But I want all of you to understand the fact that there are other methods that could easily kill you." Genkai commented.

"Hiei, you'll win in a hand-to-hand combat with Kaitou. But in his territory, you lost your soul due to your carelessness."

Hiei was silent.

"You too Yusuke." Genkai added.

"Fff. If I knew the abilities of the opponent, I would be caught." he snorted.

"Yusuke, do you really think your opponent will spend his own sweet time explaining his abilities to you? Once in the enemies' hands, you're dead!" Icy reminded him flatly.

"She's right, baka!" Genkai screamed at her student.

"But, who's the enemy? It isn't them, right? Then who is it?" Yusuke asked.

"It's like this, the three of us went to Genkai because of our abilities. Even though Urameshi became famous because of his battles, but when matters of 'Spirit Energy' were concerned, it's we only knew once we met Genkai. And the reason why we had such abilities it's because of the hole in the Makai." Kido confessed.

"A hole on the Makai?" Botan repeated.

"A tunnel in the Makai." Genkai corrected.

"The one who inherited Sakyo's legacy in in the Ningenkai!" she announced.

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Grandma's told me about it." Kuwabara added, entering the room.

"Seems like someone's trying to open a path connecting the Makai to the Ningenkai. And this path is huge; dangerous and dark." he added forebodingly.

"Kuwabara, you might want to know that your expression doesn't fit your outfit." Icy sniggered.

"Shut up! I know!" Kuwabara shouted.

Rushing to Yana, he shouted, "Return my clothes!"

"Itai!" Yana exclaimed when Kuwabara stomped on him.

"But Sakyo's already dead, then who…" Botan asked in confusion.

"No doubt Sakyo died in the explosion. But according to the time, it seems that among the instigators, there is one of Sakyo's relatives or a survivor from the Dark Tournament." Genkai remarked.

"Even if it's so, it's hard to believe. I can't even imagine how big the gate will be, but to move such a huge space…" Kurama pondered.

"If there's anyone with such a capability, he's already gone to the Makai!" Hiei noted.

"Seeing is believing. Let's go and take a look." Genkai suggested.

"To Mushiyori City? But it's just like our backyard!" Yusuke exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayame was hovering over Mushiyori City on her oar and was stunned to see the city enveloped in darkness.

Makai bugs were flying freely about.

"But how…" Ayame pondered.

* * *

"That's impossible! Koenma exclaimed when Ayame returned to report her findings.

"It's hundreds of years ago when Japan reached the pinnacle of the Dark Ages. It's impossible for such a hole to be created naturally." he added.

"It's obviously man-made." Ayame supplied.

"But who?" Koenma pondered.

* * *

Just then, Botan's suitcase beeped.

"That's Koenma's signal." she exclaimed, opening the suitcase.

Koenma's face appeared on-screen.

"Botan, is Yusuke there? It's an emergency!" Koenma shouted.

"Everyone's here. I suppose it's about the tunnel." Genkai remarked.

"Oh, Genkai's there too." Koenma noted.

"It's obvious that someone's causing the tunnel to expand at an abnormal speed. The area of change is too small, so it's already too late when we discovered it. And now it's already affecting humans." Koenma explained.

"I have some humans here who experienced these effects." Genkai supplied.

"In this month alone about thirty people came to me about these powers, and all of them come from Mushiyori City." she added.

"It's considered fortunate that only the citizens of Mushiyori City are affected. But the tunnels' in its second stage." Koenma hung his head on his hands.

"The second stage? What's going on?" Yusuke demanded.

"For the portal to be completely open, it must go through four stages." Icy sighed, shaking her head as if to nurse a headache.

"In the first stage, the gases in the Ningenkai will cause the lower classed demons in the Makai to grow in size. By the second stage, because the Makai is drawing closer, some humans will develop special abilities. At the third stage, demons with a D Class ranking and lower will appear in the Ningenkai. By the time the tunnel is over one kilometer, it's time for the last stage." she explained, her voice somewhat shaky.

"The last stage? What will happen?" Yusuke pressed.

"The C and B Class demons can move freely in the Ningenkai." she revealed.

Koenma nodded, "You can classify Toguro as a B Class demon." he supplied.

"B Class? You mean Toguro is a B Class demon?" Yusuke echoed.

Koenma nodded.

"And in the depths of the Makai, there are also A Class demons and a rank that is even higher than an A Class; a S Class. And the Reikai can't control the S Class demons!" Koenma revealed.

All eyes turned to the only Class S demoness in the group.

"And how did you know all this?" Yusuke asked slowly.

"Maybe the darn fact that I've been having recurring prophetic dreams for the past one month might have something to do with it." Icy replied flatly.

"The boundaries of the Makai are limitless and it's deep and wide. The Reikai can only govern a small portion of them." Koenma added.

"Then…" Botan prompted.

"We can only administer half of the lowest level with our power. You can take the Makai as a huge, endless, deep and board building. From here, it's too dangerous.. We could only estimate it from a distance." Koenma warned.

"The dimension can allow Class B demons and lower to pass through, but not Class A and Class S demons." he added.

"That.. Dangerous? A Class A demon and above is more powerful than all Class B demons combined…" Yusuke mumbled.

"What? What Class A? What Class S? I can't see anything? Can someone explain this?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Whatever happens, we have to stop this; before the tunnel gets any bigger! Find the caster who is enlarging the tunnel!" Koenma ordered.

"In other words, they're only against us for one reason; we are an obstacle." Genkai declared.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else, a deformed Ani Toguro's head was talking to Sensui.

"How is it going? Hn, that's guy's impressive" Ani Toguro asked.

"But there will be others who will interfere. Those meddling kids… I beg you, please avenge me… you can do it." he pleaded.

"I do not take instructions from you, but with such an interesting thing, I won't allow anyone to destroy it." Sensui affirmed.

Ani Toguro chuckled.

* * *

"Sensui?" Itsuki asked.

"The tunnel seemed to be expanding." Sensui remarked.

"There is an obstacle." Itsuki admitted.

"Obstacle?" Sensui questioned.

"There is a kikai barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai. Even if the tunnel expands, high-leveled demons won't be able to get through." Itsuki explained.

"A barrier? No problem. I know a couple of spell-casters who can break through the barrier." Sensui replied.

"I can use them."

"However this is no ordinary barrier. If we want to break through it, we must find someone different from me; one who is capable of opening dimensions." Itsuki explained.

"With my ability, I can only open dimension gates, but not break through to the barrier. Therefore, we have to find someone who can break the barrier." he added.

"I'll find him." Sensui promised.

"We might as well remove a few obstacles."

* * *

"You mean the hole between the Makai and the Ningenkai can allow demons like Toguro to get through?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You are saying that even if he's a Class B demon, there're others more powerful than he is? And even the Reikai can control them?" he exclaimed

"Kuwabara, I think we just established that." Icy remarked flatly.

"The Reikai is at its wits end in dealing with Class A and Class S demons. But there is still someone out there who wants to break the kikai barrier." Yusuke hissed.

"Genkai, we're missing someone." Icy reminded.

The old woman nodded and went to revive Kaitou.

_Kaitou isn't touching you._ Kurama hissed, cradling his mate closer.

_Down lover boy._ Icy joked.

"Looks like everything's going according to plan." Kaitou remarked, once his soul was returned to his body.

"We've only understood the gist." Kurama supplied. "That's really a memorable self-introduction."

"To be honest, I wasn't acting. I really wanted to defeat you just once. But looks like I failed." Kaitou shrugged.

"So what will happen when grandma over here isn't here when you can't return your own soul?" Yusuke mused.

"He won't be here, obviously." Genkai answered.

"About a week ago, he came to me just because of this. He said 'Please help my friend! His soul has been removed from his body.'" she added.

Kurama huffed, "It's just like you, to play with fire."

"Ah, I always wanted to find out what will happen to me if I said the taboo word." Kaitou confessed.

"Let us reintroduce ourselves. I'm Asato Kido, fifteen. My ability is 'Shadow'." Kido begun.

"I'm Yanagisawa Mitsunari, sixteen. My ability is 'Copy'." Yana added.

"And I'm Yuu Kaitou, seventeen. My ability is 'Taboo'." Kaitou finished the introduction.

"All three of them lived in Mushiyori City. They found out about their abilities about a month ago." Genkai informed the group.

"The three of us experiences severe headaches and vomiting. That might be a symptom if our powers." Kaitou added.

_Coincidence? Me think not._ Icy remarked.

_I know what you mean._ Kurama mentally agreed.

"That's not long after the Dark Tournament." he noted out-loud.

"Suppose now the tunnel is in its second stage, then that means that the tunnel was only opened after the Tournament ended." Yusuke mused aloud.

"Koenma, how many days are there left until the tunnel is in its fourth stage?" he asked.

"If the second stage begun a month before, then the tunnel should be around 1.3 kilometers wide. Essentially, it's expanding at an alarming rate, more than ten times faster in its natural state." Koenma replied.

"For it to reach the fourth stage, it'll take three weeks at most." he added grimly.

"Three weeks…" Yusuke mumbled.

A horrifying thought came to him. In three weeks' time, demons like Toguro will emerge from the tunnel.

"Is there no way we can stop it?" he questioned.

"Iie, unless we remove the caster." Koenma shook his head.

"The tunnel has expanded to rapidly. There's no way for us to seal it. If we knew where the core is, then there is a chance." he added.

"Good, I'll find him!" Yusuke promised.

"You three lead the way." he ordered.

"Matte Yusuke." Genkai begun.

She was about to whoop Yusuke on the head when Icy beat her to it.

Getting a huge paper fan out of nowhere, the azure-haired kitsune queen smacked her ex-partner's head.

Sweatdrops all around.

"Baka." she muttered.

"Why did you hit me for?" Yusuke demanded.

"You're committing kamikaze by going there with no knowledge of the enemies' abilities." Icy remarked

"Why do you think Genkai put up the show for?" she added.

"But we can't carry on like this! We only have three weeks left!" Yusuke protested.

"We have to find out three things about the enemy first before we act. One: how many are there? Two: who is their mastermind. Three: what abilities do they have." Genkai interjected.

"Koenma, I want to ask you something." Hiei begun.

"What Class do I belong to?"

"Hiei!" Kurama rebuked.

"Right now, you're labeled as a Class B, but Toguro the Younger is an Class B+ demon." Koenma replied.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed.

Turning, he walked towards the door.

"Hiei." Yusuke begun.

"What happens to the Ningenkai is of no concern to me." the half-fire demon remarked.

With that, the door slammed shut.

"That jerk! I knew it all along!" Kuwabara scolded into thin air.

"He'll come back." Yusuke replied assuringly. "When all of us are in trouble."

"Hiei knows that once the Makai draws near, it will affect not only the Ningenkai." Kurama added in agreement.

"Maybe it's better to let him go off right now, since we don't know if the enemy is honorable." Genkai noted.

"Anyway, it's best that we don't act alone. Go back home and rest. We'll split into two groups two days later." she ordered.

* * *

"Walk you home?" Kurama offered, once the group were out of the house.

Icy just nodded mutely as the redhead kept in stride with her.

"Don't do what we won't!" Yusuke called out jokingly to the pair.

Kurama rolled his eyes.

Once out of earshot of the gang, Kurama turned abruptly to face the silent girl.

"Something is wrong." he noted, speaking out Icy's thoughts.

The girl remained silent.

A crow was heard overhead.

* * *

SailorStar9: And end of Chapter 17. Read and review. 


	19. The Reader

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. My memory is lousy, and since I'm like 5 episodes behind in this fic, I'll have to make do with the manga. This is Chapter 18. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Down girl! This is your Chapter 18.

Harpygirl91: Entertaining huh? I know; the manga sure is more interesting than the anime, it me.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: The Spirit Detective's best chance to uncover the truth behind the tunnel lies with the mind reader, Murota. But mere hours after entering Mushiyori City, Yusuke and team find themselves being hunted by an unseen evil. Just who are Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor, and Sea Man?

Chapter 18: The Reader

* * *

Two days later…

"Man this is serious. I never expected it to be like this." Yusuke remarked, noting the numerous Makai bugs flying around.

"Normal people don't seem to see these insects. If they could really see them, they'll probably freak." Kido added.

"What do you think?" he asked Yusuke.

"Insects everywhere, how am I supposed to know?" Yusuke retorted.

"In this kind of place, there isn't any entertainment. I've been wondering when can it be restored back." Yana commented.

"It's amazing, right now I want to protect this city." he added.

"Once I think that someone's smiling at the sight of this, I'm disgusted" he admitted.

""No matter who the enemy is, I won't allow him to commit such sins in the place I grew up in."

"You can rant all you want, but remember, don't go off on your own. If he has the power, that means the danger is more imminent." Genkai advised.

"Kurama's group went off to check the tunnel. I wonder if they're alright? That's the home base of the enemy." Yusuke mused aloud.

"Don't worry, Kurama isn't like you, he won't do anything you would do." Genkai replied.

"Darn it, you don't believe me!" Yusuke hissed.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The above-mentioned redhead sneezed.

Four 'Bless you's were heard.

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with something, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes." Kurama answered.

"Then maybe someone's talking about you." Botan noted.

_Wonder who?_ Icy joked.

Kurama let out a mental chuckle.

"Is this really where the tunnel is?" Kaitou asked, his eyes searching the wide field.

"It's only a plain pasture." Kuwabara noted.

"They still say something about a spell-caster; we can't even find where they're hiding. Is that person really in the center of the tunnel?" he asked.

"If they're using human power to make the tunnel go off-track, it must be in a circular shape. And in that tunnel, there should be a very powerful spell-caster in the middle of it. I can't think of any other location, other than this." Kurama explained.

"But it isn't on the surface…" Kaitou added.

"It's underground." Icy completed the sentence.

"Still typing on that computer of yours, Blue?" Kurama teased.

Icy flipped her Mercury computer shut and glared playfully at her mate; she knew he was teasing.

Then, something caught her attention.

Frowning slightly, a feather materialized between her fingers and she threw it towards the aluminum fence some distance away from the group.

Right after that, she immediately took off to the hedge, with Kurama on her heels.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're being watched." Kurama supplied as Icy went forward to retrieve her feather.

"Just as I thought." she smiled, pulling the feather off the ground.

Turning around, she showed the group the feather.

One side of the feather stalk was dyed with blood. Obviously it had cut whomever was watching them.

"Botan, can you analyze this?" she asked, handing the feather to the girl.

Botan nodded and kept the feather.

"We'll have to meet up with Yusuke and the others." Kurama remarked.

* * *

Back with Yusuke's group…

"Felt that?" Genkai asked, as they were gripped by a feeling.

"Hn, seems like we've stepped into someone's territory." Yusuke noted.

"Unless someone's using his ability, there's no way we can feel it." Kido noted.

"Then who is using his ability in this area?" Yana asked.

"Down there." Yusuke nodded to the stairway that led down to some basement.

"Welcome." a waiter greeted.

Turning his attention to the only four playing mahjong, Yana replied, "Must be one of the four."

"Including the storekeepers, six." Yusuke reminded.

""Pung! Mahjong!" someone announced proudly.

"Again? All my tiles were taken by you!" someone else complained.

"Did you see all our tiles?" another accused.

"Let's play." Yusuke suggested.

Sweatdrops all around.

"I don't know how to play." Genkai replied.

"I can listen to what you're thinking." the winner remarked.

"I quit!" one of the players replied.

"Me too!" another agreed.

"Are you looking for me?" the winner asked, with his back still turned to Yusuke's group.

Standing up, he turned to face them.

"Are you one of them who have a special ability?" Yusuke asked.

"Please, not cause trouble here." the storekeeper pleaded.

"Shut up!" Murota shouted.

"We're looking for someone who's digging a hole." Yusuke supplied.

"You're referring to the tunnel?" Murota suggested.

"You knew!' Kido hissed.

"You guys were the ones who kept talking about it, in your minds." Murota snickered.

"He really has the ability to read other people's minds." Kido noted.

"Iie he's probably faking it. Maybe he had other abilities. If he's really in cahoots with the enemy, then not only will he know about the tunnel, he'll also know who we are." Yusuke disagreed.

"Let me try." Kido offered.

_No matter who he is, he shouldn't be able to know about my ability beforehand. If he's lying about his ability, then I should be able to step onto his shadow._ he mentally added.

"What's the matter? A duel?" Murota sniggered.

"Use your ability then. I'll fight you!" Kido challenged.

"It's Kido's territory." Yusuke noted.

Yana nodded in agreement.

Just as Kido was about to step onto Murota's shadow, Murota stepped back, much to everyone's shock.

With three punches in succession, Kido was knocked out.

"Hn, you won't be able to step onto my shadow." Murota boasted.

_He read my mind! So, he wasn't bluffing._ Kido noted mentally.

"So want to fight? My ambition is to become a professional boxer. I'll use my ability of mind-reading to conquer the world." Murota announced.

"Looks like you aren't bluffing. But I'll have to decide whether you're good or evil." Yusuke commented.

"Behind me here is Yana. He has the ability to copy anyone with a simple touch of his finger, including memories. If you only have a special ability, then work with us here." he offered.

"Insolent brat! I refuse to be embroiled in your conflict." Murota scoffed.

"You have guts!' Yusuke noted, removing his jacket.

"Is he going to be alright? Once his mind is read, how can he attack?" Yana asked.

"Don't worry. Yusuke is the winner of the Dark Tournament. To him, it makes no difference." Genkai replied.

"Now, I'll attack straight from your right." Yusuke announced.

_What's he doing?_ Murota wondered.

Reading his mind, Murota was shocked to find out that Yusuke was thinking exactly what he said.

_What an idiot! He still wants to come directly at me. This is too easy._ he added.

"Here I go." Yusuke commented.

Then, to Murota's surprise, Yusuke disappeared in a twinkling of an eye.

Before Murota knew anything, Yusuke was right in front of him.

Stunned, Murota could only watch as Yusuke's punch went straight for him.

Murota was knocked out.

"Incredible. I didn't even he him move." Kido noted.

"He only used thirty percent of his strength." Genkai added.

"He's lucky I stopped just in time. I only used my spirit energy to knock him out." Yusuke confessed.

"Yana, copy him" he added.

With a touch of his hand, Murota was instantly copied.

"He's innocent. He doesn't know anything." Yana said.

"I see. But he can be pretty useful." Genkai noted.

With Murota in tow, the group headed for a crowded park in the city.

"You say your name's Murota and your territory's thirty meters." Yusuke said.

"Yes. Within thirty meters, I can hear what everyone's thinking very clearly." Murota confessed.

"Once you hear anyone with very strange thoughts, inform us. But don't show that you know and don't have direct eye contact with him." Genkai advised.

Murota nodded.

Tense minutes passed and Yusuke noted that Murota's expression changed drastically.

"Murota?" he asked.

"He's appeared!" Murota shuddered.

"His thoughts are louder than anyone else's, but it's more quiet. It's the first time I've heard such a voice." Murota confessed shakily.

"Which one? Don't point with your finger, just tell me the direction and appearance." Yusuke advised.

"On the right. His hair is combed back and he's wearing a black shirt." Murota stammered.

Just then, Sensui turned to face Yusuke's group.

All of a sudden, Murota was shot by something on the forehead.

"This is only a greeting Urameshi Yusuke." Sensui remarked.

"So, he's the mastermind." Yusuke noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: And ends another short chapter. Read and review. 


	20. The Doctor's Disease

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 19. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Somewhere in Mushiyori City, a psychic is forging a tunnel between the Demon and Human worlds. Yusuke has recruited Murota, a mind-reading human. But while trying to weed out the enemies by their thoughts, Murota was shot -- and the criminal mastermind made his introduction. The heroes have taken Murota to the hospital, where new danger awaits.

Chapter 19: The Doctor's Disease

* * *

"Everyone will dig graves. All seven of us will dig a hole. And then there's Dark Angel, Gatekeeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Gamemaster, Doctor and Seaman." Murota mumbled, once they got him to the hospital. 

"I only got these from his mind, the others are filled with killing and blood. Don't ask anymore. I don't want to die." he admitted.

"Four words: Is that their nicknames?" Yusuke asked.

"Most probably." Murota nodded.

"It's definitely got something to do with their abilities." Genkai remarked.

"By the way, Yusuke. You didn't give chase. Looks like you've grown." she noted.

"I knew I won't be able to catch up with him." Yusuke admitted.

"I knew from one look that he's not someone I'll trifle with easily. Giving out such a deadly look, it's as if he's waiting for the enemy to step into a trap."

"I agree." Genkai nodded.

"But the one who shot Murota isn't him. The bullet came from a direct direction. His look to us was only a signal."

"Then what shot me?" Murota asked.

"This. A small piece of eraser." Genkai replied.

"Eraser?" Yusuke echoed.

"But how can such a thing like that cut my forehead?" Murota pressed.

"It's still have traces of spirit energy left. Wrapping it with spirit energy, the eraser will be as hard as a BB bullet and he used his mind to fire it." Genkai added.

"I tried to follow the bullet's trail to find the shooter, but the distance he's in is more than five hundred meters. Even though I can't see his face, I'm certain that he's indeed powerful."

"They didn't come after us." Sniper noted.

"Hn, Urameshi is surprisingly clam." Sensui added.

"Seaman's trailing Kurama's group. Sniper informed.

"Not worry about them first. More importantly, is surveillance." Sensui advised.

"Urameshi's in the hospital, but they didn't know that the Doctor is waiting for them." he added.

"Someone's expanding their territory." Kido remarked.

"There's also someone with a special ability in the hospital?" Yana exclaimed.

"Is it the Doctor?" Genkai wondered.

"Be careful and don't get cornered. We don't know where it's coming form!" Yusuke warned.

Both Murota and Yana felt something on their hand.

Yana looked down and was shocked to find a bug injecting something into his bloodstream.

"What's that?" he screamed.

"Yana!" Kido shouted.

"Kuso." the shape shifter cursed as he slapped the bug.

The said bug disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then, bluish marks started appearing on Yana's skin.

"Yana! Murota!" Yusuke shouted.

"So cold!" Murota gasped, knelling on the floor.

"My body's in pain." Yana added.

"A fever?" Kido exclaimed.

"What's was that?" Yusuke hissed.

"Isn't a bug from the Makai. A disease starting virus. My suspicion were right; it is the Doctor." Genkai noted.

"There aren't only two of them." she warned.

"We're surrounded." Kido remarked.

"What's going on?" a nurse asked.

"Ah!" Kido gasped when he noticed the numerous bugs had started to coagulate on the nurse's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"On your head and shoulders!" Yusuke shouted out.

Puzzled, the nurse looked over her shoulder.

"There's nothing." she added.

"What are you saying?" she questioned.

"Normal people can't see and they obviously after us." Yusuke noted.

"If this goes on, everyone will catch the virus." he added.

"If we can't find the caster, then those two's illness will get more serious." Genkai replied.

"Miss, please take care of them." Yusuke shouted.

"Hey, no running in the hospital!" the nurse warned.

"How do we find him when there's so many doctors in this hospital!" Kido cursed

"Just hit him when you see one." Yusuke added.

"Not the best idea, but it's the fastest." Genkai agreed.

"Just don't kill him." Yusuke replied.

"Spilt up!" he ordered.

Genkai nodded, "When you find him, make a lot of noise."

"I'll get the first floor." Kido replied.

"Good, the second floor's mine." Yusuke nodded.

"The enemy might not be one of the hospital's doctors." Genkai added.

Kido ran down the corridor only to bump into a nurse.

"Hey miss!" he shouted, grabbing the nurse.

"Yes?" the nurse stammered.

"There's a criminal posing as a doctor in this hospital. Come with me and point out any doctor whom you don't recognize." he added.

"Hey, what are you shouting for? You'll disturb the patients!" Doctor Kamiya warned coming into the scene.

"Doctor Kamiya! This person's saying some strange things!" the nurse replied.

"Who are you? I'm going to call the police." Doctor Kamiya threatened.

"Then call the police! There's a dangerous person in the hospital! Believe me. My friends been injected with some kind of virus and are in critical condition. If we don't act, the entire hospital will be in danger!" Kido warned.

Doctor Kamiya thought for a while before answering, "Alright, I'll go with you. Please leave her first."

"I know every personnel in this hospital, if I see anyone I don't recognize, I'll inform you." he promised.

Turning to the nurse, he ordered her to call the police.

"Yes. But Doctor Kamiya…" she begun.

"Isn't today your day off?" she asked.

With his cover blown, Doctor Kamiya quickly paralyzed Kido before killing the meddlesome nurse.

Kneeling beside the fallen Kido, Doctor Kamiya slit his wrist.

Then he added, "Serves you right. You'd be considered as a killer in board daylight, after killing the nurse, you committed suicide."

"Urameshi, be careful." Kido mumbled.

"Since they think the enemy's an outsider to the hospital, it's even better. I'll kill everyone." Kamiya promised.

* * *

"The situation is worse than I thought." Kaitou remarked, looking around at the numerous bugs in the city. 

"Aw…" Botan complained, swatting a fly that flew past her.

"Hey, you know I can't see anything!" Kuwabara complained.

Icy had to restrain from rolling her eyes when Botan swatted yet another bug.

Pulling out a necklace on her neck, Icy activated it silently.

An invisible shield quickly surrounded the group, reflecting any bugs that came by.

"Wow." was all Botan could say.

"Impressive." Kurama noted.

Icy shrugged, "How do you think I managed to avoid Mars' detection for so long?"

* * *

Back in the hospital… 

Another nurse came in and screamed.

"Doctor Kamiya, what's doing on?" she asked.

_Fff, the situation is getting worse. I have to cover over._ Kamiya thought.

Out loud, he shouted, "Call the police immediately! There's a suspicious man on the loose."

On the second floor, Yusuke heard a scream and ran down immediately.

Genkai was on the sixth floor.

"The entire hospital is covered in the territory." she noted.

"This way!" someone shouted.

"Back off!" Yusuke warned, rushing to the scene.

He was shocked to find Kido on the floor.

"Is this your friend?" one doctor asked Yusuke.

"It's lucky we found him early." another added.

"The suspect's impersonating one of us." another doctor remarked.

"So, it really isn't one of the hospital's doctors." Yusuke realized.

_Urameshi, you're wrong. He's here. Kuso, I can't move._ Kido cursed.

"Kido, where's he?" Yusuke asked.

Getting no answer, Yusuke was about to leave when Kido expanded his territory.

Frozen in place, Yusuke finally knew what Kido was wanting to tell him.

"Could it be…" he wondered aloud.

_Yes, he's here!_ Kido mentally added.

_I have to find a way to tell him. Any part of my body. Please move!_ Kido mentally pleaded.

Then, Yusuke noticed something.

Kido's shadow was moving out from under his arm and tracing something on the floor with his blood.

"Kamiya? Is that the criminal's name?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Then, he turned to find two doctors dead on the floor.

"Change of plans; kill everyone in the hospital." Kamiya grinned.

"So it's you. Kido, release me!' Yusuke ordered.

With Kido knocked out, his territory vanished and Yusuke managed to avoid Kamiya's attack.

Downstairs, a nurse was frantically calling the police when Kamiya's bugs attacked her, spreading the virus.

* * *

Keiko and Shizuru had arrived in the hospital, guided by Puu. 

When the bugs attacked them, Shizuru managed to get them out of danger and into the lift.

* * *

Kamiya went on the explain that with is ability, he can create viruses with only his mind and that Yana and Murota had only ten minutes left. 

Enraged, Yusuke started raining punches on the Doctor.

Kamiya was thrown to the ground, only to jump back up seconds later.

He counterattacked, only to have Yusuke dodge every one of them.

With a quick upper-cut, Kamiya was thrown back.

He went on the say that once his abilities was awaken, he made changes to his body. Now, he could control his body chemicals with his mind; so he could not fell pain.

Kamiya then leapt at Yusuke, with every intention to cut him open.

Yusuke, however, calmly readied his attack.

With a 'Spirit Gun', he shot Kamiya's arm off.

The shot went through the window.

"You forgot." Kamiya grinned.

"Re-attaching limbs is part of a doctor's job." he added, taking his detached limb and re-attaching it back in place."

* * *

"Yusuke…" Icy frowned, when she saw Yusuke's 'Spirit Gun' shot in the sky.

"The hospital!" Kaitou exclaimed.

Retracting her shield, Icy took off in the hospital's direction, with the rest on her heels.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter down. Read and review. 


	21. Sleep, Doctor, Sleep

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Three chapter in one shot. I'm making up lost time here. This is Chapter 20. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Searching Mushiyori City, Yusuke's team was quickly steered to the hospital, where a trap awaited. There they encounter the Doctor, a human with immense psychic powers, super strength, feels no pain, and has infected the entire hospital with a deadly virus. To save his friends, will Yusuke be forced to destroy the wretched creature?

Chapter 20: Sleep, Doctor, Sleep

* * *

Where we last left off, Yusuke and Kamiya were having a showdown and everyone in the hospital were suffering from Kamiya's virus.

"I have the ability of a doctor and I'm only doing what I know is right. From my prospective, everyone's ability is dependent on his personality, interest and environment." Kamiya taunted.

"I agree. You're one of the seven." Yusuke agreed.

"How did you know?" Kamiya asked.

"You know about us, so I would think it's fair that I too know a little about you. What are the others called and where do they live? And where is the underground tunnel?" Yusuke pressed.

"My answer is 'what an idiot!'" Kamiya shouted rushing forward to attack Yusuke.

With a quick punch, Yusuke beat Kamiya back.

Kamiya quickly landed on his feet.

"Release your territory and free everyone in the hospital. Then I won't kill you. But I'll capture you." Yusuke remarked.

"Can't do it. Once infected by my virus, unless I'm unconscious, the illness will be more severe. And you can't capture me, I'll escape." Kamiya informed him.

"Then I'll have to kill you." Yusuke promised.

"Can you? Do you think you're a cop? I'm not a demon, but a human." Kamiya mocked.

He barely dodged Yusuke's punch which hit the wall.

"If the situation calls for it, I'll be happy to." Yusuke reminded him.

"Really, I think you're hesitating. It's the same with you 'Spirit Gun' from just now." Kamiya told him.

* * *

"Someone's territory." Icy noted, once they neared the hospital.

Kurama nodded.

"Going in by the front door isn't an option. The only way is up." he remarked, forming a 'Rose Whip' in his hand.

With a silent 'crack', the 'Rose Whip' secured itself on the railing on the hospital roof and Kurama pulled himself up.

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make-up!" came Icy's henshin cry.

Kurama twisted around just in time to see the all familiar flow of water surround her as she opened her eyes to have an outfit much like the one of her Crystal power, only white wings on her back and a blue heart gem with wings on her bodice, as well as the blue symbol of Mercury instead of a tiara.

An extended Caduceus appeared in her left hand and she whirled it around like a baton.

Spreading her wings, Eternal Sailor Mercury took off after her mate.

* * *

"Ami-nee just henshinned." Hotaru noted.

Right now, both Eternal Sailor Saturn and Hiei were destroying some demons in the outskirts of Mushiyori City.

Setsuna had retreated to the Time Gates.

Hiei huffed, "That onna can take care of herself."

Saturn's eyes twinkled in amusement, "You sound like you care."

Hiei blushed faintly.

"Silence Final Dance--Rebirth!" Saturn seemed to do a practice dance with the glaive as the power gathered and then struck behind her.

Three demons who had attempted to strike them from behind were destroyed.

"Hn." Hiei snorted as he sliced through another two demons.

* * *

Landing gently on the ground, Eternal Sailor Mercury kept her wings and walked forward to the door.

Then she frowned slightly.

"Puu." she realized.

Kurama quirked a brow at her.

"What the heck is Yusuke's Spirit Beast doing here?" he questioned.

The ice senshi shrugged.

"He's Yusuke's Spirit Beast. Those two are spiritually linked. When Yusuke's in trouble, Puu's bound to find him."

Kurama frowned, "Wait, Puu should be Keiko, right?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury gave him a 'duh' look.

Then what he implied hit her.

"Darn." she muttered.

If Puu was here, then that means Keiko is in trouble.

"We have to find her, pronto." she remarked.

Kurama agreed.

* * *

True to the pair's suspicion, both Keiko and Shizuru had ran into a sea of bugs.

Keiko was bitten and Shizuru was at her wits end until Genkai saved them.

Genkai then later pressed the elevator's button to take the two girls to the ground floor.

When the door opened, Keiko and Shizuru were met by a sea of virus bugs.

A ' Mercury Waterfall Melody!' was heard as a large wall of water washed over the said bugs.

"Kura-chan!" Eternal Sailor Mercury quipped.

The redhead slashed the remaining bugs with his 'Rose Whip'.

"Kurama?" Shizuru questioned when their two rescuers appeared before her.

"Shizuru, what happened?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked, kneeling beside the shivering Keiko.

"One of those bugs bit her." Shizuru replied.

Eternal Sailor Mercury though for a while before standing up.

Summoning her Caduceus, Eternal Sailor Mercury muttered something under her breath and swirling dust surrounded the three girl.

When the powder settled on Keiko, her breathing slowed and her skin color returned to normal.

"Done." Eternal Sailor Mercury announced proudly, willing her Caduceus away.

Turning her attention to Yusuke's Spirit Beast, the ice senshi gave him a rebuking look.

Puu looked on the ground sheepishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a sick nurse came into Yusuke and Kamiya's battle.

"Don't come close!' Yusuke shouted a warning.

Kamiya immediately ran to her, grabbing the nurse as a shield.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her." Kamiya threatened.

"You can breath a sigh of relief. I've just gave you a reason not to kill me. Let me go and I can ensure she goes off safely and you can avoid killing me." he taunted.

"You… do you know what you're doing?" Yusuke hissed.

"Of course. Unless you think I'm wrong in taking the nurse hostage." Kamiya smirked.

"It's not it! Are you seriously thinking of opening the tunnel that will kill everyone, including yourself!" Yusuke shouted.

"Do you think the demons that come out crawling out of that tunnel is going to let you off? You're simply committing kamikaze." he exclaimed.

"So what? In the past, I can't choose how I die! It's either death by old age or by disease. But now, getting killed by demons isn't such a bad idea." Kamiya scoffed.

"You'll die alone!' the captured nurse hissed.

Retrieving a bottle of liquid, she splashed it on Kamiya's eye.

Kamiya screamed in agony, releasing his hold on the nurse.

With one hand over his injured eyes, he swiped the nurse, who turned out to be Yana, away.

"So you also have a special ability. Being able to walk despite your condition proves that your resistance is stronger than any ordinary human." Kamiya noted.

"There's no need to struggle. You've no where to run." Genkai advised.

"Last warning, release everyone from your virus or else I'll kill you." Yusuke threatened.

Smiling grimly, Kamiya nodded, "Alright then. I have the antidote here. Give everyone a shot of this and they'll be fine."

"You're telling the truth?" Yusuke questioned.

"I swear!' Kamiya replied.

_I must get out of here. Once I hand it over, I'll kill him._ Kamiya thought.

"Don't get tricked!" Murota shouted.

"I heard what he thought. What he had is only glucose."

"Kuso!' Kamiya cursed, throwing the case on the floor.

"It's hopeless." Yusuke warned.

"Rubbish!" Kamiya shouted, rushing forward to attack.

A punch in the face and a couple of successful punches in the gut, Yusuke threw Kamiya through the window.

Kamiya flew out and landed on the ground below and passed out.

"Hey." Yana blinked, noting that his skin was clear again.

"The spots are gone. Is Kamiya dead?" he wondered.

"Call the police." one awakened doctor ordered.

Then, Yusuke noticed that Genkai had slammed her fist into Kamiya's chest.

"Grandma?" he asked.

"Don't worry. He just returned his breath, like an electric shock." Genkai replied.

"You don't need carry the burden of killing him." she added.

"Looks like we missed everything." Kuwabara remarked as he, Kaitou and Botan arrived to the scene.

"You took care of everything." Kurama noted, coming to the scene with Icy, Keiko and Shizuru in tow.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Keiko! Damn it, Puu! You're like their get-in-danger tour guide." Yusuke exclaimed, when his Spirit Beast came flying to him.

Botan quirked a brow, "Should I even ask why Yana is in a nurse's outfit?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Ah, you know, playing doctor, and one thing led to another."

Icy sweatdropped.

_If I didn't know that Yusuke is straight, I would think there's another meaning to that sentence._ Icy wondered.

_Ecchi._ Kurama replied back.

"Our job is done here. Let's get out of here." Genkai pointed to the door.

"I'll stay back to take care of them." Kaitou replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review. 


	22. Caught in the Rain

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 21. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As Sensui's plan continues, Kuwabara and his friends attend a rock concert. However, they are ambushed by Sensui's next minion: Seaman, a person with the ability to create monsters out of water. With his friends held hostage, Kuwabara must battle Seaman alone.

Chapter 21: Caught in the Rain

* * *

Two days had passed since the last chapter and we see Yusuke and Kuwabara on the school roof top having lunch.

Kurama had told Yusuke that his group had been followed as well.

With one down, six were left.

"Kamiya knew what would happen, yet he still insisted on opening the tunnel." Yusuke informed his companion.

"Reckless." Kuwabara noted.

"Most probably." Yusuke agreed.

"I don't understand." Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You mean why a human is trying to destroy his own race?" Yusuke supplied.

"I can't even imagine why they'll do that!" Kuwabara added.

"We've only two weeks. During this time ,we have to find the center of the tunnel." Yusuke remarked.

Just then, Botan came rushing in.

"Yusuke! I've bad news!" she cried out, the Makai suitcase in her hand.

"What's the matter, Botan? You look pale." Yusuke noted.

"The tunnel's going to be opened in another one week's time!" Botan cried out.

"Nani?" didn't you say we still have two week?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I don't know the details." Botan admitted, as she opened the suitcase.

Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"Yusuke, I've bad news. The deadline's been shortened to one week." Koenma reported.

"What's doing on?" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma went on to tell him that they had not known about the tunnel's exact location until Kurama's report.

They had now found the precise location of the tunnel, in the infamous caves of Mushiyori City.

"Good. Then contact Kurama and the others." Yusuke nodded.

Then, he noticed Kuwabara's grim face.

"I'm not going today." Kuwabara replied.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

Blushing slightly, Kuwabara produced a ticket.

"It's the first day of the Megarica concert today." he announced.

Both Botan and Yusuke seethed angrily.

"Kuwabara, we're going to be late!" Kuwabara's gang shouted.

"The end of the world is at nigh and you still have the heart to watch a concert?" Yusuke exclaimed as a fight cloud assued between the two.

Breaking apart, Kuwabara questioned, "If you had a ticket to a battle tournament, what would you do?"

"I've been waiting for this for almost a year. The tickets were almost sold-out and I've fought hard for this ticket. Even if the world ends tomorrow, I'll go today!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke shrugged, "Do as you please, I don't have to time to look after you."

As the two argued, Botan thought, _The Ningenkai's really going to end._

* * *

Earlier that day, Kurama and Icy met up at the train station as usual.

"Skipping school?" Icy quirked a knowing brow at him.

Kurama merely nodded, "I have to ask Koenma something personally."

"I'll go too." Icy added.

Kurama rose a brow.

"There's a suspicion I have to confirm." she replied.

Kurama merely nodded, not really wanting to ask further.

A couple of hours passed and George was complaining as he was forced to lead the pair to the library.

"What's all this racket?" Koenma asked standing on a ladder.

He looked down to be met by Kurama and Icy's stares.

"You know who the mastermind is, Koenma." Kurama accused flat-out.

_Very straight forward._ Icy noted.

Koenma faltered a little, "What do you think you are to question me like that?"

"You know he's more powerful than all of us combined. You knew we won't be able to defeat him on our own. That's why you ordered the tunnel to be shut down." Kurama pointed out.

Koenma was silent.

"Just answer me this Koenma; is it who I think he is?" Icy posted her questioned.

Koenma gave her a 'who-are-you-talking-about' look.

Icy returned a 'you-know-exactly-who-I-am-talking-about' look.

Koenma remained silent.

* * *

Back in the Ningenkai, "Nani? Even Kurama and Icy too?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kaitou nodded, "The two of them didn't go to school today."

"In that case, I'll act alone." Yusuke hissed.

"Clam down." Genkai advised.

"Even though we know where the tunnel is, it's better not to go off alone. We wait for the two to contact us."

Both Kaitou and Yana agreed.

"Hn! I've better things to do!" Yusuke shouted as he went for the door.

"And where are you doing?" Genkai asked.

"The Game Center!" Yusuke shouted back.

"He won't go off alone, would he?" Yana asked.

"If he's that stupid, he'll be dead already. He's worried about Kuwabara." Genkai noted.

Outside, it was raining cats and dogs.

* * *

Back with Kuwabara, it was after the concert and he and his gang were contemplating on going to which karaoke to sing their hearts out.

They were happily discussing their options until Okubo noticed something.

A hand made out of solidified water was emerging from the wet floor.

A sound from behind alerted the other three.

"Okubo?" Sawamura asked.

He turned to see a water-like figure coming out of the ground.

"Kuwabara, what's that?" he shouted.

Kuwabara turned just as the figure shot a stream of water towards his friend.

He quickly shielded Sawamura with his palm.

"Come out." Kuwabara hissed.

Kiyoshi Mitarai appeared before him.

"I've been waiting for a raining day like this. When it rains this hard, my powers are at its max." he informed them.

A fully-grown water figure was beside him, holding Okubo in its grasp.

"I'll make sure all of you are dead." he promised.

"I've been following you for quite some time." he added.

Sneering at Kuwabara, he commented, "You're quite foolish to go off on your own without any protection."

Peeling his bandage off, Mitarai dropped a few drops of his blood onto a puddle of rainwater beside him.

The water foamed and grew, eventually turning into a small-sized water figure.

"You see, I can create these beauties with my blood. The more blood I add into it, the stronger it becomes." Mitarai added.

Enraged, Sawamura ran forward to punch the water figure, only to be beaten back by a punch in the gut.

Moments later, Mitarai had both Sawamura and Kirishima in his grasp.

Kuwabara was outraged and desperate.

_Where's my Spirit Energy when I need it?_ he wondered.

"Imbecile!" Genkai screamed, knocking Yusuke on the head when he came back.

"What did you do that for?" Yusuke shouted.

Grabbing him by his shirt, Genkai screamed, "Kuwabara's without his Spirit Energy right now! He's venerable to the enemy!"

"How would I know where his gone?' Yusuke shouted back.

Genkai sighed before telling Yusuke that Kuwabara's powers would become dormant with the coming of Sensui's plan, in order for his true ability to awaken.

"Darn it! I'm going!" Yusuke shouted, jumping up and taking off.

"I'm coming too!' Botan added, following Yusuke.

Kuwabara was having a hard time with his three friends caught.

And to make matters worse, Mitarai's water monster had drawn them into its body.

If Kuwabara did not act fast, they were going to drown!

With one last ditch of effort, Kuwabara threw himself into the monster.

Mitarai laughed manically, certain that Kuwabara will die.

Kuwabara was punching the monster furiously.

Just as Mitarai was about to celebrate his victory, something unexpected happened.

Kuwabara actually broke free of his monster.

It was then that Mitarai realized that Kuwabara was the one Sensui was looking for; the one who could cut through dimensions.

Then to the injured Mitarai's surprise (A/N: Kuwabara's dimension sword sliced his chest.), Kuwabara picked him up along with his three buddies and headed for Yusuke's apartment.

* * *

SailorStar9: And end of Chapter 21. Read and review. 


	23. Kuwabara: Awakening

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Sorry for the short chapter guys! I suck with fight scenes. This is Chapter 22. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Mitarai awoke the next day all bandaged up. The 'Chapter Black' tape is mentioned and Koenma reveals the name of the mastermind: Shinobu Sensui who happened to be a former spirit detective!

Chapter 22: Kuwabara: Awakening

* * *

The next morning, Mitarai was startled awake, before wincing in pain from his injury from the night before. 

He was stunned to see three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Hey." Yusuke greeted the younger boy.

"Where am I?" Mitarai stammered.

"My room." Yusuke supplied.

Pointing to a dozing Kuwabara, he added that he (Kuwabara) was found out cold in front of his (Yusuke) apartment with four unconscious people on his back.

"The other three will be fine. They'll forget what they saw yesterday." Kurama added.

"You might as well tell us everything. I must warn you first, keeping mute isn't going to help you. We have a friend who can copy anyone." Yusuke warned.

"We… won't be alive…" Mitarai stammered.

"We? Are you referring to your partners?" Kurama asked.

"I'm referring to the human race. You would think so too if you saw that tape." Mitarai replied.

"Tape? What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"The 'Black Chapter' I'm assuming." Icy said, looking pointedly at Mitarai.

The injured boy nodded.

"The 'Black Chapter'?" Kurama frowned.

Yusuke turned his attention to the two.

"It's a top secret tape kept in the Makai's intensive library and it contains the darkest sins of mankind." Kurama elaborated.

_And Hiei wants to get his hands on it. That baka._ Icy mentally retorted.

"I know there's a tape in existence, but I never expected it to be connected with this. Now, I'm beginning to understand a little." Kurama admitted.

"If you saw that tape, you'll know the terrible wrongdoings humans have done and your virtues would be changed!" Mitarai ranted.

"So what?" Yusuke fumed, coming face to face with the injured boy.

"So you're saying that human deserve to be eaten by the demon?" he pressed.

"That's right!" Mitarai spat as he continued ranting on the contents of the 'Black Chapter'.

In the end, Mitarai slammed his fist onto the bed.

"Yusuke, let him rest." Kurama advised.

"Alright." Yusuke agreed and the three stepped out.

"A tape that records every wrongdoing of man. Is the contents really that bad?" Yusuke questioned.

"I would think so. Any ordinary human who watched it for five minutes will have his moral completely turned about." Kurama replied.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yusuke complained.

Kurama laughed, "Don't' worry, it's only the other side of humanity."

"But, it isn't surprising that he took it as a literal sense. The 'Black Chapter' is so violent that only selected people in the Makai can watch it." he added grimly.

"There was once a time I wanted to see it." he admitted.

Yusuke glared at him.

Kurama rose a hand in protest, "Was! Was!"

"Oh yes, I didn't tell you where I…" Kurama changed the topic, only to be met by Icy's stare.

"Okay, us, went." he corrected.

"Oh yeah." Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Actually, we went to see Koenma." Kurama replied.

"Koenma? You just have to use the Makai TV." Yusuke replied.

"Because I have something I needed to ask him personally." Kurama admitted.

"Koenma knows the name of our enemy." he added.

Yusuke exclaimed, "What!"

Kurama nodded, "I've arranged a formal meeting to-Huh?" when he noticed Yusuke was gone

Yusuke was in front of the Makai TV, screaming at Koenma, "Earth to toddler b!#$! You better cough up some answers before I put that pacifier ten inches down your throat!"

Kurama face-faulted, "Not quite what I had in mind…"

Icy sweatdropped.

"And you guys always wonder how I kept my sanity." she mumbled.

"I see… so the tape's in use here." Koenma nodded.

"You knew it all along. Then why did you still keep quiet?" Yusuke demanded.

"One reason is that I don't have solid evidence. But the real explanation is that I still can't believe this fact." Koenma admitted.

"What's going on?" Yusuke frowned.

"My conclusion is that the mastermind's name is…" Koenma added.

"Shinobu Sensui." Icy breathed in disbelief.

"You knew?" Yusuke screeched.

"A well-placed suspicion." Icy replied.

"That guys, he was once a Spirit Detective." Koenma dropped the bombshell.

He went on to explain that Sensui was only in high school when he was recruited as a Spirit Detective and he had a very strong sense of justice. But ten years ago, he disappeared.

Koenma remembered a phase that Sensui usually carried in his mouth before his disappearance: Did humanity have a right to live, a right to be protected? It was at that time that the 'Black Chapter' tape got missing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Short chapter I know, but I'm not particularly good with explanations. 


	24. Sensui's Fall

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Sorry for the long wait guys. My brain refused to work with me. This is Chapter 23. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth, Flame of Rekka and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Koenma arrives at Yusuke's apartment in his grown up teen form, carrying with him vital information regarding the current case. He explains how Sensui snapped after watching the 'Chapter Black' tape some ten years ago. Moments after explaining his story, Sensui appears with Sniper.

Chapter 23: Sensui's Fall

* * *

"We have around… two hours before Koenma arrives." Kurama noted, looking at the wall clock.

Right now, he, Icy, Yusuke, Genkai and Kuwabara were in Yusuke's kitchen.

"Good." Icy nodded.

"Wake me up when he comes." she added, stifling a yawn.

"No sleep?" Yusuke asked.

Icy merely nodded.

"I was up all night." she replied.

"Doing what?" Yusuke teased, looking pointedly at Kurama.

"Research Yusuke. Get your mind off the gutter." Kurama mumbled, flushing.

"Yusuke." Icy begun flatly.

"Yes?" Yusuke asked his ex-partner.

"Run." was all Icy said.

Yusuke gulped and took off.

Genkai hid a smile and Kurama chuckled.

Kuwabara rolled off his chair, bursting in laughter.

Icy snickered.

"Works every time."

* * *

After they got Yusuke back, Koenma arrived at Yusuke's apartment in his grown up teen form, carrying with him vital information regarding the current case.

Sensui, like Kuwabara, had incredibly strong spirit awareness.

Koenma had full confidence in him, and appointed him as a Spirit Detective.

Sensui had a strong sense of distinguishing between evil and good, so there was nothing really to be worried about.

"Then what made him turn 180 degrees around?" Kurama asked.

"He had a strong sense of justice, yes, but he was also stubborn." Koenma replied.

"He always viewed demons as a scourge that must be destroyed. Demons were an enemy, not only to him, but also to the entire human race."

"But one thing happened that caused him to mistrust the ones he had chosen to protect. All because of an order I gave. That order was the last one I ever gave him." Koenma replied regretfully.

"That order was to seal the tunnel." he added.

"It's the same thing we're doing right now." Kuwabara noted.

"At that time, the tunnel was only 10 meters in diameter at max. Sakyo and the Black Black Club then took advantage of the tunnel that was widening, capturing lower class demons and selling them in a growing industry in the black market." Koenma added.

"Sakyo ?" Kurama echoed.

"That jerk's been doing this kind of thing ever since I was in kindergarten?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Koenma nodded.

"After getting reliable info that there would be an exchange in a manor in the deep mountains, Sensui was ordered to get there with his partner. At that time, Sakyo was only using weak demons, unlike the ones like the Toguro brothers. Sensui was ordered to destroy them, and then his world turned upside. The beings he thought were good, were doing crueler things than he had seen any demon do."

"That's the same thing when we crashed Tarukane's party." Kuwabara noted.

"There's a difference in that. Sensui… he killed every human present." Koenma revealed.

"I see, so Sensui snapped." Icy easily guessed what happened.

Koenma nodded, "Yes, he snapped."

"That was when he disappeared with the 'Black Chapter'." he added.

"Fff. That's why I always say that people like him are very difficult." Yusuke scoffed.

Koenma nodded, "Precisely why I choose you after Sensui failed. I wanted someone who wouldn't think too much."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Yes, of course!"

Yusuke death-panned, "Don't be too quick to defend me, pal!"

Kurama sweatdropped and laughed weakly, "Sorry. Ha, ha…"

Icy rolled her eyes.

"Men." she muttered.

"But what I would want to know is why he chose to act after ten years." Icy remarked, turned serious.

"I'm not sure. But one thing's for certain, once he acts, there's no stopping him." Koenma replied.

Moments after explaining his story, Sensui appeared with Sniper.

"People, we have company." Icy hissed, her attention turned to the building opposite Yusuke's apartment.

"Sensui." Yusuke hissed.

Sniper rose a hand and prepared to fire the die to the building they were in.

Kuwabara gasped when he realized where Sniper was aiming for.

"Oh no! Mitarai!" he shouted, running over to the next room.

Sniper flicked the die.

"Get down!" Kuwabara shouted in warning.

Time seemed to stop when he flung himself at the unsuspecting boy.

The die never met its target as a blue flash swept across the space between Sniper and the room Mitarai was in.

Mitarai was wincing in pain from his injuries.

"Gomen!" Kuwabara apologized.

"What happened?" Botan gasped.

"Sensui attacked." Kuwabara informed.

"Lower your head and hide behind the wall." he advised.

Then Mitarai noticed something that fell out of his pocket.

"This… a tracking device?" he wondered.

* * *

"Nani?" Sniper frowned.

A dragon of pure ice materialized before Sensui and Sniper.

"That's…" Koenma gasped in recognition as he turned to Icy.

The girl's left forearm was glowing in her planet's color.

As he suspected, Icy was the one who summoned the dragon.

"Yes, one of the eight Mercury dragons." Icy confirmed.

"It's the first time I've truly needed him." she admitted.

"Mitarai, I've always knew you're the weak link and you'll betray us one day. All your movements are within my grasp." Sensui informed him.

Yusuke complained, "What I wouldn't give to know what stupid bedazzled forehead was saying!"

Kurama supplied, "He's saying they let Sea Man go so they could follow him to us."

Yusuke exclaimed, "No kidding? You can hear him all the way up there?"

Kurama shrugged, "Not exactly."

Genkai added, "We are lip reading. You should try it sometime."

"I never thought the person we're looking for would be one of our enemies. It's ironic, but it seems that fate has made it this way." Sensui added.

"Kuso. Once he becomes an obstacle, he'll be killed." Kuwabara hissed.

Ticked off, the redhead ran outside.

"Matte!" Mitarai shouted out.

Then he winced again.

"Don't move yet!' Botan warned.

"We have to stop him." Mitarai added.

"Kuwabara… he's the one Sensui's been looking for. Once he caught, Kuwabara's a goner." Mitarai gasped.

"What did you say?" Botan exclaimed.

* * *

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt out to challenge the opposition.

"Now you know why I partnered you with Yusuke." Koenma remarked to Icy.

"Lemme guess, I'm the only one who can stop him from rushing into doing things he'll regret later." Icy commented.

"Exactly." Koenma nodded.

"Get back to rest, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"I don't need you to tell me! It's due to Mitarai's help that I managed to regain my Spirit Energy." Kuwabara shouted back.

"The Dimension Sword." Sensui sneered.

"Kuwabara can cut through dimensions; the dimension that separates the Makai and the Ningenkai. First we catch him. The rest can be slaughtered later." he added.

"Found him!" Yusuke shouted, upon spotting Sensui.

Sensui held up two fingers.

Yusuke was confused, "Love and peace?"

Kuwabara retorted, "No you jerk, he's making a V for victory sign before we start!"

"Two more days before the tunnel opens." Sensui informed them.

"Nani?" the two hotheads exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised? Or did you think that you've more time? I reckon it's the latter, so no harm in telling you that." Sensui mocked.

Kurama, Koenma, Icy and Genkai arrived to the scene.

"Sensui." Koenma said.

"It's been a while." Sensui added.

"Yusuke, don't get too close to him he has the same technique as you do, gathering his Spirit Energy in one shot. But I'm not really sure how much his power has increased after ten years." Koenma warned.

"I see. This is interesting." Yusuke smirked as he stepped forward.

"Yusuke!' Koenma shouted out.

Walking towards Sensui, he remarked, "Hey Senior. From what I heard, you snapped didn't you?"

"That's a misunderstanding. I only seen the truth." Sensui replied.

"I'll stop you." Yusuke promised.

"It's useless." Sensui commented.

The two adversaries powered up.

"Hey, they aren't fighting in the middle of the street, are they?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You won't understand by hearsay. I'll like to have a taste of your power." Sensui remarked.

With a swift zigzag movement, Yusuke caught Sensui unawares.

Or so he thought, when Sensui easily blocked his punch with his arm.

With a quick kick, Sensui swatted Yusuke away.

"Kuso." Yusuke hissed as he came back for a counterattack.

Sensui simply blocked his fist, sweeping it away with his arm.

Changing Yusuke's attack direction, he delivered a swift kick to his side.

Yusuke skidded to a stop.

"What are you doing, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Uh oh, Sensui's a difficult opponent." Kurama noted.

"He didn't dodge Yusuke's attack, neither did he confront it directly. He changed Yusuke's attack direction while maintaining his original posture." Kurama added.

"That's the Resshu-ken style!" Genkai commented.

"The Resshu-ken style?" Both Kurama and Kuwabara echoed.

"That's right." Sensui noted.

"To to add to that…" he commented, powering up an energy orb.

"I can mix my Spirit Energy to create a unique formation. This is my 'Resshu kokyu-ha'." he announced, tossing the ball to the group.

"Look out!' Yusuke screamed.

The energy orb thundered towards Yusuke, before finding its way up into the sky.

Elsewhere, Gourmet remarked, "That's the signal. Let's go."

* * *

SailorStar9: And Chapter 23 goes up. Read and review. 


	25. Divide and Conquer

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 24. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth, Flame of Rekka and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama each take turns fighting Sensui to no avail. Sensui then initiates his plan to kidnap Kuwabara.

Chapter 24: Divide and Conquer

* * *

"Kekkai!" Icy cried out.

The said dragon immediately formed an invisible wall in front of the group.

"Hey, it wasn't meant for us." Kuwabara noted when the ball missed the group completely.

Then, it dawned on him, "Oh no! Botan and Mitari are still in there!"

"Mistress." a low drone agreed Icy as the shield dispelled.

"You came." Icy smiled as she looked up to meet the dragon eye-to-eye.

"You needed my aid, mistress." the dragon replied.

"Thank you." Icy nodded gratefully.

Kekkai Mizu nodded and returned to her arm.

"That's…" Koenma begun.

"Kekkai Mizu, the fifth dragon." Icy replied.

"Ah, the fabled 'king of the impenetrable barrier'." Koenma nodded.

* * *

"Genkai, Koenma, take care of those two up there." Yusuke remarked, as he stood to fight.

"I'll defeat him." he hissed.

"Defeat me? It's so lame it isn't funny." Sensui mocked.

"Hn. I'm serious." Yusuke retorted.

_A feint? He's naïve._ Sensui thought.

_How's that? Can you catch my movements?_ Yusuke wondered as he delivered a punch and was relatively shocked when Sensui deflected it easily.

With a swift kick, Yusuke was beaten back.

"You're too weak, more like an amateur." Sensui scoffed.

"I'll fight you!" Kuwabara shouted, mindlessly jumping in with his sword.

_So, he hasn't gotten full control of his ability yet._ Sensui wondered when Kuwabara formed his regular Spirit Sword.

With a quick deflect with his hand and a kick to the side, Kuwabara was out of the count.

_Straight attacks won't work on Sensui. But_ _my rose whip can hit many places so he can't dodge them._ Kurama thought, pulling out his rose whip.

A screech of a semi was heard from behind.

"Wonderful timing." Sensui noted.

Coming towards Kuwabara, Gourmet, having consumed the older Toguro sibling earlier on, reached out his hand to grab Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

A horde of icicles came into the scene, severing Gourmet's extended fingers.

"Nice one, Dan Mizu." Icy snickered, her second dragon was called forth.

"Thanks you hime!" the dragon chorused, returning her mistress's smirk.

Sensui muttered curses under his breath.

"Kuwabara, get your butt out of there!" Yusuke shouted.

His warning came too late when Gourmet extended his fingers yet again, this time capturing Kuwabara successfully.

"Hey let go of me!" the captured redhead shouted.

With one last ditch of effort, Kurama cracked his rose whip at the semi to no avail.

"Darn it!" Yusuke hissed, preparing a 'Spirit Gun'.

"SPIRIT GUN!" he shouted, firing his spirit gun at the car where Sensui and the others were, conveniently forgetting that Kuwabara was there too.

" Oh crap! I forgot about Kuwabara!" he exclaimed a while later.

Kurama rebuked, "Seriously, Yusuke. How can you fire a blast that big without thinking it will kill everyone on board...including him!"

Yusuke's eyes went wide, "I was mad! " he defended.

Sensui easily dispatched the said 'Spirit Gun' with a simple use of his Reshhuken spirit gun attack.

_The same power? My 'Spirit Gun's has the power as that little orb of his? that's impossible._ Yusuke thought.

With a grin, Sensui waved goodbye to the group.

Ticked off, Yusuke ran towards some discarded bicycles.

Both Kurama and Icy sweatdropped.

"Yusuke, what are you doing? It isn't even yours." Keiko exclaimed.

Lifting the bike above his head, Yusuke retorted, "It is now!"

"Oh boy!" Icy muttered, shaking her head in resignation as she came beside her mate.

"I know." Kurama sighed.

"Are we the _only_ sane ones in this team?" Icy rolled her eyes.

Kurama nodded mutely.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sighs) I'm _so_ ashamed of myself! This chapter is _so_ short! (Wails) 


	26. The Human Race

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 25. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As Yusuke continues his chase of Sensui, the unbelievable Sniper confronts Yusuke. As Genkai and the rest of the team follow, can Yusuke escape Sniper's endless barrage, reach Sensui and save Kuwabara... not to mention, the entire human race?

Chapter 25: The Human Race

* * *

Kuwabara had been kidnapped. 

Gourmet, Game Master, and Sensui were insanely speeding down the road riding a pickup truck. Gourmet had used the extended fingers to bind Kuwabara with Yusuke following with a bike.

"Unbelievable." Gourmet remarked when he saw Yusuke was catching up to them. "IS it alright for him to keep following us like this?"

"Don't mind him. Our objective has been achieved." Sensui added.

Sniper saw Yusuke and speeded up on his motorcycle. Sensui told Game Master not to worry because someone would take care of Yusuke.

* * *

Genkai and Koenma raced up the smoke filled stairs of Yusuke's apartment building. 

They found Mitarai sitting by the wall with an scared expression.

Botan was found crushed under a bookshelf. Mitarai was confused about why Botan saved him when the bookshelf fell in the explosion.

"Why did you save me?" he cried. "I'm your enemy for God's sake!"

"Why?" Genkai asked Botan.

The 'Grim Reaper' blinked and replied, "Honestly, I have no idea. Suddenly there was an explosion and I saw the book shelf toppling over him. I quickly acted…."

Then, she giggled, "I didn't think about that much at that time."

"That's why." Genkai nodded.

"You don't need to think so much into it." Kurama advised.

"I can understand how you felt after seeing the darker side of the human race. If I were you, I won't want to be a human anymore." he added.

"I have no wish to rattle on this anymore. We'll have to leave before this gets blown up." he remarked.

Turning to Mitarai, he added, "If you still wish to go against us, then be my guest. But the next time we meet, I won't be this lenient."

After everything was well, they decided to leave in search of Yusuke.

Koenma told them that there would be no need to look for Hiei because Hiei has sensed the Makai portal and would be there as well.

"We'll have to go by the back door." Kurama noted.

"I'll take care of the police." Yusuke's mother commented.

"I'm sorry. Kuwabara was kidnapped." Kurama apologized to Shizuru.

"Don't worry, I saw the whole thing. He's too careless." Shizuru waved it off.

Once outside, Mitarai stopped the trio.

"Yes?" Kurama asked.

* * *

Icy, having planted a tracking device on her former partner on their first case, had gone off after Yusuke. 

Yusuke was still chasing Sensui's truck on his bicycle, peddling furiously.

Having caught up with Yusuke, Sniper threw a dice, causing Yusuke's bike to explode.

Icy barely managed to get her ex-partner out of the explosion.

"Why is that I'm the one saving your sorry butt every single time we meet?" Icy rebuked.

"You really should learn some self-restrain, ya know?" she added.

"Thanks for the lecture. Sheesh." Yusuke mumbled.

The pair had landed on the road, curve of the highway, close to a forest.

Sniper finally appeared before the duo and used his 'Death Wrinkle Cross Spot' technique on Yusuke.

"What did you do to me?" Yusuke pressed once they were released from Sniper's territory.

Sniper shrugged, "Just marking my territory. You can't escape me now."

Yusuke shuddered, "Well that's gross…"

"Death Wrinkle Cross Spot. No matter how far you run, I can always hit you." Sniper supplied.

A few target signs appeared on Yusuke's body moments later.

"This is…" Yusuke gasped.

_On both my arms, heart and stomach._ Yusuke realized.

Sniper told the pair that whatever he threw would hit Yusuke.

He demonstrated by chucking four rocks.

Yusuke used his fist to smash the rocks.

"You!" Yusuke hissed.

"Not bad. But you have to be careful about your surroundings from now on. It's best you don't sleep." Sniper advised mockingly as he dove off.

"Hey don't run!" Yusuke shouted, giving chase.

The two Spirit Detectives finally found Sniper's abandoned bike in the forest.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Screams) I'm _so_ sucking with fight scenes here! 


	27. Moving Target

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 26. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke continues to evade Sniper's dangerous attacks, but the horrible villain may still have a few tricks up his sleeve. Meanwhile, Hiei has finally returned to his former teammates to join in their crusade, but will that be enough to free Kuwabara before Gourmet can consume his power, and tear the Kikai Barrier to shreds?

Chapter 26: Moving Target

* * *

Sniper had marked Yusuke. 

A few razor leaves flew out of nowhere which narrowly missed him.

A cut appeared on his cheeks.

Then Yusuke noticed something in the distance.

"Rocks!" he exclaimed.

Then, massive amounts of rock came flying at the pair.

"You say Puu's the get-in-danger tour guide. I say you're the danger magnet." Icy remarked, summoning her psychic object.

An ice cold wind picked up around her as the ice dagger-like weapon extended its blade to form a rapier.

With a quick slash, a tidal wave of ice water washed over the rocks, crumbling them into dust.

"Just come out already! This kind of attack won't work on me!" Yusuke shouted.

"Watch what you say Yusuke. You just might get what you're wishing for." Icy advised.

"Heads up! Second wave coming." she warned.

Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw what was in store for him.

A torrid of knives and other sharp tools were flying their way.

_Darn, I'm dead when one of them hits._ Yusuke hissed mentally.

With a quick 'Scatter Punch', he blasted all the tools into smithereens.

_Two more. _he added mentally.

"Freezing Pulse!" came Icy's attack.

Forming an ice ball between her cupped hands, she swirled around gracefully and tossed the powered-up ball at the two runaway knives.

The above-mentioned objects froze on contact.

"So, he wants a prolonged battle huh?" Icy commented.

Yusuke nodded, "He keeps himself at a distance before attacking continuously. He's waiting for us to get tired and reveal a weakness."

Icy looked around, "From the direction of the weapons ,we can easily guess where he is. Al we have to do is lure him out."

Hiei stood on a tree nearby watching.

Yusuke wanted to leave the forest and have a fist-to-fist fight with Sniper.

Sniper hid among trees knowing what Yusuke wanted.

Yusuke got back to the highway and a truck hauling oil came by.

Yusuke was excited knowing that he would get a ride.

The horror came when he realized there was no driver.

Yusuke could not fire on the truck because it would explode.

Yusuke ran back into the forest with Icy, with the truck behind them.

"Darn, he's creative." Icy mumbled.

On a cliff, Sniper was watching the scene unfold through his binoculars.

"We'll have to get out of his territory." Icy shouted.

Yusuke nodded in agreement, before he noticed something.

Far in the distant cliff, Yusuke spotted Sniper aiming a handgun at them

"Darn, he's cruel." Yusuke hissed.

But Sniper was not aiming for Yusuke or Icy.

Instead, he fired at the truck which exploded.

"Goodbye." Sniper smirked.

A split second later, he was stabbed by Hiei who had Yusuke by his other hand.

Standing slightly behind Hiei, Icy rolled her eyes.

Sniper fired a bullet at Hiei which the half-fire demon deflected with his blade..

"Hiei, it's you." Yusuke muttered.

"It's too early for you to die. There're more interesting things going on now." Hiei remarked.

Suddenly, Yusuke punched the ground hard.

Hiei looked on uninterestedly.

"I'm getting mad, you're hard to please." Hiei remarked.

"I didn't think they'll be so difficult to take care off. Darn! Now isn't the time to say that. We have to act quickly." Yusuke cursed.

"Act quickly?" Hiei echoed.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I'm assuming he's still mad about Kuwabara." Icy supplied.

Hiei gave the girl a flat look before turning his attention on the hot-headed Yusuke.

Then, out of a sudden, Hiei attacked.

Before Yusuke could move, Hiei's katana was poised at his throat.

"In this case, you've died a second time today." Hiei sneered.

"Hn." he scoffed.

"What did you say?" Yusuke challenged.

Hiei smirked darkly and powered up.

Following suit, Yusuke charged up.

Kicks and punches were exchanged between the two with nobody gaining the upper hand.

"All I'm missing is the popcorn." Icy quipped as she fell back to watch the fight. She knew Yusuke needed to let some steam off and Hiei was just the right person to do it.

Ten minutes later, the two finally separated when Hiei revealed a torn bandage.

He backed off and started licking his reopened wound.

He told Yusuke that he had passed his test which proved Yusuke had not gotten weaker during the times he was away.

Yusuke was confused at first, then it dawned on him.

"You're testing me?" he exclaimed.

Hiei merely smirked, "It's been a while since you've fought like this. Not a bad feeling, is it?"

"Your partners will always subdue your abilities. Only you can fully extend your capabilities to its fullest. It's because of that hot-headedness of yours that you can never win against your enemies." he added.

"Keep a cool mind in battle. I don't think this sentence applies to you." Hiei advised.

"Very philosophical, Hiei." Icy mildly applauded, causing the half-fire demon to glare at her.

Then, Yusuke cracked up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hiei pressed.

"I can't believe you out of all people are telling me to 'keep a cool mind'." Yusuke remarked, between laughs.

_He must have a death wish._ Hiei mentally added.

"Thanks Hiei. I needed that." Yusuke noted.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out.

"Fight with us." he offered.

"We don't have much time. There's two days, no, the tunnel's opening tomorrow.. We have to rescue Kuwabara at the very least." he added.

"Stop dreaming. I have no wish to be with you guys." Hiei replied.

"You don't want the 'Black Chapter'?" Yusuke asked, pulling out his trump card.

Icy snickered, _Hook, line and sinker._

"I heard Sensui stole it from the Makai. After we defeated him, it'll go to you." he added.

"But that's the top secret of the Makai. It's isn't as simple as you think it is." Hiei reminded him.

"Doesn't matter to me. It's only a small obstacle in the big mission." Yusuke shrugged.

Hiei let out a smile, "You've finally back to your old self."

"We have company gentlemen." Icy told the two as she pushed herself from her leaning position against her selected tree.

Two huge demons came flying down.

"How's this?" one demon asked.

"We smelt the scent of a human and a demon, so we came here to check." the second one added.

"And we found an astonishing thing; a human and a demon talking to each other."

"So Mushiyori City has entered the third stage." Icy noted.

"I see we'll be dealing with these morons from now on." Hiei mumbled.

"Calling us morons? Are you asking to be killed!" the first demon shouted.

"Looks like you've found another reason to help us, Hiei. If we leave it like this, then we'll have to deal with these idiots." Icy remarked.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed.

As the two demons rushed towards them, Yusuke got rid of his with a couple of quick punches while Hiei sliced through his.

"Let's raid their nest!" Yusuke announced.

Together, they took a path through the forest and met up with Genkai and Kurama's group.

* * *

"Hey look over there!" Botan shouted. "Looks like Hiei's here too!" 

"Huh? You guys are fast." Yusuke remarked. "Must have taken the train."

"Looks like the whole gang's here." Genkai remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Argh! There isn't as much action as there was in this saga compared to the Dark Tournament. 


	28. Let the Games Begin

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 27. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Icy, Hiei, and Mitarai enter a cavern controlled by the tricky Gamemaster. Gamemaster's territory can be manipulated into a video game, a game where everyone must play by the rules in order to survive. Yusuke's team must win 4 rounds to move on, but is a victory possible against an adversary who can manipulate the rules?

Chapter 27: Let the Games Begin

* * *

"First off, we have to sort things out. Sniper's already taken care of, so there's only four of them left." Genkai commented. 

"Now that they have Kuwabara, they should be in the cave." Kurama noted.

"Sensui said that there's two more days left before the tunnel's fully opened. The reason being that Itsuki's powers are slowly increasing." he added.

"Itsuki said so himself, it' faster than the estimated time." Mitarai confessed.

"One look at the city's condition and it's obvious. Since they have Kuwabara they should be in the cave." Icy nodded.

"Kuwabara had the ability the enemy is looking for; to cut through dimensions. So in the meantime, he isn't in much danger." she added.

"Don't forget, they still have Gourmet on their side. Once Gourmet consumes him, Kuwabara is of no use to them." Kurama pointed out.

"I only saw Gourmet use his ability once." Mitarai admitted.

"Did he swallow someone called Toguro?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Mitarai nodded.

"How does he do it?" Yusuke asked.

"He swallows the person whole. His territory in inside his body." Mitarai replied.

"There's no use standing here." Hiei interjected.

"Wait." Genkai said.

"It's best that we don't go in together." she added.

"Hiei, Kurama, Icy, Yusuke. The four of you will be enough. Having too many people will only cause a distraction. It'll only allow the enemy affect our fighting by targeting the weaker ones." Genkai remarked.

"The rest of us will remain to check the enemy's situation. They might be planning an attack on the back." she added.

"The cave is one huge maze. I'll lead the way." Mitarai offered.

"Need me to confirm it?" Yana offered.

Yusuke rose a hand.

"I believe him." he said.

"Thank you." Mitarai replied.

"Yusuke, don't you feel that the situation is the same as before?" Genkai asked.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked, before realization dawned on him.

"You mean the time when I was captured by them?" he asked.

Genkai nodded.

"Remember to remain calm. The enemy will use that as a weakness." she advised.

"How long is it to Sensui?" Kurama asked, once the five were at the cave mouth.

"Around two hours, if we're careful." Mitarai replied. "Provided there aren't accidents on the way."

"Let's go." Yusuke announced.

"This way." Mitarai said.

Kurama told everyone not to lose focus at the forest path.

_Me, lose focus? You'd better direct that statement to those two in front._ Icy retorted sharply.

_I know. I know._ Kurama replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keiko was yelling at an confused police officer about the previous explosions. 

When the police officer left the apartment she was in, Puu flew down to comfort Keiko.

* * *

After arriving at the cave entrance, Hiei called it the 'Journey To The Gates Of Hell'. 

_It's obvious he hasn't been to hell._ Icy remarked.

Inside the cave was maze-like so Kurama planted special glowing plants in mark the way they came.

Yusuke quirked a brow, "Spreading your seeds, Kurama?"

Kurama replied, "These are Lamp Weeds, they're to show us the way out, like phosphorescent...bread crumbs... "

Except that bread crumbs get eaten by sparrows. Icy quipped.

No more Grimm's Fairy Tales for you, Blue. Kurama rolled his eyes.

After walking for thirty minutes, they reached a gate-like door with a huge "G."

Mitarai got nervous because he thought there was not a door before.

Yusuke searched his memories and realized he had seen the door before.

The door belonged to a arcade game called 'Game Battler'.

The object of this game is to defeat the 'Game Master'.

To enter, they have to have seven people.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Icy and Mitarai were forced to go back to get the rest of the group.

After everyone has arrived, the door opened to revealed the 'Game Master' wearing a kiddy suit.

A huge screen was to the left and a slot machine to the right.

Yusuke called the 'Game Master' a toddler but he did not take much offense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sensui sat in the center of the cave watching TV. 

Itsuki sat on a boat on the lake in the center of the cave.

He had made the Makai door open faster than expected.

Kuwabara was yelling things about killing Sensui when Yusuke came.

Makihara just laughed.

* * *

Back at the game, Yusuke and Kurama explained to the rest of the group the slot machine was used to select games. 

Each player could only play once and they needed four wins to defeat the 'Game Master'.

Kurama asked who played the game before and found Yusuke, Mitarai, Yuu Kaitou, Kurama, and surprisingly Genkai did.

"Don't even look at me. The most I played is the old Sailor V game. That's how I got my henshinn pen in the first place." Icy retorted.

_And never mind the darn fact that Luna mistook me for youma…_ she mentally hissed.

_Still crabby about that?_ Kurama quirked a brow.

Kurama needed Genkai, Mitarai, and Yusuke to each win one match while Kaitou and Kurama think up of a plan.

The 'Game Master' ordered to pull the slot machine and selected the first game.

It was tennis. Mitarai said he was good at it so they let him go first.

Outside, Botan watched the cave entrance and was mad because she was the only one left behind.

Koenma was in the spirit world and bowing in front of King Yama.

Koenma wanted permission from King Yama for something.

During Mitarai's round, he was teleported to an tennis arena.

In front of him is his holographic form and a controller.

The game began with an intense feel.

The 'Game aster' tried to distract Mitarai by calling him weak.

Finally, Mitarai won and was teleported back.

To the 'Game Master', he said that at least he was strong enough to admit that he was weak.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sighs) This is one darn short chapter. Read and review people. 


	29. If You Could Play Forever

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 28. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke's team has won the first round, but they'll need to win three more to defeat the Game Master and move on to Sensui's lair. The hole to the Demon World is rapidly expanding. Can they make it there in time to prevent the end of the world?

Chapter 28: If You Could Play Forever

* * *

The 'Game Master' called for next game.

"You sure grandma? This isn't pong." Yusuke rose an eyebrow.

"Yusuke." Icy begun.

"Yeah?" Yusuke looked at his former partner.

"Just let Genkai finish this." she replied.

It was an helicopter battle.

Genkai was teleported into an helicopter. She had three lives and had to defeat the enemy helicopter.

Genkai skillfully destroyed the navy and a spinning machine.

Kaitou and the 'Game Master' were amazed.

Genkai quickly finished off the enemy helicopter and was teleported back.

Yusuke was up next in a fighting match.

He was teleported into rocky plains.

He had three lives and needed to destroy the monsters.

Yusuke's wild punches did no effect on the monsters but rather cost him a life.

Genkai told Yusuke that he needed to hit the target signs on the monsters

"Sorry grandma, I thought they were wearing bull eyes." Yusuke quipped.

Icy was mentally banging her head on an invisible wall.

_Why me, why me, why me?_ she mumbled.

Yusuke defeated the second wave of invasion and grabbed a bottle of "magical" water.

Behind him, a giant appeared and kicked him hard and knocked the water bottle out of his hand.

Luckily, Yusuke caught the bottle with his mouth and grew equal sized to the giant.

"They should sell this stuff in gas stations!" Yusuke exclaimed.

He easily defeated the giant and teleported back normal sized.

The 'Game Master' wanted to show his true power and pulled on the slot machine himself. Kurama said that if the 'Game Master' was the true master of games the he and Kaitou would have a big chance of losing.

If they both lost, then Yusuke needed to find of way to escape.

Kurama had an extremely serious face that shocked Yusuke.

_He's a tough one._ Icy transmitted her worry to her mate.

_Yes he is,_ Kurama admitted.

After the slot machine was pulled, the round was determined.

It was questions and answers.

Kaitou stepped up to the challenge.

Whoever answered ten questions correctly would win. Three wrong answers would make the person lose.

Mitarai said that this was the first time he actually saw the 'Game Master's' power.

He only knew that the 'Game Master' could turn games into reality.

Kaitou easily answered the first five questions but the 'Game Master' said he allowed Kaitou to answer those.

_If Kaitou loses this one, I'm going up._ Icy told Kurama.

_No, I will._ Kurama argued.

_You never killed before, have you?_ Icy questioned.

Kurama was silent.

_Kura, you have qualms about killing, I don't._ Icy told him. _it's part and parcel of being a Planetary Senshi._

"Trust me." she whispered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Back in the Makai, King Yama had granted Koenma permission.

Koenma prepared to leave for the human world.

The ogre was crying and wanted to go with Koenma.

* * *

Genkai deducted the 'Game Master' was thinking about something and would not be easily beaten.

Suddenly, the 'Game Master' smiled and pressed the answer to the next question before it appeared.

Everyone was shocked.

Kurama explained that the 'Game Master' memorized the order of the questions.

Kaitou objected, saying that it was impossible since the questions were random.

The 'Game Master' called Kaitou stupid and said even random questions had an order and all it took was five questions to find the order.

Hiei stepped up and sliced the screen but it healed instantly.

Kaitou had no other choice but to guess the answer to match the 'Game Master's' speed.

He got three questions wrong and lost.

Kaitou apologized to everyone.

Kurama asked if Kaitou felt alright and Kaitou nodded.

Kurama found out that as long as they did not lose hope and will, even if they lost, they would not be harmed.

At the end of the game is a question of whether or not to continue.

If they continue, they would be fine, but if they quit, they would lose their life.

The 'Game Master's' plan was not to kill them but to stall time.

* * *

Itsuki said everything was good to go and the Makai door would open in less than two hours.

Sensui says it would take until the end of the movie he was watching for the door to open.

Kuwabara retorted that even if he died, he would not help Sensui.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, an another chapter down. Read and review people. 


	30. Game Over

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is 29. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Only two hours remain before the tunnel opens unleashing a horde of hungry demons upon the world of the living. Icy steps forth to battle Gamemaster for the right to move on to Sensui's lair and Yusuke senses that one of them will not make it out alive.

Chapter 29: Game Over

* * *

The 'Game Master' wanted everyone to stay and play with him.

Once the Makai door opened, the 'Game Master' would lose willingly.

"I know as much of games as I do of hugs and puppies, and care even less. Wake me for the end of the world." Hiei retorted.

Massive sweatdrops all around.

Kurama deducted that Sensui was using the 'Game Master'.

The 'Game Master' pulled the slot machine and the next round was decided to be a weird form of Tetris.

Icy stepped up to the challenge.

Kaitou explained the rules.

"I take it was Sensui wanted you to play this against us." Icy commented.

"Yup." the 'Game Master' nodded.

"I see." Icy seethed in silent anger and squeezed her hand so hard that it scratched her palm.

"Do you really know what Sensui is doing?" she asked.

"Of course! The monsters will destroy the world. Isn't this great? We don't need to go to school." 'Game Master' replied happily.

"As long as I stay in my territory, I'll be fine." he added.

"But if you lose this game, you'll pay with your life." Icy reminded him plainly.

'Game Master' blinked.

"Haven't you thought of this, anou?" she asked, almost in a motherly-like manner.

"Hey, you've sneaky! I won't fall for that!" 'Game Master' exclaimed.

"You played this more than I have, so you should know the ending better than I do. Remember anou, the truth always hurts." Icy reminded him.

Yusuke yelled at her to beat the 'Game Master' at all costs.

Icy knew the 'Game Master' was merely a sacrificial lamb for Sensui to buy time for the Makai door.

"If my guess is right, this is your first time playing this game." Icy remarked.

The 'Game Master' nodded.

"I'm also guessing that you don't even know the extend of your power. In bringing this game to reality, it has a very strong denotation of death. Sensui should've stopped you." she added.

"Wait a minute. Since he just said he had no intention of killing us, then he has no reason to put his life on stake." Yusuke pointed out.

"You're right Yusuke. He has no intention of doing so." Kurama nodded.

"In other words anou, you're merely a sacrificial lamb for Sensui." Icy added.

"Game start! The first to allow the block to pile up onto the top loses." the announcement came.

* * *

"That's harsh. As along as we don't give up, we'll still keep our lives. But once 'Game Master' loses, he has to die!" Yusuke noted.

"Sensui knew about this and he still allowed the kid to play this. 'Game Master' doesn't know the risks. I'm assuming Sensui kept it from him. He knew that we won't be able to kill him in cold blood." Genkai replied.

"But she has to defeat the boy. This is what we call reverse-psychology. Icy had to point out the risks to the 'Game Master' straight in the face to unsettle him. In this way, we can make sure we defeat 'Game Master' in the appointed time. That's the most unhanded and cruelest method, but we have no other choice." Genkai replied.

"So that's why she wanted to take up this challenge." Kurama noted, finally realizing what Icy had in her mind.

Genkai nodded, "She knew you didn't have the heart to do it. That's why she sacrificed herself; to protect you."

_Oh gods Blue…. You didn't have to._ Kurama wondered, his eyes staring unwaveringly at Icy's back.

* * *

_Sensui wants to sacrifice me? No way!_ the 'Game Master' thought in disbelief.

Flashbacks to the time he first met Sensui in the game center.

When the flashback was over, 'Game Master' started to panic and make mistakes.

His blocks started to pile up and he realized that he was losing.

"Hey, don't you have any way out of this?" 'Game Master' asked nervously.

"Isn't there any way to exit this game once you're in it?" Icy returned a questioned.

"No. Because I'm a character myself. I can only wait until the other party gives up." 'Game Master' replied.

"Then all I can say is: I have no intention on giving up." Icy told him.

"You knew about Sensui's plan, yet you still aided him. You should bare some responsibility here anou." she added.

"But, I have no idea it'll turn out like this. I… I don't want to die." 'Game Master' stammered.

"A pebble dropped in a pond will cause ripples, anou. Remember that." Icy commented just as 'Game Master's' blocks finally stacked up all the way to the top.

Icy mercilessly defeated the 'Game Master' and the 'Game Master' laid on the floor, dead.

"Game over. 'Game Master' loses! 'Game Master' loses!" the announcement came.

There was a sudden earthquake and the "G" gate/door exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuwabara was yelling at Sensui again.

Makihara decided to tape Kuwabara's mouth.

* * *

After the earthquake, Yusuke and his group ran forward to Icy who was kneeling beside the fallen 'Game Master'.

"Forgive me anou, but I have to do this." she whispered.

"Yana, take him." Genkai ordered

Yana nodded and took 'Game Master' out of Icy's hands.

Genkai and her group carried the 'Game Master' back to the entrance.

Hiei, Kurama, Icy, Yusuke, and Mitarai continued ahead.

Icy's eyes were stony and that shocked Yusuke.

He remarked that the only time he saw her this way was when she turned 'Assassin Mode' during one of their cases.

Kurama blinked, still keeping a close distance from his mate who was emitting a forbearing aura.

* * *

In the city, Keiko and Yusuke's mother got out of a taxi.

Keiko seemed worried.

Botan was at the cave entrance celebrating because the sky suddenly cleared.

Just then, Koenma came and explained that Botan must remain at the entrance and when another earthquake happens, Botan was to report to the Reikai.

Koenma said he will take out his pacifier if they needed it.

* * *

Continuing on, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Icy and Mitarai entered the center of the cave.

They found Kuwabara in the boat, on the lake, at the center of the center of the cave and below the Makai door.

He was unable to escape.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Read and review. 


	31. Icy’s Anger, Gourmet's Guest

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 30. Read and review.

Taeniaea: You want Saturn? She should be appearing around the end of this saga.

By the way, Harpygirl9 where were you?

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke and his entourage have made it to Sensui's lair, but their battle to save the human race is just beginning. The opening to the Demon World is widening rapidly and shows no signs of slowing down. What's more, an old nemesis reveals his own master plan. His target, Kurama! Icy steps forth to defend her mate and Sensui reveals yet another surprise about the ice fox.

Chapter 30: Icy's Anger, Gourmet's Guest

* * *

Yusuke took a gaze into the Makai world and sniffed the demonic air.

Hiei said if normal people took a wift of the air, they would die.

Sensui was still watching the movie and had his back towards Yusuke.

Sensui said that it would take him thirty minutes to finish the movie and that was when the Makai door would open.

* * *

Botan was sleeping outside and was awakened by Genkai.

Genkai said that she had met Koenma on the way out.

* * *

Sensui says he would return Kuwabara if Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Icy, or Mitarai defeated Makihara.

Makihara leapt from the boat and said some things to anger Kurama and Yusuke.

Yusuke wanted to fight Makihara but Icy stepped up instead, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Before anyone knew what happened, Icy had moved to the other side.

Three ice throwing daggers were embedded deeply on Makihara's front torso.

"Toguro, you can stop hiding now." she said smoothly.

"Not bad onna." Toguro the Elder remarked, coming out of the dead body, removing the daggers as he did.

Makihara once swallowed the elder Toguro but the elder Toguro took over Makihara's body.

The elder Toguro said that he could regenerate as many times as he wanted, so it was pretty much impossible to defeat him.

Icy merely smirked as she turned around to face him.

"I think not." she challenged, her eyes flashing yet again as she muttered some words under her breath.

The elder Toguro was slammed to the opposite wall, as shadows emerged from the stone barrier to bind him.

"Toguro, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Icy hissed, standing before the shell-shocked Toguro.

"You know I can't be killed." Toguro scoffed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Icy retorted as she held out her index finger at him.

"Aizu Genma Ken." she whispered.

Sensui hid a gasp in horror when he heard the attack's name.

The Aizu Genma Ken was infamous for destroying the minds of its victims -- the technique was dealt from either a single fist or a finger, and sent various nightmare illusions to the opponent's brain. The opponent was then trapped within an illusion that was indistinguishable from reality. The attack usually spelled doom for the victim, unless he/she has an unusually powerful mind.

"I see you know of that tech of mine." Icy's statement took Sensui out of his musings.

"So, you should know who I am now." she added.

"One of the few magical Elites of the Assassins' Guild." Sensui smiled knowingly.

"Correct." Icy smirked, as she walked back to the group.

Everyone, minus Hiei, gasped.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked his former partner.

The shadows had released Toguro from their grasp and he was now shivering, curled on the floor.

"The Aizu Genma Ken. It's infamous for destroying the minds of its victims -- the technique was dealt from either a single fist or a finger, and sent various nightmare illusions to the opponent's brain. The opponent was then trapped within an illusion that was indistinguishable from reality. The attack usually spelled doom for the victim, unless he/she has an unusually powerful mind." Icy explained.

"Nobody has ever escape it. Ever." she added, casting a discerning look at the cowering Toguro.

"And since he can't die…" Icy smirked.

"Harsh." Yusuke nodded.

"He can rot in h!# if he likes." she added.

Pointing her finger at Sensui, Icy hissed, "You're next, Sensui."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, a short but heavy chapter. Read and review. 


	32. Spirit Detective Showdown

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 31. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Icy's anger has sentenced Toguro to an eternity of suffering, forever chasing his foiled revenge. But the tunnel to Demon World is opening. Can Yusuke's team still save the human race? Only a dramatic showdown between the past and present Spirit Detectives will reveal the truth!

Chapter 31: Spirit Detective Showdown

* * *

"Okay, where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke demanded. 

"Or have you decided to recede your promise huh?" he sneered.

"Not to worry. Kuwabara's always returned." Sensui replied.

The boat came drifting by, and no Kuwabara.

A muffle came somewhere behind them and the group noticed a tied-up Kuwabara sitting on the ground.

"What happened, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, as he quickly knelt by the bound Kuwabara and removing his gag.

"Someone just get me untied." Kuwabara complained.

"Kura, stand aside." Icy commented, summoning her psychic device.

The redhead wisely did what he was told.

"Kuwabara, don't move." Icy advised as the blade extended into a rapier.

With a swift downward slash, the ropes were cut off.

"I don't know what happened. A shadow just came underneath me and wham, I'm caught." Kuwabara answered Kurama's question.

"Like that?" Hiei questioned, pointing to the huge shadow that moved on the ground.

Before Kuwabara could answer, the shadow was beneath them and a face emerged from the ground to capture them.

With her Assassin instinct kicking in, Icy leapt out of harm's way fairly easily.

The Assassin's Guild only took targets that were considered corrupt. If someone was killed by the Assassin's Guild, it usually came out sometime, years later occasionally, that there was some kind of deceit in their work. The Assassin's Guild killed only those who were bettering themselves at the cost of others.

During the Silver Millennium, she had been an Elite Assassin, one of the very few trained elites who kill by how much someone pays them, and by how evil the target is.

With her ascension to Sailor Selece, every bit of her memories came back, including those that Queen Selenity had wanted to hide.

"Very impressive, though I expected nothing less from an elite like you." Sensui applauded.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Icy warned. Automatically, eight throwing daggers appeared between her fingers.

"Touché." Sensui smiled.

A mouth had split Yusuke out.

"By the way Sensui, I never did pay you back for killing my teacher." Icy spat.

"Oh you mean Black?" Sensui quirked a brow.

"It was pretty easy to get rid of that old geezer. Nobody can survive getting bombed." Sensui shrugged.

Icy seethed silently.

Anger might not be good in a battle, but cold anger on the other hand, is a very reliable ally. Now Icy knew what Mercury meant when he said she was more in tuned with her element.

The gem on her headpiece was her Planet Crystal, the core of her soul of ice.

Every Planet had a Planet Crystal with powers exceeding that of the Ginzuishou. The mere fact still remained that the Ginzuishou drew more than half of it's powers from all nine planets. This enhanced the crystal and made it originally stronger than it was intended to be. Serenity had known this and she had no qualms in sacrificing her Senshi to attain the power her mother used to have.

Turning to her ex-partner, Icy asked, "Yusuke, do I fight this, or am I sitting this one out?"

Cracking his knuckles, Yusuke replied, "You just sit this one out."

Icy shrugged and leaned against a wall.

"Be reminded Yusuke, I'll butt in if I think you can't handle this." she warned.

Yusuke gave her a grin and a thumbs-up before focusing on Sensui.

Icy rolled her eyes and summoned her Kekkai Dragon.

* * *

Back with Kurama and the others, they were swallowed up by Itsuki's Dark Spirit. 

When Kuwabara asked what Itsuki liked so much about Sensui, Itsuki replied that he likes everything about him.

When he noticed that there was still one person short, Itsuki excused himself and went out to capture Icy.

"Lousy trick Itsuki. It would have worked on anyone, but then again, I'm not anyone." Icy retorted as she leapt out of Itsuki's shadow.

Not having caught it's prey, the idol-like figure emerged from the ground.

Forming a flaming ice bow with her powers, Icy produced an arrow with the same element and mounted it on the bow.

_Mars is so going to kill me for ripping off her weapon._ she thought.

Without a beat of her eyelid, she fired the said arrow which went straight for the Uraotoko's heart.

Itsuki's demon crumbled.

"Fff." she snorted.

"Sensui, kindly tell that partner of yours to stop using such underhanded tricks. You know I have a bone to pick with you." she replied.

"You heard her, Itsuki. Stop it." Sensui ordered.

Itsuki rolled his eyes, but obeyed nonetheless.

* * *

With that over, Yusuke and Sensui's fight began. 

Punches were thrown and it seemed that Yusuke had to upper hand… for a while.

Sensui began to show his true abilities when he started returning Yusuke's blows.

However a while later, Yusuke showed he had another trick up his sleeve.

After attempting to punch Sensui, he missed, hitting the ground instead.

Thinking that Yusuke was to attack from above, Sensui was about to land a punch as the dust settled, only to find that Yusuke was not where he thought he was.

"Down here." Yusuke smirked.

With a swift punch, he landed Sensui in the water.

"Guess you didn't mention that you couldn't swim." Yusuke shrugged.

"Don't be too sure yet, Yusuke. Look." Icy said, pointing to the bubbling water.

Sensui had risen from the pool, his shirt gone, revealing war scars.

"Think you still can take him on now?" Icy asked her ex-partner.

"Of course." Yusuke scoffed.

"Pride will lead to a downfall, Yusuke. Remember that." Icy advised.

"In that case, henshinn if you like." Yusuke grinned.

Icy rose a brow.

"I'm not battling Sensui in my senshi form, Yusuke. I'm fighting him in my Assassin form." she told me.

"Yeah right." Yusuke rolled his eyes, thinking at she was joking.

Then, when he caught her stony look, Yusuke asked, "You aren't joking, are you?"

"I'm not joking, Yusuke." Icy told him flatly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, I can't believe it. I managed to keep up with the anime! Read and review. 


	33. The Difference Maker

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 32. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As the epic battle between Yusuke and Sensui continues, Yusuke learns that he is no match for the former Spirit Detective. As Sensui prepares the finishing blow, aid comes in a most unexpected package. And what is the truth behind Sensui's unique personalities?

Chapter 32: The Difference Maker

* * *

"That's cold." Sensui noted as he emerged from the water. 

"Prepare to feel pain." he hissed, as a ball of Rei energy emerged from the water at his command.

The ball however over his hand for a while, before numerous similar Rei balls appeared around him, surrounding Sensui in a wall.

Thrusting his hand forward, Sensui commanded the balls to attack Yusuke.

Yusuke managed to dodge the first wave of Rei balls, but was hit by the next wave.

On the floor now, the rest of Sensui's Rei balls were converging on him.

Sensui looked on, pleased as a large explosion was heard and a dust cloud gathered around the fallen Yusuke.

When the could settle, Sensui was mildly surprised to find Yusuke was unharmed.

"That didn't even hurt a bit!" Yusuke declared as he ran towards Sensui, preparing yet another attack.

Sensui quickly called forth a second wave of Rei balls and before Yusuke knew anything, he was bombarded by the second wave.

Deciding to finish this, Sensui sent a third wave of Rei balls at Yusuke.

Icy just had enough of Sensui's torment and she jumped into the battle.

However when the cloud settled, Sensui was shocked to see Yusuke relatively unharmed. Icy was beside her former partner and an ice dragon was towering over the two.

"Why do I have to save your sorry butt every time we work together?" she remarked.

"I resent that." Yusuke mumbled.

"Still think you can take him on now?" she asked.

"Yup." Yusuke nodded, getting up.

Icy sighed and rolled her eyes.

With Icy out of the way, Yusuke rushed towards Sensui, resuming the fight.

Sensui was prepared for his attack when Yusuke did something rather unexpected; he jumped into the pool.

Various sweatdrops all around.

"What a moron." Hiei remarked.

Icy was banging her head on the rock wall.

_Why me, why me, why me? Why me?_ she screamed.

_Careful dear. We don't want you to get a concussion._ Kurama's joking voice entered her head.

_My own partner is such an idiot!_ she replied back.

_At least he's surprising._ Kurama noted.

After he emerged from the water, Yusuke returned to the fight.

Sensui rose his arm to block the anticipated punch when Yusuke wrapped his torn short around the said arm.

"How do you like that?" he mocked and proceeded to beat Sensui to a pulp.

After taking Yusuke's hits, something in Sensui snapped.

Before Yusuke knew it, Icy had pulled her former partner out of harm's way, causing Kazuya's blast to miss.

"Yusuke, stay out of this one. He's mine." Icy hissed.

"Hello Kazuya. It's been a _long_ while." she spat.

Kazuya merely smirked at the Assassin.

"Black's finally going to be avenged." she declared, whipping out four ice daggers, two on each hand.

"I'll like to see you try." Kazuya snickered.

Frowning dangerously, Icy took off with Kazuya running parallel to her.

After a while, the two leapt up simultaneously to attack.

Kazuya fired his gun and Icy somersaulted to avoid it. The pair then landed on opposite sides.

"Not bad. I expected nothing less from Black's student." Kazuya complimented.

"But I'm still going to kill you." he hissed.

"I doubt that." Icy retorted, waving her daggers away and summoning her physic device.

The two leapt again and clashed as they met in mid air.

Kazuya fired his gun at the unsuspecting Icy.

_I sssooo saw that one coming._ she sighed, powering up an orb of watery blue in her hand.

In her typical 'Mercury Aqua Mirage' stance, Icy fired the powered up ice-cum-water orb at Kazuya's shot.

The shock wave sent Kazuya stumbling back for support and Icy went flying back, meters away from the lake.

"Not good enough." Kazuya scoffed, as he stepped forward to Icy and pointed his gun point-blank at her throat.

"Now you die, just like that old geezer." he added.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Yusuke hissed, pointing his trademark 'Spirit Gun' at Kazuya.

"I can take a hint." Kazuya smirked.

"Not." he added, picking up the seething Icy and tossing her into the lake.

"NO!" Yusuke screamed, when Icy entered the water with a silent 'pop'.

"And you're next." Kazuya snickered at the outraged Yusuke.

A cold wind caught Kazuya's attention and he turned back.

Yusuke was stunned to see the pond freezing up on the surface.

A cracking sound was heard and to both Yusuke and Kazuya's astonishment, a huge sculpture of solid ice emerged from the frozen water.

"Never thought I'd appear in this form. Oh well." Icy shrugged.

Kazuya looked up to find Icy standing on the top of the ice figure in her princess dress.

A huge dragon of ice hovered over the Princess of Mercury.

"Hi Kokuu." Icy, or rather, Princess Kallan as she was called in this form, quipped at her long-dead grandfather.

No response from the ice dragon.

Kallan rolled her eyes.

_Typical._

"Is this how you greet your elders, child?" Kokuu asked mirthless.

"Cut me some slack gramps. It's been a while since I saw you." Kallan joked.

"So, the whole family's here." Kazuya sneered.

"First things first, let's get rid of that jerk." Kokuu glared at Kazuya.

"Agreed." Kallan nodded, thrusting her arm forward.

"Aizu Hadö!" she cried out.

Kokuu entwined himself into an ice ball and fired multiple beams of pure Mercurian ice at Kazuya.

Kazuya immediately countered with a shot from his gun.

Kokuu's attack continued relentlessly.

Kazuya immediately summoned a sea of Rei energy balls, flinging one at each ice beam that came his way.

"Exhausted?" he smirked, noting Kallan's strained look.

"Not quite." Kallan hissed, kneeling on one knee, trying not to allow her exhaustion to show on her face.

Kazuya laughed out loud and he fired a concentrated shot at the ice pillar.

Kokuu stopped his assault to assist his granddaughter.

When she was lowered to the ground, Icy, having reverted back to her human form, was stunned to see Kazuya's gun pointed directly at her chest.

"Say goodbye, little girl." he sneered.

"Matte Sensui." came Koenma's voice.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, and another ice dragon comes into the scene. Read and review. 


	34. Power Between the Teeth

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 33. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As Itsuki explains more about the bizarre Sensui, Koenma prepares to use his most powerful weapon: his pacifier! It can create a barrier that would stop the demons from flooding Living World. Koenma knows that Sensui must be stopped or his evil plan will come to fruition dooming the entire human race!

Chapter 33: Power Between the Teeth

* * *

"That's enough, Shinobu." Koenma announced. 

With a tough punch, Kazuya sent Icy flying.

"Darn it Koenma. I had it under control. Now you come in and disrupt this battle." Yusuke complained.

"Not bad. You're not one to give up easily. Looks like Shinobu picked an excellent person to succeed him." Kazuya noted.

Pointing to Koenma, Kazuya said, "Be reminded, Koenma. I'm Kazuya now. Shinobu is asleep inside. And I won't take your orders."

"But don't be mistaken. This plan is approved by all seven of us, including Shinobu." he added.

* * *

Back with Kurama and the others,Kurama remarked, "Is he referring the seven different personalities in Sensui?" 

"Yes." Itsuki nodded.

"Including Shinobu, there're seven personalities in Sensui. The main character is Shinobu. Three of them are more focused on battling. The other three takes care of other stuff. There's also a female personality called Naru. She's pretty emotional. She comes running to me once every day for comfort." he added.

"Shut up already! I'm getting a headache!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I see. So Sensui's the one who's been planning all this right from the start." Kurama noted.

"Correct. All of us were merely his pawns." Itsuki smiled.

* * *

"Call Shinobu out. I have something I want to tell him." Koenma said. 

"Shinobu?" Kazuya questioned his other self.

After a while, Kazuya replied, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"But he should be able to hear what I'm saying." Koenma noted.

"It's not too late." he advised.

"Your words are meaningless now. The tunnel's opening." Kazuya declared.

Then, he frowned when Koenma took out his pacifier.

The said pacifier burnt brightly in its congregated Rei energy.

"We can always put another shield." Koenma replied.

"This Mafukkan has stored my Rei Energy for centuries. Initially, it was meant to be used to seal off the Dark Ages in the future. But now, I have to use it. This way, your plans will fail. And don't think you can get this when you kill me." he explained.

"All seven of you discuss this carefully. To continue or give up." Koenma added.

_Kazuya, if you still want to continue, then I'll have to release the Mafukkan. In that way, both you and I will be part of the tunnel, forever sealed in the Makai._ he wondered.

"We've decided; to continue." Kazuya declared.

"This game will continue, and I'll kill you." he announced pointing at Koenma.

"Mafukkan!" Koenma cried out, when Yusuke swapped his pacifier away.

"Urameshi, what are you doing?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Thanks for giving me the break." Yusuke noted.

"Yusuke!" Koenma protested.

"That's right. You inherited the 'Spirit Wave Orb'." Kazuya remarked.

"Give that back!" Koenma shouted.

"No way!" Yusuke cried out, running away.

After some time of chasing, Yusuke gave Koenma a punch on the face that sent Koenma flying.

"That's it! Stand aside and give it a rest already!" Yusuke shouted.

"I've decided to battle till the end." he added.

"Sensui, there's a voice in that body of yours that says that he doesn't care about the tunnel. I have the same sentiments." Yusuke declared.

"Let's have a battle to decide the winner and I don't care what happens next." he added hotly.

* * *

"That's Yusuke for you." Kurama mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Kazuya, change with someone else. If the one who fought me just now is still there, get him out." Yusuke announced. 

"Baka, what are you saying?" Kazuya hissed.

"I'm saying that you don't have a place here." Yusuke replied.

"Don't joke." Kazuya replied.

With a smile, Yusuke was before Kazuya before he knew anything.

Then Yusuke delivered multiple punches into Kazuya's stomach in rapid succession.

Kazuya bowled over on the ground.

"Do you understand now? Get the strongest one of you out." Yusuke demanded.

Kazuya coughed for a while, before standing up.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm Shinobu. Pleased to meet you." Shinobu grinned.

* * *

"What the…" Kurama blinked. 

What 'Pleased to meet you'?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Could he be…" Mitarai gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Ohmygod! I'm so late in this chapter! Read and review. 


	35. The True Face of Sensui

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 34. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Koenma's tactics have saved Yusuke for now. But mysteriously Yusuke won't allow the Prince of Spirit World to use his pacifier. While they discuss their next move, the terrible gateway between Demon World and Living World opens.

Chapter 34: The True Face of Sensui

* * *

"Oh yes, this is my first time talking with you. Besides, the last time was out was a few months ago." Shinobu noted. 

"How are you?" he asked.

"Stop fooling around." Yusuke shouted.

Before Yusuke knew it, Shinobu had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged the Spirit Detective across the floor.

With a stomp of his foot on Yusuke's stomach, Yusuke coughed up blood.

That done, Shinobu promptly shook Yusuke's hand.

"Idiot!" Yusuke screamed, letting a punch fly which missed Shinobu completely.

"Hey Itsuki. Get me some clothes will you?" Shinobu shouted.

* * *

"Now… Sensui… I can feel the aura of danger… this means that everything that was lacking in the other six personalities are now exhibiting was now in this Sensui." Mitarai gasped. 

"Hn, the main thing is that the main personality is still a split from the original." Kuwabara scoffed.

"Don't be afraid Urameshi! Whoever comes at you just send him to the graveyard!" Kuwabara shouted.

* * *

_From the moment I saw him, I get this feeling of dread. This power he exhibited before me, and all those secrets he keeps hidden. I can finally see if I'm in par with him._ Yusuke thought. 

"This is fun." Yusuke sneered as he stood up.

Shinobu then started laughing maniacally.

Under his terrifying aura, the ground cracked as he powered up.

Fully powered up now, Shinobu exhibited a golden aura around him.

"This golden Spirit Energy… no. it's not…" Yusuke gasped.

"It isn't Spirit Energy." Kurama noted.

"Not demon energy either." Hiei added.

Just then, Koenma woke up and was shocked to see Shinobu radiating the golden aura.

"Could it be… this energy. Saint Light!" Koenma gasped.

"Not even Genkai can achieve this absolute aura and he actually gained it in ten years…" he breathed.

With a swift punch, he sent Yusuke flying to the nearby wall.

Getting up, Yusuke was shocked to see Shinobu before him, still laughing.

Grabbing his wrist, Shinobu remarked, "You should rest."

With a uppercut, Shinobu broke Yusuke arm.

Koenma's pacifier floated easily into Shinobu's hand.

Then, a shoe met his face.

"I won't let you take that so easily." Yusuke grinned.

"You still don't want to die?" Shinobu asked.

"I'd rather die than admit I've lost." Yusuke grinned.

"Shinobu!" Koenma shouted.

"Shut up!" Yusuke screamed.

"With the way you two were screaming, you could wake up the dead." Icy joked, pulling herself up with the wall's support.

"Up Frostbite?" Yusuke grinned at his ex-partner before focusing on Shinobu.

"Shinobu now I'm assuming?" Icy asked, looking at the powered-up Shinobu.

"Yup." Yusuke nodded.

"I'll take care of this." he added.

"Yusuke…" Koenma muttered.

"I just have this feeling that if I battled a little longer, I'll know how to defeat him." Yusuke admitted.

"What?" Koenma frowned.

"Hotheaded as ever, I see." Icy quipped as she made her way to Koenma.

Stepping forward, Yusuke added, "This is my warning. If you're afraid, then kill me right now. Come on. Something's interesting is bound to happen."

* * *

"What is that Urameshi thinking? He won't…." Kuwabara frowned. 

"No, I don't think so." Hiei objected.

"He can't defeat Sensui alone." he admitted.

"What are you saying?" Kuwabara scolded.

Then, he realized that Hiei was sweating.

"It's probably both you and him are humans, so you can't feel it. The power Sensui has now is considered a Class S demon." Hiei replied.

"He tried his best to suppress his energy to the minimum. Breaking Yusuke's arm is as easy as killing an ant." Kurama added.

"You too, Kurama?" Kuwabara blinked.

"We've underestimated him. To think he had the power to kill us all!" Kurama hissed, clutching his hand in anger.

"How ironic. We don't see many Class S demons roaming in the Demon World. And to think we're seeing one among the humans." Hiei smirked.

"Icy's would be pretty ticked off if she heard that." Kurama smiled.

_Actually I heard that. When we get out here, that short stuff will know the world of pain._ Icy hissed dangerously to her mate.

_Up so fast Blue?_ Kurama's teasing voice replied.

_Shut up. You know that kind of attack won't keep me down._ Icy replied.

_How true._ Kurama nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I like birds, bugs, trees... but I hate the hideous humans." Shinobu replied after blowing Yusuke and Koenma away with his Saint Light. 

"But I hate you." Yusuke smirked.

"Get up. I'm gonna kill you now." Shinobu declared.

"Yusuke, return the Mafukkan." Koenma requested.

"You mean the pacifier? I don't have it." Yusuke admitted.

"What?" Koenma blinked.

"One slip in my attention and it got snatched away. He's way too powerful." Yusuke replied.

Turning to Shinobu, Koenma frowned, waiting for his chance.

_Now!_ he nodded.

"Mafukkan!" he cried out, thrusting his arm forward.

"Uff." Shinobu grunted when Koenma's weapon shone brightly before him.

"Shinobu, come with me… to the Makai." Koenma hissed.

* * *

Outside, the earth trembled. 

"What's going on?" Kaitou asked.

"Are they alright?" Yana asked.

_Yusuke._ Botan gasped.

Then she remembered Koenma's words; _An earthquake is the cue. Get to the Makai immediately to inform my father._

Quickly, her spirit left her body as Botan mounted his oar.

"Hey, are you aright?" Yana asked, catching Botan's comatose body.

"Don't worry. Her spirit just left. Right now, her body's only a mere shell." Genkai waved his anxiety aside.

* * *

"Kuso." Koenma cursed silently when he realized that his Mafukkan's power is equivalent to Shinobu's. 

Shinobu grinned, then with a loud scream, he ejected the focused energy upwards.

"To others, that might be effective. Think about it, I have the highest energy level in all humans; the Saint Light. It's a kind of Saint Energy." Shinobu grinned.

Sinking to the ground, Koenma belated, "How could this be? Not even I can stop you…"

"Such a waste." Shinobu smirked.

_Is it all over?_ Koenma wondered.

"It isn't over yet. Not until I say so." Yusuke remarked, standing up.

"He's right." Icy agreed. "As Serenity always says; Never give up hope, not even till the very end."

"It's a bit ironic. Me quoting from the person I hate the most." she chuckled.

"Yusuke, Icy. It's useless. Forget it!" Koenma advised.

"You aren't the only one with a trump card up your sleeve, Koenma." Icy reminded.

"What?" Koenma blinked.

Then it dawned on him.

"Icy, you won't…" he gasped.

* * *

_You're _so_ going to kill me for this, Kura._ Icy's regretful voice entered his head. 

_What the heck are you talking about?_ Kurama's puzzled voice replied.

Then, it dawned on him.

"She won't…." he gasped.

"What Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Remember what you did with Toguro, Kuwabara ?" Kurama reminded him.

"Blue… she's going to do the same thing." he added.

Kuwabara was stunned as his mind went back to Yusuke's fight with Toguro, where he 'sacrificed' himself to allow Yusuke to defeat Toguro.

"No, she can't…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Darn, is that onna crazy?" Hiei shouted.

* * *

"No! You can't use the crystal in your condition!" he protested. 

"Too late." Yusuke muttered, as a bright blue light emitted from the girl, quickly engulfing her.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the Mercury Planet crystal shows itself. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	36. Death of two Spirit Detectives

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This chapter is modified. This is Chapter 35. Read and review. Anyway, it's been a while since I addressed my reviewers.

Taeniaea: (Raises eyebrow) A little too much sugar yes?

Harpygirl91: How's that computer of yours holding up? By the way, where were you? You missed the last 5 chapters.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke comes to terms with the fact that he cannot defeat Sensui. Icy's Planet Crystal finally appears and the two former partners fought to defeat Sensui. Watching but unable to help, Kuwabara fights off emotion with rage as he remembers all the good times and bad he's had with his best friend. Kuwabara manages to free Kurama and Hiei, but it's too late. Yusuke and Icy had been destroyed.

Chapter 35: Death of two Spirit Detectives

* * *

"Take care of those jerks, Your Highness. Shinobi is mine." Yusuke quipped. 

Icy rolled her eyes but complied nonetheless.

The Mercury Planet Crystal floated between her cupped hands as she morphed into her full hime form.

"God of Mercury, lend me your strength!" Princess Kallan whispered as she was levitated into the air by the crystal's power.

Raising her cupped hands in the air, she cried out, "Mercury Planet Power!"

The opal gem in her hands shone brightly at it's mistress's call and a single beam of mana pummeled towards the tunnel.

_This is going to be big!_ Shinobu noted, seeing the large beam of energy sweep across the room.

With a single wave of pure energy, the demons collating at the tunnel's mouths shrieked as they were wiped out.

"Good, now that's taken care of. Shinobi, prepare yourself!" Yusuke declared, pointing a finger at Shinobi.

* * *

"Stop this, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed out. 

"Koenma, stop him!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yusuke scoffed. 

"With the power you have now, I'm sure we can determine the winner in a short time." he added.

* * *

_I can't lose this!_ Princess Kallan mentally screamed, focusing more into the energy discharged. 

The energy beam strengthened in power at her will and Shinobi noticed that the horde of demons were being pushed back

_They're being… pushed back? Amazing. The power this girl has._ Shinobu wondered.

Closing her eyes, Princess Kallan sent her thoughts to her home planet.

_I know minna-san can hear me. Give me the strength to defeat this evil._ she mentally pleaded.

_We hear you anon._ came a motherly voice.

_Grandmother._ Kallan replied.

_We're here child._ another voice added.

_Kaa-san._ Kallan answered.

_Now is the time for your ascension. Don't be afraid. We'll help you._ the two former Queens of Mercury chorused.

Snapping her eyes opens, Princess Kallan shouted, bringing her cupped hands forward, "Cosmic Mercury Power!"

The energy beam increased even more in strength as it pounded deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

"Are you listening, Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted. 

Then, he stopped as flashes came to him; flashbacks about him and Yusuke.

"Why am I getting all these flashes?" Kuwabara wondered.

* * *

_What do I do know? This is the first time I hesitated. The Urameshi right now doesn't have my ability but…_ Shinobi noted mentally.

* * *

"Hey little guy." Hiei began. 

"Release us now. Even if we have to die, we've die with those two." he added.

"Hiei…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Yusuke might not be too happy about all of us taking on Sensui. But I don't like the feeling of a missing comrade. Now that it has come to this, we don't have a choice." Kurama added, his Rose Whip circling his body.

"Kurama…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Release us." he demanded.

"No can do." Itsuki shook his head.

"Even if all your of you teamed up, you can't defeat Shinobi. But if you joined hands, you might be able to escape." he added.

"You…." Kuwabara hissed.

"I'm not underestimating you. Hiei, Kurama, if I'm not mistaken, the both of you used to be Class A demons right?" Itsuki remarked.

"If you can escape from me, then you're more powerful than before." he added.

"I see." Hiei nodded.

"You're also a pretty powerful being." he declared.

Then, Itsuki gasped as Kuwabara leapt at him.

"How much more do you have to say?" he shouted, his 'Dimension Sword' finally coming into play.

"Shinobi, kill Urameshi now!" Itsuki shouted.

* * *

_I can't hold this._ Kallan thought horrified. 

_God no!_ she mentally screamed when she saw the crystal began to crack.

With Kuwabara's sword cutting them free, the four landed on the ground just in time to see Shinobi deliver the fatal blow to Yusuke's chest.

At the same time, the Mercury Planet crystal finally broke and shattered into dust.

_So this is then._ Kallan thought as the crystal broke apart.

Shutting her eyes one last time, she allowed herself to fall to the ground.

Insert Kimi To Onaji Aozora theme song from Saint Seiya.

Kurama watched appalled as his mate dropped back to the ground like a housefly.

Jumping up, he caught her before she hit the ground.

Landing on the floor, Kurama quickly knelt on the ground, trying to shake her awake.

"Come on Blue, don't leave me." he pleaded as Icy laid limp in his arms.

"It's a little too late." Shinobi said.

"The moment that crystal of hers shattered, her life's gone." he added.

Turning to the fallen Yusuke, he remarked, "He's dead too. But the two of them won't be alone for long. All of you will be joining them."

"This.. Can't be." Kuwabara gasped, before jumping before the dead Yusuke.

"Hey, I'm not falling for this trick. Actually you're not dead right? Hey get up! Fine! I'll see how you continue acting. Once I listen to your heartbeat, you can't get away from me." he declared as he pressed his ear to Yusuke's chest, only to find no heartbeat.

After determining that Yusuke was dead, Kuwabara stood up.

"I know it's a little late for this, Blue." Kurama muttered.

Placing her limp body on the ground, he slipped a ring on her ring finger on her left hand and sealed the promise with a kiss on her forehead.

That done, he stood up.

"The movie's finally over. I was too focused on the fight just now, I missed the ending song. It's a pretty depressing song, quite fitting for those two. But it's aright. The real ending has just started." Shinobi smiled as the tunnel finally opened.

* * *

SailoStar9: Yusuke and Icy are dead, but don't worry, they'll be revived later. Read and review. 


	37. Attempting Revenge

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 36. Read and review.

Taeniaea: As I said, cut down on the sugar.

Harpygirl9: Counting this chapter this is the sixth chapter you missed.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Too late to save their friends' life, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei unleash their most devastating attacks on Sensui, who retreats within the tunnel. King Yama reveals a dark secret to Botan. What news would cause her to tremble in terror? What does King Yama know about Yusuke that the others do not?

Chapter 36: Attempting Revenge

* * *

"So the first gate is finally open." Shinobi said.

"Allow me to play tour guide."

"No matter where, I'll take you on." Kuwabara shouted.

Removing his head band and bandage, Hiei prepared his Dark Dragon flame.

Kurama morphed back to his Yoko form.

"Ah!" Kuwabara gasped as both Hiei and Yoko Kurama jumped into battle.

"So, this is the energy of a Class A demon." Shinobi noted.

_Urameshi, maybe I'll be going to die after this, but I'll fight to the very end; to meet you proudly in the Underworld._ Kuwabara thought.

"Dragon of The Darkest Flame!" Hiei shouted, firing his dragon at Shinobi.

"I'll send you to the Makai with this!" he swore.

As the dragon sped to wards Shinobi, he shielded himself with his 'Saint Light' as he allowed the dragon to carry him into the tunnel.

"Not bad." he noted.

Kuwabara, Yoko Kurama and Hiei went after the dragon.

Koenma tried to stand up to no avail.

Mitarai helped him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What will happen next. The tunnel's open." Mitarai noted.

"The demons that were gathered at the tunnel's mouth have been wiped out by Hiei's attack. But they aren't the real threat. The real danger are the powerful demons who are also intelligent. Once they feel that it is safe for them to get through, the human world is a goner." Koenma replied.

"But isn't there a barrier that prevents them from entering? Itsuki mentioned that because f the barrier, the stronger demons can't get through." Mitarai remarked.

"As long as the barrier is still intact…."

"Kuwabara will break it." Koenma objected.

"Why?" Mitarai asked.

"In order to battle Sensui." Koenma replied.

"But they don't have a chance." Mitarai protested.

"That's Kuwabara for you." Koenma commented.

"Right now, I don't have the power and right to stop them." he added.

* * *

With the three guys, they had entered the tunnel and were floating along.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

"The space that connects the human world to the demon world." Yoko Kurama answered.

"We found him." Kuwabara shouted.

Approaching the barrier, the three were shocked to se Sensui over the other side.

"Sensui…. He actually went through the barrier?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Didn't I say this before. I have the protection of the 'Saint Light', the power of God." Sensui remarked.

"The dragon you just unleashed is most likely to be destroyed by the barrier. But not to worry, this barrier only reacts to demons who are Class A and above. Ironically thought, it's because of those two you managed to achieved such power. And now this kind of power won't allow you through the barrier." Sensui remarked.

_Not even the Dark Dragon hurt him._ Hiei hissed.

"Kurama." Kuwabara stated as the Yoko fox stepped forward.

Raising a hand, he blasted the barrier.

"I see." he noted, licking his wound.

"You're the only one who can cut through this, Kuwabara. If you still need time to consider this, I'll give you one more day." Sensui remarked.

"Don't talk rubbish!" Kuwabara retorted.

With a quick downward slash, the barrier was cut through.

"I'm not that easy to defeat. Before I die, the most I can do is offer an arm to Yusuke as a present." he hissed.

* * *

Back in the Reikai, Botan was before King Yama.

"Not even Koenma can stop them?" the King asked.

"Yes, but Yusuke and the others will think of something." Botan defended.

"It's impossible." King Yama objected.

"At this point, look like we have to call forth the Special Forces." he added.

An alarm was rang in the King Yama's residence.

"The danger level of the human world has been increased to A2. I repeat, the danger level of the human world has been increased to A2. Reikai Special Forces, prepare to leave!" the announcement boomed out head.

"Let's go!" the leader instructed.

Nine sparks of shooting star-like lights headed out.

* * *

Back in the demon world, three higher class demons were observing the proceedings.

"A tunnel towards the human world has appeared." one of them noted.

"Look at that. Those dimwits are all gathering into a mountain, wanting to get over the other side." the other chuckled.

"We'll have to wait a little longer. This might be a trick from the Reikai." the third replied.

"Wait, there's four powerful demons coming out from the tunnel." one noticed.

* * *

"So, this is the Makai. It's just as they said." Sensui smiled.

"Hey, how come we're in mid-air now?" Kuwabara shouted.

"This is somewhere in the Makai." Yoko Kurama noted.

"I recognize this place. This the 'Forest of Fools'. Looks like we're lucky. The demons in this area are pretty peaceful." Hiei added.

"Hold on." Yoko Kurama advised as he brought out another plant to aid them.

"Man Kurama, you really are full of surprises." Kuwabara remarked.

"It's only a flying plant. Although with the three of us it's heavier, but it still can endure it our weight." Yoko Kurama replied.

With the three of them safe, Yoko Kurama's plant took them towards Sensui.

"Looks like Sensui is in trouble now." Kuwabara grinned.

After landing safely on the cliff, the three faced off with Sensui.

"One thing I'll like to remind you. Even though all of you are determined to battle me, it's quite foolish. But because you're only battling for the sake of those two, I'll give you a special 'discount'." Sensui offered.

"So now you're afraid of our determination." Kuwabara scoffed as he ran forward.

Sensui snorted and powered up his 'Saint Light' in response.

Kuwabara was thrown back by the force.

"Saint Battle Armor!" Sensui announced when the light died down.

Now he droned on an armor made entirely from the 'Saint Light'.

"I know you're dying to kill me, Kurama." Sensui remarked to the Yoko demon.

"I won't worry about me." Yoko Kurama replied.

Turning back, Sensui noticed Hiei powering up another Dark Dragon.

"The second wave!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

_Looks like Hiei's giving everything into it._ Yoko Kurama noted mentally.

_Don't worry Blue. I swear I'll avenge your death._ he promised.

Taking in his Dark Dragon, Hiei jumped at Sensui to fight him hand-to-hand.

Punches were exchanged with nobody gaining the upper hand, until Sensui found an opening and punched Hiei right in the gut.

With a swift kick, the half-fire demon was thrown back to the ground.

Wit Hiei beaten, Kuwabara and Yoko Kurama leapt into action.

"Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine." Yoko Kurama grew the Rose Whip around his arm and used the vine as a sword-based weapon.

"Dimensional Sword!" Kuwabara called forth his new weapon.

"Destruction Tornado!" Sensui called forth a hurricane that entrapped Yoko Kurama within.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Die already!" Hiei shouted, jumping in with his Sword of the Darkness Flame.

Sensui easily dodged that attack and sent Hiei flying with a kick to his side.

"He's one tough customer." Kuwabara admitted.

"This battle is one-sided. To fight such a highly-skilled warrior like me, the ending is always this bad. You're pretty pathetic." Sensui mocked.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the three guys finally get their own fight scenes. Next chapter, Yusuke and Icy are revived. Read and review. 


	38. Waking the Lost

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 37. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: With no thought to their own safety, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei charge deep into the tunnel in an effort to rid all worlds of Sensui forever. Meanwhile, King Yama's soldiers arrive to take Yusuke's body away to ensure he is never revived. As Koenma does his best to stop them, help arrives on the horizon in a very different form.

Chapter 37: Waking the Lost

* * *

Back in the human world, Keiko noticed that Puu was not moving.

"Wake up Puu!" she shouted, trying to shake the Spirit Beast awake.

"Shizuru…" Keiko gasped.

Then, Puu started emitting a bright light that forced the two girls shield their eyes.

In a flash, Puu had taken off into the night sky in a burst of light.

* * *

Back in the cave, Koenma knelt beside Yusuke's body and frowned.

"That's strange, why isn't Yusuke's spirit emerging? His heart has definitely stopped beating." he remarked.

"Could it be that he isn't dead?" Mitarai pointed out.

"No, he's already dead." Koenma objected.

His attention was turned when Koenma noticed something.

"Now what?" Mitarai asked.

"The Spirit World's Special Forces." Koenma gasped.

Turning to three of his team, Captain Otake ordered three of them to close the tunnel entrance; other three were to patrol the barrier so no demons came through.

Otake then turned to Koenma, wanting him to go back to Reikai; those are Enma-daiou's orders.

Koenma refused.

Otake suggested that Koenma would see things he would not want to see if he stayed on, to which Koenma demanded an explanation.

* * *

Otake remembered Enma's instructions "I'll have to take harsh measures to maintain the peace. Terminate Yusuke Urameshi immediately!"

Otake protested, since Urameshi had always honored his job as a Reikai Tantei, but King Enma said that through Yusuke's veins ranthe blood of the Demon Clan.

* * *

Koenma argued that Yusuke could be an Demon Clan descendant since his parents were humans.

Otake agreed, adding that Yusuke's grandparents, great-grandparents and great-great-grandparents were humans as well.

Koenma abruptly understood what Otake meant and gasped in shock: "Demon Clan from a remote era!"

Otake nodded "Only the A or higher-class demons are capable of performing such mating."

It was later explained that Atavism was a phenomenon that occurs when genes from a person were not passed to the immediate descendant, but to a remote one (to a grandchild instead of the son or daughter, for example). When it came to genes from a very powerful demon, the genes can be 'dormant' for many generations; that means that if an A or S-class demon conceived with a human, this child would not have an 'active' demonic gene, but a distant descendant would. It was later noted that, "This kind of mating can be done deliberately."

Otake went on "When Yusuke died the first time, he wasn't prepared to be reborn as an Demon being yet. On that occasion, his origins weren't revealed. When we resurrected him as a Reikai Tantei, we were contributing to this new change."

Enma-daiou had found out about Urameshi's origins during the events that preceded the opening of the tunnel to Makai.

Now the King of Reikai feared that Yusuke would become a threat as dangerous as Sensui.

"Forty-four generations ago, when there was no barrier between the worlds, the Demon Clan implanted a terrifying force in mankind," Otake revealed. "This force resides inside Yusuke's body!"

Mitarai tried to defend Yusuke, saying he fought hard for Reikai and Ningenkai; if he's dead he deserved a dignified funeral; if he's not, executing him would be a barbaric act. One of the Boueitai hit him with a ki charge to silence him.

Mitarai passed out.

Koenma argued that Reikai was responsible for Yusuke's transformation into Tantei, hence into whatever he would become now; he also reminded Otake that Yusuke's friends were fighting Sensui on that very moment.

Apologizing for his rudeness, Otake hits Koenma with a ki charge; the Prince of Reikai did not faint, but he was too weak to stand now.

All of a sudden, Yusuke's body as surrounded by a coral-colored light and started to levitate; he was about to wake up.

All the six Boueitai in the cave aimed their ki charges against Urameshi, in order to kill him before he awoke.

However, a giant bird came swooping down from a hole on the top of the cave and protected Yusuke with its body. A grown-up Puu is in the house.

The Boueitai fired, to Koenma's despair.

They kept firing, but the soldiers soon lost their strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, Icy's star seed hovered over her body.

_It's time._ Kekkai told his fellow dragons.

The other seven azure ice dragons nodded and all eight of them emerged into one single dragon which swallowed the star seed.

The dragon then entered Icy's chest and she started levitating like Yusuke did. She was alter encased in a cocoon of feathers and Icy began her final evolution inside.

* * *

Back with Otake, Puu had opened its wings and revealed a very alive Yusuke who stroked his Spirit Beast and said, "Thanks, Puu, I'm okay now."

Otake was horrified; his worst fear had become true.

At the same time, Yusuke turned into a demon.

Puu, who contained part of Yusuke's soul, grew into that huge phoenix-like demonic creature.

Urameshi commented that he woke up during Koenma and Otake's argument, so he knew he was an Evil Demon descendant.

The Boueitai trembled before Urameshi's amazing new energy.

Yusuke threatened the soldiers, showing his new fangs, saying he now belonged to the Demon World and gave a wild diabolic laughter.

"Stop grinning, Yusuke." a scolding voice sounded behind him.

Yusuke turned to see a regal-looking Icy in a helter-necked dress.

"And what happened to you?" he asked.

Icy smirked, "Neo-Queen Selece at your service."

"And why should I stop grinning?" he pressed.

"Your demonic teeth are showing." she shrugged.

He asked Koenma if his three friends went to Makai after Sensui; Koenma confirmed it.

Yusuke noted "Then let's go there at once, because it's a heavy task for them. Sensui is too strong."

Otake tried to stop him.

Yusuke, with a fake scowl replied "Don't try my patience or I'll devour you, incompetent!

"Yusuke, don't make threats you don't intend to carry out." Neo-Queen Selece chided.

"Yes mother." Yusuke mumbled sarcastically.

At Otake's insistence, Yusuke stated proudly: "I'm the one and only Yusuke Urameshi, and for me it doesn't matter what I am or how I resurrected; it doesn't matter if I belong to the Makai or to the nobility; my main goal is to finish Sensui once for all."

Koenma laughed happily, "Yusuke, I'm coming with you."

Otake tried to stop the Prince, but Yusuke held the commander back by pressing his shoeless foot against Otake's face.

The commander passed out.

"You can tell King Daddy that, and that he can disown me, fire me, or put me up for adoption." Koenma retorted.

With Neo-Queen Selece and Koenma on Puu, Yusuke climbed onto his Spirit Beast.

"Hold on people. Let's go Puu!" Yusuke shouted.

Koenma was worried about the hypothesis of not being able to go back, but Yusuke replied that they would think about that after getting Sensui.

Koenma smirked "You know what? It's not a bad idea!"

* * *

Next to the broken barrier, three Boueitai wondered why no demon tried to invade Ningenkai until now.

One of them suggested that the demons did not come, fearing the presence of the Tokubetsu Boueitai; another disdained the boastful assumption.

The third soldier, a girl, shushed them and warns about the powerful source of demonic energy that she was sensing coming from Ningenkai.

* * *

Puu flew through the barrier carrying Yusuke, Icy in her Neo-Queen form and Koenma, not even giving a second glance at the flabbergasted soldiers.

* * *

In Makai, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were completely beaten, while Sensui stood unharmed, apologizing for the suffering he had been inflicting on them.

Hiei snorted, sitting tiredly on the ground "Why don't you just kill us and get done with this?"

Kurama, lying on the ground, made an effort to raise his head and faced Sensui "We admit your strength outdo ours."

Kuwabara lied on his back, unable to move; he silently begged forgiveness to Yusuke for not being strong enough to avenge him.

Sensui prepared the final blow, but was stopped in mid-motion when he sensed an enormous energy coming from the tunnel to Ningenkai.

Soon Puu appeared flying through the Makai red skies, bringing Koenma, a worried-looking Neo-Queen Selece and a grinning Yusuke who quipped "I'm sorry, I got delayed, pal. Traffic was a bitch. Let's continue our fight!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Icy and Yusuke are revived. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out. 


	39. The Proof

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Sorry for the long wait guys. My brain refused to work with me. This is Chapter 38. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Like I said, cut down on the sugar.

Hoshiko Megami: And here I thought I lost you after Chapter 16.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: After being saved in the nick of time by Puu, Yusuke revels in his new power and resumes his battle with Sensui. Although Yusuke's skill and strength have increased, he is still clumsy with his new abilities. But there is no time to practice as Sensui bears down for the final confrontation.

Chapter 38: The Proof

* * *

Puu landed, bringing Koenma and, to everyone's shock, a bruised, shirtless, battered but very alive Yusuke Urameshi, who marched straight to his teammates to reproach them "If you thought I'd throw in the towel and leave this fight for you, you got it all wrong, pals!"

Kuwabara could not believe his eyes.

He had checked Urameshi's pulse in the Irima cave and his heartbeat had stopped.

"Oh yeah... my heart isn't beating now either," Yusuke commented as if it were just a curious little detail.

"Try Atavism, Kuwabara." a voice whom Yoko Kurama would never dream of hearing again said.

"Atavism?" Kuwabara echoed.

"It's a phenomenon that occurs when genes from a person were not passed to the immediate descendant, but to a remote one. When it came to genes from a very powerful demon, the genes can be 'dormant' for many generations; that means that if an A or S-class demon conceived with a human, this child would not have an 'active' demonic gene, but a distant descendant would." Neo-Queen Selece explained.

"And close your mouth Yoko dear. Otherwise a fly would get in." she joked.

Hiei and Yoko Kurama let out a wild chortle.

"Don't worry, Yusuke," said Kurama. "There's a core doing your heart's work now."

"The demonic core," explained Koenma. "There's youkai blood running through his veins."

"Talk about irony." Neo-Queen Selece remarked.

Hiei was enjoying the irony of the Reikai Tantei becoming a demon.

Yusuke however, said that he felt nothing different.

He was eager to resume the fight with Sensui, but now Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara found a new strength with their friend's return.

As they flamed on their ki and argued on who is going to fight now, Sensui observed them and realized that Koenma really recruited the best this time.

Yusuke replied that he understood his teammates' feelings, but wanted them to let him take care of Sensui.

"Please. Leave that to me."

The three agreed.

* * *

In the Irima cave, the Tokubetsu Boueitai nervously questioned Commander Otake; if they were the strongest soldiers in Reikai, how could they be so helpless in detaining Urameshi?

Otake told them about the S-class demons, a class these soldiers did not know about.

Yusuke's ancestor was/is an S-class youkai; Sensui was human, but his powers were just as great.

The soldiers did not react well to the news, but Otake ordered them to concentrate on the task at hand

"If the law in Makai says to attack, ours is to protect. That's why Reikai created that barrier to keep the A and S classed demons to come here. Infourty-eighty hours this tunnel has to be sealed! I want all of you working on it non-stop!"

* * *

In Makai, the fight started.

The clash of powers created big bursts of light and devastated the landscape around them.

Yusuke pointed his index finger and a Reigan soared towards Sensui, who barely dodged the attack.

It brushed past and damaged the former Tantei's armor, and utterly destroyed a mountain a few miles away.

Yusuke was more surprised than anyone with the potency of the shot.

* * *

Hiei, with trembling eyelids, most probably the aftereffects of the Kokuryuuha, commented that Yusuke was intelligent and soon would learn to control his new power.

"Yusuke, please be reminded that you have only one shot left." Neo-Queen Selece reminded him flatly.

Yusuke agreed: "I only have one shot left, so I'll keep it for later."

"And what happened to you, onna?" he quirked a brow at the imperial-looking female.

Icy let out a smirk.

"Neo-Queen Selece at your service." she laughed.

"Neo-Queen?' Hiei exclaimed.

"You never cease to amaze me." Yoko Kurama shook his head.

"Been a while since I saw you." she remarked to her kitsune mate.

"Suiichi is going to be so insulted." Yoko Kurama kidded.

"Well, he's you and you're him. So it makes no difference." Neo-Queen Selece shrugged.

Yoko Kurama chuckled. Like it or not, she does have a point.

* * *

Sensui's aura flamed on as he lost his armor to create another, more practical to attack.

Yusuke was glad with the change.

* * *

Flying over Mushiori City, Botan saw Shizuru and Keiko in a bus stop and landed to ask them why they were there.

Keiko told her that Puu turned into a giant bird and flew off.

"Puu did that? But if Yusuke is dead..." Botan trailed off and apologized for the clumsy slip.

Keiko fell on her knees, crying, and Shizuru tried to comfort her. The ferry girl suggested that they should look for Genkai.

* * *

Yusuke asked Puu to take his friends up to the sky where they would be safe.

The blue phoenix complied; only Yoko preferred to use that same butterfly-plant to glide on his own.

Grabbing his revived mate by her waist, he soared to the air.

* * *

Sensui hit Yusuke twice, damaging more the landscape than the boy.

The seven personalities clash inside his mind: fight on, stop, kill everyone, love the humankind...

But Yusuke counterattacked, distracting him from the inner conflict.

The A-class demons in that living tower that tried to reach the tunnel to Ningenkai come back to attack them both.

Sensui was annoyed at the interference and slayed them all very quickly.

"Ningenkai or Makai, I don't care," retorted Yusuke. "Let's fight."

* * *

"That had to hurt." Neo-Queen Selece muttered.

"Sensui or the demons?" Yoko joked.

The Queen gave him a mock glare that clearly answered his question.

Sensui laughed, "I admire your simplicity, kid."

He charged with everything he has, socking Yusuke mercilessly.

The plateau where they were standing was disintegrated in seconds.

Yusuke licked his lips, contented, and suggested that they should move to an open area.

"You're seeing that mountain over there? It's in a wasteland." He said

"You sound as if you've been here before," Sensui pointed out.

"Maybe. Maybe my ancestors have." Yusuke shrugged.

* * *

Puu and Kurama followed the two to the mountain.

"Puu and Yusuke are synchronized," Koenma commented.

"They developed at the same time."

Kuwabara remarked that he did not notice anything different in Urameshi.

"_Yet_," Koenma amended.

Yusuke feet something strange. But focused on the combat, he decided to worry about it later.

He and Sensui took less than five seconds to demolish the mountain.

* * *

"Great, first the plateau, now the mountain. Wonder how much property damage they cause in this one battle alone." Neo-Queen Selece muttered.

Yoko Kurama rolled his eyes.

* * *

A tornado of ki formed around the two fighters as they exchanged quicker-than-the-eye punches.

Sensui managed to hit Yusuke, who disappear in a sand cloud.

"Show yourself, I know you're behind me," retorted Sensui. "There's no point in moving under the sand if you can't mask your youki."

Yusuke came out, chuckling, "Got me! I can't control my ki. It feels like a wild stallion."

Sensui smirked mysteriously, annoying Yusuke by not telling him what he was thinking about.

* * *

Kuwabara asked Hiei what he thought of the powers of the two fighters.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

Kurama was sure that until Yusuke managed to control his youki, Sensui would have the advantage.

Koenma thought Sensui looks different now, but they all agreed that the former Tantei seemed satisfied in meeting and adversary of his level.

Again Yusuke felt something, this time stronger

A voice in his mind told him, "I'll teach you how to use your youki."

A cyclone surrounded his body.

His hair grew long and wild, strange blue marks appear in his face, chest, arms and shoulders.

His youkai nature had fully awakened now.

* * *

Back in the air, Neo-Queen Selece frowned at the sudden intrusion of youkai energy.

Raizen? she wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yahoo! Chapter 38 goes up. Two more chapters left to this saga.


	40. Sensui's End

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 39 and the second last chapter of the Chapter Black saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke's body has undergone an intense transformation as his dormant demon blood takes hold. As the battle against Sensui concludes, Koenma tells Yusuke that he must choose between Demon World and Living World. Without hesitation, Yusuke makes his decision!

Chapter 39: Sensui's End

* * *

Sensui stared calmly at Toushin Yusuke and murmured, "Fabulous!"

Kuwabara wondered if he was boasting, but Koenma countered that Sensui looked more aware of the situation and not as arrogant as he had in the Irima cave.

Kurama noticed that his fighting spirit was not as fierce now either.

* * *

"Do you descend from the Demon Clan?" Sensui laughed, but not in a mocking way. "I'm a very happy man. I'm glad for having the chance of fighting a youkai of your class."

"Hn, I'm going to make you change your mind," Toushin Yusuke snorted - his voice was now a double timbre, enriched by a deeper tone.

A lightning stroke and he attacked, starting a session of brutal spanking to which Sensui could not offer any resistance.

More of the landscape exploded around them, but this time Sensui's body was wounded as well.

After short minutes, he was completely dominated by Toushin Yusuke, who held him up by the neck.

"This is the end for you." He sneered.

Toushin Yusuke threw Sensui's body in the air and prepared a Reigan.

But the real Yusuke snapped awake.

"What? What happened to me? What are you doing!" he screamed with his normal voice.

"Shut up and go back to your corner," replied the deeper voice.

"Stop!"

Ignoring the protest, Toushin Yusuke shot the Reigan.

The next moment Yusuke regained control of his body.

His hair had turned from white to brown and screamed out, "Get out of the way, Sensui!"

His teammates, minus Neo-Queen Selece, were perplexed by the sudden change of heart.

Sensui heard the warning and saw the Reigan coming, but he did not move.

He took the hit full force on the back, and the energy ball pulled him through a forest, creating a large, many-miles-long gash in the greenery.

Yusuke ram after him, Puu and Yoko Kurama followed.

They found Yusuke grabbing an unconscious Sensui by what was left of his shirt and yelling,

"Wake up, Sensui! Open your eyes! Let's fight again! Wake up!"

"Are you nuts, Urameshi?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You won already."

"But it wasn't me who shot the Reigan," Yusuke argued. "It was me and it wasn't. When I came to, it was too late, he had shot already."

Needless to say, Kuwabara did not understand a thing.

Yusuke wanted Kurama to heal Sensui with his plants, but the Yoko replied that he spent too much of his energy in the battle.

All he can do was to offer the wounded fighter something to soothe the pain.

But Itsuki stepped through a portal from the limbo and gravely asked them to let Sensui die.

He admitted, "Shinobu had only half a year to live anyway."

Itsuki explained that Sensui's body was completely taken by the evil disease.

Sensui confirmed it, but points out that that was not the reason why he lost the fight.

"Your powers are far greater than mine," he admitted to Yusuke.

Yusuke denied that those powers were his, and urged Sensui to live.

He pleaded, "At least a few days more, you have to live! Live and fight with me again!"

"I don't believe it," Hiei mumbled.

"He wants to fight again?"

With that, the Kokuryuuha aftereffects finally got the best of him and the little youkai fainted.

Before he fell on the ground, Puu caught him with his beak and laid him on its back.

"About time." Neo-Queen Selece muttered. "I was wondering when the Kokuryuuha aftereffects will kick in."

Yoko Kurama chuckled.

Yusuke asked Koenma to help Sensui.

"I could if I still had the Mafuukan energy," answered the Prince of Reikai. "But Shinobu worn me out. And since I had to resurrect the boy, now I don't have anything left. I'm sorry."

* * *

Back in Ningenkai, Amanuma woke up on the back of the pickup.

Genkai told him that Koenma used the Mafuukan to bring him back to life.

"I'm thankful," the boy replied, seeming deeply disturbed.

* * *

Sensui revealed that he had planned it all: causing Amanuma's death to force Koenma to waste the Mafuukan energy before their confrontation.

But Koenma did not understand why Shinobu was so determinate to come to Makai.

"Makai is the homeland of the many demons I killed," Sensui replied. "Since I was a child I was different. I didn't know why I could see demons when no one else could. Why did they hate me? Why were they trying to kill me? Not knowing why, I fought to become stronger. Certainly I had been chosen to be the warrior of justice, and they were evil monsters that threatened the humankind. But I never questioned these two concepts."

"However, I was wrong. The humans I was protecting were evil creatures of the worst kind. When I thought of the demons I killed, I felt so empty and weak. When I found out that my days were coming to an end, I thought I was going to explode. I didn't care if I was right or wrong anymore. My only goal was to be here."

"I'm glad I came here, to the demons' homeland. All I wanted was to die in Makai, killed by a demon. Of course, this won't make up for my past."

"Urameshi, while we were fighting I could see a spark in you. It was too quick, but for the first time I fought with enthusiasm. Thank you."

Finally turning to Neo-Queen Selece, he added, "Forgive me hime-sama. I failed to protect you in the past, and I failed to do so even in this life. If there's an afterlife, I swear upon my honor, I will fulfill my oath."

The Queen nodded, "I see you've remembered."

Sensui smiled in acknowledgement before another lightning stroke and Shinobu Sensui breathed his last.

Itsuki would not allow Koenma to touch the body.

"Enough. Aren't you satisfied? Let him rest in peace. His dream was to be killed by a stronger demon in Makai. Urameshi, who resurrected as a youkai, was the enemy he was looking for. He was very happy with it. In order not to fall in contradiction, he invented the seven personalities and died in his purest state, the child Shinobu. At last Shinobu's spirit found some peace."

He levitated Sensui's body and took him in his arms.

"_"When I die, I don't want to go to Reikai," _that's what Shinobu told me. I won't let you judge him or keep his spirit. If you wish to go on fighting, go look for another enemy; we are tired. From now on we will rest in silence, just the two of us." Itsuki replied as he carried Sensui's body back to the limbo and closed the portal.

Yusuke was frustrated, feeling that Sensui left as the winner.

"You're right," Kurama agreed. "They made their ultimate dream come true."

Yusuke suddenly - and finally - noticed what happened to his hair and body and freaked out.

Koenma told him that his ancestors were S-class demons that must still be alive somewhere in Makai.

"So that was probably the guy who kept tormenting me during the fight," Yusuke guessed.

He explained to his teammates what happened and said he wants to find the guy who interfered in the important combat.

"I won't forgive him!" he swore.

Koenma reminded him that the Tokubetsu Boueitai would have the tunnel sealed in two days; if they stay there after that, they would not be able to go back.

"You have only two options, Yusuke. Stay here or go home. You'll have some time to think about it." He said.

"I don't need time to think," Yusuke replied categorically, making his teammates cringe.

But Yusuke smiled and added, "Let's go back to Ningenkai."

Morphing back to her human form, Icy chuckled, "I knew he would."

* * *

SailorStar9: The next chapter is the last episode of the Chapter Black saga. And as usual, read and review. 


	41. Topside

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 40 and ends the Black Chapter Saga. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Like I said, cut down on the sugar.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke and team return topside to the waiting arms of their friends. But all is not well. King Yama's soldiers arrive saying that they must destroy Yusuke once and for all. Could this be the end? How much energy does the Spirit Detective have after his exhausting battle with Sensui?

Chapter 40: Topside

* * *

Back to Ningenkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara — carrying an unconscious Hiei on his back —, Kurama, Icy and Koenma left the Irima cave.

Their friends — Yanagisawa, Kaitou, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, Mitarai and Genkai — had been anxiously waiting for them at the entrance, and were happy to see them return safely.

They had trouble recognizing the boy with strange tattoos and long brown hair, until Keiko screamed Yusuke's name and flung herself into his arms.

_Like I said to Yusuke, Keiko is his girl. Although he refuses to admit it._ Icy sniggered to Kurama.

_That I agree_ Kurama nodded.

The Tokubetsu Boueitai showed up as well, and Otake warned Koenma that Enma-daiou would forgive him for interfering with his orders to execute Urameshi and for allowing him to resurrect as a demon.

_Darn trouble._ she muttered, when the Tokubetsu Boueitai showed up.

_I know._ Kurama agreed, glaring at the Tokubetsu Boueitai.

Koenma did not seem worried or regretful, though, and replied that he made his choice knowing of the consequences.

Yusuke's ki burned around him as he defended Koenma and challenged the Boueitai to raise a finger against the Prince of Reikai.

Visibly frightened at Urameshi's power, Ootake declared that their mission — sealing the passage to Makai — was complete, and gave his subordinates the order to withdraw.

One by one, the Boueitai rose to the sky as energy bolts, and disappeared.

Yusuke stretched his arms, tired.

He commented, "It's finally over. Come on, guys, let's go home."

"I feel like we've been fighting for a whole year..." Kuwabara sighed.

"Where have I heard this before?" asked Yusuke.

"Back at the Dark Tournament." Icy supplied.

"Mercury." Setsuna's voice sounded behind Genkai.

"Setsuna, how many time do I have to tell you to call me by name when we're out of Senshi uniform." Icy reminded her

Then, she asked, "It's time, isn't it?"

Setsuna nodded somewhat regretfully.

"I know how you feel Ami-nee. But it isn't we have a choice. We're still Senshi after all." Hotaru told her.

"Darn, our duty never ends." Icy muttered.

"How much time do we have left?" she asked.

"The next full moon." Setsuna replied.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Hagiri talked to Kamiya, who managed to escape from prison.

They noticed the peaceful silence around them.

"They're all gone," remarked Hagiri. "The demons, even the insects."

"So Sensui was defeated?" noted Kamiya.

"Yes." The wound in Sniper's chest had healed, treated by Doctor's powers.

"I didn't think there'd be someone stronger than Sensui," replied Kamiya. "But still I had the feeling we wouldn't win."

"At least we had some fun," Sniper pointed out.

"It never changes," Doctor agreed. "At some point the dream must end."

They both laughed.

Hagiri said that he would go back to his old life, back to school.

Kamiya replied that he was going to disappear, wandering through the mist.

Hagiri watched as Doctor did just that.

* * *

The next day, we found Yusuke lying on the lawn under a tree at Sarayashiki School, and we heard his voice saying that Kurama had cut his hair and that the tattoos had vanished the morning after they emerged from Irima cave. His life was back to the old routine.

Kuwabara approached, scolding him for skipping classes.

When Yusuke looked away without offering him any reply, he simply sat beside his friend, deciding to enjoy the sunny, tranquil day as well.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," reminded Kuwabara. "I got a letter from Mitarai. He and Amanuma went back to school."

He admitted he was worried about them, since the unhappiness in their lives made them vulnerable to Sensui's influence.

* * *

Days later, we found Amanuma in a place called Game Center, where a handful of kids were at awe of his skills at playing games.

As they walked out later, they talked about how annoying parents can be, and Amanuma realized those kids were not that dissimilar to himself.

Happy to be alive — thanks to Koenma's Mafuukan —, he invited his new friends to play games at his place.

The narrator's voice was heard, "Tsukihito Amanuma, 11 years old, blood-type B, born in November 7, lives with his parents and goes to private school; thanks to the games, he's made new friends and lives now a normal life."

As the kids ran to Amanuma's place, they obliviously passed by a tall man whose face we has never seen before.

He stopped next a "wanted" poster of Kamiya and laughed.

The policeman standing beside the poster asked if he recognized that criminal.

"No," the man chuckled. "He just reminds me of someone I used to know."

The man walked away, and the narrator said, "Minoru Kamiya, 29 years old, blood-type AB, born in August 20, lives alone, using his powers to constantly change his appearance and stay out of prison; also uses his powers to perform surgeries, having founded an institution called Miraculous Institute to help hundreds of poor, sick people."

Near a river, under a bridge, we found Hagiri and his sister.

She found a dead dog whose body is pierced by arrows.

"I can't understand how people can be so cruel," she told her brother. "When one is angry and has a weapon, the first impulse is to make use of it to hurt those who are weaker. I couldn't be like this. Something always holds me back at the last moment. I feel horrible knowing how much the other person will be hurt. Sometimes I envy those who can be impulsive, but still I hate those who are mean to defenseless creatures."

She touched the dog's body and extracted the memory of its last moments. Then she touched Sniper's forehead, so he could see the faces of the three teenagers that killed the dog. He promised to go after them.

The narrator's voice was heard, "Kaname Hagiri, 17 years old, blood-type O, born in December 3, lives with his parents and sister; he vanished after graduating from high school."

In another school, we found Mitarai talking to a teacher about his future, the schools he was sending applications to, his grades. The teacher remarked that Mitarai was looking better now, happier, and asked if something has happened. The boy smiled and replied that a lot had happened, and that he learned much from it.

The narrator's voice was heard again, "Kyoshi Mitarai, 14 years old, blood-type A, born in February 10, lives with his parents and sister; he managed to graduate."

* * *

Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara bade goodbye to Kido, Kaitou and Yanagisawa.

Kido apologized for not being there at the end of the Sensui crisis — he was wounded by Doctor and took time to recover.

Genkai told the three boys to be responsible with his powers.

"The more you use them, the more they'll push people away from you. Take care." She advised

The narrator informed us that they all went back to school and followed Genkai's advice, never using their powers again.

* * *

"Looks like everyone's re-adapting pretty easily." Ami remarked, as her second sentinel returned from its watch.

"Looks like it." Suiichi nodded as the movie on the holographic screen ended.

"And here I was worried about those two, referring to Amanuma and Mitarai, especially after what happened with Sensui." she smiled.

"You're sounding like an overprotective mother." Suiichi teased.

"Very funny." Ami muttered.

"But the person I'm truly worried about is Yusuke." she admitted.

I know what you mean." Suiichi nodded.

Now that it was recently revealed that Yusuke had the blood of a Class S demon running through his veins, Ami had no idea how it would affect the Spirit Detective.

Changing the subject, she asked, "The 'Black Chapter' is still with Hiei?"

Suiichi nodded.

"You're leaving?" he posted the burning question that was in his head.

Ami merely nodded, saying nothing.

"Serenity may be dead, but we're still bound to her as Senshi. It's still our duty to protect her whether I like it or not." she replied.

"Curse Serenity." Suiichi mumbled.

"Now who's the overprotective one?" Ami joked.

* * *

Time passed and Suiichi met Hiei in a wood. The former was holding the 'Black Chapter'.

Suiichi said that he would like to return the tape to Reikai.

"If you want so badly to go back to Makai, why don't we make a deal?" he offered Hiei. "Give me the tape."

Hiei snorted and threw the Black Chapter' in the air.

A icicle was embedded in the tape mere seconds later.

"Hiei, you're way too slow." Icy joked from a branch above the two boys.

"Onna…" Hiei hissed in annoyance.

* * *

In the limbo, Itsuki held Sensui's dead body close.

"It's so silent here. When you were Shinobu, you must have suffered so much. But you never let it show. That used to upset me..." He muttered.

Itsuki looked down at Sensui and smiled, tightening his arms around him.

"I won't speak anymore. All I want is for you to rest in peace. No one will ever disturb us here, Shinobu." He promised.

The narrator's voice was heard again, "Shinobu Sensui, former Reikai Tantei, 26 years old, blood-type A, born in June 6. Itsuki, origins unknown. No one knows what happened to them."

* * *

At Reikai, Ootake reported to Enma-daiou, saying that although Koenma disobeyed his father's orders, he also helped sealing the passage to Makai.

"He doesn't plan to return to Reikai," announced Enma. "He is challenging me. I've always considered him a child, but he's grown much. I'll deal with his punishment myself."

* * *

At Sarayashiki School, Kuwabara was looking for Yusuke, who had borrowed his math book.

Keiko suggested searching for him on the roof.

Yusuke was indeed there, but did not answer when Kuwabara calls.

Not seeing his friend anywhere, Kuwabara went back downstairs, wondering if Keiko would let him borrow her book.

Yusuke was deep in thoughts, and bored.

He was not happy that his life was back to normal.

He remembered the final fight with Sensui, when an alien entity manipulated him and fought for him.

"I won't accept this. That should have been my fight!" he protested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, the Black Chapter saga is finally over. The next chapter officially begins the Three Kings saga. 


	42. Yusuke's Destiny

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 41 and begins the Three Kings Saga. Read and review.

Taeniaea: (Raises eyebrow) A little too much sugar yes?

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yusuke Urameshi suffers from a recurring nightmare that he just can't shake. Is this a mere inconvenience? Or are there deeper meanings hidden behind the bizarre occurrences? Genkai sends Yusuke to the home of a former Spirit Detective. But what he doesn't know is that someone knows his destination...and more about his past than he ever thought possible!

Chapter 41: Yusuke's Destiny

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_Yusuke found himself bound to the ground with numerous dead bodies surrounding him._

"_Hey even if you lose, you don't have to lose this badly!" he screamed._

_End of Dream sequence

* * *

_

"On the surface, I wasn't punished." Koenma admitted.

Right now, Koenma and Yusuke were in a café in the human world.

"But we can't be too careless. I know my father is still up to something."

"Still trying to eliminate me? Isn't this more interesting?" Yusuke scoffed.

"I was getting bored."

"Do you regret it?" Koenma asked.

"What?" Yusuke questioned.

"Returning to the human world." Koenma elaborated.

Yusuke thought for a while and answered, "A little empty that's all. But no matter where I am, there's bound to have something unsatisfying."

Now, the two were walking on the street.

"Talk to Genkai." Koenma suggested. "She'll probably help you find the answer."

"I don't think so." Yusuke sweatdropped.

* * *

"Whining at your age? It's your business, not mine!" Genkai retorted when Yusuke came to see her.

Right now, the two were playing video games.

_See what I mean?_ Yusuke wondered, most probably to Koenma's suggestion.

"Even if you hate everything in this world, and thinking of destroying everything, I have no power to stop you." she added.

"How could you say that!" Yusuke protested.

_Darn, I lost again!_ he mentally added.

"People will destroy things due to their emotions; like toys, lovers, family and even country. Before you destroy these , come here and take my life first." she grinned.

"Idiot! I've never thought of that!" Yusuke griped.

"I certainly hope so." Genkai replied and tossed him a piece of paper.

"And what's this address for?" he asked.

"Sutou Kuroko's address. She the first generation Spirit Detective. Her strength is closer to yours than mine is. Consider her experience." she advised.

* * *

"Urameshi!" came the teacher's roll call.

Getting no answer, he sighed, "Absent again?"

"Someone once said that once an apple is rotten, the rest of the apples in the crate will rot as well. But students remember that you're not apples, but humans. I want you to consider the trash of this calls as non-existent." the teacher announced.

"Hn." Kuwabara snorted.

* * *

"Darn, why do I feel like I'm delivering something in secret?" Yusuke complained as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"So, she's in the mountains?" he guessed.

Stepping onto the pathway, he noticed piles of bones scattered all around.

_Two auras._ Yusuke noted mentally.

Before he could react, two shadows appeared before him.

"Children?" Yusuke exclaimed in disbelief.

"Another demon who wants to kill mum!" the boy announced.

"You're far too weak for my mum to deal with you!" the girl hissed.

"If you two want to play Superhero, then go somewhere else." Yusuke told them.

"Don't deny it!" the girl screamed and the two children attacked.

Yusuke easily dodged each punch thrown at him.

"Idiot!" the boy hissed, letting another punch fly.

Yusuke merely leapt over his head, causing the girl to kick her brother.

Yusuke landed on a tree branch above the two siblings and began teasing them.

Angered, the two children powered up a combination attack.

"The two of you stop it!" a stern voice scolded.

"I stopped!" the girl rose her hand.

"Mum!" the boy protested.

"Yusuke I presume? Genkai's told me you were coming." Sutou Kuroko said.

"Senior Kuroko I take it." Yusuke noted.

"I'm sorry. I taught the two of them to attack once they feel Spirit Energy. But don't worry, once they remembered your face, they won't attack again." Sutou reassured.

"So the 'evil dog' sign outside refers to…." Yusuke blinked.

"Yup, it refers to these two. They're fiercer than dogs." Sutou quipped.

"And the bones on the way up?" Yusuke prompted.

"Most probably the demons." Sutou replied.

"Urameshi Yusuke. What a strange name." Sutou's daughter remarked, once Yusuke was shown into the house.

When the two children were finally tucked into bed, Sutou began to get serious.

"I've met Sensui before." she admitted.

"One look and I can tell how strong he really is."

Kuroko offered to do a palm reading for Yusuke.

After a few seconds, Kuroko began, "You don't have any qualms right now. But you feel that you're always in danger of some sort. If you start acting upon your emotions, then don't act unnecessarily when you're confused. Because danger will always look for you, whether you like it or not."

"Bingo." a shadow outside the house noted.

Then Sutou felt something.

"Visitors at this hour?" Yusuke frowned.

The doorbell was rang and three bald men entered the house.

* * *

SailorStar9: Not much action here, just lots of talking. 


	43. Three Strangers, Three Kings

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 42 and still lots of talking in this chapter. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As the three strangers in Kuroko's house explain the reason for their presence, Yusuke begins to sense that something is amiss. These demons have come to him to reveal one thing—That Yusuke's ancestor resides as a king of Demon World! And unless Yusuke travels to Demon World soon, the balance of power could shift and spell the end of humans reign at the top of the food chain.

Chapter 42: Three Strangers, Three Kings

* * *

"And who might you be?" Kuroko asked her three visitors.

"This doesn't concern you. We're looking for the guy beside you." Tō'ō replied.

"Tō'ō, don't be rude." Hokushin rebuked.

"I apologize for the late intrusion but our time is limited, so we'll cut to the point." Hokushin added.

"Are looking for Yusuke? How did you find him here?" Kuroko asked.

"We followed his demon energy." Hokushin replied.

"We're from the Demon World." he added.

"This is interesting. I also wish to hear about this." Kuroko smiled.

"You're small demons yes? I can't feel any energy from you guys." Yusuke noted.

Tō'ō smirked.

"Tō'ō." Hokushin reminded.

"Is anything wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"In the eyes of the Spirit World, those two behind me are A Class demons, while I'm a S Class demon." Hokushin replied.

"Really? But I know the tunnel's been sealed off." Yusuke noted.

"We don't need the tunnel. We have a much simpler way." Hokushin said.

"What?" Yusuke frowned.

"Can you explain this?" Kuroko asked.

"It's very simple really." Hokushin said.

"The Spirit World fears that the A and S Class will wreck havoc in the human world, so a barrier is erected that only allowed D Class demons and below to enter. All we have to do is to suppress our energy to that of a D Class.." he explained, unbuttoning his shirt.

Then, he revealed a heart-shaped object embedded in his chest.

"What's that?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"A device that reduces the demon energy to almost nothing. This mechanism could only be removed once I'm back in the Demon World. " Hokushin replied.

"Actually, there are other ways for us to enter the human world, but due to our rules, that is forbidden. If we really have to come to the human world, then this device must be installed and we can't stay here for long." he added.

"Then why are you searching for me?" Yusuke asked.

"Someone wants you to return with us." Hokushin answered.

"And that person is 'your real father'." Hokushin revealed.

"He's the one who used the 'Atavism' tech." Yusuke noted.

"Yes." Hokushin nodded.

"Is that old man still alive?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course." Hokushin nodded.

"Is he strong?" Yusuke pressed.

"Naturally." Hokushin replied.

"Good! Take me to him immediately. I've lot's of question for him." Yusuke demanded.

"Don't be rush. Listen to what I have to say first." Tō'ō halted Yusuke's enthusiasm.

"As we've said earlier, according to our rules we're very strict about going to and fro the human world and that includes you. Once you agree to come with us, that means you've agreed to join us." he explained.

"We simply can't return with an useless person." he added.

"That's also a rule? A law in the Demon World?" Yusuke pressed.

"That's the rule our country set. It's among the many countries in the Demon World." Hokushin replied.

Hokushin further explained that the Demon World was going to go through a huge change and that had something to do with the Three Kings who ruled the Demon World. The main problem was the number of demons that were subordinates to the Three Kings were more than enough to turn the entire Demon World upside down.

Hokushin further revealed that one of the reasons why the Three Kings were battling was because of 'food supply'.

The Three Kings ate humans to survive. One of them had said, 'Let's not eat humans anymore.' and was immediately rebuked by the other two.

One of them said, 'I can't stomach anything else except humans.'

The other had said indifferently, 'I eat what I like. Besides, they reproduce fairly quickly too.'

This battle had been sustained for the last five hundred years.

"Five hundred years? This long?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"The only similarity between these three is that they each possess a very huge capitol. But this balance will soon diminish." Hokushin noted.

"The one who proposed the 'Let's not eat humans anymore.' suggestion is already at his life's end. He's our King; the God of War, Raizen." he added.

"Then, I'm not going." Yusuke replied.

Hokushin frowned.

"Looks like you only need me because of my power. You can't fight this battle alone." Yusuke noted.

"You're right. With our power alone, we aren't a match against the other two Kings. But your strength now is far from mine. Therefore we ask you to return to the Demon World to train first." Hokushin nodded.

"Alright then. In order to prove what you said was true, then let's see who's stronger, you or me." Yusuke smirked.

"You're testing us?" Hokushin noted.

"That's right! Can't take the truth?" Yusuke mocked.

The four combatants headed outside.

Once outside, Yusuke asked, "Hey, aren't you taking that off? Or do you want to fight me as a D Class demon?"

"This device can't be removed until I'm in the Demon World. But I don't think I would need to remove it." Hokushin replied.

"Then, I can kill you." Yusuke threatened.

"I can rely on my other abilities." Hokushin smiled.

He punched a tree trunk at his side and leaves descended down.

Removing his coat, Hokushin added, "Before all the leaves fall, this battle will be over."

Yusuke let a punch fly at Hokushin who merely twisted his neck to avoid it.

Then his neck extended like a snake, much to Yusuke's surprise.

"Having the most flexible body in the Demon World is my ability. I can easily reach for a small stone twenty kilometers away." Hokushin said.

Quickly, Hokushin entwined his neck around Yusuke's body.

As just Yusuke was struggling to free himself, Hokushin reached inside his gi and took out a knife.

Plunging the fake blade into Yusuke's chest, he smiled, "Checkmate."

Reverting back to his normal form, Hokushin added, "This is actually a mental tactic. In order to achieve a win in a short time, all I have to do is to let the opponent have a feeling that he had lost."

"You say my father ate humans and he's your King. And he has not eaten any humans for almost a thousand years." Yusuke said

"Then why are you still eating humans?" he asked.

Hokushin was silent.

'So I'm right?" Yusuke guessed.

"How… did you know?" Hokushin asked.

"I've battled human-eating demons before and you have the very same scent. That's why I know." Yusuke replied.

Hokushin smiled, "You really are Raizen-sama's son."

Gesturing his comrades to leave, Hokushin turned around to leave and added over his head, "We'll be back in a week's time to hear your answer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, not much action here, just lots more talking. Read and review anyway. 


	44. Departing The Living World

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. Sorry about the wait. My brother's been hogging the computer ever since Monday. Anyway, this the long-awaited Chapter 43. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Hiei and Kurama are visited by two of the kings of Demon World with a very dangerous proposition. Meanwhile, Yusuke prepares himself for his own long journey home. He finds out that the only thing more difficult than making an irreversible decision is trying to convince Keiko that everything will be all right. Won't it?

Chapter 43: Departing The Living World

* * *

"Yusuke." Sutou begun, coming out of the dark night.

"Mrs. Kuroko. Why the serious face?" Yusuke asked.

"I think it's best that you've went to the Demon World." she replied.

"I never intended to say this, but the agents of the Spirit World paid me a visit a while back to give me an order to kill you. But I rejected it. Then I received Genkai's call that you were coming. The first I saw you, I laid my heart at rest, but now I changed my perspective. I can feel your terrible power. I simply can't believe Genkai's words now. I fear that one day, my children will have to battle you. I had wanted to help you just now, but my Spirit Energy is way too low in comparison to you and the three visitors." she added.

"I understand. I have no intention of interrupting your life anymore." Yusuke nodded.

As Yusuke turned to go, Kuroko stopped him.

"The palm reading I gave you earlier revealed another thing; you'll have to be separated from a group of comrades who went through thick and thin with you." Kuroko advised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suiichi and Ami were heading home after their long-awaited date. After the battle against Sensui, it had been a while since they had some alone time together.

_Is it me or am I the only one getting this feeling that we're being followed?_ Icy rose her question to the redhead beside her.

_It isn't just you._ Kurama replied and the pair stopped in their tracks.

The three strangers trailing them stopped simultaneously.

"Visitors during this time of the night? I'm afraid it isn't good news." Kurama commented.

"This." the head of the three held up an orb.

"It's from King Yomi. He instructed us to hand this to you." he added.

"Yomi! How did he know I was here?" Kurama questioned.

The three strangers said nothing and took their leave.

"Why do I get this sinking feeling things just got more complicated?" Icy sighed.

"I agree." Kurama nodded.

Finding a wooden chute nearby, he tossed the orb against the wall.

The crystal shattered and Yomi's image appeared.

"It's been a while Kurama. When I knew you were alive, you have no idea how glad I am." Yomi greeted his former partner.

"I had hoped to get your answer, but alas I could only communicate through this speech globe. Did you return to the Demon World? I felt your energy. Your Demon Energy had improved quite a lot, I can feel that. Think about it, we used to be such weak demons in the past. But now,y power far surpasses yours. By how much? I wonder… I can almost control the entire Demon World." Yomi added.

Kurama clutched his fist in silence. Icy placed a comforting hand on his clasped fist and Kurama relaxed considerably.

"Remember Raizen and Mukuro? When we were born, those two were already the most powerful heads in the Demon World. However, over the hundreds of years, my powers are in par with the two of them. One more step and I can take control of the Demon World." Yomi said.

Then, he changed the subject.

"Ah yes, I heard about your mate. She's the reincarnation of Lady Kallan yes? You certainly have great taste. Kurama, I want both you and your woman to help me. I firmly believe that you'll agree to this. Return to the Demon World with your lovely mate and help me."

As Yomi's image started to fade, he ended the conversation with these words, "Anyway, I've finally found the demon who blinded me for the past one hundred years. In order for you to meet him, I kept him alive."

"So he knew about me too." Icy noted when Yomi's image disappeared.

"Yeah." Kurama nodded.

"He's found your assassin too. I expected nothing less from that old partner of yours." Icy smiled.

"How did you know?" Kurama inquired.

"A great magician never reveals his tricks, Kura-chan." Icy told him smilingly.

"Old friend of yours?" Hiei asked, appearing beside the pair.

"Yup." Icy quipped.

"He also knew about my past incarnation." she supplied.

Hiei chuckled at Kurama, "Distracted much?"

The redhead sweatdropped.

"You're so totally engrossed that you didn't notice me. It isn't like the usual you." Hiei noted.

"A massager from the Demon World came to me too. I assume this is from Mukuro." Hiei replied as he tossed his speech orb against the wall.

Mukuro's image appeared before the three.

"Hiei, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Mukuro. I do not meet anyone easily not because I'm afraid of any danger, but because I do not want to be recognized. I'll come straight to the point. I've long noticed you. Come and join my ranks. Actually, I've already heard of your name, it's pretty famous among the thirteen levels in the south-eastern side of the Demon World. The child genius who ascended to a Calls A demon when he's merely five years of age. A bandit who escaped to the Human World. There's still time to turn back. Join my ranks. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Three Alliance'. Raizen, Yomi and I had clashed for the last five thousand years and it ended in a stalemate. Allow me to let you onto something, Raizen's life is already on the edge. Once he dies, Yomi will definitely launch an attack. He's a person who'll take advantage of the confusion after Raizen's death to control the Demon World. If Yomi sent his men to recruit you, reject his invitation. That's the smart way. If you wish to die, then go over to Yomi's side." Mukuro said.

"The Demon World will return to it's former situation shortly; to the situation before you were born. I can reassure you'll see that happen. You'll definitely stand on my side then." Mukuro promised and her image disappeared.

"Hn, he hides his intentions behind flowery words." Hiei scoffed.

"So he intends to split us up. He must know about the battle against Sensui. They should have felt the intense energy emitting from the battlefield. This is interesting." Hiei smirked.

"I'm going over to Mukuro." he decided.

Kurama gave him a side-glance.

"Don't worry, I'm not submitting to him. But in order to increase my power, the best way is to keep on battling. Going over to Mukuro, I can fight to my heart's desire." Hiei assured his best friend.

"Then what about Hotaru?" Icy questioned.

Hiei frowned slightly. His past memory was still fuzzy, but he knew he was very much in love with the Messiah of Silence.

"I'll talk to her. She'll understand." Hiei replied.

"For your sake Hiei, I certainly hope so. Otherwise, you'll have four very ticked off Outer Senshi after your blood." Icy advised.

"Hn." Hiei snorted and he went off, leaving the two fox demons alone.

"Does he even _know _that Mukuro is a woman?" Icy rose a brow at Hiei's disappearing back.

"She is?" Kurama voiced his surprise.

Icy gave him a 'duh!' look.

"Hiei's going over to Mukuro. And if I'm not mistaken, Raizen should have sent his men over to Yusuke by now." she noted.

Shaking her head, she added, "This is going to be one heck of a thorny triangle."

"No kidding." Kurama nodded.

Then Icy's expression softened, "Whether or not you are going over to Yomi's side, I'm behind you all the way."

Kurama turned to face her.

"I don't want you to get involved in this, Blue." he said in concern.

"A little too late I'll say. Yomi expressively mentioned me too." she reminded him.

"I wonder how Yusuke's going to break this to Keiko." she added, looking up at the ceiling.

"Pretty difficult, I'm assuming." Kurama noted and the two went their way.

* * *

"I'm going to the Demon World." Yusuke confessed to Keiko in a café.

"Huh? Why did you say this so suddenly?" Keiko asked.

"This, this, that, that." Yusuke replied as the two exited the café.

"I see." Keiko nodded.

"Then how are you different from before?" she asked.

"On the surface, I'm still the same. But honestly, I want to go tot the Demon World." Yusuke replied.

"When?" Keiko asked.

"Tomorrow." Yusuke replied.

"have you said anything to your mother?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, and she asked me if this place is as far as America." Yusuke grimaced.

"Then, will you come back?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke thought for a while, remembering what Hokushin told him about the Demon World.

"Probably." he replied.

"When?" Keiko pressed.

"Don't know." Yusuke confessed.

Right now, the two sat on a grassy slope by a canal.

Lying on the grass, Keiko added, "I'm taking the High School exams tomorrow."

"The first Girl's High School in the district?" Yusuke guessed. "Isn't its sister school beside it?"

"Yup." Keiko nodded and she stood up.

"When you come back, give me a call and I'll introduce my boyfriend to you." she said as she started on her way.

"Be careful on the way." she cautioned.

"Keiko." Yusuke stopped her.

"Don't do this to me, please?" he begged.

Keiko laughed, "It's too late idiot. Goodbye."

* * *

Later that night, Yusuke headed over to Keiko's family ramen stall.

"Sorry, we're closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow." Keiko's father said when he heard someone enter the ramen stall.

When he rose his head, he exclaimed, "Yusuke! It's been a while!'

"Hey Keiko, Yusuke's here!" he hollered to his daughter.

"Forget it! I'm here to eat." Yusuke waved it aside.

"Nonsense!" Keiko's father shouted.

"Keiko, get down here and help!" he shouted upstairs to his daughter.

Keiko was down after a while and pouted at her father.

"I'm studying." she protested.

"Getting a higher education isn't going to help our business get better." Keiko told her.

"Get me a Set A." he instructed.

Keiko said nothing and set to work.

After a while, a steaming tray of ramen was set before Yusuke.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Keiko said.

"Enjoy your meal." she added and was about to head back to her room when Yusuke asked, "Aren't you going to sit with me?"

With nothing better to do, Keiko plopped herself on the seat opposite of Yusuke.

"Man, this is delicious." he complimented.

"Thank you." Keiko huffed.

Offering a piece to her, Yusuke asked, "Want one?"

"No thanks." Keiko replied flatly and turned away.

"It's my birthday today." Yusuke tried to strike up conversation.

"I know." Keiko replied uninterestedly.

"So…" Yusuke begun.

"Then.." Keiko prompted.

"I'll return after three years. This I'm certain." Yusuke promised.

"So what?" Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko shook her head, "Proposing marriage after getting dumped?"

Keiko's father laughed out loud, "I bet you've never heard these words come out of his mouth!"

Yusuke grinned at her.

"Three years yes?" Keiko noted.

"Yup, three full years." Yusuke confirmed.

"I'm not certain about the future and it's a long time…" Keiko remarked.

"Keiko, I love you!" Yusuke shouted after her.

"Alright, I know that already!" Keiko replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yusuke finally proposes. Kurama doesn't want Icy to be involved in this war, but Icy isn't going to back down just because he says so. And what will happen when Hiei tells Hotaru about this? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	45. Return to The Demon World

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 44. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Control of Demon World is divided among three rulers: Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro. From his deathbed, Raizen has invited his descendant, Yusuke Urameshi, to return to Demon World to train under him for one climactic battle. Yusuke's first challenge is to defeat his ancestor. If he cannot defeat one of the three kings, how could he expect to stand up to the other two!

Chapter 44: Return to Demon World

* * *

In his bedroom, Kuwabara was studying.

Shizuru entered the room with a food tray for him and urged him to study hard, as he was very behind in his class.

He snapped at her, telling her to give him a break.

After she left, however, he thought to himself, _She's right, I've got to take this seriously. I'm lucky to have someone watching over me. Thanks, sis._

He drank from the mug she had brought, wincing at the lack of sugar.

He heard mewing and looked around for his pet cat, Eikichi.

Instead, he found Botan hovering on her oar just outside his window.

She told him that she was sent to take him to Genkai's temple.

Kuwabara refused to go, but only until Botan told him that Yukina would be there as well. Kuwabara jumped onto her oar.

Shizuru stepped into the room once more, bringing milk and sugar for her brother.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble," Kuwabara moaned.

"Go, Botan, go!" he instructed

"Kazuma!" Shizuru shouted after her runaway brother.

Botan lifted off quickly and shouted an apology back, "Forgive me, Shizuru-san!"

* * *

At Genkai's temple, watched by Yukina and Botan, Kuwabara had grabbed Yusuke by the collar when Yusuke told him that he was returning to the Demon World.

"You can't be serious!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I don't believe you! You've grown even more stupid since you found out you have youkai blood in your veins!"

"I'm not kidding around." Yusuke replied. "That's my decision. I'm going there no matter what it takes."

"Are you out of your mind? You're going to join them and attack our people?" Kuwabara raged.

"I might," Yusuke said calmly.

Kuwabara let a punch fly into Yusuke's face. Yusuke was tossed against the temple's large double doors, opening them to a night breeze that blew out all the candles inside.

Yusuke grinned, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"This is the last time you'll ever hit me with these crazy socks of yours. I'm gonna miss it."

He told his friend that there were many powerful demons in Makai that were forcing matters to take him there.

Kuwabara questioned him about his duties as Reikai Tantei. Koenma, in his teenage form, appeared at the doorframe and informed him that Yusuke had been dismissed from his Tantei job. The Reikai had not withdrawn the order to exterminate Urameshi.

"Do you understand now?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. "If I stay here, there'll always be someone coming after me to kill me. That is my destiny, I don't have any alternatives."

Genkai lit up the candles again. "I miss the time when Yusuke was only starting his training. His only goal was to fight bravely against evil. Now he's become very strong, I no longer have means to control him. Now all we can do is pray that he won't follow the wrong path. Only Yusuke knows that kind of blood runs through his veins. He has a fierce temper, won't give up until he gets results."

She turned to Kuwabara. "Isn't that why you've been always with him, fighting beside him?"

"But how is he going to go back there?" asks Kuwabara. "The tunnel connecting the two worlds was sealed, or have you all forgotten about that?"

"No problem," Koenma shrugged it off. "We'll just open it again."

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed

As on cue, Shunjun, Rinpai and Ryouhi, three of the Tokubetsu Boueitai, materialized behind the temple.

"Yusuke Urameshi, are you ready to leave?" asked Shunjun.

"Anytime," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara was furious. "That's dirty. You didn't manage to kill him, so you're banning him to Makai instead."

Shunjun confirmed it. "I think Enma-daiou was wise to make this decision. We will follow his orders loyally."

"What if another Sensui shows up?" Kuwabara argued. "Kurama, Hiei and I won't be able to deal with something like that on our own."

"It won't happen." Koenma assured him. "In the past few days, the destiny of the team has changed drastically."

Hiei chose that moment to land near them.

"I was invited to return to Makai as well." he told the group.

"So you're joining Raizen too?" Kuwabara frowned.

"The invitation didn't come from Raizen," Hiei explained, "but from Mukuro, one of Raizen's enemies."

"You're leaving us too!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei argued, "I've accepted the invitation because Makai is the world I've come from."

"And what if you have to fight Urameshi?" Kuwabara protested.

"If it must happen, there's nothing I can do about it," replied Hiei. "If that's my destiny, I'll accept it and enjoy it."

Kurama emerged from a bush with Icy and announced that the two of them were leaving too.

"Yomi, the third of the Makai kings invited the two of us. I have to go, although I might take longer than Yusuke and Hiei to leave." he commented

"I'm disappointed in you," Kuwabara yelled at his four teammates. "You are turning out to be just like Sensui and Toguro. It doesn't matter what side you are, all you care about is the fight itself."

"Hn. You seem to turning out to be a little clever after all" Hiei snorted.

Kuwabara ran to Hiei, grabbed him by the scarf and rose his fist to punch him. Hiei did not react, not even take his hands out of his pockets.

"Enough!" Genkai yelled, causing Kuwabara to halt. "We don't know for sure if they'll fight among themselves."

"We don't know that they won't either." Kuwabara insisted.

"Kazuma-san, not all the fights in Makai are dirty." Yukina intervened. "Makai is my home world too."

"Yukina-san…" Kuwabara let go of Hiei, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Hiei looked away from Yukina.

Yusuke went to Kuwabara and holds him in a half-embrace. "Good luck on those exams, Kuwabara." he whispered.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

"Keiko told me. She said Shizuru is very pleased to see how much you've changed. Listen, I'll be back in three years. And when I come back, I'll want to hear about your progress."

Kuwabara smirked, "Three years? How can you know that? I suggest you don't come back before you become the king of Makai and find Yukina's brother."

Yusuke hesitated, "I'll try, I'll try…"

Hiei gave Yusuke a warning look which Kuwabara did not see it.

"You always get weird when I mention this subject." Kuwabara frowned at Yusuke. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Yusuke waved it off, somewhat nervously.

_After all that has happened, you'd think he'd get a clue somewhat._ Icy remarked to the redhead beside her.

Kurama suppressed a chuckle.

Shizuru arrived then, and joined Koenma, Genkai, Botan and Yukina. But no one needed to explain to her about the situation.

"Yusuke chose the most dangerous path." she noted.

Genkai grinned. "These kids enjoy a dangerous adventure."

Shunjun told Yusuke that it was time to leave.

They all watched as the Tokubetsu Boueitai reopened the tunnel, right there, near the temple. Yusuke was saying goodbye to a sad Puu, petting the bird's long neck.

"It's so weird." Yusuke remarked. "You guys can open this tunnel so easily, while Sensui took his entire life to do it."

"Urameshi, we will be following different paths from now on." shouted Kuwabara without facing his friend. "I give you my word that I will succeed in my exams."

_Did he really say that?_ Icy blinked in disbelief.

_I think he did._ Kurama nodded.

Kuwabara's words moved Botan to tears.

Ryouhi announced that the tunnel was complete.

"I'm ready to go." waved Yusuke, giving Kuwabara a silent look. Then he smiled. "Kurama, Hiei, I'll be waiting for you. You too Frostbite." He walked to the tunnel. Puu called after him.

Shunjun told Yusuke he probably would not come back alive. Yusuke promised that he would, and that he would open his own tunnel for that.

Yusuke jumped into the tunnel and vanished. Botan cried.

Shunjun mused, "It's strange. He has the knack to affect our emotions."

"I'm really curious to find out what kind of trouble he'll create in Makai." Ryouhi admitted with a smile.

Shunjun ordered the other Tokubetsu Boueitai to seal the tunnel again.

* * *

In Makai, Yusuke was received by Hokushin and Touou. Yusuke noticed that their power was much greater now that they were back to their home world. Hokushin promised to take Yusuke to Raizen.

* * *

In Ningenkai, Koenma told George that the Tokubetsu Boueitai would reopen the tunnel for the other three too, since that was part of the agreement Enma-daiou had made with the three kings.

Yusuke, Kurama, Icy and Hiei were to be imprisoned in Makai in order to keep the order in Ningenkai. George suggested Enma-daiou probably had a good reason to do that.

"I hope so." Koenma replies.

* * *

In Makai, Hokushin, Touou and Yusuke were running at preternatural speed. Yusuke suggested a break to rest, as they had been running for an entire day already.

"We're not even halfway there yet." Hokushin told him. "We'll arrive in four days."

"Four days! You want us to run for four days?" Yusuke exclaimed

"We can stop for a while if you're tired…" Hokushin suggested.

"No, I'm fine, let's run." Yusuke smirked.

And they did, crossing several exotic landscapes of the Demon World, until they arrived to Raizen's kingdom.

Hokushin, covered in sweat — as was Touou —, complimented Yusuke. "We tried to leave you behind, but you kept up with us and didn't even break a sweat."

Yusuke admitted that he too was as surprised as they were that he managed to keep up with their pace. He also questioned about the loud rumbling sound they were hearing.

"That's Raizen-sama's stomach." replied Hokushin. "Since he stopped eating, the sound increases when it's near meal time." He pointed to the tower where Raizen was.

Hokushin and Touou guided Yusuke to the tower, and the boy made his way to the top on his own. He found Raizen sitting at the corner of a room, waiting for him.

"Hello, my son." Raizen greeted him coldly.

Yusuke was sweating now.

"What is the problem? I am your real father." Raizen reminded him.

"Why did you interfere in my fight with Sensui?" Yusuke yelled. "I'll make you pay for that."

Raizen only moved his fingers and Yusuke was tossed backwards against the wall; blood dripping from a deep gash in the boy's chest.

"You're nothing but a toy in my hands." Raizen laughed. "That petty power of yours will never defeat me... Brat."

Furious, Yusuke attacked. Blood spurted everywhere. Yusuke was again thrown against the wall.

Raizen was still sitting at the same corner. "Don't you understand? Your insignificant power isn't even enough to get me to move from my seat."

Yusuke spited out blood. "I can't believe you're on the verge of dying."

"Which means you're very weak." Raizen countered. "But I doubt I'll live over a year."

"Die now!" Yusuke shouted, charging his Reigan.

He shot the Rei Gan. From outside the tower, we can see that the wall that had been behind Raizen exploding into dust.

Raizen was unhurt. But he was standing now.

"I did it." Yusuke smirked. "I made you move."

Raizen returned his smirk. "I admire your persistence and courage." he said, walking to the boy and crouching in front of him.

"I like you. I'm usually here, sleeping. You can come and challenge me whenever you want. It's your choice. You can stay here and improve your powers, or you can leave. But be warned: if you're not strong enough to defeat me, you won't have any chance against Yomi and Mukuro." His stomach growled loudly.

"Why have you given up eating humans?" asked Yusuke.

"Hah. I'll tell you when you get out of your diapers." Raizen smirked.

"What kind of father are you?" Yusuke protested loudly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Father and son finally meet. The next chapter focuses on Hiei and his past. 


	46. Haunted by the Past

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 45 and Hiei's past is revealed. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: After years of searching, Hiei finally returns to his homeland. Hiei clearly remembers the traumatic banishing he was forced to endure. But despite his many losses, one thing was never far from his mind…complete and utter revenge! But to complete his mission Hiei must first survive an encounter with yet another demon from his past.

Chapter 45: Haunted by the Past

* * *

_We see Hiei walking a snowy landscape; a moment later the image shifts into a group of koorime talking around the fire. _

"_Hina had twins." said one of them._

"_One is a boy." replied a younger woman named Rui._

"_It's a Forbidden Child." announced the Elder._

_Hina shed teargems as she begged, "My son! Please give me back my son!"_

_"The Forbidden Child must be banished." the Elder replied coldly._

_At the edge of an ice cliff, Rui held a bundle wrapped in ward straps. _

"_Rui, have no mercy." the Elder commanded her._

"_Rui, don't do it!" yelled Hina. Two other koorime held her back so she would not _

_interfere._

_Rui dropped the bundle, which disappeared in the mist._

Inside a dark cave, Hiei woke up. "The same dream again." he wondered.

* * *

In Raizen's lands, Yusuke trained with Hokushin and three others. Yusuke insisted that they should attack him with all their strength and power.

"If you don't give me your best, what's the point of the practice?" he asked as he stared at the tower where Raizen rested. "I won't give up until the old man tells me the truth."

"Such a stubborn kid." Hokushin sighed.

* * *

In an insect-shaped fortress, Mukuro asked for a report on Hiei's situation. Kiren replied that Hiei had been fighting in the underground for half a year already, and that he might have been killed by the 500 youkais that had been sent there by Mukuro's orders.

"Kiren, how long have you been my second-in-command?" asked Mukuro.

"About 250 years." He replied.

"Hn. You should have sent 1000 youkais instead of only 500." she snorted

"Why are you so interested in that boy? He's just an ordinary youkai." Kiren questioned.

Mukuro did not answer.

In the underground, Hiei unleashed the Kokuryuuha, which massacred most of the attacking demons. There were mutilated bodies lying everywhere.

The few remaining youkais, knowing the Kokuryuuha's weakness, waited until Hiei

collapsed in exhaustion to charge once more. But even worn out from controlling the Black Dragon, Hiei still managed to use his formidable speed to kill all the youkais with his katana.

However, sleep eventually won over him, and another dream took him back in time.

* * *

_Rui held the warded bundle close to her chest while the koorime, standing around the fire, discussed. A female voice said, "The koorime live in a remote country, avoiding the contact with other countries.:_

"_Hina had twins." commented an old koorime._

"_One is a boy." replied Rui._

_The koorime were shocked at the news. "What! A boy!"_

"_It's a Forbidden Child." announced the Elder._

"_Hina kept a secret love affair with a man while the country fell apart for a hundred years."_

"_What a sick, dirty woman!"_

_The bodiless voice returned to explain, "The koorime live long lives. During the period the Glacier falls apart, they give birth without anyone's help. The child is part of the mother's body. As long as the koorime don't mate with men, all children will be female."_

_One of the koorime complained to the Elder, "As soon as she came back to the Glacier, the twins were born. What do you think of that?"_

_Inside the warded bundle, baby Hiei was attentive to the discussion around him. We heard adult Hiei's voice remembering, "Even as a newborn, I could see and hear. I had enough strength to attack the old women sputtering in my ear."_

_The scene changed to show Hina on her knees, begging to the Great Elder. "My son! Please give me back my son!"_

"_Hina, you have disobeyed the laws of our country." replied the Elder. "In the past, a _

_Forbidden Child brought the koorime many misfortunes. The girl belongs here, but the boy is impure, he can bring only disgrace."_

"_Then I'll leave the Glacier and raise my son far away from here." Hina cried in despair. "But please give him back to me!"_

_But the Elder was adamant. "No! The Forbidden Child must be banished."_

_Now we were taken to the edge of the Glacier, where Rui held baby Hiei over the abyss. The Elder watched, a few steps behind. Two other koorime held a crying Hina back._

"_There's a serious reason why the koorime live under such rigorous laws in the Glacier." explained the bodiless voice. "If one keeps a secret love affair with a man of another tribe, she'll have a male child, usually evil and cruel. The Koorime who gives birth to a boy — with no exceptions — must die, so she won't influence the others."_

"_Rui, I know of your close friendship with Hina." remarked the Elder. "But show no pity. You know that many koorime died because of a Forbidden Child. Have no mercy."_

_Rui gave Hiei a hiruiseki attached to a necklace. "Please, come back alive." she whispered at the baby. "And the first thing I want you to do when you return is kill me. That's the only way I can make up for Hina's death."_

"_What are you waiting for, Rui?" shouted the Elder. "Have no mercy!"_

_Rui dropped Hiei in the abyss._

"_Don't do it!" Hina cried out._

Again we hear adult Hiei's voice. "_I was strong enough to survive. And _I cherished _this goal I had since I was born: to kill all the koorime._"

* * *

Hiei woke up. "The same dream again."

A door opened and Mukuro came in. "Ah, finally awake. The attack of hundreds of youkais was not enough to bring you down. Why don't you join me? Your powers have grown to the highest levels in only six months. You are a formidable warrior."

"The stronger I become, the less I care, idiot." retorted Hiei. "What kind of youkai are you? What does your face look like?"

"Would you like to see it?" asked Mukuro. "Very well, I'll bring you a warrior as strong as you are. I will show you my body if you manage to defeat him."

"So all I have to do is win?" Hiei questioned

"Correct. Besides my subordinates, I have 77 rigorously selected generals that are the closest to me. There's no reason why there should be 77; I just happen to like that number. I'll bring you one of them. If you defeat him, I'm willing to show you my body and name you my general." Mukuro offered

"I want absolutely nothing." Hiei snapped. "I don't need titles."

"Oh, don't say that. It'll only benefit you. It'll make it easier to receive favors from others so you can find what you've been looking for." Mukuro pointed out.

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise.

Mukuro left, promising to return in five minutes.

Annoyed, Hiei vented his anger on a large statue of a hooded woman, cutting it in half with his katana. The gleam of the hiruiseki hanging from his neck summoned yet another memory.

* * *

_The Tokubetsu Bouetai were opening the tunnel so Yusuke could go to Makai. A little away from where their friends stood and waited, Yukina and Hiei were having a private conversation._

"_Please, take this with you." said Yukina, handing Hiei a necklace with a hiruiseki. _

"_Do you really intend to go to Makai? Then take it with you, it's a memento from my mother. When a Koorime has a baby, she cries a tear that turns into a gem, which is granted to the child. Mother shed two hiruiseki. One was granted to me, and the other to my brother."_

_Yukina revealed that she kept Tarukane from taking that hiruiseki from her by swallowing it and hiding it in her stomach._

"_Why are you giving it to me?" asked Hiei._

"_Rui secretly told me that my brother was protected by an energy of fire, a sort of spell that involved him, guarding his body." Yukina replied_

"_Rui?" Hiei frowned._

"_Yes, she was Mother's friend." Yukina supplied._

_Hiei recognized the woman as the one who dropped him in the abyss. _

_Yukina inadvertently addressed Hiei by a Japanese word that means 'my older brother'. At Hiei's surprise, she instantly apologized for her 'mistake'._

"_I'm sorry... I think my brother must be just like you." She gave him her hiruiseki. "If you find my brother, please give him this, and tell him I'm going to stay here."_

_Hiei examined the hiruiseki. "He was thrown in the abyss. He probably didn't survive the fall."_

_Yukina smiled confidently. "I think he did." She added that Rui once told her that her brother, even as a baby, seemed to understand everything people said around him. Rui was sure that he would come back to seek vengeance. _

"_And I believe it." replied Yukina. "I'd rather die than live forever with... with a cold heart... and in the Glacier."_

"_Hn. And is that why you left your country?" asked Hiei. "So it was all a lie when you said that you were allowed to leave the Glacier to look for your brother? Have more confidence, girl. If you want to destroy yourself, do it on your own. Don't count on the help of a brother that might very well be dead by now."_

_Yukina's eyes widened sadly, as if she was going to cry. Hiei looked away with another "Hn."_

"_You're right. You're absolutely right." Yukina smiled joyfully. "My brother would have told me the same thing."_

"_She's beginning to suspect." Icy told the shorter demon when Hiei sat beside Kurama a while later._

"_Hn." Hiei replied._

"_Have you told her?" the ice fox asked._

_Hiei was silent for a while, knowing that she was referring to Hotaru and he answered, "Yes. She didn't take it very well."_

"_Understandably." Icy noted.

* * *

_

The memory was gone before the upper half of the statue falls on the ground.

"My hiruiseki is protected by my ki." Hiei mused. "Then why can't my Jagan find it?

Maybe someone is hiding it inside their stomach too?"

Mukuro came back, along with one of the generals.

Hiei recognized him. "You are Shigure, the Makai surgeon. When did you decide to join Mukuro?"

"Right after your surgery." answered Shigure.

"So you know each other?" asked Mukuro.

"Doctor/patient relations." replied Shigure. "Also, I taught him some of my art as a swordsman, and he perfected that art without any tutoring."

Shigure admitted his surprise at sensing Hiei's current ki level, since the surgery to implant the Jagan depleted the energy of the patient. Then he noticed Hiei's necklace. "So you have found the hiruiseki you were looking for."

"This isn't mine!" Hiei snapped defensively, tucking the necklace under his tank top.

"Ah, so it's your sister's. Either way, you have found one of the things you were searching."

"Tell me this mysterious story." Mukuro commanded.

"Hiei had the Jagan implanted so he could look for two things." Shigure revealed. "One was the Glacier where his sister lived. The other was the hiruiseki conceived for him by his mother. I only agreed to perform the surgery after a deep examination of his life. My remuneration was the promise that he would never reveal his identity to his sister." He pointed his circular sword to Hiei. "If you manage to defeat me now, I will give you back the remuneration."

"I told you before the surgery that I will never tell her who I am." Hiei insisted.

"Ah, but a heart can change…"

"Enough with the memories!" shouted Mukuro. "Let's settle this. It will be a combat to death."

Hiei unsheathed his katana as Shigure prepared to strike.

"Begin!" Mukuro commanded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, Hiei's past sure is dark. Read and review anyway. 


	47. The Secret of the Jagan

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 46 and still continuing Hiei's memories. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Amidst haunting memories of Hiei's dark origins, a face from his past has unexpectedly returned. Now that Hiei has become strong enough to easily slay A-Class Demons, Mukuro called forth a tougher foe: the demon who implanted Hiei's Jagan Eye! Can Hiei survive? Does he even want to?

Chapter 46: The Secret of the Jagan

* * *

Mukuro ordered that the duel between Hiei and Shigure should begin.

"It is pointless to prolong this combat." Hiei thought. "My chances of winning would be better if I used my fire powers."

Mukuro's thoughts went in the same direction, "If this duel were limited to the swords, Shigure would have a chance to win."

"I used to fight to survive." Hiei pondered silently. "Then I would make use of all my resources to win. I had a goal. Now, I don't have any. So I should die."

Raising his katana, Hiei ran to attack Shigure.

A flashback started and sent us back to the Ice World, the floating glacier where the koorime lived. Encouraged by the Koorime Elder, Rui was about to drop the Forbidden Child from the border, while Hina begged her not to do it. "Please come back alive." Rui whispered to the baby, putting the necklace with Hina's hiruiseki in his little hand. "And the first thing I want you to do when you come back is kill me. This is the only way I can make up for Hina's death. Forgive me."

She dropped the child, and we hear Hiei's voice narrating. _"I am Hiei, the Forbidden Child, the evil orphan of the Ice World."_

A thief found the baby, still wrapped in bandages and amulet-papers, in a river of Makai. He took the Forbidden Child to the leader of the gang of thieves. The leader tried to take the hiruiseki away, but the baby clenched it firmly and bit the leader's hand.

Hiei was 'adopted' by the leader then. We see a pair of thieves running after Hiei -- older at that point, but still merely a child , trying to steal his hiruiseki. Hiei killed then with a sword that was longer than he was tall. _" love to see the ripped flesh just before the blood gushes out."_ Hiei narrated. _"To listen and enjoy the screams of pain. I actually understand why I was thrown out from the Ice World. The koorime feared me. I kept wearing the hiruiseki necklace around my neck just to taunt the thieves."_

We see a grown Hiei contemplating a rocky landscape of Makai from the top of a cliff.

"_Blood was always in my path. After years of life and killing, I no longer thought of finding the Ice World. I meditated about life while staring at my hiruiseki."_

We see Hiei returning to the lair of the gang. "Look, it's Hiei!" yelled one of the thieves. To Hiei's surprise, all the thieves immediately stopped what they were doing, turned their backs on him and entered the caves they lived in, closing the curtains.

Hiei stood there for a moment, before walking away. _" I was tired of living as a killer. People kept pushing me away because they feared me."_

We see Hiei sitting on a tree branch, staring at the hiruiseki on his palm. After parting ways with the gang, _"I had more time for myself, so I would spent more hours staring at the gem. That soothed me, filled me with pleasure. Those were moments of peace."_

We see Hiei dueling with another swordsman on a cliff. _"Different places, different enemies. Some were very powerful."_

During the fight, the other youkai's sword severed the cord of Hiei's necklace, and the hiruiseki fell to the fast waters of a river. Hiei was pushed over the cliff as well, but he managed to stop his fall by sticking his katana into the cliff's wall. The blade curved at Hiei's weight and catapulted him back up to the top, where he caught the youkai by surprise. His katana cut through the youkai's chest, killing him instantly.

Then he looked down at the river where his hiruiseki had disappeared. _"Now I had two things to look for: the Ice World and my hiruiseki. I needed the Jagan so I could see farther."_

We see Hiei entering Shigure's house and telling him he wanted a Jagan to be implanted on his body. At first, Shigure ignored him. When Hiei insisted, Shigure said, "The pain of that surgery is unbearable. You're nothing but a kid. You wouldn't survive it. Give up and leave."

Hiei pulled his katana and stuck it through his palm of his own hand to prove that he could stand the pain.

Shigure said he would only agree to the surgery after judging Hiei's character, and for that he would have to learn everything about Hiei's life. "It's not worth telling." Hiei replied. "I loathe my life."

Eventually, Shigure performed the surgery. _"To get the Jagan implanted, it was necessary to stand the pain and lose all the youki I had."_ From outside Shigure's house, we hear Hiei screaming in agony.

Then we see Hiei waking up after the surgery. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and his clothes and katana were at his feet on the bed. Stepping out the door, he found Shigure practicing with his circular sword, throwing it like a boomerang to cut through the trunks of several trees before it returned to his hand. Hiei asked him about the sword, and Shigure told him it was a special weapon, made from the bones of a Makai bovine.

Hiei turned to leave, but Shigure warned him that his youki had been depleted; he would not survive if he were attacked. Hiei shrugged the surgeon's concern off.

"I can teach you my sword techniques." Shigure proposed then, enticing Hiei to stay. "If you die now, my work will have been in vain."

"_I changed my mind."_ Hiei narrated. _"I had nothing to lose by staying. I learned his techniques. I never thought I'd face him again. But this is also part of my fate. This is a perfect way to die."_

Back to the present, Hiei attacked Shigure with his fantastic speed. A chopped, bleeding arm flew off.

Hiei fell on his knees, in pain. His katana was broken, his chest bleeding, and his left arm was reduced to a stump.

From Shigure's mouth comes the word, "Splendid." But the upper half of his head was on the floor, cut off.

"Intelligent maneuver." Mukuro remarked.

We see the duel again, this time in slow motion. Hiei held his katana vertically in front of him, using it as a shield against the circular sword. By consequence, when the two blades met, Hiei's was pushed back, cutting Hiei's own arm off. Shigure recognized this as a deliberate strategy.

Then, Hiei stepped on the circular sword, pushing it down, while at the same time swinging his katana to chop off Shigure's left arm as well. Shigure raised his sword then, lifting Hiei, who reacted with a somersault.

When he landed back on the floor, the two swords clashed again, and the tip of the katana broke. The circular sword hit Hiei's chest, and Shigure spun it to open a deep, broad wound on the flesh.

They walked two steps past each other, and Hiei managed to swing his katana one last time to slash through Shigure's head, right under the eyes.

The duel was over. Shigure fell.

"A direct attack." Hiei wondered as he knelt on a pool of his own blood. "This kind of death isn't so bad."

Mukuro walked to him and complimented him for his victory. He offered Hiei a reward. "It's your hiruiseki." he said, showing his tongue, on which the hiruiseki necklace laid. "It's the gem you've been looking for all your life. I've obtained it on a mere whim. Take it."

The hiruiseki fell on the floor in front of Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "I don't want the hiruiseki if it's smelling like your foul, stinking mouth.""

Hiei fell prone on the floor, unconscious.

Mukuro knelt beside him. "Hiei, why did you look for this kind of death? Why are you in a hurry to die? Why?"

He pressed his fists against Hiei's back and images of the Forbidden Child's past filled his mind.

We see Hiei taking off the bandages around his head, and the Jagan opening.

"_With the Jagan, I quickly found the Ice World."_ Hiei's voice narrated. _"I was born there and from there I was thrown down. I hadn't seen my birth land for many years, but I didn't have any memories of it either."_

We see Hiei entering a village and the koorime fleeing from him, hiding in their houses as he passed by. _"All the koorime had warped minds, but that wasn't reason enough to kill them. I wouldn't lower myself to do this. The village was already dead anyway."_

From a distance, Hiei saw the Elder saying goodbye to Rui. "Rui, I'm leaving everything under your care."

"Yes, madam." Rui replied. "Rest in peace."

Hiei recognized Rui as the woman who had dropped him from the glacier's rim. He approached her after the Elder left. She got scared.

"Don't be afraid. he soothed her. "I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you a question."

Next, we see them both standing before Hina's grave. She died soon after Hiei was banned.

"She had a daughter named Yukina." Rui said. "She is a very beautiful girl, but she vanished some years ago. We don't know where she is, no one has heard from her since then, although we have looked for her."

But Hiei was already leaving. Only then Rui remembered the Forbidden Child and asked him if he was that boy. Hiei did not answer. Rui tried to run after him, but she stumbled and fell on the snowy ground, in tears.

Then we see Hiei jumping from building to building in Ningenkai. _"I went to Ningenkai, looking for Yukina. There I found Kurama, turned into the shape of a human. The ice onna he loved was also there, working as the Reikai Tantei. I joined Kurama and Gouki to steal the Reikai Treasures. That was how I met Yusuke Urameshi, the Reikai Tantei."_

We see Hiei's duel against Seiryuu. _"I changed a little."_

We see Hiei punching Gonzou Tarukane over and over when he, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan rescued Yukina. _"In Tarukane's manor, I found Yukina. She didn't know who I was. I didn't reveal my identity to her. That was my wish."_

We see Hiei letting out the Kokuryuuha during the Ankoku Bujutsukai. _"And when I was fed up with Ningenkai, I was invited to come here."_

We see Yukina saying goodbye to Hiei before he left to Makai, when she gave him her own hiruiseki. "If you find my brother, give him this." she asked.

_:That wasn't my hiruiseki.:_ Hiei narrated. _"When I looked at Yukina, I thought she might be the gem I was looking for. But I didn't have a goal anymore. I no longer had a reason to live."_

We see scenes of Hiei fighting youkais in the underground of Mukuro's citadel. _"Only fighting had any meaning. I already accepted death without reservations."_

We return to the present as Mukuro broke the connection with Hiei's mind.

"I didn't know, Hiei. I didn't know that story. Out of all the people I've ever met, you are the one I feel most comfortable with. Rest in peace, Hiei."

In a strange-looking lab, Hiei's body was encased in a tank filled with green liquid, countless tubes connected to his body. His eyes were closed, but the Jagan was open.

Mukuro stood in front of the tank, looking at Hiei, and removing the bandages around her face. "The hiruiseki is very precious." Mukuro noted.

"I feel it has sucked away all the evil inside me. Thanks to it, I was saved."

He removed off his clothes as well.

"I've always been a prisoner, since my birth. I've become powerful and defeated everyone who stood in my way. If it weren't for this gem, my life would be nothing but hatred and war."

Mukuro stood completely naked before the tank, revealing to be in fact a **_she_**.

"As I had promised you, this is my true body." she said. "Look, Hiei. I will show you my entire body. Live, Hiei! You can't die yet. Live and join me."

The narrator ended, "Some time later, Hiei became the commander of Mukuro's army."

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry about this, FFN is being retarded lately. 


	48. Reunion of the Bandits

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 47. Kurama visits his past and we find out that the Silver Millennium isn't as glamorous as we thought it was. Read and review.

Harpygirl91: Finally! I thought I lost you. By the way, you still own me 16 reviews.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Just as Yusuke and Hiei were forced to confront their demons, Kurama boldly ventures through his own past. Yomi, one of the three Kings of Demon World has summoned his former partner in crime to his inner sanctum. What secrets haunt Kurama? And why has Yomi prepared for the worst?

Chapter 47: Reunion of the Bandits

* * *

A phone call from Shiori to the Minamino residence was transferred to Kurama's cell phone. She was calling his son to ask about an earthquake that had hit Japan. Kurama assured her that it did not affect the area he was in. It would not anyway, since he was not even in the Human World. Kurama was in the Demon World, answering to Yomi's invitation.

He remembered his mother's second wedding, on the previous 15th of July. Kuwabara attended it; Yusuke was already in Demon World by then, but just before leaving he had congratulated Kurama for it. Kurama had introduced Icy to his mother as his girlfriend, much to the dismay of his stepfather's single female colleagues.

Kurama presented his mother and stepfather with a honeymoon trip abroad, and he and his new stepbrother went to the airport to wave the couple goodbye. Only when school holidays started, two months after Yusuke and Hiei, Kurama went to Demon World with Icy. He had accepted Yomi's invitation to be his aide, as he had a debt with the king.

* * *

Setsuna was puzzled when Icy told her that she would not be heading back to Mercury as planned.

When questioned, Icy merely replied that Serenity had already dismissed her and she was no longer a Sol Senshi.

But Setsuna knew otherwise. Coeus, the Priest of Metis; the Sacred Land of Mercury, had paid his new Queen a visit and revealed the truth about the formation of the Silver Millennium.

As it turned out, before the Silver Millennium was even conceived, there was a kingdom of even greater power. This millennium, known as the 'Rainbow Millennium' was an era in which every planet and moon had a crystal. Keeping these two forces in balance was the duty of a Priest; like Helios, who watched over a holy ground.

Towards the set of the Rainbow Millennium's first thousand years, the Sage Neherenia prophesied that Selenity would come to reign over the entire solar system. Consumed by greed and ambition, the White Moon's Queen Selenity, set out to make the prophecy a reality. She threatened that any moon or planet that did not bow to her would face eminent destruction from 'the greatest crystal of all', the Ginzuishou itself.

The planets, fearing that the prophecy would come true at their expense, submitted to Queen Selenity. However, the more independent Moons of the solar system refused to give in to her rule, claiming that the planets were only insuring that the prophecy would come to be.

Although the moons rebelled against Selenity's rule, they could not hope to defeat her with the balance disrupted and the crystals powerless. Soon, a silver wave of light swept across the solar system, destroying every moon in it's path

Selenity was completely thorough in her elimination of any threat to her power. She first sealed Elysion off from the Earth, causing the bond between them to weaken and the power of Earth to fade. She then sealed the golden crystal inside of the body of the Prince of Earth, Endymion, insuring that the Earth could not compete with her for power.

Icy's rants was still fresh in Setsuna's mind.

"_A long time ago... after the age of the Death Phantom, Neo-Queen Serenity was afraid that there could be other evil forces lurking among the mortals. So she gathered all of her energy and the Sol Senshi, and purified everyone on the entire earth, so that the evil would not return. An entire generation of humans 'purified', Setsuna! Purification left them without any negative feelings; an artificial love of everyone. Everyone's love for one another was wiped away into meaninglessness by 'purification'! Selenity's so-called 'Purification' is essentially brainwashing!"_

"_And what's wrong with that?" Setsuna prompted, she knew where this argument was going._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong?" Icy screeched._

"_When people are purified, all of their hatred and unhappiness is removed. It sounds really pretty when Serenity said it, but in reality it does horrible things to a person. It's practically brainwashing! Someone's unhappiness doesn't just mean that they aren't unhappy. It means that everything they ever hated, anyone that ever hurt them... those feelings of dislike are removed, stripped, raped of them. A whole half of their darn personality is completely missing!" she screamed._

_Turning a stony look at Setsuna, she continued, "Negative and Positive emotions act almost like a gradient. Together, they blend together and make a barometer, with some things being more negative to a person and some things being more positive. Just take away one side of a gradient, it only leaves one color. So you would like all things equally; you would love all of them. Serenity's 'Great Purification' wiped the entire generation of people, everyone on the planet had their hatred wiped clean, like a chalkboard!"_

_Before she left, Icy spat, "Whether you like it or not Setsuna, Crystal Tokyo is one darn lie."

* * *

_

Kurama and Icy were nearing the city of Gandara when three youkais armed with swords attacked them.

Icy easily slayed them with her physic device.

That done, Kurama called out, "Yomi, I know you're here."

Yomi, a tall, blind youkai with three horns and six ears, stepped out of the vegetation. "I'm glad the both of you have accepted my invitation."

Kurama was clearly very upset. "Are you mocking me? Why have you done this? You call me here and that's the way you welcome me?"

Yomi smiled, "Easy, my friend. I did this because you're changed. I was wondering if you still have enough skill to be useful to me."

"So you were testing me? You have changed since I last saw you too. You seem more cautious." Kurama frowned.

Yomi turned away from him.

"Yes, I have changed. I've become king, and my power is on the same level of Raizen's and Mukuro's, who have been kings for much longer. My goal is to defeat them both." he admitted.

"It's been a thousand years." noted Kurama. "A long time."

"If you're as strong as I think you are, we have no reason to fear them. I'm counting on you." Yomi replied.

A short demon called Yoda arrived to warn Yomi that it was time for the meeting with his military commanders regarding the unification of Makai. Yomi ordered him to escort the newcomers to the meeting.

Yoda, unimpressed by the ki level he sensed emanating from the two, had trouble believing the king would want such two weak demons taking part in the meeting.

In a room in the upper levels of a skyscraper in Gandara, Yoda showed through graphics how the military strength of the three kingdoms was equivalent, but predicted that things would change in one year, when Raizen would die.

Yomi asked Kurama's opinion on the matter; the other commanders were curious to see the newcomer's strategy talent.

Kurama asked Yoda to show him the available data about the three kings and their seconds-in-command.

Yoda shows graphed depicting the skills of Raizen and Hokushin, Mukuro and Kiren, and Yomi and Shachi.

Studying the graphs, Kurama concluded that the powers of the seconds-in-command are too weak to be relevant, therefore the war would be limited to the remaining kings, whose strengths were equivalent. Hence the war would be pointless unless there would be a renovation in each king's crew.

Shachi scorned Kurama for his 'poor ideas', but Kurama predicted that in six months that renovation **_will_** occur, and that the new seconds-in-command would be the key of their organizations. Shachi was furious.

Walking down a corridor, Yomi told Kurama that he found the meeting very interesting, and noted that Shachi's glare at the redhead contained more than hatred.

"I believe he's planning to kill you." he remarked, as if it were something trivial.

"How can you tell, Yomi?" Kurama asked.

"After being blinded, I've become much stronger," Yomi explained. "Although unable to see, I can perceive many things: temperature, pressure, one's state of mind, the mood in a certain environment... Kurama, I can guess what will happen in six months from now. Day and night, Yusuke Urameshi has been training to become the new leader of Raizen's army. I've been informed that your companion Hiei, who has gone to Mukuro, has increased his powers remarkably in a short period of time. Do you believe that in six months Yusuke, Hiei and you will become seconds-in-command to your kings? The key elements in each of the three armies?"

Not waiting for an answer, Yomi told Kurama that there was someone he wanted to introduce to him, and guided the two to an underground cell closed by heavy doors.

"Can you guess who it is, Kurama? It took me so long to find him. It's the youkai that took away my sight."

Kurama flinched nervously, unable to bear to look at the cell.

Yomi noticed it. "Why are you so worried? Raise your head and see what's left of him."

The door opened slowly, revealing the silhouette of a youkai cuffed to the wall. Kurama was shocked at his condition.

"His body has already started decomposing." said Yomi, "and he hasn't talked much. A thousand years have passed, but the memory of that day I was attacked is rooted deeply in my mind.""

We see flashbacks while Yomi narrated.

"Then, our situation was inverted: you were the boss and I was your second-in-command. I still could see, and you and I were eager to form a new kingdom. To make our names known and rebuild the Makai, we needed lots of money and followers, and in order to get those, we chose the most dangerous of the usual paths in Makai: we became thieves."

"I was headstrong, impulsive, reckless. I wanted to be the boss, and I did all I could to challenge you. I started doing things my own way, looting castles and villages, and losing many, many men in those incursions."

We see Yomi's group invading a castle and triggering booby-traps. All his men were killed, and Yomi himself fell in a trap and got surrounded by several youkais. Before they could do anything, however, they were swiftly slaughtered by Yoko Kurama, who had come in his rescue. _"If you go on like this, you'll meet a bitter end, Yomi."_ the silver demon warned him.

"You were just the opposite from me." Yomi reminisced. "Very cold and calm. Ruthless but, unlike me, valuing the strategy. Lady Kallan too, she was quite a strategist. In fact, it was she who came up with the most unexpected ofplans. Now that I think of it, I guess all along I was nothing but a puppet manipulated by you. I didn't understand your methods. I wasn't qualified to be your second-in-command."

Yomi continued his story, telling about how he was lured with false information into invading a fortress to look for a treasure. There, his group was ambushed and killed by a youkai assassin Yomi had never seen before. This youkai refused to clarify who he was or who had sent him, and he proved to be much stronger than Yomi. With his two swords, the assassin blinded Yomi.

The assassin was wounded by Yomi's sword as well and left. "_Life is worth more than the remuneration_." Those were his only words," Yomi told Kurama. "I lost my sight, and never knew who did it or why. I hoped you'd come and help me, and I waited a lifetime for you, but you never came. A thousand years passed and we never met again, but I never lost hope that we would meet once more. I thought I could get an answer from the youkai that blinded me, so I searched for him." Abruptly, the blind king let out a chortle.

Kurama asked him what he had in mind.

"Don't you find the presence of this youkai soothing?" Yomi kicked the assassin awake.

"Please, kill me." the assassin begged, the words coming with great difficulty. "Have mercy... I can't stand... the pain anymore…"

"I think you've suffered enough." Yomi agreed. "But first answer this one question: who gave you the order to attack me?"

Kurama watched with cold eyes.

"He is relentless." replied the assassin. "His eyes are so cold... Silver-haired... Yoko Kurama."

With a roar of fury, Yomi smashed the assassin's skull with his foot.

Kurama remained composed, quiet and unshaken.

Yomi turned to him, equally calm. "Kurama, you might not believe it, but I understand. I admit, I was stupid, sacrificed too many of our men. Had our positions been inverted, I'd have done the same and killed you without hesitation."

"What do you want from me?" demanded Kurama.

"I merely want you to join me and be my second-in-command. I need your strength. In the past, despite my stupidity, I was useful to you somehow. I need your help to unify Makai. I want my dream to come true."

"And if I say no?"

After a pause, Yomi commented casually, "Humans travel a lot, don't they?"

That startled Kurama. "What?"

"The human you love is flying on a plane now. Let's hope the plane doesn't crash."

Yomi proved to know everything about how Kurama became Shuuichi Minamino, and about his beloved mother's second wedding. "Good strategy depends on good information. You were the one who taught me this."

"When I first met you, you were very insecure." snapped Kurama. "Who taught you to be this dissimulated?"

Yomi laughed, pleased. "You get angry easily, but never to the cost of your calm and reason. You know what to do not to lose someone important. Your thoughts are always two or three steps ahead into your strategy, and you always know the best path to choose. Intelligence comes above everything, only then come love and hatred. You're sad, cold, ruthless. Makai soon will face hard days, and I'll need a cold, ruthless ally to help me."

With the implicit threat against Shiori, Kurama had no choice on the matter.

* * *

SailorStar9: Finally, a chapter that focuses on Kurama and Icy. Read and review. 


	49. Torn Between Identities

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 48. Sorry for the wait guys. FFN was being retarded on Friday. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: In a brutal power play, Yomi has forced Kurama to serve as his advisor. If he doesn't, Yomi will destroy the one person Kurama loves more than anyone. But the alliance is hardly stable, for ancient seeds of hatred lie between them. Meanwhile, a group of familiar faces from the past return for one more shot against Yusuke!

Chapter 48: Torn Between Identities

* * *

The scene opens into Kurama's school with the test results posted on the bulletin board.

As expected, Ami emerged tops and for once, Kaitou beat Suiichi.

"Hey, Minamino, let me see your answers." Kaitou requested as he took Suiichi's test paper from his desk.

"It isn't like you to make so many careless mistakes." Kaitou remarked, giving Suiichi's answers a glance-over.

"Yup." Suiichi nodded.

"Is there anything bothering you recently?" Kaitou asked.

"It's okay." Suiichi waved it aside.

"I'll have to battle Hiei and Yusuke this time round." he added.

"Really?" Kaitou rose a brow.

"Yup." Suiichi nodded.

"But you don't seem too upset. In fact, you look pretty pleased." Kaitou commented.

_Most probably because of the chemical reactions in my body._ Suiichi mentally added.

_After the Dark Tournament, I'll switch between my Yoko Kurama and Minamino Suiichi personalities for a week during every month. It was then when I realized how much I liked to fight. Recently, the time I morphed back to my Yoko form shortened. Once the time was up, I'll change back to Yoko Kurama automatically. This phenomenon grew more obvious after I met up with Yomi._ Suiichi explained.

A 'beeping' from his pocket got Suiichi out of his musings.

"A girlfriend? I'm ashamed of you Minamino." Kaitou joked.

"No, it's only his younger brother. Suiichi knows I'll skin him if he saw anyone behind my back." Ami kidded.

Kaitou laughed.

"Very funny." Suiichi muttered as he got up to return his brother's page.

"Hey big brother." Suiichi's younger brother, who ironically had the same name as he did, greeted his step-brother.

Suiichi remembered what Ami had said when he told her about this.

"_Coincidence? Me think not._"

"I was just passing by so I came to walk you home." the younger boy offered.

"Don't travel this far in the future. Stay at home to wait for me." Suiichi advised.

"Hey, don't sat that, it's my job after all. I don't think you'll run." the younger boy remarked.

Once back home, Suiichi's younger brother sat on the edge of the bed.

"According to the latest information, Mukuro has the person called Hiei on her side and their power are increasing. Just as you've said, there is a renovation in each king's crew." the younger boy reported.

"Didn't Yomi tell you to take proper care of the hostage's body?" Suiichi asked, his Kurama personnel taking over.

A worm-like demon sprouted out of the boy's ear.

"Don't get to cocky. One wrong move and this boy gets it." the demon warned.

"You really are an idiot. You can only threaten me if the hostage is safe. You'd better get back in there." Kurama warned.

"I have other ways of torturing him without killing him." the demon sniggered.

"It's better if you don't anger him. He has other rather surprising moves of his own." Icy cautioned from a tree outside the open window.

"Hey boys." she kidded when Kurama and the worm demon turned their attention to her.

"And one more thing idiot. Touch one hair on him and you'll find eight very ticked off dragons on your tail." she warned.

The demon blinked and stammered in fright, "I'm sorry. It was my mistake. I was too anxious…"

Turning to Kurama, he added, "Oh yes! The plan you promised to Yomi-sama…"

"All six of them have reached a power level of five thousand each." Kurama replied.

"What? Really? Then why hasn't the Reikai people take any actions?" the demon asked.

"It's of course operating in secret. Only selected people know about it." Icy supplied.

When they were finally alone, Kurama turned to the girl.

"You do know I can take care of that." he remarked.

"But what's the fun in that?" Icy replied jokingly.

* * *

Some time later, the pair arrived at Genkai's temple.

"Ah, so the two of you are here." Genkai noted, seeing the new arrivals.

"How are they?" Kurama asked.

"They have potential." was all Genkai said.

"And much easier to teach than Yusuke I assume." Icy added.

"That too." Genkai nodded.

"Hi." Koenma greeted the pair.

"Man, those guys really are improving fast. The barrier should be raised pretty quickly, otherwise the Reikai will feel it." Koenma remarked.

"Speaking of which, what are you planning, Kurama?" he asked the redhead.

"You should let me know a little more."

"I'm merely ensuring the stability of Makai." Kurama replied.

"Quite true. Once Raizen dies, the balance in the Makai will be disrupted." Koenma nodded.

"You're going to be the third power?" he suggested.

"That, I do not know. It all depends on Yusuke." Kurama answered.

"Such an amazing relationship." Koenma noted. "Looks like you're anticipating this battle."

Kurama said nothing as both he and Icy opened the door.

"Hey you two!" Chuu greeted the fox pair.

"Man I never knew I can improve this much." Chuu remarked.

"Thank the teacher." Rinku added.

"I've heard Yusuke's improved a lot. Can't wait to fight him." Jin commented.

"Don't be impatient Jin." Touya reprimanded.

"We have another half a year boys. Better start training." Icy remarked.

"Yes mother." Jin joked.

* * *

Time passes and before long, six months were up.

Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suzuka, and Shishi Wakamaru were presented before Yomi.

"Unbelievable. All of them have a power level of more than ten thousand each." Yoda gasped.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"Good food and ample of exercise." Kurama answered.

"Plus lots of fresh air." Icy quipped.

"Good food? Those plants were darn hard to swallow." Chuu muttered.

"Ample exercise? It was like hell there." Jin mumbled.

"She's right about one thing: the air is fresh." Touya muttered.

"Not bad, Kurama. From now on, you're my second-in command and the six of them are under your instruction." Yomi announced.

"But Yomi-sama, this might not be a good idea. All of them being under Kurama's command. What if they turn against us?" Shachi protested.

"Shut up, Shachi !" Yomi rebuked.

"What have you done in the last five hundred years?" he added.

Shachi was rendered speechless.

_I'll kill you!_ Shachi seethed in anger.

_Che, his power level isn't even two thousand. This should be easy._ Shachi scoffed.

_You or me?_ came Icy's rather amused question.

_Depends on who he comes after. You can take him if you want._ Kurama replied.

_Nah, he's yours._ Icy waved his offer aside.

_If you say so._ Kurama grinned.

"Shachi, you can come out now." Kurama instructed.

The merman demon stood before the fox pair, his trident drawn.

"Aren't you afraid of punishment?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, I won't leave any traces behind." Shachi mocked.

"Yomi's patience is indeed remarkable. I wonder how many capable assistants you've gotten rid of in this manner." Icy mused.

"I'm guessing Yomi must be waiting for someone to get rid of you for these hundreds of years." Kurama noted.

"I'll see how long you can keep this up." Shachi scoffed as he reached for his communicator to give orders to his worm demon to remove the hostage.

The subordinate's reply was astonishing when he told Shachi that he was now under Kurama's command and would no longer obey him.

"You make such a blunder with only one hostage. If it was Yomi, he won't need a hostage to threaten me." Kurama commented.

"Well said." Yomi complimented from his position.

"Stop talking and die!" Shachi let out a battle cry as he leapt to pierce Kurama with his trident.

The pair immediately split up to avoid the attack.

Icy was about to fire an icicle when she noticed that Kurama had morphed into his Yoko self.

With a quick lash of his Rose Whip, Shachi was slashed into pieces.

_Sushi anyone?_ Icy joked.

_Ha, ha._ Yoko Kurama replied dryly.

"Don't look at the tramp card." he warned Yomi.

"I'll know what tricks you have once I see the tramp card right?" Yomi suggested.

From that point on, Kurama was officially Yomi's second-in-command.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait people. My brother's been hogging the com this week. 


	50. Inheritance

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 49. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: It's been nearly a year since Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama arrived in Demon World, each firmly enmeshed in its tense power struggle. Now, the three former teammates are in high positions on conflicting sides, as they head towards an inevitable clash. With Raizen's time drawing to an end, Yusuke must act fast in order to keep the tenuous peace in Demon World.

Chapter 49: Inheritance

* * *

Scene cuts back to Yusuke with darkened skies and thunder roaring overhead.

Yusuke was fighting all four of Raizen's generals.

One threw a punch which Yusuke dodged easily and firing at blast at his abdomen.

Another two leapt up to attack and a series of blocks later, one was punched right in the face without Yusuke even looking.

Hokushin was the only one left standing.

Using his usual tech, Hokushin stretched his neck to avoid Yusuke's kick but was remotely surprised when Yusuke hit him in the chest.

Hokushin came crashing down while Yusuke landed on the floor relatively unharmed.

"Bang!" he commented, firing a mock Rei Gan at him.

"We admit defeat." Hokushin smiled.

"You really are something, to defeat all four of us at the same time." another added.

"Hokushin, you always use your usual tech to deflect your opponent's attack. It's a very bad habit. If your opponent attacks the harder part of your body, you're finished." Yusuke advised.

"You're the only one who can see your opponent's weakness while attacking. Looks like our positions are exchanged in under a year." Hokushin remarked.

"Good! Now to challenge my dad!" Yusuke grinned as he hurried off.

"Huh? Didn't he defeat you utterly last month?" Hokushin reminded.

"I'm all healed now!" Yusuke shouted back.

"He's a monster." Tō'ō noted.

"Like father, like son." Hokushin agreed.

"Wait, what's that?" he frowned.

"What?" Tō'ō asked.

"Raizen-sama's stomach stopped growling." Hokushin noted.

"Could it be…" he gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke had kicked the door to Raizen's room open.

"I'm here dad!" he announced.

What appeared before him shocked Yusuke.

Raizen was huffing lowly, foam forming in his mouth.

Letting out a loud scream, he jumped onto Yusuke.

Yusuke did not even have time to react when Raizen blasted through the room, taking him along.

"Food! Give me food!" Raizen growled.

_Darn, he's strong!_ Yusuke mentally remarked as he was blown away with Raizen's power.

Landing in a nearby forest, Yusuke blinked when Raizen seemingly disappeared, only to find the hunger-crazed demon behind him.

Raizen bit down on Yusuke's shoulder before coming back to his sense a while later.

Then Raizen spat out the flesh in his mouth.

"Hey, this is embarrassing dad." Yusuke noted, holding his injured shoulder with one hand.

"You've grown more powerful. Why didn't you fight back?" Raizen questioned.

"Eat already!' Yusuke chided.

"If you must eat humans, then I'll go down and get some for you feast on. Are you satisfied just by starving to death?" he asked.

"Seeing you getting weaker every day, I won't be happy if I defeated you in this state." he added.

"At least tell me the reason why you refuse to eat humans anymore. If your answer isn't satisfactory, I'll force human flesh down your throat." Yusuke threatened.

"You're just like her. The only difference is in your thinking." Raizen let out a small smile.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked.

"She's also a fiery person like you. It all happened around seven hundred years ago." Raizen reminisced.

"It was a time of major unrest. The country had been governed by a bunch of incompetent fools and the citizens lived a life of poverty. At that time, there wasn't any barriers between the human and the demon worlds. In the eyes of humans, I was merely a demon who ate them for survival. And it was under these circumstances that I met her." Raizen explained.

"She was a weak, pale woman who had the aura of a Kudakusushi around her. But what captivated me was her eyes. She was the only one who had ever dared to look at me like that, with that discerning look." he added.

Raizen went on to explain that she had told him to go ahead and eat her - she was a doctor who ate the flesh of corpses who had died of certain diseases, poisoning her stomach and bowels, from which she would cut pieces and feed the sick to cure the same diseases for potent effect. Thus if Raizen ate her, he would soon be poisoned himself and die. She also told him that if he did not eat her, he would lose all pride and potency as a man-eating demon, thus taking away all his choices - but he fell in love with her instead, resulting in intimate relations. As a flesh-eating demon, Raizen had no choice but to eat humans or die, but the woman chose to eat humans on her own, and thus he found himself weak and inconsequential compared to her. Upon separating, Raizen vowed not to eat human flesh until he met her again, but they had not promised to meet again, and not long after she gave birth and died.

"So you mean to say I have a face of a witch?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You should be honored. She was an incredible woman." Raizen reprimanded.

"I feel that all three worlds should be one by right. In the Reikai, they do not know where the spirit goes once you die, so they started making guesses. You're my son Yusuke. Do you eat humans?" Raizen posted a question.

"No." Yusuke replied.

"That's right then. So we demons are mutations." Raizen reasoned.

"When I'm gone, the final battle will occur. I reckon you you'll get along better with Mukuro, he has no wish to affect the human world. But it's Yomi you be to be careful about. He wants to rule over all three worlds. If you want to find someone to work with, go to Mukuro." he advised.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Yusuke demanded.

"I'm entrusting Hokushin and the others to you." Raizen said.

With the last sentence, he breathed his last.

* * *

Back at Yomi's place, Icy's eyes widened when Raizen's aura flickered and faded away completely.

Jerking her head to the direction of Raizen's country, she went down on one knee to pay her last respects to her godfather.

* * *

Back with Yusuke, Hokushin noticed Yusuke walking out of the forest alone.

"Yusuke, where's the king?" he asked.

"Dead." Yusuke replied.

"What? Raizen-sama's dead?" one of Raizen's generals exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hokushin, can you take me somewhere?" Yusuke requested.

"Where to?" Hokushin asked.

"To Yomi's place." Yusuke replied.

* * *

"This is Yomi's country." Hokushin announced once the two arrived..

"Thank you Hokushin . You can return now." Yusuke noted.

"No, I'm coming too. Maybe Yomi doesn't know about Raizen's death." Hokushin reasoned.

"Nah, I doubt that." Yusuke disagreed.

"In that case, it's dangerous for you to go in there alone." Hokushin deduced.

"Idiot, that's why I have to go alone!" Yusuke protested.

"You're already our king. It's my duty to protect you." Hokushin told him.

Yusuke sighed, "Looks like I can't argue with that. But make sure you don't act unnecessarily. We're only here to talk."

Out loud, he shouted, "Yomi, you son of a bitch! You hear me? I'm coming, so get some snacks ready and boil up a kettle of tea!"

That done, he added, "We can go now."

Hokushin sweatdropped.

Then, he asked, "Yusuke, what's that in the bag? I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's a secret." Yusuke replied.

* * *

Yomi laughed, "Kurama, that friend of your is very interesting."

_Same old Yusuke._ Icy remarked, hiding a chuckle.

_I know._ Kurama replied.

"It's earlier than we've predicted. I assume Raizen's dead." Yomi noted.

"Most probably." Kurama answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 49 is finally down! Read and review. 


	51. Every Demon For Himself

SailorStar9: Wow, and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 50. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Raizen's death has upset the balance of power in Demon World. Now it is up to Yusuke to prevent the threat of total upheaval. As Mukuro and Yomi prepare their next move, Yusuke arrives at a brilliant decision that just might preserve the peace. But at what cost?

Chapter 50: Every Demon For Himself

* * *

"Good. I'll have to see this Urameshi for myself. Yoda, prepare some snacks and a pot of tea." Yomi nodded.

"Tell the guards to let them in. And use the meter to measure Urameshi's power level." he added.

"At once sir!" Yoda replied.

"Kurama, get your men to lay an ambush in the next room. Attack when there's any change." he instructed.

"I will give you the order to kill Urameshi if it becomes necessary. I'm counting on you, Kurama. This is getting more and more interesting."

Studying Yusuke on the videoscreen, Kurama pondered that his friend did not seem to have changed, and that the long awaited war might finally erupt, depending on Urameshi's behavior in the meeting with Yomi.

Kurama gathered his warriors: Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suzuki and Shishi Wakamaru. He warned them that they might be ordered to kill Yusuke.

Yusuke and Hokushin arrived; soldiers escorted them inside. Yoda used his ki-meter on Yusuke and was alarmed at the result: 200 017 points.

* * *

Mukuro's mobile fortress halted a few miles away from Gandara, and Hiei got out.

"Hiei, wait." called Mukuro. "I'm going with you. I want to see this Urameshi with my own eyes."

"Hn. Do whatever you want." he replied, walking towards the city.

The pair was next seen standing on a high platform outside a skyscraper. Hiei commented that sneaking in was too easy.

"Yes. They are doing it deliberately." She pointed down to a house surrounded by trees and a tall wall. "That must be the place."

* * *

Indeed, Hokushin and Yusuke were already inside, sitting on the floor. Yomi joined them shortly, sitting across the low table. A woman in kimono brought the tea.

Yoda came in to whisper in Yomi's ear, "Mukuro is here."

"I know." Yomi murmured back. "Stay alert."

Yoda nodded and left.

* * *

In the adjacent room, Kurama, Icy and the six warriors watched the encounter through the crack between the doors. They communicated among themselves by writing on paper to show to the others.

Jin held up his paper with a grin, "_It's been so long, but he looks exactly the same._"

Chuu agreed, "_Yeah, but he's stronger than ever._"

Touya posted the question, "_But if we have to, will we kill him?_"

Kurama wrote, "_Until a few minutes ago I thought that way. But now it's different. To be honest, I feel torn. I'd like to know what you think. If you had to choose, would you side with Yusuke or Yomi?_"

Touya, Suzuki, Chuu and Jin held up a paper with Yusuke's name, while Rinku's paper said, "_Do you even have to ask?_"

Shishi Wakamaru, however, showed them a paper where he wrote, "_I'm thinking._"

Suzuki went over to him, crossed that sentence and wrote Yusuke's name beside it.

Icy's paper read, _"Don't ask such redundant questions, hon."_

Kurama grinned, _"Just checking."

* * *

_

Yomi wanted Yusuke to be straightforward and state the reason of his visit.

Yusuke did exactly that and replied, "Raizen is dead, and I am the new king. I've come here to introduce myself and get to know you."

* * *

_He's too candid. _Kurama thought in dismay. _He's practically asking to be killed._

_Well, it isn't like Yusuke to beat about the bush._ Icy reminded him.

_Quite true._ Kurama nodded.

_By the way hon. Hiei's outside._ Icy told him.

* * *

"I'd like to seize this opportunity to tell you about my plans." announced Yomi politely.

A glow appeared around him. Kurama noticed Yomi's ki powering up and realized that he intended to kill Yusuke.

Outside, Hiei watched the scene through his Jagan. "Idiot. He's put himself in the hands of the enemy."

Everybody waited in tense silence.

Yusuke smirked and dumped the mysterious bundle he had brought with him on the table.

"I brought you a gift." he told Yomi. "I hope you'll accept it."

Kurama was confused, unable to guess Yusuke's intentions. And so was Yomi, who wondered if Urameshi was looking for reconciliation between their kingdoms. He thanked his guest pleasantly and asked to open the bundle.

"Judging by the sound, I believe those are stones." he remarked.

Yusuke untied the bundle and countless pearl-like gems scattered on the table.

Hokushin gasped, recognizing them as precious stones from Raizen's kingdom.

"Are you insane, Urameshi?" he shouted in horror. "What are you planning to do with them?"

Yomi concluded Urameshi did want the reconciliation and grinned to himself, trusting that this confrontation would be easily solved.

"I thank you for this valuable gift." he told Yusuke, picking one of the gems and rolling it between his thumb and index finger. "These stones are indeed priceless. Why are you offering them to me?"

Yusuke only smiled back.

Finally, Yomi felt the engraving on the gems. The one he held has Mukuro's name.

On the gems on the table we can read, "_Kurama_", "_Touou_", "_Hokushin_", "_Hiei_"...

Hokushin freaked out when he noticed that Yusuke had damaged every single stone.

"After Raizen died, I thought for a long while." noted Yusuke. "I'm an idiot. I'm not cut to be king. So I decided to do what I want. These stones will be used for the draw. We're going to decide everything on one-to-one combats, Yomi. Whoever takes part in the tournament will be there as an ordinary person, no titles. We'll draw the stones with the names to determine who fights who. The final winner will become the new ruler of the entire Makai, and everyone will serve and obey this person unconditionally."

Yomi found the whole idea preposterous. But the door to the adjacent room slid open and Jin came inside yelling, "I'm in!"

Yusuke was delighted to see his old friends, and ran to embrace Jin and Chuu.

Kurama turned to Yomi. "I declare that I am now an ordinary person. We all are subscribing to Yusuke's plan."

"Kurama, you've betrayed me." Yomi muttered.

* * *

Outside, Hiei was laughing out loud. "He really _is_ an idiot!"

"Hiei, from now on, tell everybody that I am an ordinary youkai." announced Mukuro.

"I like the idea." Hiei grinned.

"Nothing matters anymore." she replied. "I'll susbscribe to Urameshi's plan."

Yomi heard what Mukuro said.

_Damn you, Mukuro. _he thought. _Now I don't have any alternatives left.

* * *

_

In less than a day, informed the narrator, the news about Raizen's death and the dissolution of Yomi's and Mukuro's kingdoms spread throughout Makai. The preparations for the Makai Tournament had begun.

In one of Gandara's skyscrapers, Yomi gazed at a fetus inside an incubator. Yoda told him that his son, Shura, would be awake in two or three days, and that his youki already exceeded 80 000 points.

Yomi said that the child would have to start the training for war as soon as he awakes.

"He's my secret weapon. The war between Mukuro and I will happen. No one is up to our level. If I manage to raise Shura's ki level in 50 000 points, together we'll be able to beat Mukuro. And then I'll be the sole ruler of Makai. That tournament won't mean a thing, it won't upset my plans."

* * *

Back in Raizen's kingdom, Yusuke faced the disapproval of Hokushin, Touou and the others.

"Hey, Raizen said I'd be in charge from now on, so I did what I thought best!" he argued.

"What is done is done." they answered. "Now we must focus on the Tournament. Don't worry, we're on your side."

Hokushin wondered if Yomi and Mukuro would really dissolve their kingdoms and participate, or if they would follow their own agendas.

"Yomi might be up to something." remarked Yusuke. "But Mukuro will take it seriously, no tricks."

He stared at a small flower branch in his hand. "Have you noticed how he's changed?"

Hokushin as skeptical. Yusuke remembered his encounter with Mukuro and Hiei as he and Hokushin were leaving Gandara.

"Pleased to meet you, son of Raizen." she said, handing him the flowers. "Please, put these on Raizen's grave. And tell him he was an idiot." After that, she and Hiei vanished in the mist.

Hokushin and the others assured Yusuke that they would do everything they can to guarantee Yusuke's victory in the Tournament.

"You don't understand!" Yusuke protested. "That's not what I want! What I'm trying to do is…"

He was interrupted by the arrival of two strangers: a gigantic man called Enki and his green-haired wife Kokou. They were, long ago, fight companions of Raizen's, and came as soon as they heard of their friend's demise. Kokou was very drunk and upset. Yusuke took them to the grave, and placed Mukuro's flowers there.

Kokou hugged the tombstone and cried. "Why did you die? I hadn't beaten you yet! You promised me I could come and challenge you whenever I wanted!"

"You promised me you wouldn't cry…" Enki sighed.

Then he turns to Yusuke. "When we learned that he had stopped fighting and eating humans, we were very upset. It was hard for us to accept. Disappointed, we stopped fighting as well, and went back to our quiet lives. I had no idea he cared so much about the future of Makai. He didn't use to talk about the important things." He also says that Yusuke did look a lot like Raizen.

More of Raizen's old companions show up to mourn before his grave: Kujou, Natsume, Denhou, Tetsuzan, Shuu, Souketsu and Saizou. They brought flowers and sake.

Yusuke told Hokushin that he knew Raizen only as a rival fighter, not as a father, but that the sight of the old man's friends reunited there made him very happy.

Enki consulted with the others, then announced to Yusuke that they all would participate in the Tournament. And as a tribute to Raizen, they gathered in circle and powered up. Their combined energy created a hurricane around them, and a pillar of reddish light that reached the sky.

* * *

The ki emission was seen by everyone, no matter how far they are: Mukuro and Hiei, Kurama, Icy and the six warriors, Yomi and Yoda. Yoda tried to measure the emission, but his ki-meter went off scale and exploded.

"So, they've finally arrived. About time too." Icy remarked.

"You know them?" Jin quirked a brow.

"Raizen's old sparring buddies. I'm assuming Kokou-san will be pretty upset." she replied.

* * *

"That's impossible." remarked Yomi. "There was a balance of power. But now, united, they are more powerful than I am. Where were these people hiding all this long? Why all this excitement? Will the past return? Will strategy be forgotten and replaced by one-on-one combats?"

A soldier burst in, saying that there was something wrong with Shura.

Even still inside the incubator, Shura as laughing. Yomi realized his son also sensed the ki emission.

"Yoda, you're free to go." said Yomi. "Do whatever you want. I don't know who's going to win now."

Yoda gaped. "You're thinking of dissolving your kingdom to participate in the Tournament!"

"I am an idiot too." said Yomi.

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 50's down. Read and review. 


	52. The Preliminaries

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 51. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Yomi and Mukuro, preventing a full-scale Demon War, have embraced Yusuke's unlikely proposal. Peace is secured for the moment. But the battle for control of Demon World must begin. Who will win the tournament, and grasp complete power?

Chapter 51: The Preliminaries

* * *

In the end, it boiled down to 5272 participants in the Demon Dark Tournament. This result was far lower the initial estimate, the main reason was that Yomi's subordinates were each eliminated one by one.

On the other hand, the scene we are now seeing is when the names were drawn to determine who would battle who.

"Hey Urameshi! I've finally found you!" Chuu shouted.

"Wow, I can't believe there so many idiots." Yusuke muttered.

"Have you heard? Most of the participants are eliminated already." Chuu whispered.

"Really?" Yusuke blinked.

"Aren't you one of the organizers? You should know about it." Jin remarked.

"In the round before the preliminaries, there will be 49 people in one group." Suzuki added.

"And from every group one winner is decided." Touya commented.

"In this case, then the number of people in the preliminaries will be…" Yusuke pondered.

"About 87." Jin replied.

"128." Suzuki rebuked.

Then Yusuke noted as Yomi and Mukuro appeared before him.

Yomi had a child with him.

"You seem to have improved from the last time we've met." Mukuro noted.

"I'm fine." Yusuke replied.

"I see, so the energy from last time was from Raizen's former sparring buddies." Mukuro nodded, after Yusuke told her what the sudden energy surge was all about.

"I suppose they should be here." Yusuke replied.

Then, Mukuro pulled off her mask.

"There isn't any better way to train other than battling. I certainly hope that when I fight you, your Spirit Energy would be in par with mine." she said.

"At least, you shouldn't lose to that person." she added and walked off.

"Daddy, was that Mukuro?" Shura asked.

"That's right." Yomi replied.

"I thought she would be better." Shura remarked.

"Is that brat your son?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey, kid, you're here to participate right?"

"I'm not 'kid'. I'm called Shura." Shura rebuked.

"Daddy, that person's isn't too powerful either." Shura complained.

"Why you…" Yusuke hissed.

"You may be right, but we can't let our guard down." Yomi advised.

* * *

"Never knew Shura would be so competitive." Icy remarked.

"Just look at who his father is." Kurama replied.

Icy quirked a brow at him, "You don't really like that old partner of yours, do you?"

Kurama rolled his eyes, not answering.

"You aren't competing?" he asked.

"Why shall I? I'm pretty comfortable as what I am now." Icy shrugged.

* * *

After the drawing was done…

"Man, this is great. We've been divided into different groups." Touya said.

"There are expectations." Yusuke replied.

Grinning, he added, "Those four are in the same group."

A roar in the crowd turned is attention away.

Turns out, both Yomi and Shura were cast in the same group.

* * *

"That was unexpected." Icy remarked.

"Very interesting." Kurama nodded.

"Just don't go Yoko on me." Icy joked.

"Very funny." Kurama muttered.

* * *

After announcing who was in which group, the Tournament officially begun.

SailorStar9: Short chapter I know. But there isn't any fighting in this episode. Read and review.


	53. The Battle of Father and Son

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 52. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As the tournament to decide the king of Demon World wraps up it's preliminary round, one match continues to wage on. A father and son were pitted against each other in the random drawing. Now the vigor of youth has to beat out the patience of age. Which one will come out on top? Who will finally advance to the main tournament?

Chapter 52: The Battle of Father and Son

* * *

The battle between Yomi and Shura was under way.

Yomi was silently calculating Shura's attack pattern.

In the air now, Shura let loose a torrent of _Yōki_ Ki balls as his father.

To his shock, Yomi merely stood there, raising a Makoiryū Renpa Hanshōheki to repel the attack.

_Darn, again. He absorbed my Yoki_ _energy. He know everything I'm about to do, I can't win this._ Shura thought.

"What's the mater? Not attacking anymore? Then, it's my time." Yomi declared.

Faster than Shura had anticipated, Yomi was before him in a spilt second and backhanded his son.

Shura flew backwards, spitting out blood.

* * *

"Is it me, or am I the only one who realize that if Shura doesn't surrender soon, Yomi's going to kill him?" Icy asked.

"Well, they _did_ make a pact to give it all." Kurama remarked.

"Even if it meant getting killed?" Icy replied with a question.

Kurama was silent.

"Let's just pray our children won't be like Shura." Icy muttered.

"Children, Blue? Thinking a bit far, aren't you?" Kurama teased.

"Hrm, I wonder what hair color our children will have?" Icy pondered, taking up his joke.

"Blue and red makes purple, Blue." Kurama replied.

"Purple hair? I shudder that the thought." Icy joked.

* * *

Before Shura could take a breather, Yomi was before again, giving his fallen a son a swift kick in the gut.

Shura was sent flying into the forest.

"Do you surrender Shura?" Yomi asked.

"No! Never!" Shura shouted in defiance.

"Just kill me, then you can gain the victory. Didn't we say that we'd determine who's better?" he added.

Yomi frowned and scolded, "Don't be stubborn! You're still not up to mark yet and you still want to talk about determining who's better? Don't you know that I was holding back?"

Shura burst out in tears.

"If you want to die right now, that means you are shortsighted. I ask you one last time, do you surrender?"

"Yes…" Shura replied, after a few minutes.

* * *

SailorStar9: And Yomi wins his fight against Shura. Next up, it's Yusuke's turn.. 


	54. The Demon World Tournament Begins

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 53. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As the main bouts of the Demon World tournament get underway, some of the best and most familiar fighters are removed rather quickly. While it looks like some of the fighters' motivations for entering aren't exactly what they seemed, they all have their eyes on one warrior as the prize--Yusuke.

Chapter 53: The Demon World Tournament Begins

* * *

"Wow, I've never felt this excited for so a long time." Yusuke remarked as he was warming up.

Then, his fight begun.

Without wasting time, Yusuke let loose a torrent of punches that sent the opponents flying out of the arena.

"Wow, that's far." Icy joked. "Chuu's probably shocked when he realized he should had used that method."

"Haha." Kurama replied dryly.

* * *

"Hey ref, they've all flown out pretty far, now what?" Yusuke shouted.

"Ah… if you leave the arena, that means you've given up. And that means the winner of Group 106 is Urameshi!" the referee announced.

* * *

He still have this trick up his sleeve?" Chuu asked incredulously.

"Did you see that son? That boy knows how to enjoy himself while fighting. I'll rather you fight him than me." Yomi commented to Shura.

* * *

"Right, before the semi-finals begin, let's welcome Urameshi to give us a speech." the emcee announced.

* * *

"Just hope Yusuke doesn't have stage fright." Icy joked.

"Blue, you're staying off sugar from now on." Kurama muttered.

* * *

"Oh right. I understand that everyone here is determined to win this tournament, but I have no wish to see anyone get killed because of that. I sincerely hope that everyone here will come back again, I know I do too. Of course this would be decided by the winner of this tournament." Yusuke spoke.

"Daddy." Shura begun.

"Yes, in the next tournament, you're one of the main characters." Yomi reassured.

* * *

"Looks like fighting in D group isn't going to be easy." Touya remarked upon seeing the group schedule.

"Chuu sure does have bad luck, being so near to Hiei and Mukuro." Suzuki nodded.

"Man, looks like it'd be pretty hard to get to Yusuke." Jin noted.

"Touya's draw is lucky." he added.

"It's hard to say. There might be tough opponents in there." Touya disagreed.

* * *

And so the semi-finals begun.

_She's good._ Chuu thought mentally.

Before he could do anything, Natsume had disappeared from sight.

Appearing before him, Natsume blasted Chuu off with a Ki blast from her palm.

"Chuu!" Rinku shouted, worried about his friend.

"Darn it!" Chuu cursed.

Looking up, he noticed that Natsume was gone yet again.

Then, he felt a presence behind him.

Natsume's palm was poised at the back of his neck.

_The difference is too far._ Chuu realized.

"Shall we continue?" Natsume asked.

"No… I admit defeat." Chuu replied.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Natsume. Didn't you see the schedule?" she asked.

"Natsume…" Chuu smile.

"When can we meet again?" he asked.

Natsume blinked for a while and answered, "My last attack shouldn't be too hard."

"I know what I'm talking about. I'm serious about you!" Chuu protested.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in men whom lost to me." Natsume replied, walking off.

"Give me two years, no one year, I'll prove that I'll defeat you!" Chuu begged.

* * *

Touya sweatdropped.

"That idiot!" Rinku scolded.

"Man, this is embarrassing." Suzuki remarked.

"Looks like Chuu got bitten by the love bug." Icy quipped, upon seeing the battle.

"This is totally embarrassing." Kurama shook his head. "Whatever happened to man's pride?"

* * *

In the 13th battle in Group B, Kurama and Icy met up with Yusuke.

"Yusuke" Kurama begun.

"Don't belittle your opponents, being able to get into the semi-finals isn't easy." Kurama advised.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kurama. Your opponents aren't as easy to defeat as mine." Yusuke waved it aside.

"Hey Frostbite, why aren't you in this tournament?" Yusuke asked his former partner.

"Nah, I'll leave all this fighting to you guys." Icy replied.

* * *

Later, Yusuke managed to get through to the finals.

After Chuu's defeat, Rinku lost his battle too.

"Chuu lost because his opponent was too beautiful. Then, what about Rinku?" Yusuke asked.

"Got bitten by the love bug. In some places, he's more ridiculous than Chuu." Touya answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. 


	55. Farewell, Kurama

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 54. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: Kurama faces down Shigure in the ring! But Kurama has to deal with the demons of his past, namely his choice to remain in the Human World. With the boiling up of tempers and anxieties comes the resurgence of Yoko Kurama! But will Kurama find a way to keep his anger from taking over?

Chapter 54: Farewell, Kurama

* * *

From Makai, Kurama called his mother through a cell phone.

He promised to be careful and be back home in two weeks, and said he had been thinking a lot about his plans for the future.

Shiori told him that the cherry tree in their garden had blossomed and he remembered how he used to climb that tree when he was a kid.

Sending regards to his stepfather and stepbrother, he hung up.

"So, you've finally decided then." Icy commented, jumping down the counter she was sitting on.

"Yeah." Kurama nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me, Kura. What is important is that is this really what you want?" she cautioned.

Kurama looked away.

"Yes." he replied.

"Then tell me straight in the face." Icy chided.

Turning his stern eyes at her, he repeated his answer.

"Good." Icy smiled.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "Be careful out there. Remember we're linked; if you get hurt, I'll mirror your injuries."

"I will." Kurama assured her.

* * *

Koto convoked the fighters for the next fight: Kurama versus Shigure.

In a waiting room, Shigure kneeled before Mukuro and walked towards the battlefield.

He and Hiei avoided looking at each other.

* * *

Yomi met Kurama near the battlefield and, very calmly, accused him of turning his back on him without hesitation when Urameshi proposed the Makai Tournament.

"You did it because you were certain that in that moment I'd never do a thing against you."

Kurama denied it.

"So you betrayed me even knowing you could die for it?" Yomi changed his question.

Kurama faltered, but Yomi took the question back.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks to Urameshi, I changed a lot. Only now I realize exactly where I stand."

He walked past Kurama. "Yeah, people change... I want to see your true strength."

* * *

As Kurama and Shigure met on the battlefield, Koto asked Yoda to comment on Shigure's abilities.

"What's a Makai Surgeon?"" she asked

Yoda explained that a Makai Surgeon could change a demon's youki by transplanting a new source of energy on his body -- a very rare skill. According to Yoda, the mastery of the sword was a reflex of that ability.

Koto asked for an example of youkai who had his energy changed this way, but the commentator pointed out that this was a secret between doctor and patient.

* * *

Mukuro asked Hiei's opinion about the combat that was about to begin.

"I don't know." he replied laconically.

* * *

Kurama attacked with the Rosewhip, which lost one of its thorns to Shigure's circular sword, but managed to cut down the ball-bell the Surgeon had hanging from a piercing on his head.

On the other hand, the blade came close enough to rip the front of Kurama's tunic.

Shigure was impressed by Kurama's coldness.

The redhead admitted he would be doomed if he moved to close to the adversary.

"Until you neutralize my strikes with your skills, it will be hard for you to fight without coming closer." predicted Shigure, throwing his sword.

Kurama jumped out of the way.

The blade destroyed the battlefield platform and almost hit Kurama in its boomerang return to Shigure's hand.

Shigure threw the sword once again, forcing Kurama to run to the forest.

The redhead tried 'fishing' the sword with the Rosewhip, but the blade cut the plant easily before disappearing among the tress.

Kurama used the advantage to try to attack Shigure directly, but before he could reach him the blade boomeranged back.

Kurama had to change direction mid-jump to avoid being slashed.

"Before the surgery I judge the patient's life." begun Shigure. "Then I decide if I should operate or not. Your life is very interesting; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, what's your goal?"

"I might have a goal." Kurama suggested, "but I'm not telling you."

He then prepared the Fuuka Enbujin attack.

However, Shigure spun the sword so fast that it created a tornado inside which the Surgeon was propelled in the air to fly at full speed in Kurama's direction.

The impact was so overwhelming that created a crater on the terrain.

Koto was sure that the fight was over; she only waited for the smoke to settle down and reveal the combatants' status to declare Shigure the winner.

At last Shigure could be seen, but Kurama was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly dark sparks of youki glint through the smoke cloud, announcing the presence of Yoko Kurama.

* * *

Yomi was content with the change and eager to see Yoko fighting again.

Yoda commented that the shift into the Demonic Fox form was probably caused by an outburst of emotions like hate and anger, and that in his opinion Kurama had planned to do that right from the start.

However, Koenma disagreed "I have the feeling that Kurama didn't want to turn into Yoko."

* * *

Fascinated, Shigure attacked, throwing the sword on the Silver Yoko, who dodged gracefully and spectacularly but never counterattacking.

Instead, he remembered what happened to his life after being hit by the Makai Hunter.

He came to Ningenkai to heal inside a human body, intending to return as soon as his youki was restored. But the love and care Shiori offered him had changed his mind. Remembering his friends and family, Kurama realized how much he changed after becoming Shuuichi Minamino.

"I don't want to live a lie anymore." he confessed

"Why don't you attack me?" asked a perplexed Shigure.

Kurama shifted back into his human form, to everyone's surprise.

"You plan to fight in this frail-looking body?"

"I don't deny this force inside me." Kurama stated. "I only wish to protect something that is very important to me."

* * *

Yomi was disappointed and confused. "Kurama, why?"

* * *

Shigure's next attack wounded Kurama severely, worrying Hiei and Yusuke.

* * *

"Darn." Icy hissed, holding her arm that had suddenly begun to bleed.

"Hey girlfriend, what's wrong?" Jin asked.

"Just look at where I'm injured and where Kurama's injured. You'll get the picture." Icy replied.

Touya nodded slowly, "I see. The two of you are linked."

"Correct. If he gets injured, I'll mirror his injuries." Icy replied.

But Hiei was sure that Kurama knew what he was doing

"He's studying the adversary and planning an intelligent counteraction. This kind of tactic is what he's best at." Hiei remarked.

Koenma and Mukuro did not see any possibility of Kurama winning this round. 4

""Come on, Kurama, think!" Yusuke urged.

* * *

Suddenly, many branches sprouted from the soil throughout the whole crater.

"I sowed some seeds in the battlefield and they're finally taking root." Kurama informed. "My trump card isn't in Yoko Kurama's figure."

Infusing his ki on the earth beneath him, Kurama created a colossal cherry tree that took over the entire battlefield structure.

Shigure spun his sword and formed the tornado around him again, cutting through the branches to fly towards Kurama in a mortal attack that astounded everybody.

Hiei yelled Kurama's name.

But an inch away from hitting the redhead, the sword got stuck in a branch.

Disarmed, the Surgeon saw that he was surrounded by sharp spears made of the tree's wood.

He acknowledged his defeat.

Pink petals rained over them.

"Are these flowers from your homeland?" Shigure asked.

Kurama held one of the petals in his fist.

"Yes." he replied

"They're beautiful." With that, Shigure jumped in the abyss. "A swordsman can't be defeated twice. I only serve Mukuro."

Kurama fainted and his friends ran to help him.

Mukuro turned her back to Hiei, in a silent permission for him to go too.

But Yomi as already there and helped Kurama out of the battlefield.

"Kurama, you abandoned the Yoko self." he commented.

"I never abandon anything in this life, Yomi. Anything." was Kurama's reply.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review. 


	56. Love and War

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 55. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: In the next match of the tournament, Hiei steps into the ring of battle against his former ally, Mukuro. But Mukuro has already explored the horrors of Hiei's past and knows his thirst for revenge. Will this give the bizarre, shackled fighter the advantage? As a last result Hiei prepares his ultimate weapon, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

Chapter 55: Love and War

* * *

Koto announced the fight for Group D's second round: Hiei vs. Mukuro.

Hiei was already waiting on the battlefield; Mukuro met him there.

Hokushin commented that since these two fighters were allies, that match would benefit them.

But Yusuke hit his head with a fist and scolded him "I keep telling you not to think on those terms."

He also reminded Hokushin of his defeat in the previous round, and the bald man stuttered, embarrassed.

Jin, Suzuki, Touya and Rinku tried to convince Kurama to go to the infirmary, but the redhead refused.

"I want to watch the fight between Mukuro and my friend Hiei."

"No use boys. He's stubborn." Icy remarked, her injury from before had closed up.

"And you aren't?" Kurama retorted playfully.

* * *

On the battlefield, Hiei unsheathed his katana. Mukuro asked him if he has found his answer

"You told me you don't have a reason to keep on living."

"I don't need an answer." Hiei snapped back. "Nothing matters to me anymore."

Hiei remembered what Mukuro told him about herself while he was recovering from the duel with Shigure.

"Among all cores I've ever met, you are the one I feel more comfortable with; now it's your time to touch the core of my being." she told him then.

"I was abandoned right after birth. Naturally, I was sold. I lived as a slave and never met my parents."

Mukuro's flashbacks showed images of her young self walking through a blizzard, wearing a short, ragged dress and shackles chained to her wrists and ankles.

In a stormy night, she ran away, throwing herself in a river to escape enslavement. The right half of her face was already deformed, bionic limbs replaced her right arm and leg.

"I tried to get rid of the shackles, but I couldn't. So I decided to keep them, as a symbol of my hatred."

After that Mukuro started training hard, cloaking herself in hatred and sacrificing whomever stepped in her path. Other demons decided to follow her as her subordinates, and she eventually became as strong as Raizen. But still she kept the shackle around her left wrist.

* * *

Back to the present, Hiei initiated the combat, swinging his katana at Mukuro, who dodged easily.

"What is _your_ goal?" he asked. "Haven't you freed yourself from your disgusting past yet?"

He hunted her in the air, trying to slash her, but she moved faster and avoided all strikes.

"Neither you nor me knows what love is." he thought. "We never received it from anyone. All we've had were cold eyes staring at us."

Again he charged with his sword and again Mukuro evaded his attacks.

"We go on living among all this revulsion." he mused.

"I don't know why you and I hit it off."

At last Hiei managed to cut a slash at the collar of Mukuro's clothes.

"The two of us, we live only for the fight, you hear me?" he told her.

Mukuro jumped in the air and made punching gestures, and Hiei was bombarded by explosions of scarlet energy.

He used the katana to cut through the energy and defend himself.

* * *

Watching the combat on the giant screen in the stadium, Koenma remarked at the intensity with which the two fighters are attacking, both physically and verbally.

* * *

Mukuro used the same technique to explode two small mountains to Hiei's right and left, and huge chunks of sharp rock flew in his direction.

He cut them down with the katana and swung the sword at Mukuro again.

She dodged, makes a gesture to punch him, but seemed to reconsider and landed on the ground a little away from him, not attacking.

Hiei snorted.

"Mukuro... why don't you use all your strength against me? Haven't you freed yourself from captivity exclusively to fight? That's something you should be proud of. If you can't, then there must be something holding you back."

"Enough!" she warned him.

"You don't have any special technique. All you have is a woman's core. I pity you."

Mukuro's ki flared violently around her in scarlet waves, but Hiei went on "You mean nothing!"

Mukuro punched him hard in the stomach, and her energy traversed his body, which as thrown back high and far, crashing against the top of a rocky mountain and rolling down back to the ground, painfully hitting the mountainside several times.

He landed on his knees, his sword gone, his tank top in rags.

He tore it off and stood up, and willed black fire to come from his bandaged arm.

* * *

In the stadium, Kurama's eyes widened as he recognized the preparation for the Ensatsu Ken.

* * *

Mukuro recognized that power too, and commented calmly "If you came from the Ice Country, it is ironic that you were born with energy provided by fire."

"My power comes from having being born with a different nature." Hiei countered.

"I will channel my hatred to melt the ice with my fire."

"Hatred?" she frowned. "But that's not it. You've already proved you don't hold grudges, Hiei."

He attacked with the Black Flames power, and Mukuro responded by sending her scarlet ki likewise.

The two energies clashed between them.

"What you carry is a great longing for your birthland, isn't it, Hiei?" Mukuro went on, sending only enough energy to deflect Hiei's, and as his attack gradually faded into nothing, so did hers. When that round was over, he as breathing hard; she was not.

Hiei changed tactics and charged with fast punches targeting her face, but she blocked them all with her arms.

* * *

In the stadium, Botan thought Hiei had the upper hand, since he was attacking more than Mukuro.

"You think?" Koenma questioned. "I see it differently."

* * *

In fact, Mukuro did not seem to have any trouble evading Hiei's socks.

"If you can't get me with your two eyes, why don't you use the Jagan, the eye conceived by Shigure's hands?" she challenged him.

That enraged Hiei, who attacked more brutally, but Mukuro managed to capture his fist in her grasp easily.

"You had the Jagan implanted so you could search for your teargem? Or to look for something else that you don't want to reveal?"

He tried to kick her face then, again not having any success.

"What you are looking for is something that is deep inside you." she thought, jumping back and making a gesture that cut a luminous line right beside Hiei, from the ground to high in the sky.

* * *

In the stadium, Touya wondered what that line could possibly be. Kurama explained that he had heard rumors about Mukuro's ability to cut space itself.

Jin asked him what he thought it would happen , but Kurama replied that all depended on her plans in this crucial moment, and he admitted not to know what those could be.

* * *

Mukuro cut several lines near Hiei, who had to use his speed not to be hit.

Soon they were surrounded by a dome of space-cutting lines and Hiei as therefore trapped inside. Twice his back brushed the lines, wounding the flesh.

* * *

Touya, Jin and Kurama watched anxiously.

"If Hiei crosses one of those lines, his body will be torn into pieces." Kurama told the others.

"I think he knows that." Icy replied.

* * *

"Let it be over." Mukuro thought. "I don't want to fight you anymore. The more you insist on fighting, the narrower your space will get."

"I see I have no alternative." Hiei agreed., ripping off his bandanna and untying the bandages on his arm.

* * *

Koenma's eyes widened; Kurama and Yusuke watched tensely; Koto was so frightened to recognize the preparation for the Kokuryuuha that she started stuttering unintelligibly on her mike.

"Darn, he's _so_ going to kill us with that tech." Icy muttered.

* * *

The Jagan opened and Hiei's body was covered by black flames.

He pointed the arm with the Black Dragon tattoo towards Mukuro.

"This power belongs to Makai. If I use it here, it becomes stronger, terrifying." he told her.

"Hiei, child of Ice." Mukuro challenged. "If you enjoy playing with fire, then come."

"Sincerely, I didn't want to use this against you." he admitted, and the next moment he summoned the Kokuryu.

* * *

Botan, Koenma and Yusuke flinched as they saw the colossal Black Dragon erupting from Hiei's arm and soaring towards Mukuro.

The beast dove to devour her, but she held its mouth open using her hands and feet.

The noise of fangs jarring against the steel of her shackle could be heard over the dragon's wild roar.

The Kokuryu flew high in the air, carrying Mukuro between its teeth.

For a moment she seemed to have trouble keeping its mouth open, but at last she screamed Hiei's name, scarlet ki bursting from her hands, and the dragon's head as torn in two.

* * *

Yusuke cringed, watching the enormous dragon being slowly ripped apart, head to tail, as if made of fragile paper.

* * *

When the ripping hit Hiei, time seemed to slow down as his body was thrown back, obviously in great pain.

He fell face-first on the hard ground, and Mukuro landed near him.

"Are you satisfied now, Hiei?" she asked

Hiei got on his feet with difficulty.

"This technique is too cruel on you, who were born in the Ice Country, Hiei; it's a burden too heavy on your body." she said. "Hiei, you lost."

Hiei acknowledged his defeat, and Koto declared the combat finished; Mukuro was the winner.

* * *

"I don't believe it." exclaimed Botan. "Hiei lost the fight. He couldn't defeat Mukuro, not even with the Kokuryuuha."

"I think those two are okay now, Botan." assured Koenma.

Kurama kept watching the two fighters as they stood facing each other, and he uttered Hiei's name in a low voice.

"They should be fine, dear." Icy told him.

"I know." Kurama replied.

"Amazing." Yusuke sighed. "You guys are fantastic."

* * *

Back in the battlefield, Mukuro told Hiei, "Honestly, the last thing I want to hear is that this defeat is an incentive for you to try and overcome me someday. This would be very sad."

"I know." he agreed. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

She looked down at her left wrist and as surprised to see cracks in her shackle.

"All hatred is water under the bridge." Hiei commented. "You don't need that anymore."

The shackle breaks and falls to the ground.

It's still too soon for us to throw everything away." he told her. "What do you think?"

She agreed.

Hiei tried to walk to her but could hardly stand.

She helped him to kneel down and held him in a loose embrace.

They both closed their eyes.

* * *

"Hotaru is going to be _so_ angry if she was here." Icy remarked, seeing the embrace between the two.

"Agreed." Kurama nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes down. Read and review. 


	57. A Reason to Fight

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 56. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: As the fighters make their way through the main bracket of the Demon World Tournament, Yusuke Urameshi finds himself staring down Yomi. Both powerful warriors had their own reasons for entering, but one soon learns that he may not have any reason to continue. Which will be left standing when the dust settles?

Chapter 56: A Reason to Fight

* * *

Both Yomi and Yusuke were up next and amidst cheers from the crowd, the two stepped up.

Flaring up his Ki, Yusuke prepared for battle.

* * *

"Yusuke." Jin smirked.

"He wants to have a fist fight with Yomi." Chuu concluded.

* * *

In the other arena, Mukuro and Natsume were facing each other.

"Hey." Mukuro stated.

"Yes?" Natsume asked.

"Let's not waste our energy anymore." Mukuro suggested.

"Alright!" Natsume agreed.

* * *

Back with Yomi and Yusuke, Yomi had too followed Yusuke's example and powered up.

Not taking chances, Yusuke rushed forward to Yomi.

* * *

"Idiot! Don't attack from the front! He's bound to attack!" Chuu shouted.

* * *

Back with Yusuke, he threw a punch at Yomi, who smirked and did not even dodge it.

Yomi was sent flying backwards.

"Wow, I didn't think I would hit him." Yusuke blinked.

* * *

"Impossible! What's daddy doing? How come he didn't dodge that attack?" Shura asked.

* * *

"Hey, stop fooling around already." Yusuke scolded.

Yomi smiled and stood up.

"I had a feeling I'll make a mistake when I battle you. I didn't think I'll find this new side of me. This is the first time I wanted to feel what it was like to be punched." Yomi admitted.

Yusuke chuckled, "Then I bet you'll get addicted to it."

"Hn, hearing that, I'm shaking in my boots." Yomi scoffed.

The two adversaries clashed yet again, this time with Yomi gaining the upper hand.

Grabbing Yusuke by the shoulder, he fired a torrent of Youki balls at him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Two more chapters and this mega fic is finished! 


	58. Closure

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this is Chapter 57. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: With the fight between Yusuke and Yomi finally over, everyone prepares to leave for Human World. But Yusuke lags behind to resolve some of his own problems.

Chapter 57: Closure

* * *

Yusuke and Yomi continued their violent, amazing, happy fight.

Yomi created one of his green energy balls, which sent Yusuke flying backwards through a dozen trees.

And the boy was still flying when Yomi reached him again and shot a second ball, which now threw Yusuke against a mountain that did not resist the impact.

Yusuke resisted bravely though, and the next second he and Yomi were exchanging socks and kicks again.

Yomi's next attack spiraled fast and powerfully towards Yusuke, burying the boy in the battlefield's ground and making a huge hole through the floating platform.

But soon Yusuke emerged from the sand and jumped like a missile towards Yomi, using his Shotgun.

Yomi defended himself with his kekkai spherule, which exploded under Yusuke's strikes.

Both warriors land on the battlefield; none is seriously hurt, and both are more than willing to go on fighting for as long as it takes.

* * *

The public was so overwhelmed at the two fighters' skills and enthusiasm that even the ones who were cheering for Yomi applauded Yusuke, and vice-versa.

"Soon, we'll have the final result." noted Mukuro.

"Yusuke's chances are minimum." Hiei commented.

"He's persistent." she countered. "He won't bow out."

"Yomi won't throw in the towel either." Kurama mused.

"Two very stubborn adversaries. This should be very interesting." Icy nodded.

Mukuro pondered, "What inspires him to be so persistent?"

Kurama smiled, "Yusuke, in his turn, isn't thinking of anything either."

Hiei added, "Only one thing must be in his mind."

Mukuro prodded, "What? Tell me!"

Kuwabara laughed, "Hah! Kicking the adversary's ass, of course!"

Kurama blinked. "Kuwabara!"

But as he looked beside him, the image of the friend that had stayed behind in Ningenkai disappeared; only Jin and Touya were there.

Kurama smiled.

_Thinking too much hon?_ Icy teasing voice entered his head.

_Maybe._ Kurama replied.

* * *

Yusuke also had voices talking in his head: Genkai chided him, "Yusuke, don't make the same mistake. You're never alone. You'll become stronger for someone. You'll be fighting for someone."

Then he saw his friends calling his name.

Botan and Koenma.

Chuu.

Kurama and Icy.

Kuwabara, Yukina, Puu and Shizuru.

Jin, Touya, Rinku, Shishi and Suzuki.

Kido, Kaitou, Genkai and Yanagizawa.

Hokushin and Raizen's men.

Botan, Koenma and George.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.

Keiko.

Everybody.

Yusuke's powers formed a hurricane around him, and he focused all that energy in his fists.

Yomi grinned and copied him.

"I'd love to go on fighting with you for all eternity." he told Yusuke. "But…"

"But unfortunately the fun will have to end sometime." the boy amended with a mirrored grin.

"Exactly. Come, Urameshi!"

Yusuke attacked and the two of them fought boldly, using only their power-glowing fists.

* * *

The public yelled their names in frenzy.

Tears ran down Hokushin's face, "Urameshi, you are incredible."

* * *

Yomi and Yusuke ran towards each other for the last strike; one hitting the other in the face, with all their strength.

An explosion of ki forms a column of light that rose to the sky and blinded everyone for a moment.

Yusuke fell.

He heard Koto's countdown and tried to get up.

But when he did, he was not in the battlefield anymore.

He was on a hospital bed and a female youkai wearing a nurse uniform was staring at him.

"So? Feeling better now?" she asked

Yusuke was too confused to reply, but the next moment Rinku, Touya, Chuu, Shishi, Suzuki and Jin entered the room, happy to see their friend awake.

"What am I doing here?" Yusuke wondered.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry, but you lost." Jin told him.

"Do you know you've been sleeping for a whole week?" Touya informed him.

Chuu told Yusuke that in the end Shura's encouragement had been fundamental to Yomi's victory.

After that last sock, Yomi was about to fall too, but having heard his son's voice calling his name, that gave him the strength to keep on standing.

Even learning that he had been defeated, Yusuke smiled.

He asked about the Tournament, and Kurama came with Icy to announce that the event had just ended.

Kurama helped Yusuke to go back to the stadium, followed by the others, and they were there just in time to see Koto announcing the name of the winner of the Makai Tournament and, consequently, the new King of the Demon World.

Enki.

"But what happened to Yomi?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama replied Yomi lost the next fight after Yusuke.

"Fighting without energy using only sense and audition demands lots of concentration and stamina. We couldn't expect so much from him after spending so much of his ki fighting with you." he said.

"What about Mukuro?" Yusuke pressed.

"She defeated Natsume, but was out of the competition after the semi-finals." Icy supplied.

* * *

Koto handed Enki the microphone.

"Well, after many fights combinations I ended up winning this post." he said.

"I admit that in reality I'm not the strongest. But luck has always been part of my life, and for the next three years as the Champion, I promise to give all of myself to form a good government."

The crowd was very excited as they were reminded that there would be a new Tournament -- and a new King -- in three years.

"The rule of this Tournament." Enki continued, "is that, no matter what, everyone will obey the ruling of the new governor. In my three-year administration there'll be only one essential law." He cleared his throat. "Never to disturb the Ningenkai."

As Enki gave more details about his upcoming administration, Yusuke asked Kurama about Yomi.

"He left for a trip right after being defeated." Kurama told him, and remembered the moment of their goodbye.

Yomi had said that he would train his son, so the kid would become stronger than Yusuke.

"That guy is nothing." Shura boasted. "I'll become stronger than my father, and stronger than you too, Kurama!"

Kurama smiled. "Then I'll be waiting, okay?"

"Kurama, when Urameshi wakes up, tell him that our fight was really extraordinary." Yomi requested.

"For the first time I plunged head-first in a real combat, and next time I can't tell what the consequences will be."

Before leaving with his son, Yomi still added, "Kurama, it was good to see you again." while Shura stuck out the tongue at Kurama.

"Interesting kid." Icy remarked, seeing Yomi and Shura's disappearing backs.

Kurama nodded silently.

* * *

The Tournament was over and everyone was leaving.

Yusuke, Icy and Kurama bade goodbye to Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishi and Suzuki.

"We'll meet again in three years." noted Jin.

"I'll practice a lot." Chuu promised. "And next time I'll win."

Touya mocked him.

"Win what? The Tournament or Natsume's hand?" Icy teased.

Chuu blushed.

Everyone else laughed.

"I could never imagine we'd have such a happy ending." Suzuki admitted.

Touya asked Kurama about his plans.

"I'm going back to Ningenkai." the redhead replied.

They all waved and parted.

In the forest, Kurama found Hiei leaning against a tree.

"Where's Yusuke?" the fire demon asked.

"I think he'll go later." replied Kurama. "He has things to do first."

"Are you leaving?" Hiei pressed.

"I'm going straight home, Hiei." Kurama told him.

Hiei flung at him a necklace with a pendant. A teargem.

Kurama stared at the bluish jewel on his palm.

"I'm touched, but I can't accept this present. I'm not in the habit of wearing…" he protested.

Hiei sweatdropped. "And who says it's for you!" he growled, clenching his fist.

The redhead giggled. "Easy, I'm just kidding. I know, you want me to return it to Yukina."

"That's right!" Hiei spat. "And give her this message: tell her that her brother is dead."

"And why don't you give it to her yourself?" Icy asked, coming up to the two guys.

"I'll remain here." Hiei retorted. "I want her to give up the search for me."

"How about Hotaru?" Icy asked.

Hiei looked surprised and turned away.

"In this case it'd be best if you return this to her yourself." Kurama replied gently. "Even if it takes many years."

He handed the necklace back to Hiei.

After a moment, Hiei accepted it back. "All right, I won't insist."

* * *

In the stadium, Yusuke found Koenma in his teen form.

"Each one chose his path and left." said the Reikai Prince. "In less than one year you bugged the plans of the most powerful ones in Makai and stopped a war that would involve everybody. Your tactics are quite versatile."

Embarrassed, Yusuke waved the praising off.

"I'm not praising you!" Koenma snapped. "What you've done could have ended in a war between Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai"" He sighed. "At least we'll have a bit of tranquility for the next three years. I hope that until then, Makai will change. Your idea worked after all, Yusuke."

"No way, I did everything without thinking." Yusuke countered. "Really, I hate thinking. I prefer simplicity and always look for the easiest way to act. I fought thousands of times, many of them against my wish."

He remembered Kuwabara, who once thought, _"I'm always being beaten, but when I fight him I feel great!"_

"Some people only learn the hard way." Yusuke smirked at his memories, and 'heard' Kuwabara yelling at him for talking on his back.

Koenma laughed. "If you can only solve problems with a fight, be my guest. I hope someday the Three Worlds can get along."

He shifted into his baby form. "Anyway, everybody will die someday."

"Although I've been in Death's list for a long time already…" Yusuke grinned.

"We won't see each other for a while."

Yusuke asked him to take care of himself; they bade goodbye to each other.

Before leaving, Yusuke told him that he looked better in that form.

Koenma blushed.

"No matter what, he's always cheerful," Koenma commented, seeing Yusuke run out of the stadium.

"That's why I like him." Botan replied, joining her boss. "He's a good kid."

The narrator's voice was heard, "The battle is over. But for as long as Man lives, he will constantly fighting for something, and must never abandon the fight."

In this moment we find out that the narrator of _Yu Yu Hakusho_ was George -- who was reprehended by Koenma for his boring speech.

Yusuke visited Raizen's grave. "It's over, old man. And I lost."

* * *

He saw Raizen's ghostly figure sitting on the grave and smirking at him. "And you thought you could win? It's too soon. You'll be up to winning in three hundred years. What are you going to do with your life, Yusuke?"

"Practice, of course."

"To win the next combat... Are you planning to travel around?"

"Travel? That's a good idea... really good idea."

"Makai is a very large world."

"Yeah... but I got a promise to keep. So I'll be leaving." Yusuke waved goodbye, but promised to come back someday. He also met Hokushin and three other men of Raizen's and told them the same thing, "I've got some private stuff to do, so I'm on my way, but someday I'll drop by, okay?"

"I understand." Hokushin nodded gravely. "We'll be looking forward this day. Until then... Farewell."

He and his party blurred away as Yusuke contemplated the sunset.

So many memories will remain. Each one followed his own path. And Yusuke...

* * *

SailorStar9: This is the second last chapter of this fic. Read and review. 


	59. Epilogue

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait people. My bro's on the com for the last two weeks. Anyway, this isthe epilogueand the end of this mega fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: YYH, Magic Knight Rayearth and Sailor Moon aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: High school student Kazuma Kuwabara is having a typical day. He is studying hard for his college entrance exams and fending off the flirtatious glances from his female admirers. But nothing could prepare him for what happens when he arrives at a mysterious meeting with Genkai. Surprise follows surprise as one by one each member of the old gang shows up! But where is Yusuke?

Epilogue: To the Future

* * *

In the platform of a train station in Ningenkai, Kuwabara gaped. "Are you serious? Everyone was defeated?" 

Shuichi confirmed it; even Yusuke was defeated in the Makai Tournament, despite how bravely they all had fought.

Kuwabara sighed, saying it was a good thing he did not take part in it

"I know my powers' limits." he muttered.

Ami and Shuichi looked at each other and laughed.

Two girls, a blonde and a brunette, approached and greet Kuwabara, asking where he was going.

"Private matter." the redhead replied.

The brunette glanced at Shuichi.

"And this is your girlfriend?" The blonde asked if Kuwabara would not introduce _her_.

Kuwabara choked with the soda he was drinking.

Aside, Ami was laughing hysterically.

"You morons! He's a guy!"

The girls did not believe him; the blonde actually leaned over to examine Shuichi's face closely, while the brunette snickered,

"I didn't know about this side of your life, Kazu-san…"

Shuichi gazed back at the blonde calmly, but Kuwabara was pissed off.

"I'm not what you're thinking!"

The girls giggled and entered their train.

"You should have warned us before. Bye!"

"I told you to cut your hair." Ami reprimanded her boyfriend, in the amidst of giggles.

"Very funny." Shuichi muttered.

After the train left, Kuwabara apologized for the incident. Kurama replied that he did not mind, and commented that Kuwabara seemed to have become very popular.

"Right after I entered High School I predicted an earthquake, and now no one there leaves me alone." the taller boy explained.

Later in a train, Kuwabara tells Shuichi how hard it was to go through the exams that allowed him into High School.

Then he sighed remembering that it had been two years since he last saw Urameshi.

"With you I still had some contact, so it doesn't seem too long. But it's been two years already…"

"Yusuke didn't change a thing." Shuichi answered.

"Won't he ever come back?" Kuwabara complained.

"He stayed there do deal with some unfinished business of his, and promised Keiko to be back in three years. To tell you the truth, I think he's stalling her again." Ami sighed.

Kuwabara scowled, saying Urameshi was playing the tough guy like always.

"If he was defeated, he should come back here at once. Keiko would be a lot happier."

"Well, a promise is a promise." Ami noted.

* * *

At the exit of a girls' school, Keiko was invited by her classmates to go to the mall. 

"I'm sorry, I have a place to go today." she replied.

One classmate suggested that she found a new boyfriend which Keiko denied.

"How would she find a boyfriend if she never looks at any boy?" commented the other girl.

They asked Keiko if she was already betrothed. She did not answer.

* * *

In a cafe at the shinkansen station, Kuwabara asked Shuichi how he got across to the Makai and back so freely if two years ago there was such a trouble about Sensui's tunnel. 

The redhead informed him that there was no barrier whatsoever between the two worlds now.

Kuwabara freaked out "But with the barrier down the demons can be anywhere in this world, Kurama!"

"What's the shouting all about?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hello, Shizuru." greeted Ami.

"Kurama! Icy! Long time no see!" she exclaimed with a big, warm smile.

"Be careful, Neesan." Kuwabara warned her. "We might be surrounded by demons!"

Shuichi soothed him, telling him about the verbal agreement that prevented demons from attacking humans.

Kuwabara relaxed a little.

Someone knocked at the cafe's window to call their attention.

"Keiko!" came the unison exclaim.

The girl waved.

Kuwabara noticed she had let her hair grow, and Shizuru complimented that she looked good like that.

Now that everyone was present, it was time to leave.

In the shinkansen, Shizuru read the newspapers and found an intriguing headline about a space monster.

Ami leaned over to take a look.

"Hey, isn't that Hiei?"

Startled, Kuwabara stared at the rough drawing of the short spiky-haired, three-eyed 'space monster'.

"This is Hiei alright... But I thought he was in Makai!" he pondered.

Shuichi explained that Hiei now worked with a patrol that dealt with humans that inadvertently cross the borders to Makai.

* * *

In the Makai, Hiei was traveling on one of Mukuro's insect-like vehicles beside another demon who sniffed the air with a huge nose 

"I smell a ningen over there."

"Damn." Hiei groaned. "Another?"

Finding an unconscious human lying on the grass, Hiei commanded the other demons to take the man. One youkai asked if they should treat the ningen's wounded lung.

"No." replied Hiei. "If he dies, then that's his fate."

The human woke up groggily on a metal bed in a strange room, and saw Hiei with the glowing Jagan, saying, "Now it's time we send him back to his world. When he wakes up he will have forgotten everything he saw here. He won't remember a thing."

Hiei snapped his fingers and the human fell unconscious again.

* * *

The narrator's voice was heard, "According to Enki's laws, the humans that enter the Demon World must be protected and sent back to Ningenkai. The ones that lost the Tournament are in charge of this mission."

* * *

In a corridor of Mukuro's fortress, five of her men -- including Hiei and Kiren -- walked home after a day's work, some of them complaining about the three-year job of patrolling the borders. 

One argued that if Mukuro had fought for real, Enki would not have won the Tournament.

Kiren disagreed, saying that Mukuro's powers were strongly influenced by her emotions:.

"In a peaceful combat, her total strength is half her real strength. We'll probably never see her real strength now; it's something beyond your imagination. We'll never see it happening again."

"Why?"

"Her eyes now reveal so much peace…"

Hiei listened in silence as his companions wondered what could have caused the change in her.

Mukuro woke up in her bed when Hiei stepped into her room.

"So how was the patrol?" she asked.

"Boring." Hiei snorted.

"You are free,." she reminded him. "You can go back to Ningenkai whenever you want. I know you have a girl waiting for you."

Hiei sat comfortably on a chair and placed his legs on the low table.

"Right." he smiled. "I'll do that if I want to.

* * *

Back to the shinkansen, Shuichi commented that Hiei's life was now just like he wanted it to be. 

Kuwabara wondered why Genkai had summoned them.

He, Shuichi, Ami, Keiko and Shizuru climbed the staircase to Genkai's temple and were greeted by Yukina.

Kuwabara was more than happy to see her, of course.

Shizuru asked if she and Genkai ere doing well, alone in the remote temple.

"We're great." Yukina assured her, "because Kazuma-san comes to visit us often."

_Somehow, I'm not surprised._ Ami commented mentally to the redhead beside her.

_I know. And I'm remotely stunned that you still remember the mind link we had._ Shuichi replied.

Shizuru mockingly reprimanded her brother for not saying a word to her about those visits.

Kuwabara blushed.

"Well, everyone left for Makai, so I had to come here and give them all the bits of news I got…"

They were all gathered inside the temple with Genkai.

"Now the only missing thing is my boy to come back." the old lady commented. "What is he still doing there?"

Shuichi admitted he had no idea.

"Fighting is all that jerk has in his head!" complained Kuwabara, receiving a nudge from his sister.

Belatedly, he remembered Keiko was there and shut his trap.

Keiko looked sad for a moment, then perked up.

"You know, I feel a lot better now that I saw our dear Obaachan's face."

The Kuwabara siblings agreed.

Genkai snorted, "I'm not a sedative pill for your nerves."

They all laughed.

Botan and Koenma, in his teen form, joined them a while later, and Genkai finally told them why she summoned them all.

"It's a matter related to my death."

None of them felt comfortable with the subject.

Nonetheless, Genkai went on.

"When I die, this place will belong to you. It'll be a long time before humans and demons can live in peace. From the town, this temple is a bit too far away, a little inconvenient. But it's a good place to hide from demons. I want you to take care of this place's nature and enjoy it as much as possible."

Kuwabara, Shuichi, Ami, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina went outside to admire the beauty of the region.

They decided to take a stroll at the beach.

Kuwabara stayed behind for a while, looking sadly at the staircase.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" Shuichi asked.

"Urameshi and I met Genkai for the first time when we climbed this long staircase to take part in the contest that appointed her successor. Then we fought against the Four Beasts, then in Taroukane's mansion... and of course, in the Dark Tournament. Now Urameshi became a Makai child himself... but I think everything started in this staircase. I can't forget…"

"So much has happened." Shuichi agreed.

"Sometimes it's hard to remember everything." Ami nodded.

The girls called them, disturbing the quiet moment.

"It's not proper for you three to contemplate the sunset together." Shizuru smirked.

"YUKINA-SAAAAAN!" Kuwabara yelled, running down the stairs. "Don't leave me!"

"I _so_ saw that coming." Shizuru shook her head.

Shuichi and Ami laughed at her comment.

At the beach, Keiko and Yukina took off their shoes to walk close to the sea as the sun fell slowly to meet the skyline.

Everything was golden and pink around them.

Yukina was fascinated.

Keiko suggested that they should come earlier some other day, when both sky and ocean would be deep blue.

Kuwabara called Yukina's name, saying he had found a giant starfish, and Botan picked some interesting shells.

The Ice Maiden ran towards them to look at those treasures.

Ami shook her head in bemusement, "Children these days."

Alone, Keiko stared at the sunset and saw Yusuke's face in it.

"Yusuke…" she called longingly. "You... IDIOT!"

Everyone was surprised at her scream.

"Yusuke! Why don't you come back?" the girl yelled angrily at the sunset.

"I won't wait three years more! You big imbecile!"

"Love hurts I guess." Ami remarked.

Shuichi and Shizuru nodded.

Her friends felt sorry for her, until they hear a voice they had not heard for quite a while.

"You don't have to wait anymore, Keiko."

Yusuke was there, backpack hanging from his shoulder, broad smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm back."

"About darn time." Ami muttered.

Shuichi blinked at her.

In shock, Keiko started a slow walk towards him, then suddenly shouted his name and ran to hug him, knocking them both on the sand.

"Are you nuts, girl?" Yusuke protested. "Are you trying to kill me?"

But Keiko did not seem to be listening.

Very serious, she came down to kiss him.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

Abruptly, a huge wave crashed right over them.

Watching everything a few meters away, the rest of the gang laughed at the scene.

"Too bad Hiei's missing all this." Shuichi joked.

"Where's a video camera when you need one?" Ami kidded.

Yusuke and Keiko laughed too, and he ran after her into the sea, where they start a splashing war.

Kuwabara chuckled only until he was also hit by a strong splash.

"What are you laughing at, you big moron?"

Yusuke was kicking water on him.

Kuwabara ran to grab him by the neck and rubbed a clenched fist on Yusuke's head.

"You jerk, weren't you going to be the King of Makai?"

"Someday I will." Yusuke promised, inverting their positions. "I'm gonna start all over again, you'll see."

"But first I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!"

The two wrestled for a moment, until Kuwabara managed to throw Yusuke over his shoulder and into the water.

But his victory was brief, as Botan joined the game and jumped on him, shoving him down the water too.

Yukina played with them while Shuichi, Ami and Shizuru watched from the beach.

* * *

Hiei was taking a nap on a tree branch as the sun set in Makai.

* * *

George sweatdropped as Koenma, in his baby form, stamped piles and piles of papers in Reikai.

* * *

Beside the adult form of Puu, Genkai sipped her tea.

* * *

The rest of the gang watched as the sun went down at the beach. 

Forever. Forever.

* * *

SailorStar9: This fic is officially finished! I'm planning a sequel for this and I don't know how to start it. Ideas anyone? 


End file.
